


Contrato de una noche

by Moneneki



Series: Contrato de una noche [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Indecent Proposal AU, Romance, hopefully not too OoC characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 99,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moneneki/pseuds/Moneneki
Summary: Asediados por una deuda que podría acabar con el legado de los extintos nómadas de aire, Katara y Aang hacen un último intento desesperado en los casinos de Omashu. Allí, tras conocer al millonario Zuko, reciben una propuesta que podría ser su única oportunidad.Fanfic Zutara inspirado en la película Indecent Proposal (1993), con muchas libertades respecto a la película y a ATLA.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Suki (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Contrato de una noche [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022286
Comments: 60
Kudos: 33





	1. El Templo del Aire del Sur

Conocí a Aang en la secundaria. Empezaba mi último año, para él sería el primero. Era un niño bajito y flacucho, todo articulaciones, que siempre iba acompañado de un perro-bisonte de pelo largo llamado Appa. Cuando salíamos de clases, parecía una montaña de pelo blanco polvoso echado en el sol en medio de una siesta. 

Aang vivía con su padre adoptivo, un hombre llamado Gyatso, en una granja vecina a nuestro terreno. La entrada del lugar tenía un cartel desvencijado que decía “Templo del Aire del Sur”, pero mi hermano y yo le decíamos “el Iceberg”. Era una zona particularmente fría en otoño, porque le llegaba toda la corriente de aire polar y se formaban pequeños témpanos en las orillas del techo. Pese al intenso frío de cada invierno, y de lo limitada que podía resultar su dieta vegetariana en un lugar como este en esas temporadas, Aang y su padre se había adaptado sorprendentemente bien al clima del sur.

Nunca tomamos clases juntos, pero como vecinos, nos hicimos amigos muy rápido. Le encantaban las actividades en la nieve y los trineos… al ir en la misma escuela también, era el paso lógico que mi hermano Sokka, con sus 16 años y su flamante permiso de conducir, pasara por ambos en la averiada furgoneta de nuestra familia. No solíamos cargar a Appa, hubiera alzado demasiado el costo de la gasolina, pero cuando llegábamos a la entrada del Iceberg, Appa ya estaba allí para recibir a Aang. Por mucho que se esforzara Sokka, nunca consiguió averiguar cómo el perro-bisonte era tan rápido.

A pesar de que era sencillo para Aang hacer amigos, no se abría mucho con los demás. Le tomó casi dos años contarnos las partes más dolorosas de su historia: él y su padre adoptivo eran los únicos dos sobrevivientes de una masacre que acabó con toda su gente, los Nómadas de aire. 

Fue un ataque que dirigió un magnante industrial para quedarse con esos territorios. Gyatso trató de salvar a los niños que cuidaba y enseñaba, pero el único al que pudo llevarse fue al bebé Aang. Años depués, el gobierno castigó al responsable del genocidio, Ozai Azulon: lo encarcelaron por ese y varios otros crímenes. Y aunque los nómadas de aire fueron casi completamente exterminados, la única compensación que recibieron Gyatso y Aang fue ese terreno en el sur y una cantidad de yuanes que apenas habían servido para cubrir los gastos de estadía mientras llevaron el juicio. Con todo, ambos se veían felices, como padre e hijo. Sembraban en temporada, cosechaban lo suficiente para subisistir y para que Aang fuera a la escuela. 

Dejó de ser así cuando Gyatso enfermó. Con otra deuda por la factura del hospital, el esfuerzo resultó inútil, pues falleció unos meses después. Nuestros lazos de familia adoptiva se estrecharon aún más; Aang regresaba a dormir a su casa, pero casi vivía conmigo, Sokka y nuestra abuela, quien nos cuidaba desde que mamá había muerto (mucho antes de que Aang llegara), y que papá se había ido a conseguir empleo lejos.

Cuando cumplí 16, Sokka se fue a estudiar a la ciudad y sólo regresaba en vacaciones. Dos años más tarde, me fui a la ciudad y viví con él, y aunque quería estudiar una carrera en la universidad, simplemente no había dinero. Así que mientras Sokka estudiaba para convertirse en ingeniero, yo me conformé con una carrera técnica, más corta, barata y sencilla de balancear con un trabajo de medio tiempo (seguía siendo difícil, pero yo podía dormir más que Sokka casi siempre). La parte que más me gustaba de estar en la ciudad era la posibilidad de conocer más gente y tener más lugares para explorar. En esa temporada, incluso salí con un par de chicos a pesar de la dramática y categórica oposición de mi hermano.

Aún dos años más tarde, cuando cumplí 20, Aang llegó también y compartimos el apartamento para reducir nuestros gastos. Solíamos estar en números rojos, entre las compras impulsivas de Aang y el despilfarro de Sokka, y para no variar, era yo quien se llevaba casi toda la carga de trabajo doméstico.

Comencé a salir con Aang ese año. Era sorprendentemente sencillo y fluido. Cuando él cumplió 19, me pidió matrimonio entre declaraciones de amor. Todos me dijeron que eso tenía mucho tiempo de retraso, que el amor se veía en sus ojos desde que tenía 12. No dejé que sus bromas me molestaran. Yo estaba enamorada también, y aunque mi abuela y mi padre nos dijeron que éramos demasiado jóvenes, Aang dijo que una vida sin riesgos no valía la pena. 

Así que nos fugamos.

Para ese momento, yo ya tenía mi diploma de carrera técnica y un empleo un poco mejor pagado, y Aang consiguió un préstamo por las escrituras de su tierra para terminar su carrera de artes plásticas. En los años que siguieron, nos instalamos en la ciudad. Una casa más humilde y gastos frugales nos permitían cargar con los pagos mensuales (a veces atrasados) y consumíamos la deuda, lento pero seguro. En una década más o menos estaríamos libres.

O así fue hasta que Aang perdió su empleo.

—Aang —llamé desde el corredor, una cesta de ropa sucia recargada en mi cadera—, ¿ya guardaste la ropa? Decía el periódico que iba a llover en la tarde.

En el camino, recogí dos playeras, un pantalón y cinco calcetines, desperdigados todos entre el suelo, las sillas y la sala. El sexto calcetín estaba en la boca de Appa.

—No, no he tenido tiempo aún —escuché su grito en la cocina, donde de alguna manera se la había arreglado para ensuciar tres platos al servirse cereal.

—¿Qué hemos dicho acerca de dejar la ropa tirada por toda la casa? —al entrar le mostré la cesta—. ¡Sólo el pantalón estaba en el cesto de ropa del cuarto!

—Perdón —hundió los hombros, arrepentido y con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Eso era lo malo, el olvido era genuino, no lo hacía por molestarme. Simplemente se distraía. Suspiré, dejándolo pasar.

—Está bien, sólo trata de recordarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —con una sonrisa, me senté a su lado.

—Te serví cereal —con entusiasmo, puso frente a mí un plato lleno hasta el borde y la jarra de leche.

—Gracias —le di un beso en la mejilla y, con discreción, regresé parte del contenido de mi plato a la caja. Siempre me servía demasiado, pero era la intención lo que contaba.

Con un medio ladrido, Appa llegó con el correo entre las mandíbulas. En cuanto Aang se lo quitó, Appa empezó a jadear para pedir que acariciaran su cabeza, con el pelaje en un patrón de flecha igual al de los tatuajes tradicionales de Aang.

Una de las cartas era de papá, reconocí en el acto el sobre de papel color crema y las letras picudas. Aang me la tendió de inmediato mientras terminaba de ver el resto de la correspondencia.

La abrí y leí por encima de mi plato. Parecía que papá tendría vacaciones pronto y quería venir de visita. Hice una nota mental para llamarle a Sokka y ponernos de acuerdo. Tal vez sería mejor vernos directamente en la casa de nuestra infancia, donde ahora sólo vivía la abuela, o primero encontrarnos con Sokka y Suki para irnos todos juntos en la camioneta.

Un sonido estrangulado me despertó de la logística imaginaria.

—K… —alcé la vista. Había un brillo de desesperación en los ojos de mi esposo—. El proyecto del libro se canceló, no tendré trabajo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca. Mis ingresos nos daban para los gastos cotidianos básicos, pero Aang, que trabajaba por proyectos, era quien aportaba casi todo el dinero para pagar la hipoteca. 

—Oh no… —murmuré para mi misma, repasando mentalmente todas las opciones y los créditos que ya habíamos tomado. Lo abracé, sintiendo los nudos de tensión en su espalda—. ¿Qué haremos? ¿No hay otros proyectos a la vista?

—No, al menos no hasta finales de año —se estrujó las manos y nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. 

—La suspensión de pago se vence este mes —me mordí el labio, para después tomar papel y lápiz y comencé a hacer números. No, no, no. Ni siquiera usando todo lo que teníamos ahorrado podríamos cubrir el pago de este mes y además, comer. 

Le extendí el papel a Aang, devastada. A menos que llegara una idea, éste era el fin del Iceberg… del Templo del Aire del Sur.

—Tengo una idea —me sobresaltó y lo miré con precaución. Muchas veces eran buenas ideas, pero otras tantas… El brillo de esperanza en sus ojos grises me hizo darle el beneficio de la duda—. Vayamos el fin de semana a Omashu, a un casino. Se me dan bien las cartas, lo sabes.

Ay, no. 

—Pero Aang, no tenemos dinero —sobre la mesa del comedor, rodeada de sillas llenas de tierra entre las raquetas para nieve de Aang y las patas de Appa, vacié el tarro que contenía todos nuestros ahorros, o lo que quedaba de ellos tras pagar las facturas del mes—. Con esto no podemos pagar ni siquiera el viaje. Aún si lo tuviéramos, ¿qué pasa si lo perdemos todo?

—Puedes pedirle dinero a Sokka —me imploró—. Sólo necesitamos un poco para iniciar, después usaremos lo que yo gane para tener más dinero. 

Me mordí el labio.

—Amor, es una mala idea. Es demasiado riesgoso…

—¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia? —aunque su tono era áspero, vi la desesperación en sus ojos, un sentimiento que se reflejaba en los míos. Por mucho que me quebrara la cabeza, no se me ocurría ninguna otra solución, salvo quizá otro préstamo. Y las tierras… eran un terreno sagrado, todo lo que quedaba de los Nómadas de aire. El valor no era sólo sentimental, era de  _ identidad _ para Aang y para el difunto Gyatso… no podríamos perderlo.

—Muy bien, haré lo posible. Le llamaré en la tarde cuando regrese del trabajo —acepté, derrotada. 

Había una presión en mi pecho. Esto era una idea horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta idea lleva un tiempo sin dejarme en paz, así que mejor decidí escribirla. No es algo tremendamente original, de todos modos espero que disfruten de la lectura. Aún no tengo el número exacto de capítulos que serán, aproximadamente 15, con publicación semanal. Tomé ciertas de las libertades que anuncié en el resumen para los apellidos de los personajes, porque aparentemente el apellido se reserva para la gente rica como los Beifong.
> 
> Además, ¡hoy empieza la Zutara Week 2020! No haré toda la semana, pero este fanfic puede considerarse como mi contribución >:D  
> No me llevo bien con el formato de ff net, si ven algo raro, siéntanse en libertad de comentarme... también si les agradó (o no y quieren rostizarme) :)
> 
> Editado para corregir dedazos y formato el 26/02/21


	2. Omashu

Todo el trayecto en autobús él se mantuvo con una fachada de buen ánimo. Sólo la fachada; en cuanto creía que yo no lo estaba viendo, su boca decaía a una línea triste y su mirada se apagaba.

Traté de devolverle una sonrisa, pero yo misma no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ello. Aún no me podía quitar de la mente las palabras de Sokka cuando le pedí el dinero. 

_ Katara, esto es… ¿estás segura? No parece algo que tú harías. _

_ Por favor, Sokka, es una emergencia. _

_ Ay… de acuerdo. Pero no me gusta, no me gusta nada.  _

Aunque Omashu y sus casinos estaban a 12 horas en autobús, era más barato que el avión, así que tuvimos que apechugar con ese viaje. Mi jefe me concedió un permiso de dos días, que pedí en fin de semana para disponer de cuatro, considerando que básicamente dos días serían de viaje y teníamos dinero para una única noche de hospedaje. La segunda noche estaríamos en el casino, pero nos iríamos de madrugada a la estación de autobuses, para regresar. 

Bajamos del autobús, tiesos por el largo viaje sentados. Pedimos información en la estación de autobuses y tomamos un taxi al hotel que nos recomendaron, uno llamado “Palacio de Fuego” que tenía la reputación de apuestas altas y gran cantidad de apostadores. 

En realidad eran dos edificios impresionantes, de al menos 40 pisos de habitaciones con balcones y techos de tejas puntiagudas estilo pagoda. Estaban conectados por un pasillo interno muy adornado; la torre de la izquierda, donde nos registramos, se anunciaba como “Palacio de Fuego”, y la otra torre, como “Loto Blanco”. Parecía extraño que fueran dos hoteles diferentes cuando tenían el mismo estilo y estaban comunicados.

Al entrar, nos recibió una semipenumbra iluminada por lámparas que simulaban fuego color azul, y lujosas alfombras rojas con dorado que cubrían todos los pisos. 

Nos registramos y pagamos por adelantado (en la habitación más barata, por supuesto) y rechazamos al botones que se ofreció a llevar nuestra única maleta. El cuarto, por fortuna, no tenía lámparas de fuego azul y aunque la vista a través de la ventana no era la gran cosa, me impresionó la extensión de la ciudad y el constante ir y venir de los automóviles.

—Podemos dormir un par de horas, la acción del casino comienza a las 7 —me dijo Aang mientras revisaba el folleto que nos dieron en la recepción del hotel. 

—Ufff —me eché en la cama, reposando mi dolorida espalda—. Está bien, creo que me sentiré mejor después de dormir un poco.

—Te guardaré una barrita —sacó de nuestra maleta las “provisiones” que con suerte nos evitarían comprar una o dos comidas y prendió la televisión. Sabía que él estaría demasiado nervioso como para dormir.

El sonido del televisor en un programa de naturaleza me arrulló, aunque tuve sueños confusos que involucraban el inquietante fuego azul que iluminaba el hotel y el color anaranjado del atardecer.

  
  


Aang me despertó a las 6:30. Me comí la barrita de granola y tomé algo de agua antes de ponerme uno de los vestidos más ligeros que tenía, los más adecuados para este clima. Me sentí demasiado descubierta, así que tomé también mi chaqueta larga antes de salir del cuarto.

Pasé saliva con dificultad cuando entregamos el dinero que Sokka me había prestado para cambiarlo por fichas. Eran 2000 yuanes, que de algún modo teníamos que convertir en al menos diez veces eso. Si eso no era una jugada desesperada, no sabía qué lo era. 

—Primero a las mesas de cartas —Aang me tomó del brazo y se instaló en una de las mesas donde ya había un par de jugadores. Mejor dicho, jugadoras; era un grupo de mujeres un poco mayores que yo, todas ellas con elegantes sombreros emplumados. 

Las marcas en los naipes eran familiares, después de todo solíamos jugar todos juntos antes, en casa. Yo nunca me había considerado particularmente buena para eso, así que decidí no participar más que como espectadora. 

—Empecemos suavemente, ¿les parece, señoritas? —Aang siempre tuvo habilidad para manejar piezas pequeñas en las manos. Eligió ese momento para hacer uno de sus trucos preferidos, de hacer girar la ficha con forma de moneda sobre sus nudillos. Ante aquello, las mujeres rieron.

—Adelante, muchacho —respondió una de ellas. Las demás asintieron y adelantaron una ficha igual. 

Casi sin notarlo comencé a morderme las uñas mientras Aang sacaba cartas, las intercambiaba e incluso hacía charla con sus compañeras de mesa. El momento se me hizo eterno.

—Lo siento, damas. Creo que esto es mío —echó su mano de cartas, una sucesión de los cuatro ases de cristal, ola, flama y nube, de la cual también tenía al rey.

—Nos aplastaste —una de las damas arrojó sus propias cartas, con mucho peor juego que las de mi marido, y se cruzó de brazos. Por el contrario, otra de ellas rió de buena gana.

—Ese juego no se ve todos los días. Dame el gusto de la revancha —el encargado de la mesa ya estaba revolviendo de nuevo las cartas. 

—Pero ahora es el doble —Aang jugó con dos de las fichas. Empezamos con 10 y ya teníamos 13. Aunque perdiera esta ronda, ya habríamos ganado una ficha—. A menos que quieras unirte, K.

Sólo de pensar en la tensión de tener mi propia mano de cartas y tener que concentrarme en una estrategia me dio náuseas.

—Mis nervios te van a cortar la suerte. Mejor voy un rato a las tiendas, amor —me despedí con una palmadita en el hombro y un beso, que él me devolvió sin despegar los ojos de la mano de cartas que acababa de recibir.

—Está bien, te busco al rato para cenar juntos.

No fui directamente a las tiendas; di un rodeo alrededor del casino, observando a toda la gente que apostaba. La mayoría estaba mucho más elegante que yo y me alegré aún más de llevar la chaqueta. Me sentía fuera de lugar, aunque nadie pareció notar nada raro cuando, un par de veces, me uní a los mirones de alguna mesa de apuestas.

Había de todo. Mesas de dados, ruleta, tragamonedas y muchas mesas más de diferentes juegos de cartas. Después de la cena, tal vez me acercaría a la zona de dados.

Por supuesto, un hotel así de lujoso también debía tener al menos una boutique. Comprobé que eran boutiques, en plural cuando salí de la gran sala que albergaba el casino. Un pasillo entero de tiendas en las que un solo vestido valía más que todo lo que tenía en mi armario. 

Claro, saber eso no evitaría que entrara a ver. 

La tienda más grande tenía un enorme letrero en luces neón verdes.  _ Cueva de Cristal,  _ parecía hacerle honor a su nombre en las vitrinas que tapizaban cada pared y espacio libre del local; en la exhibición principal había un maniquí ataviado con un vestido azul marino, tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. 

Entré y me cercioré de que la encargada de la tienda estuviera ocupada con otra clienta; sería menos incómodo para mí. Me acerqué al exhibidor con vestidos colgados de ganchos y busqué mi talla, me lo probé por encima y miré en el espejo. Me mordí el labio. Ni siquiera (mucho menos porque fue una fuga) en mi boda había tenido un vestido tan bonito, con cuello alto de tela semitransparente y adornos brillantes, pequeños cristales cosidos en el simulado escote en forma de corazón. 

Separé la vista de mi imagen y me atraganté al ver la etiqueta con el precio. Ese vestido costaba la mitad de lo que necesitábamos ganar en el casino. 

Casi suelto el vestido. Si lo ensuciaba, tal vez querrían cobrarlo y lo último que necesitaba eran más deudas… Lo acomodé lo mejor que pude de vuelta en su lugar. 

Una mesita dentro de la tienda llamó mi atención. Sobre ella descansaba un platito lleno de chocolates, al parecer bocadillos para los clientes. Eché una mirada furtiva por encima de mi hombro. La encargada aún estaba ocupada, llevando y trayendo cajas de zapatos para que la otra clienta se probara. Junto a ella estaba en pie un hombre de aspecto hastiado que resoplaba con impaciencia de vez en cuando, concentrado por completo en su reloj de pulsera.

Me alegré por segunda vez de haber llevado la chaqueta, llena de bolsillos. Con discreción y una sonrisa demasiado grande, me acerqué a la mesita y tomé uno de los chocolates para comerlo. Al ver que la encargada desaparecía de nuevo con otra caja de zapatos rechazados, tomé dos puños más de chocolates y los guardé en mis bolsillos. Eran buenos, algunos tenían nuez o avellana, otros eran de colores mezclados de chocolate oscuro, blanco y con leche en formas de concha o caracol. Unos más tenían cristales de azúcar en color verde como decoración; parecían ser temáticos de la tienda.

Tomé uno de los chocolates espolvoreados con cristales de azúcar y al alzarlo a mi boca para comerlo, noté una mirada sobre mí. Un hombre me observaba fijamente desde fuera de la tienda, al parecer sin prestar atención a la conversación de la gente que estaba con él. El cabello enmarcaba ojos claros y una cicatriz de quemadura en la mitad izquierda del rostro; vestía un traje negro que lo hacía destacar poco contra el color oscuro de las paredes. Una breve reacción instintiva de miedo me asaltó, evitando que el chocolate llegara a mi boca. 

Para mi sorpresa, el hombre sonrió (apenas levantar la comisura de los labios, pero aún así chocaba con el aspecto que le daba la cicatriz) e hizo un gesto sutil con la cabeza, como señalando detrás de mí. Volteé y vi que la encargada ya estaba de vuelta, en la caja para cobrar a la mujer que por fin había encontrado unos zapatos. Con discreción y fingiendo ver los otros estantes, me alejé hasta la puerta de la tienda. 

Casi choqué con alguien en la entrada. 

—Son mejores en la tienda del fondo —me susurró el hombre de la cicatriz y los ojos de color dorado, noté al verlo de cerca. Con una última mirada, entró a la boutique y me dejó fuera.

Me quedé en pie, desconcertada por un instante, antes de comprender que él me acababa de recomendar robar más dulces en otra tienda. 

—Um, gracias —dije, demasiado tarde para que me hubiera escuchado. Se había acercado a una de las vitrinas y hablaba con la encargada de quien yo estaba huyendo. Me escabullí… en dirección a la tienda del fondo, donde descubrí que ofrecían bocadillos estilo canapé, con mermelada y crema. Aunque estaban buenos, no eran la clase de bocadillo que podía echar a mi bolsa sin hacer un absoluto desastre. 

Con todo, tras un par de bocadillos deliciosos, mi ánimo estaba mucho mejor que a la llegada. De vuelta al salón del casino, no me costó encontrar a Aang en el centro de una pequeña multitud.

—¿K? ¡Cariño, tenemos 12,000 yuanes! ¡Acabo de ganar 12,000! —casi voló en mi dirección, donde yo estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverme.

—¿En serio? ¡Oh, Aang! —lo abracé con fuerza, me sentía como si tuviera alas.

—Vamos a cenar algo. Nos lo hemos ganado —con una sonrisa radiante, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una mesa del restaurante del hotel. Una oleada de tranquilidad me inundó. Con lo de hoy, llevábamos casi la mitad, descontando el dinero que le pagaríamos de vuelta a Sokka. 

Llegamos a la cama casi a las 5 de la mañana, todavía con más de 11,000 yuanes a nuestro nombre.

Cuando Aang me atrajo contra su costado y me besó, me atreví a soñar con que salir airosos de esta situación absurda era posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y… va a comenzar la acción. También habrá algunas otras caras familiares en el próximo capítulo. 
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios QwQ
> 
> Editado para corregir dedazos y otros lapsus en 26/02/21


	3. El Palacio de Fuego

Tentamos de más a la suerte y ya era demasiado tarde como para remediarlo. Mi esposo se negaba a creer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Las “provisiones” de barritas de granola y los chocolates de la tienda ya se habían acabado, y el sentimiento de desesperanza me hizo sentir tan gris como el linóleo del piso, en un restaurante de comida rápida mucho, muchísimo más modesto que el restaurante del Palacio de Fuego.

—Dijimos que dejaríamos al menos 500… para el regreso y pagarle algo a Sokka —la ensalada de lechuga medio marchita se veía más alegre nuestros gestos.

Aang recargó la cabeza en sus brazos. 

—Mira, voy a tirar una moneda. Jabalí, nos vamos. Rey, lo apuesto todo en la ruleta.

—Aang… nos tenemos que ir esta noche de todos modos —antes de que lo pudiera detener, él ya había lanzado la moneda al aire.

—¡Rey! —parecía incluso aliviado. Arrojó un billete con la efigie del Rey Tierra para pagar la cena y casi salió volando de regreso al hotel. El gesto de la mesera que recogió el billete reflejaba que no era la primera vez que veía ese espectáculo y seguramente tampoco sería la última.

No sólo era la mesera. A mis espaldas escuché un bufido, casi una risa. Era una chica de cabello negro atado en un peinado alto y con una diadema verde, con una hamburguesa a medio comer entre las manos. Parecía burlarse de nosotros. Fruncí el ceño, pero no le presté más atención al salir detrás de mi esposo. 

Me sentí aún más pequeña que la primera vez que entramos al casino. Las damas de los sombreros de plumas estaban ahora en las mesas de los dados, a los que yo no me había podido acercar todavía. Y por como se veían las cosas, no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo. 

Cuando alcancé a Aang, él ya estaba en la fila para la ruleta. 

—¿Azul o rojo, K? —dirigió la pregunta hacia mí, pero no despegó los ojos de la ruleta y la pequeña esfera metálica que saltaba y bailaba entre las casillas giratorias.

No respondí y traté de humedecer mis labios secos.

Llegó nuestro turno. Nos adelantamos; Aang llevaba en una mano todas las fichas que significaban los ahorros de  _ años _ . 

—Azul es el mejor color —lo escuché murmurar mientras ponía la pequeña pila de fichas en la casilla correspondiente a ese color. 

El encargado hizo girar el aparato mediante una palanca. Aún se podía cambiar el color al que apostábamos.

—No, mejor rojo —movió todo a la casilla de junto, en terciopelo rojo.

La pelotita brincaba entre los compartimentos. No estaba segura, pero parecía tocar más casillas azules que rojas.

—No, azul… —Aang también lo pensó y la cambió mientras la velocidad bajaba.

Una vuelta, otra. La pelotita se detenía cada vez más tiempo en cada casilla por la que pasaba. 

Cayó en una casilla azul. Pero aún tenía demasiado impulso.

Se balanceó en el borde entre el 3 y el 4, azul y rojo respectivamente.

Cayó en el rojo.

Me lancé al frente, a tratar de cambiar una última vez nuestras fichas al color ganador. Las manos enguantadas del encargado me lo impidieron y sólo pude contemplar cómo se llevaba todo lo que nos quedaba.

Aang me rodeó los hombros con un brazo. La única vez que lo había visto con un gesto más sombrío fue cuando Gyatso murió. 

—Por eso hay que saber cuándo detenerse, bailarín —a un lado mío apareció la chica de la diadema, la que se rió en el restaurante. Tenía un perro en un arnés sujeto en la mano izquierda.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta era por el dolor de perder nuestros últimos yuanes; con las palabras de la chica, algo de enojo se acomodó allí también.

—Vamos —esta vez fui yo quien lo tomó de la mano en huída, a cualquier parte donde no estuviera la chica del perro.

—¿Qué? Saben que es verdad —cuando giró hacia nosotros, distinguí sus pupilas lechosas, inequívocamente ciegas. Aún así, no me detuve.

Nos instalé en una pequeña multitud alrededor. Estreché la mano de Aang entre la mía y dejé salir un medio sollozo. Para distraerme, miré lo que toda la gente a nuestro alrededor fijaba su atención: una partida de cartas. No cualquiera. Abrí los ojos como platos al ver el color de las fichas que manejaban en aquella mesa. Plateadas con rojo, cada una de ellas valía 5,000 yuanes. Al centro de la mesa, se juntaban cuatro torres de cinco de esas fichas. 100,000 yuanes entre todos los jugadores. 

Una emoción confusa se instaló en el lugar de mi desesperación, algo entre enojo y envidia. ¿Cómo se atrevían, todos ellos? Con la mitad de todo ese dinero, Aang y yo no solamente cubriríamos la deuda atrasada de la hipoteca,  _ podríamos vivir por el resto del año.  _

Uno de los hombres echó al centro su mano de cartas. Muy buena, observé con distracción. La angustia general de la pérdida en la ruleta ocupaba casi toda mi mente.

Los otros apostadores echaron sus propias cartas, ningunas tan buenas, y el ganador arrastró hacia sí la pila de fichas. Uno de ellos suspiró y se recargó en la silla. Sin embargo, su gesto no era de desamparo, ni siquiera de molestia. Sólo parecía aburrido… y cuando giró, encontré la mirada directa de los ojos dorados y la cicatriz de quemadura del día anterior, en la boutique del vestido. La media sonrisa que surgió en su rostro me dejó plantada en el sitio. Así que era uno de los riquillos que apostaban en las mesas VIP.

Pasé saliva y por un instante olvidé a Aang junto a mi. El instinto me decía que  _ él  _ me encontraba atractiva y claro, mi ego se sintió halagado.

Se puso en pie y se abrió paso entre la gente reunida hasta quedar frente a mí. 

—Buenas noches —sus ojos no se habían separado de los míos. No había duda de que me hablaba directamente a mí. Sentí la presión de la mano de Aang sobre la mía, recordándome su presencia.

—Buenas noches —miré de reojo a Aang, quien tenía puesta una máscara de amable interés.

—¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme para darme suerte? —el hombre de la cicatriz hablaba con seriedad, no con arrogancia, como yo hubiera esperado de quienes se sentaban en esas mesas.

—Hey, es mi esposa —protestó Aang a mi lado. Una chispa de irritación se abrió paso entre los otros sentimientos confusos.  _ Yo  _ era quien decidía, no él, por muy mi esposo que fuera.

—Una disculpa… —pareció sorprendido, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera visto.

—No hay problema. Me gustaría acompañarlo —fulminé a Aang con la mirada, y él tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado—, ¿señor…?

—Mi nombre es Zuko Ta-Min. ¿Cuál es el suyo?

—Katara Hannak —me ofreció el brazo para guiarme de vuelta a la mesa.

—¿De verdad crees que volverá? —a mis espaldas, escuché la voz y la risa escandalosa de la chica de la diadema, a la que no vi llegar—. Ese tipo tiene más dinero que tú cabello. 

El color subió a mis mejillas al oír aquello. Zuko, al lado mío, no pareció traslucir ninguna emoción, pero se aclaró la garganta. Abrió la silla junto a la suya y me senté mientras él adelantaba 50,000 yuanes en fichas a la mesa.

Recibí las cinco cartas reglamentarias. Ugh, no eran muy buenos números. Tenía dos sietes, un diez, un tres y una Dama.

Pedí dos para cambio, el diez y el tres. La Dama merecía la pena conservarla, esperaba… No resultó muy bien, pues las cartas que me devolvieron fueron otro tres y un nueve. 

Además, en ese turno otro jugador bajó su mano: tercia de dieces y par de Reyes. Aventé mis cartas. Al parecer estos juegos tampoco harían mucho por mejorar mi humor.

—Lo siento —me disculpé aunque sabía que me había tocado una mala mano de cartas—. No le traje mucha suerte después de todo.

Él sonrió de lado sin despegar los ojos de las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Le gustan las cartas? —no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por los 50,000 que acababa de perder.

—No particularmente —le respondí con cautela.

—Debí haber preguntado antes. ¿Los dados?

—Esos me gustan más —me alegré de que no hubiera sugerido la ruleta. No quería ni acercarme a aquella mesa o a una parecida por años. O el resto de mi vida.

Me ofreció su brazo de nuevo. Aunque di un último vistazo, no había ni traza de mi esposo entre la gente alrededor de la mesa.

Dejé que me guiara a una de las mesas profundas, las especiales para tirar dados sin que se cayeran al suelo. 

—Permítame un segundo —él era un cliente lo bastante importante como para que le reservaran una mesa sin importar que hubiera fila, me sorprendí. Y también me molestó un poco. La noche anterior, había renunciado a acercarme a las mesas de dados por la fila que se formaba en esa sección. 

El encargado al que el señor Zuko le había susurrado unas instrucciones tomó un teléfono. Cuando regresó a mi lado, aún no parecía dispuesto a tirar o dejarme tirar.

—Un minuto. El personal de este casino es muy eficiente, pero aún así necesitan un poco de tiempo —se quedó mirando fijamente mi rostro. 

—¿Qué fue lo que pidió? —desvié la mirada con el pretexto de observar a los empleados de traje. Aún me costaba trabajo mirar su cicatriz y no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. 

—Más fichas —dijo con despreocupación tras aclararse la garganta. Yo miré a quien supuse que sería un asistente, que iba detrás de nosotros con dos pilas de 10 fichas plateadas. ¿Más fichas que aquellas?—. Tengo la corazonada de que ésta será la jugada de la noche.

Un encargado llegó. Llevaba entre las manos un recipiente, que trató casi con reverencia al depositarlo en la mesa frente a Zuko.

_ ¿Un millón? ¿Va a apostarlo todo?  _ Los susurros a mi alrededor me dieron más información que el hombre a mi lado.

Del recipiente salieron 10 fichas. En color dorado, eran la denominación más alta que había en el casino.

Diez fichas de 100,000 yuanes. 

Era realmente un millón. 

Sin la mayor preocupación, él tomó todas las fichas y las acomodó en uno de los cuadros marcados en la alfombra azul marino de la mesa de dados. 

—¿No hay beso? —abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Él se corrigió rápidamente—. A… a los dados, me refiero. Besar a los dados. ¿Da suerte?

Se veía un poco sonrojado, o tal vez era mi imaginación. Pasé saliva con alivio y sonreí para mí misma. Zuko no era esa máscara de millonario carismático, no tanto como él quisiera. 

—Sí hay beso, gracias por recordarme —llevé el par de dados a mis labios y cerré los ojos.

_ Siete u once, por favor. _

Los agité entre mis manos por un instante, y lancé. 

No fue con bastante fuerza como para que chocaran con las paredes de la mesa, pero aún giraron y rebotaron por unos instantes antes de detenerse en…

Siete. 

El grito de emoción se retrasó un instante, el instante que me tomó comprender que ese siete en los dados significaba que el casino había perdido un millón de yuanes… un millón de pérdida al casino que se había quedado con nuestros últimos ahorros y por eso yo me sentía retribuida. 

—Woah. Gracias —sentí una mano en mi hombro y le dediqué mi mayor sonrisa al hombre que me había dado la oportunidad de este juego.

—Gracias a usted —hice una leve inclinación de cabeza. Me vi distraída de mi emoción por la llegada de Aang, quien se aclaró la garganta. Echó dagas por los ojos cuando vio la mano sobre mi hombro.

—Lo felicito, señor —tomó mi mano y yo estreché la suya en respuesta, con una fuerza un poco excesiva.

—Aún quedan varias horas de servicio en el casino. Si desean acompañarme… —Aang ya estaba negando con la cabeza—… o tal vez alguno de los espectáculos, disfrutaría mucho de su compañía.

Se dirigió a ambos esta vez y fue Aang quien respondió, de nuevo sin darme oportunidad de hablar. Una incipiente idea se formaba en mi mente, y para lograrla, necesitábamos un poco más de tiempo para hablar con el señor Zuko.

—Tenemos que salir esta misma noche —se disculpó mi esposo, con una mano tomada de la mía.

—Permítanme invitarlos a pasar otra noche en el hotel. Sería un honor para mí que me acompañaran a una fiesta que daré mañana por la tarde —esta tercera oferta sonaba un poco desesperada. Y se ajustaba a mi idea.

—Nos encantaría —me apresuré a contestar antes de que mi esposo pudiera hacerlo. A juzgar por cómo tomó mi mano, no estaba conforme con la decisión. En cambio el señor Zuko tenía los ojos resplandecientes.

—Maravilloso. Arreglaré de inmediato todo. Espero que no les moleste que la  _ suite _ esté en la torre de al lado… mi asistente les traerá la tarjeta de la habitación, para que puedan mover su equipaje —con una última sonrisa, le dio la mano a Aang y luego a mí, donde se detuvo por un segundo de más—. Buenas noches.

Y se alejó. 

—K… ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué aceptaste? Es obvio que le interesas —tenía el tono de un niño enfurruñado. Sacudí su mano de la mía.

—Ya vi que le intereso, muchas gracias por decirme y por la confianza en mí —resoplé. Él suspiró.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame. Tú no me harías eso… lo sé.

Agradecía que admitiera sus errores, pero sabía que la pregunta que me había hecho seguía ahí.

—Acepté porque era una noche gratis en una suite. Aún no tengo que regresar a trabajar —honestamente, esas razones me importaban muy poco. Bajé la voz a un susurro para decir lo que de verdad me importaba—. Y si vamos a la fiesta y hablamos con él... tal vez podamos pedirle dinero prestado. No perdemos nada con intentar.

Me sentí culpable por el interés detrás de haber aceptado la invitación. Aang suspiró, derrotado.

—Entiendo. De todos modos, no me gusta —se enfurruñó. Un instante después, el hombre que había estado cargando las fichas del señor Zuko se acercó a nosotros corriendo para entregarnos una tarjeta y decirnos que nos llevaría a nuestra habitación.

Pasamos por nuestra maleta a la recepción y luego cruzamos el puente, rodeado de vidrio, que conectaba el Palacio de Fuego con la torre del otro lado, Loto Blanco. A diferencia del hotel del que salíamos, las lámparas no fingían ser de fuego azul y había un largo dragón esculpido alrededor de la entrada principal. La atmósfera también era muy distinta, no tan estridente.

El asistente, que llevaba cargando nuestra escuálida maleta, nos guió al elevador y subimos al piso 35. 

Cuando abrimos la puerta, me quedé sin aliento por enésima vez esa noche.

—Espíritus —murmuré al ver a mi alrededor. Ricamente decorado, el cuarto era fácilmente del tamaño de la mitad de nuestra casa; tenía una salita, la televisión más grande que había visto en mi vida y una zona con un escritorio, casi como un estudio. Fuera del ventanal, se veía una pequeña terraza con un jacuzzi y me emocioné.

—Tal vez aceptar no haya sido tan mala idea —concedió de mala gana mi marido una vez que el asistente cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

—Ojalá no tuviera tanto sueño —reí—. Hay que aprovechar al máximo.

Me senté en la cama con la excusa de descansar un momento. Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de explorar el lugar con la vista, caí dormida casi de inmediato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, las libertades fueron para asignar apellidos a los personajes. El apellido de Zuko es el nombre de su bisabuela, la esposa de Roku, con un guión de más. Le hubiera puesto Roku, pero “Zuko Roku” se oye bastante mal. El apellido de Katara es sólo una mezcla de los nombres de su padre y de su abuela. 
> 
> Espero que les agrade ^w^
> 
> Editado por formato y lapsus el 26/02/21


	4. La propuesta

—¡Buenos días K! —Aang me despertó cuando el sol ya brillaba con fuerza a través de la ventana. Mejor dicho, del ventanal de nuestra suite prestada. Sacudí la cabeza para intentar aclarar mis pensamientos—. ¡El desayuno está aquí! 

Él empujaba un carrito con un mantel blanco hasta el piso, cubierto de jarras, platos y trastes. La llevó hasta la mesilla de la sala, donde se sentó.

—¿Y eso? —no terminaba de despertar, pero sabía que un servicio a la habitación estaba fuera de nuestro presupuesto.

—Nos lo envía tu admirador —mi esposo parecía mucho más tranquilo con aquella idea que la noche anterior y eso me quitó una tensión de los hombros. Me puse una bata (que estaba como parte de la ropa de baño, como las toallas, pero hecha de una tela más fina) para sentarme con él a desayunar. 

Extendidos sobre la mesa, había cuantiosos platos. Muchos estaban repletos de frutas frescas, tan propias del Reino Tierra. Otro tenía una torre de panes planos y esponjosos que nunca había visto, acompañados de tres jarritas distintas que tenían miel y mermeladas. Huevos cocidos, una jarra de té de jazmín, otra de leche, tazas de chocolate caliente… Era un pequeño banquete y sin esperar mucho me lancé a servirme. La noche anterior no habíamos tomado más cena que la del restaurante de comida rápida, que no era lo que se diría abundante o deliciosa. Ni siquiera apetecible.

Aang también comenzó a comer, enterrando los cubiertos con gusto en los diferentes platos. Ninguno de los dos reparó al principio en la tarjeta que estaba en medio del banquete, con el logo del hotel en relieve. 

Una vez llenos hasta reventar, saltó a la vista y tomé el papel para leerlo. 

—Veamos… —mi esposo, ocupado en sacar un poco más de mermelada con un cuchillo, no prestaba atención y preferí leer en voz baja.

_ Estimados amigos, espero que estén disfrutando su estadía en Loto Blanco.  _

_ Aprovecho para darles los detalles de la fiesta: será esta noche en la suite presidencial del piso 40, a las 7 p.m. _

_ Será un gran gusto verlos allí, _

_ Zuko. _

Era extraño que hubiera firmado con sólo su nombre. Me imaginaba que a la gente rica le fascinaba presumir sus apellidos y eso.

—Oh… lástima que ya no tengo hambre —escuché a mi esposo exclamar. Había algo más debajo de la tarjeta.

Un platito con chocolates, como los de la tienda. 

Sentí las orejas calientes y mi esposo lo notó.

—¿Todo bien? —se inclinó hacia mí, examinándome con preocupación.

—Sí… todo bien. ¿Recuerdas los chocolates que traje de la tienda ayer? —sin duda, ya me había sonrojado—. Creo que el señor Zuko me vio tomarlos.

—¿Lo viste desde ese día? —si no me preocupara cómo lo iba a tomar Aang, me hubiera reído de su gesto casi cómico de sorpresa.

—Él me vio a mi —admití sin mirarlo—. Aunque no tenía idea de quién era hasta ayer en la mesa de cartas.

Su silencio se tornó un poco enfurruñado, pero tras unos instantes lo dejó pasar.

—Te diría que podemos salir a recorrer Omashu, pero la verdad es que prefiero disfrutar de las facilidades de la habitación —se quitó la ropa y quedó en calzoncillos antes de entrar al jacuzzi.

—¡Aang! ¡Comimos demasiado! Hay que esperar al menos una hora antes de… no importa —me di por vencida al verlo retozar dentro del jacuzzi—. Te alcanzo en una hora.

Aproveché ese tiempo para echar una pequeña siesta, de la que mi esposo me despertó en cuanto se cumplió la hora que yo había pedido. Como tampoco yo llevaba traje de baño (¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido que alguien nos regalaría una noche de hospedaje en una habitación con jacuzzi?), me sumergí en mi ropa interior. 

Lo pasé mejor de lo que pensé que lo haría, disfrutando un largo rato del hidromasaje y después, de echarle agua en la cara a mi esposo. Él me respondía con entusiasmo y al final de la lucha de salpicaduras de agua, me dolía el estómago de tanto reír y toda mi piel estaba arrugada como una pasa por el tiempo que pasamos sumergidos. 

Salió del jacuzzi dejando un camino de agua a su paso y regresó con dos toallas. Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a salir del agua y luego me dio una de las toallas. Mientras nos secábamos, me detuve un momento a admirar su cuerpo. De verdad había cambiado mucho, del muchachito enclenque que era a los doce años, al hombre en que se convirtió. Nunca se hizo corpulento, pero sí agregó bastante músculo a su complexión delgada, y su mandíbula y pómulos se habían acentuado. Él era apuesto.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —me preguntó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos mientras pasaba la toalla por su cabeza, donde aún no había rastro de cabello y eso permitía apreciar su tatuaje.

—Puede que sí —fingí indiferencia al deshacer mi trenza para secarme el cabello—. O tal vez sólo pienso que eres un larguirucho estirado.

—Vamos, no te esfuerces. Nunca tendrás el toque de Sokka para los apodos —echó la toalla a un lado y me alzó en brazos—. Y si no te quitas esa ropa mojada, te vas a enfermar. 

Me depositó con suavidad en la cama y tomó otra toalla, que me echó sobre los hombros para protegerme de la humedad de mi cabello. Luego, con la que yo había usado antes, repasó con suavidad mi cuello y mis hombros, mi vientre y finalmente bajó por mis piernas para secar lo más posible. Se inclinó sobre mí y me envolvió en sus brazos para después besarme con la misma gentileza que siempre gobernaba sus acciones. Devolví la caricia, instando con mi lengua a que abriera sus labios. En respuesta, su mano se escurrió debajo de la toalla en mis hombros para buscar el broche de mi sostén. Cuando lo encontró, luchó un instante contra él y luego lo sacó con cuidado, pasando los tirantes sobre mis brazos y descartando la prenda.

Con la toalla, secó de nuevo la huella mojada que dejó el sostén empapado, para después depositar un beso en mi clavícula.

—Aang… —suspiré, sin una idea clara de lo que iba a decir.

—¿Sí? —respondió alzando la vista, solícito.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la atmósfera.

—Creo que tocan… —traté de incorporarme.

—Debe ser un error —Aang regresó sus labios a mi cuello.

—Pero… —protesté. Tras unos instantes, el llamado se repitió—... en el desayuno sí fue para nosotros.

—Está bien, voy —de mala gana se puso en pie y se echó encima una de las lujosas batas para abrir. Sentí algo de frío sin su cercanía y tomé la otra bata para ponerme en pie y asomarme a la puerta por encima del hombro de mi esposo. 

Un empleado vestido en el uniforme negro del hotel estaba allí de pie, con una caja carmesí, plana pero de al menos medio metro de cada lado entre las manos.

—Traigo un paquete para la señorita Katara —alzó la caja, como si no quedara claro.

—¿Sí? —me puse en pie y ajusté las cintas de seda de la bata del hotel. Aparté a Aang para hablar con el empleado—. Soy yo.

—Envían esto para usted. Si puede firmar, por favor —el muchacho me tendió la caja, que yo le pasé a un sorprendido Aang, y luego un portapapeles con una pluma. Cuando tuvo mi firma, terminó con una respetuosa despedida y cerró la puerta.

Aang se precipitó a mi lado.

—¿Qué es? ¿Quién lo envió? —para la segunda pregunta, creía tener una respuesta. No había mucha gente aquí que me quisiera enviar regalos. Pero para la primera, sólo quedaba abrir la caja.

La tapa se sujetaba de la caja con un largo listón negro. Cuando deshice el moño y vi el contenido, solté una pequeña exclamación. El vestido de la tienda, doblado con todo cuidado para mostrar el cuello de tela translúcida y los pequeños adornos brillantes incrustados, destacaba por encima del forro rojo de la caja.

—Este vestido cuesta la mitad de lo que necesitamos —murmuré al sacarlo de la caja y extenderlo frente a mí. La tela, fina y que  _ tal vez era seda _ , se raspaba con las partes maltratadas de mis manos. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —de su humor romántico anterior quedaba casi nada. Suspiré, de nuevo los celos. 

—Lo venden en la boutique de abajo, de donde traje los chocolates —la talla era la mía y no pude resistir el impulso de ir al espejo y medirme el vestido por encima, del modo en que lo había hecho en la tienda. Pero esta vez, sin temor de que me lo cobraran. 

Me admiré desde varios ángulos, sin dar importancia al gesto ligeramente agrio de mi esposo, que se fue a servir un poco de los restos del desayuno. Cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo entretenida con el vestido y me senté con él, mordisqueando uno de los chocolates perdida en mis pensamientos. 

—Ya casi es hora de la fiesta —salté al ver el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes. Por fortuna llevaba un repuesto de todo, incluido un sostén. Esas cosas tardaban una eternidad en secar. Extendí sobre la cama, con sumo cuidado, el vestido. Después rebusqué mi bolso de maquillaje y las demás cosas necesarias para prepararme. 

—Entonces te lo vas a poner —escuché una nota de desagrado en la voz de mi esposo cuando vio el vestido extendido.

—Sí… Si ve que me gustó, creo que estará dispuesto a escuchar y a prestarnos el dinero… —le respondí desde el baño, donde terminaba de maquillarme. Algo ligero, no quería verme exagerada. 

Además, era un vestido tan bonito… Ahogué un suspiro, me sentía tan superficial por ser feliz a causa de un vestido caro.

Temí que mi esposo estuviera de mal humor, y retrasé un poco el último toque a mi atuendo en el espejo del baño. Cuando salí, él ya tenía puesta la chaqueta más elegante que tenía.

—Qué suerte que la trajeras —encontré una sonrisa en su rostro y respondí con una propia.

—Sí, la metí por si un millonario excéntrico que le coquetea a mi esposa me invitaba a su fiesta privada de depravación e indecencia. 

Me reí de buena gana y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues en camino a la depravación.

El elevador necesitaba tarjeta para activarse. Decidimos usarlo sólo porque ¿cuándo más podríamos hacerlo? Además eran cinco pisos más arriba. Si entre más alto, más lujoso, me estaba creando altas expectativas. Por otro lado, eso me dejó claro que por considerada que hubiera sido la invitación de Zuko,  _ no  _ nos había puesto en el lugar más lujoso posible. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

No hubo necesidad de verificar el nombre de la suite presidencial, porque la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Aunque no estaba vacío, tampoco parecía que todos los invitados ya estuvieran allí y una suave música inundaba la estancia, procedente de una banda en vivo.

Saludé con un sencillo “Buenas noches” y una sonrisa un poco incómoda a todos los desconocidos junto a los que pasamos en camino hacia la mesa con bocadillos, que era la primera parada lógica.

Aang era mucho mejor que yo para relacionarse con gente que nunca había visto. Apenas unos segundos después de instalarnos, ya estaba haciendo conversación con una pareja muy arreglada que tenía una copa en una mano. 

Me quedé de pie junto a la mesa, sin integrarme a su conversación hasta que se fueron. 

—¡Mira, tienen un billar! —señaló mi esposo, entusiasmado—. No juego desde el primer año de universidad.

Lo seguí mientras trataba de componer una sonrisa. Después de todo, yo era quien lo había arrastrado hasta aquí, y tenía el objetivo muy claro de conseguir el dinero prestado…

Yo nunca fui fanática del billar, así que Aang no se extrañó cuando no me acerqué para elegir un taco. En cambio, él se tomó su tiempo observando cada uno, también para esperar a que alguien más se acercara para jugar.

—Qué bueno verlos aquí. Disculpen por no saludar antes —me sobresaltó la llegada del señor Zuko, quien se acercaba a nosotros vestido con un traje no muy distinto al de la noche anterior, si bien esta vez la camisa era de un sobrio color rojo vino—. ¿Podemos jugar un partido? 

Aplicó talco a la punta del taco de billar sin mucho cuidado, dejando una mancha en la solapa de su saco. Me recordaba a Sokka, siempre con la ropa llena de manchas, tanto que tuve que contener el impulso de sacar papel de mi bolso para limpiarlo. En vez de eso, Aang habló.

—Seguro, flameo —ese nombre no pareció agradarle demasiado al interpelado, pero no dijo nada y dejó que acomodara la mesa para el partido.

—¿Disfrutan de su estadía aquí? —dijo mientras hacía su tirada. Golpeó tres de las coloridas bolas de vidrio, pero no metió ninguna.

—Sí, es un lugar impresionante —sabía que a mi esposo no le era difícil encontrar y señalar todo lo positivo de algo o alguien. Entretanto me senté en una de las sillas cercanas, a esperar una oportunidad para la conversación del dinero. No se me escaparon las esporádicas miradas que el señor Zuko lanzaba en mi dirección.

La conversación continuó e intervine un par de veces, aunque el peso lo llevaba casi todo mi esposo. A la mitad de su relato de una de las travesuras más épicas de Appa, se acercó a la mesa otro hombre. A juzgar por las canas era alguien ya mayor. En un instante el gesto de calma del señor Zuko se hizo ligeramente forzado.

—Jefe, buena noche, buena noche —el verde oscuro de su traje era casi el mismo que el forro de la mesa de billar—. ¿Les importa si me uno?

—Para nada —mi esposo le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, mientras que el señor Zuko daba un asentimiento un poco tieso. Yo lo saludé en voz baja—. Mi nombre es Aang y ella es mi esposa, Katara.

—Mucho gusto, puede llamarme Col —contestó de buen talante mientras elegía un taco—. Qué gusto ver caras nuevas en estos lares. Cuéntenme, ¿cómo conocieron al jefe?

—Lo encontramos en la mesa de cartas —respondió mi esposo con el tono alegre de siempre—. Mi esposa tiró los dados después.

Lo dijo con orgullo, casi como si fuera una proeza personal. Giré los ojos. Me alegraba que él se sintiera cómodo, pero este Col me daba mala espina. 

—Entonces es usted la encantadora dama de la buena suerte de la que tanto habló el jefe —el señor Zuko se aclaró la garganta. Argh, ¡si tan sólo Col se fuera!

—Supongo que soy yo —hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Qué bueno, qué bueno. Y díganme, ¿a qué se dedican? —llamó con un gesto a uno de los meseros que llevaban copas de vino y le pidió que dejara toda la charola en una mesita cercana. Intercambié una breve mirada de sorpresa con mi esposo y escuché el sufrido suspiro del señor Zuko. 

—Soy dibujante y estoy en proceso de sacar un libro  —fue mi esposo quien contestó. No me hacía demasiada gracia declarar mi trabajo de recepcionista.

—Magnífico, magnífico. Si no les molesta otra pregunta, es algo que siempre me ayuda a conocer mejor a las personas, no es simple cháchara de compromiso —Col echó más talco en su taco mientras el señor Zuko tiraba, esta vez metiendo una de las bolas de billar—. ¿Cúal es la meta de su vida? No te molesta que hablemos de tú, ¿verdad?

—Para nada —de hecho, mi esposo odiaba los formalismos—. La meta… No me molestaría ser como la gente de esta fiesta —bromeó con una carcajada.

—No, no. Más allá del dinero. Algo que te deje satisfecho. O a ti, Katara —siguió Col, dirigiendo una mirada en mi dirección. 

Yo no podía decir que estaba satisfecha así. ¿Qué era lo que  _ yo  _ quería? Estudiar una carrera, claro. Pero, ¿y además?

—Tener mi título en relaciones internacionales —Aang solía burlarse porque no creía que yo tuviera el temperamento adecuado para el protocolo—, nunca ha habido… los recursos.

—Si tuviéramos tanto dinero, sería más sencillo —rió mi esposo de buen talante. En cambio, Col sonrió, de una manera casi depredadora. 

—El dinero ciertamente es una bendición. Por ejemplo, aquí el jefe siempre obtiene todo lo que desea.

—¿Todo? —alcé las cejas. No me parecía el giro más cortés por el que Col pudiera llevar la conversación. 

—Todo —asintió Col con decisión.

—Col, no me parece que... —comenzó el señor Zuko, a quien Col le puso una copa en la mano de inmediato y luego empujó su brazo hasta que la copa llegó a su boca. 

—Como ese vino, todo llega a sus manos —el señor Zuko frunció el ceño—, sin importar qué sea.

—Lamento decir que no le creo. No todo se puede comprar —de pronto me pareció muy importante contradecirlo. Cada segundo que pasaba, él me agradaba menos. 

—¿Entonces hay cosas que el dinero no puede pagar? ¿No es eso un poco cliché? —al escuchar esas palabras, entreví algo en los ojos dorados del señor Zuko, algo que por mucho que lo mirara no alcanzaba a nombrar.

—Sí, las hay —me crucé de brazos, encarando a Col—. Las personas, por ejemplo.

—Me temo que estoy en desacuerdo. Veo cómo se compran personas todo el tiempo… el mundo de los negocios colapsaría si la gente no se vendiera —la irritante sonrisa del hombre me producía el efecto de escuchar un clavo sobre vidrio—. Así que no, yo digo que las personas se pueden comprar.

—Entonces el amor —rebatí. Esta conversación tonta me estaba sacando más espíritu combativo del que debería. 

—¿Estás segura? —se acentuaron las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. No me gustó nada el gesto que apareció en ellos. 

Asentí, como instando a que continuara. El partido de billar yacía olvidado y Aang sólo nos miraba como si presenciara un partido de bola kuai. 

—Antes que nada, señor, ¿recuerda que me debe un favor? —Col le dirigió al señor Zuko (quien parecía a un instante de salir huyendo) una mirada astuta. En vez de contestar, sólo asintió—. Quiero que lo pague ahora. Déjeme disponer del millón de yuanes que ganó anoche.

La mirada que intercambiaron comunicó mucho que yo no alcancé a entender, pero el señor Zuko asintió de nuevo. ¿Así de fácil se desprendía del millón? 

—Ahora sí, podemos continuar con nuestro interesante debate —me miró con una sonrisa que me incomodó—. ¿En qué estábamos?

—En que el amor no se puede comprar —le recordé con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cierto, cierto. Pero, ¿qué es el amor? ¿Lo podemos definir? Tenemos que usar algo tangible si queremos seguir la discusión. 

—Si no quiere aceptar mi argumento, no sé qué podamos hacer —repliqué. Sentía las mejillas calientes.

—En ese caso… hagamos un pequeño experimento. Mental, por supuesto.

Era su turno en el billar y dejó de hablar para hacer su tiro, momento que aproveché para respirar hondo y tratar de calmarme. Sentí el tacto de mi esposo en el brazo y le sonreí, agradecida. 

—Supongamos… que les ofrezco un millón de yuanes para que el jefe —señaló con la cabeza al señor Zuko—, pase una noche con la señora Katara.

El jefe en cuestión empezó a toser sin control. Col, sin inmutarse, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. 

—¿Qué dem… —Zuko empezó a hablar después del acceso de tos, pero antes de que terminara la frase, Col le tapó la boca con una mano.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?

—No —respondió de inmediato Aang, que se había puesto un poco verdoso.

—Me interesan ambas respuestas —Col me miró a los ojos.

—No —la respuesta era obvia. Mi indignación crecía.

—Esos son solamente sus prejuicios morales hablando por reflejo. Pero piénsenlo, de verdad —echó una ojeada a la ropa de Aang, a sus zapatos considerablemente más maltratados que los del propio Col—. Un millón de yuanes podrían hacer mucho para ustedes, por el resto de sus vidas. Ése libro que mencionaste… seguridad, abundancia.

—Gracias, pero no —respondí en un esfuerzo por no perder la compostura en este entorno de ricos, donde una chica gritando y jalando el cabello de un anciano se vería bastante mal, por ofensivo que fuera dicho anciano.

Un mesero, o que parecía mesero, se acercó a Zuko y le susurró algo. Era obvio que él se sintió aliviado.

—Una disculpa, un asunto requiere mi atención. Que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta —se apresuró a alejarse. Col, por otro lado, frunció el ceño.

—Es muy en serio, un millón por una noche del jefe con la dama, recuerden que ya dispongo del dinero. Si lo piensan mejor y desean contactar al jefe… —Col rebuscó en su bolsillo—... aquí está su tarjeta. Seguro le encantará escuchar de ustedes. 

Y también desapareció, dejando una tarjeta sobre el abandonado juego de billar a medias.

—No sé qué acaba de ocurrir —confesó mi esposo—, pero no fue muy agradable.

—Arruinó mi oportunidad. Nuestra oportunidad —me apresuré a corregir, pensando en que no sería fácil volver a encontrar a Zuko para pedirle el dinero. No después de que había huído de ese modo.

Me mordí el labio. _ Sí hay forma _ , pareció decir la tarjeta. La tomé bajo la mirada sorprendida de Aang y la guardé en el bolso por la sencilla razón de que no había un bote de basura cerca. O eso le diría a mi esposo si preguntaba. 

Nos quedamos un rato más, que pasé en busca de Zuko y huyendo tanto de Col como de la chica ciega del perro con arnés. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que también estaría aquí? Aang hizo plática con otras personas y yo me encargué de cenar a base de bocadillos que otros meseros llevaban en charolas. Después bailamos algunas piezas de la lánguida música que inundaba la estancia.

Al fin, mi esposo aceptó que estaba cansado y nos encaminamos a la salida. Antes de que pudiéramos escabullirnos, sin embargo, apareció la persona a la que había buscado infructuosamente.

—Buenas noches —se despidió de nosotros en la puerta el señor Zuko, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero sin mirarnos a los ojos. La tarjeta que nos había dado me quemaba en la bolsa—. Fue un honor que vinieran.

Se apresuró a irse antes de que pudiéramos responder. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había sonado sarcástico. 

No había pedido el dinero. ¡Ese hombre, Col… ! Por otro lado, tenía el teléfono de Zuko. Quizá podría contactarlo… Miré de reojo a mi esposo. Si hacía eso, tendría un problema entre mis manos: los celos de Aang, o las expectativas de Zuko (de hacer un trato, de pedir algo a cambio del favor), bien podían explotarme en la cara. 

Ninguno de los dos habló mucho mientras nos preparábamos para dormir, ni cuando finalmente Aang apagó el televisor y nos acostamos. Me di la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él. 

Me removí entre las sábanas de lino. ¿Así serían también todas las que hubiera en la casa de Zuko? Para alguien que pudiera pagar un millón como si fuera el cambio del bolsillo, tendría sentido. Y con ese millón… No solamente pagaríamos la hipoteca completa del Templo del Aire del Sur y la deuda con Sokka, también podríamos reparar la ruinosa casa donde Aang había vivido con Gyatso e incluso irnos a vivir allá, si hacíamos una buena administración del dinero sobrante.

El revuelo de sábanas en el otro lado de la cama confirmó que mi esposo tampoco dormía. 

—Tú también estás pensando en lo que dijo el viejo loco, ¿verdad? —por fin me puse frente a él. 

—¿Crees que sí lo cumpliría? Y además, ¿qué interés tiene ese tal Col en la vida sexual de su jefe como para intervenir así? —mi esposo frunció el ceño tanto que casi era cómico. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos caóticos me impidieron reir. 

—¿Tenemos… lo contactamos? Lo peor que puede pasar es que él no respalde lo que dijo el viejo loco —a juzgar por la seriedad de Zuko al dejarlo disponer de un millón de yuanes, parecía poco probable—, pero si lo hace… Imagina lo que podríamos hacer en el Templo del Aire con ese dinero. En eso él tenía razón.

—Podría publicar mi libro del arte de los nómadas del aire… —su mirada adquirió el tinte soñador que yo amaba. Se apagó un instante después—. Pero jamás podría pedirte eso, K. 

Me quedé en silencio. La idea, más allá de los problemas de fidelidad del matrimonio, no me repugnaba. No, de hecho pensé que podría ser muchísimo peor… muchos de los millonarios que hacían actos filantrópicos y salían en televisión no se veían tan… como Zuko. Pero eso no era la clase de cosa que se le puede decir al esposo de una, así que cambié mi enfoque. 

—Podemos tratarlo… ah, como cuando aún no era tu novia. ¿Recuerdas cuando recién llegaste a la ciudad con Sokka y conmigo? Fuimos a esa fiesta y dormiste con la chica rara, la del peinado hacia arriba…

—Meng… se llamaba Meng. Sus coletas eran muy lindas —Aang me dio un almohadazo con la almohada más cara que había visto en mi vida—. Y antes de que llegara con ustedes, tú estuviste con el chico del bigote, acuérdate.

—Cuando lo conocí no tenía bigote —sentí la necesidad de defenderme. Después de todo, el bigote era una masacre—. Haru es un buen muchacho.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Lo olvidaríamos? ¿En cuanto pasara? —tomó mi mano—. No me gusta… no podría pedírtelo. Sólo te pregunto, ¿tú quieres hacerlo?

Pensé con mucho cuidado mis palabras.

—Lo haría, por ti —que era algo distinto a “querer hacerlo”.

Me abrazó y sentí su aliento en mi oreja.

—Gracias, K. 

Solamente esperaba no arrepentirme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es... muy largo respecto a los anteriores, una disculpa por eso. No encontré dónde cortarlo. ¿A que sí adivinan quién es Col? xD 
> 
> Para el próximo capítulo, tenemos nuevos puntos de vista para la narración. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo disfrute de escribirlo :)


	5. Luchadores por la Libertad

Las primeras luces del amanecer me encontraron con un pésimo humor y los ojos cansados. Una vez con luz del sol, sabía que me resultaría imposible dormir; añadiendo a eso la tardía (o temprana, según se vea) hora en que terminó la fiesta, no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche. 

Abrí la cortina. Aunque el médico me inculcó la lección de no frotarme los ojos cuando trató la quemadura, esta vez no pude evitarlo y maldije en silencio.

Nunca me distinguí por mi buena suerte; ésa era mi hermana, hasta que le falló. Incluso ahora, en posesión de la compañía que era el sangriento legado de mi padre, la gente solía decir que mi suerte no había cambiado mucho. 

Por lo general, yo estaba de acuerdo.

En un nuevo viaje que pretendía ganar algunos aliados entre los accionistas de la  _ Fire Corp. _ , me aburría mortalmente en el medio hotel que todavía le pertenecía a mi hermana. A través del vidrio de un aparador, vi a alguien que llamó mi atención: una mujer de piel oscura y ropa mucho más sencilla que el resto de la gente alrededor. Una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro al medirse un vestido frente a un espejo bajo las luces verdosas de una boutique de hotel. Se giró, curioseó en los estantes con una gracia en sus movimientos que me dejó embelesado. 

Cuando la miré a los ojos, a pesar de la distancia, sentí que todo  _ encajaba  _ . Como si todas las piezas de mi vida, que llevaba años tratando de mantener unidas sin que se desmoronaran, se fundieran en una única loza completa. Como tener un dolor tan constante que te acostumbras, y que de pronto se detuviera.

_ Tengo que acercarme a ella. _

Abandoné la conversación que no me interesaba y antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, le di indicaciones para otra tienda. Tan pronto compré el vestido que la vi probarse por encima, la busqué. Pero no estaba allí. 

El resto de la noche fue una agonía; me mantuve pendiente de su aparición y llegó la madrugada sin volver a verla. Casi decidí darles la descripción a mis empleados para que la buscaran. Me contuve a duras penas, pensando que posiblemente ya se hubiera ido.

Y la noche siguiente, cuando la encontré frente a la mesa de cartas donde estaba perdiendo, el resto del mundo desapareció. 

Debí saber que mi mala suerte regresaría y el destino estaría listo para abofetearme. Era una mujer casada. En cualquier otra circunstancia, me hubiera alejado sin otra palabra. Pero la sensación de verla tuvo en mí el mismo efecto que la primera vez y me negué a renunciar a obtener al menos su amistad. 

Contra todo pronóstico, ella aceptó mi invitación pese a la obvia oposición de su esposo. Me dijo su nombre. Katara, una chica que acababa de conocer, a la que traté de impresionar con una apuesta de un millón de yuanes... y antes de poder perderla de nuevo, volvió a aceptar mi invitación a una fiesta.

¿Qué esperaba que pasara al hacer aquello? Ni yo mismo lo sabía; me bastaba con aprovechar la fiesta para conocerla un poco más, aunque ella llevara a su esposo. Incluso se puso el vestido que le envié, en el que, por cierto, estaba deslumbrante. Y luego, llegó Col y con su usual talento, aniquiló mis pocas esperanzas de quedar bien con ella y quizá hasta llamarle de vez en cuando. 

La vergüenza me hizo rehuirla el resto de la fiesta. Aún así, entre la educación inculcada por mi tío y la tentación de dirigirle unas últimas palabras, los busqué para despedirme. Sabía que debí haberme disculpado también, pedirle perdón por las impertinencias del viejo amigo de mi tío, pero al final la vergüenza ganó y preferí no mencionar el incidente. Con todo, la plena certeza de que su opinión de mí ya estaba por los suelos no me dejó dormir. 

Terminé de cambiarme; el sol entraba por la ventana con la fuerza de la mañana, no del amanecer. Ya era una hora decente y dejé que la falta de sueño y mi mal humor natural se centraran en el objetivo más lógico: Col.

—¡¿Qué, en nombre de Agni, fue lo que hiciste anoche?! —grité al cerrar mis manos en puños apretados en cuanto él acudió a mi llamado. 

—Sólo quería ayudar. Su tío me encargó que lo cuidara —su actitud solícita sólo sirvió para enojarme aún más.

—¿Mi tío? ¿Qué clase de ayuda pensaste que…? Sabes qué, no importa —de nuevo me froté los ojos—. Quiero que  _ con tu dinero  _ compres la más costosa caja de chocolates que puedas encontrar y le envíes una disculpa a la señora Katara antes de que dejen la suite. ¿Entendiste?

Él abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera rebatir mi orden, el timbre del teléfono del hotel lo interrumpió. Miré al aparato con el ceño fruncido; no mucha gente tenía el número de mi habitación.

—¿Sí? —tomé el teléfono y respondí sin mucha amabilidad, aún fulminando a Col con la mirada. No me importarían su amistad con mi tío, su talento para las coles ni su buen olfato para poner nuevas tiendas (o para no ponerlas, sería más preciso), lo iba a sacar de la empresa si mantenía esa maldita sonrisa por un segundo más. 

—Buenos días, señor Zuko. Soy Katara… —casi me atraganto y caí en mi silla con poca gracia.

—H...ho… buenos días, Katar… Señora Katara —todas las palabras se me agolparon, bajando en un segundo mi enojo con Col. Él se limitó a esbozar su más petulante sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Le llamo… —tomó aliento—. Acerca de la… oferta que nos hicieron ayer —dejé de respirar. ¿Estaba soñando?—. Acepto. Una noche a cambio de un millón de yuanes. ¿Podemos arreglarlo hoy mismo?

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, incapaz de procesar sus palabras, mucho menos de responder.

—¿Señor Zuko? S...si no era en serio, lo lamento mucho, por favor olvide esta llamada —se escuchaba avergonzada y por un absurdo instante me pregunté si estaría sonrojada. Luego me apresuré a contestar, antes de que ella colgara.

—Para nada —pasé saliva y traté de nivelar mi voz todo lo posible—. Podemos cerrar el acuerdo tan pronto como quiera.

—Oh… —un suspiro ansioso se siguió de un largo segundo de silencio y un titubeo—. Entiendo. Nuestro abogado llegará cerca de las 12 con un borrador de contrato.

Asentí antes de darme cuenta de que ella no podía verlo.

—Nos vemos en una de las salas de conferencias del hotel. Los buscaré en recepción a las 12:30.

—Gracias. Hasta más tarde… —ella tampoco sabía cómo terminar la conversación más surrealista que yo había tenido en la vida.

—Hasta entonces.

Colgué antes de poder avergonzarme a mí mismo de nuevo. Me quedé mirando fijamente el teléfono del hotel, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar. No era  _ realmente  _ lo que yo quería, pero  _ estaba condenadamente cerca _ . Hubiera preferido una cita y no una noche de… aunque, pensándolo de nuevo, el sexo no sonaba nada mal. Maldije las mariposas-luciérnaga que me comenzaron a revolotear en el estómago. Era un sentimiento inadecuado y estúpido. 

—¿Entonces ya no compro los chocolates, señor? —ya me había olvidado de Col.

—No… ya no. Avisa en recepción que nos quedamos al menos esta tarde y que extienda la otra suite hasta mañana —le respondí con voz ausente.

—Enseguida —salió casi bailando y no supe si deseaba golpearlo o recompensarlo.

Salí del trance con una idea repentina. Marqué a toda prisa el número de mi asistente. Si ella podía resolver todo a tiempo, le daría una buena compensación.

—¿Ty Lee? Necesito dos helicópteros para esta tarde en el Loto Blanco. Prepara el barco. Espera, otro helicóptero. Hay que llamar al chef… ¿tenemos un abogado de base en Omashu? Avísale que se apresure, lo necesito aquí a las 12. ¿Tienes unos minutos? Necesito hacerte varias preguntas...

Tendría que hacer al menos una escala. La idea era poner todo mi esfuerzo en esta oportunidad, porque no pensaba desperdiciar la primera vez que el destino parecía estar de mi lado.

* * *

Ni mi esposo ni yo dijimos una sola palabra después de que colgué el teléfono. Aang quería llamar, pero yo me negué. Si él llamaba, sentiría que él me estaba vendiendo. Así, al menos quien me vendía era yo misma. 

—¿Estás segura, K? —se veía desamparado, como un cachorrito bajo la lluvia, pero como era ya la sexta vez que me lo preguntaba, comenzaba a hartarme.

—Ya lo hablamos. Él aceptó… Espero que Jet llegue a tiempo.

Mi esposo bufó.

—En cuanto escuchó “millón de yuanes” salió corriendo a su despacho. No te preocupes, no me sorprendería que ya estuviera allá abajo.

—¿Vamos por algo de comer? —sugerí. Me sentía asfixiada en el lujoso cuarto, y además no había llegado ningún desayuno gratis por la mañana.

—Después tenemos que ir a buscar un médico. Jet dijo…

—Sí, escuché lo que Jet dijo —estallé y de inmediato me sentí culpable—. Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Está bien, entiendo —me dirigió una mirada llena de compasión que lo hacía verse igual a Gyatso. Él era tan comprensivo  _ casi  _ todo el tiempo que yo a su lado me sentía una niña caprichosa e irascible. 

Después del magro desayuno que nos pudo comprar el cambio del fondo de mi monedero, me sometí con docilidad a la revisión médica. Jet, en el teléfono, dijo que sería una gran ventaja contar con pruebas médicas de que yo estaba sana. Más específicamente, que no tenía ninguna  _ enfermedad de transmisión sexual.  _ Lástima que no tuviera tiempo de pruebas en forma, dijo, pero un certificado médico básico bastaría para añadir una cláusula que lidiara con un posible contagio.

En el camino de vuelta al Palacio del Fuego y al Loto Blanco, no pude prestar atención a lo que Aang decía sobre el sistema de mensajería de Omashu. Era un intento por distraerme a pesar de su propia incertidumbre y le agradecí estrechando con más fuerza su mano.

No pude sino girar los ojos cuando vi que Jet ya estaba en la recepción del Loto Blanco, paseando de un lado a otro incansablemente.

—Debiste llamarme desde el primer instante —reclamó Jet tan pronto nos vio—. Por una mujer como Katara, pude haber conseguido al menos  _ dos millones  _ . 

—Gracias por hablar de mí como un objeto, Jet —le reclamé con poca paciencia—. Tú sí sabes tratar a las damas.

—No soy yo quien te está comprando, encanto —me dedicó su sonrisa más carismática, que detesté aceptar que lo hacía ver guapo. Peor aún, tenía un poco de razón—. Yo solamente asisto en la operación. 

—Buenas tardes. Usted debe ser el abogado, ¿verdad? —Col, a quien yo no vi aparecer en la recepción, se acercó a nuestro pequeño grupo.

—Mi nombre es Jet Gaipan. Miembro de la barra de abogados Luchadores por la Libertad —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Oh? Interesante… he escuchado que son muy buenos —Jet hinchó el pecho ante el cumplido—. Síganme, por favor. Revisaremos el contrato con el jefe.

En el camino, Col siguió haciendo plática leve con Jet. Aunque Jet no era de Omashu, sí se había mudado allí desde varios años atrás, para estudiar derecho y unirse a los Luchadores de la Libertad; tenían su sede en Omashu, y ofrecían servicio gratuito a quienes presentaran una demanda contra la  _ Fire Corp.  _ u Ozai Azulon. De hecho, así se habían conocido él y Aang.

Sin embargo, la acción legal en contra de la compañía y su dueño disminuyó considerablemente una vez que la  _ Fire Corp.  _ pasó a otras manos, confidenciales, tras el encarcelamiento de Ozai. 

Pasamos el letrero que indicaba las salas de conferencias y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Creí que iríamos para allá —interrumpí la charla de Col.

—No, el jefe decidió que sería mejor recibirlos en su estudio. Es más privado.

Con eso, acalló efectivamente las objeciones que ya acudían a mis labios. Seguí a todos los hombres al elevador, uno que no requería de tarjeta para subir pero que tenía un vigilante en la puerta. Bajamos una vez en el piso 40.

—Pasen, por favor —nos indicó Col, señalando la misma suite en que Aang y yo habíamos acudido a la fiesta y donde Col nos presentó con la extraña oportunidad que nos tenía en el Loto Blanco en vez del Palacio del Fuego, y una noche después de lo planeado.

Entramos a otra habitación, una que no vimos la noche de la fiesta. Dentro, había un escritorio, varios sillones y otro par de mesas. Los únicos ocupantes eran el señor Zuko, quien se paseaba frente a la ventana, y un hombre al que Col identificó como otro abogado.

—Buenos días. Soy el abogado de la señora Katara. Vengo preparado con un contrato, sírvanse a verlo. 

Intercambió formalidades con el otro abogado, un hombre de tez clara y cabello oscuro, y nos invitaron a tomar asiento. Mi esposo y yo nos dirigimos a uno de los sillones, donde yo me dediqué a estrujar su mano. Él no dejó de mover los pies mientras el otro abogado se adelantó para tomar el fajo de papeles que Jet acababa de sacar de su maletín. Dedicó un rato a examinarlo, leyendo con lentitud cada página, lo que sólo sirvió para aumentar mis nervios. 

En todo ese proceso, mi esposo no detuvo su movimiento de pies y nuestras manos unidas estaban sudorosas. Solamente Jet, sentado frente al escritorio y junto al otro abogado, parecía sentirse calmado. Incluso dio una pequeña explicación.

—Trae las cláusulas usuales. Penalización por cancelar, una certificación médica de la interesada… tiempo a partir de la firma del contrato y hasta mañana por la mañana, con un margen de seguridad… el único detalle que falta es el nombre de su cliente.

El señor Zuko buscó confirmación en su abogado, quien asintió sin una palabra hasta que vio algo que lo hizo pausar.

—¿Protección por si mi cliente muere durante el acto? —una expresión divertida asomó a los ojos del otro abogado y el señor Zuko pareció un poco alarmado. 

—Una mera formalidad, en caso de alguna eventualidad desafortunada. Para evitar cualquier malentendido —Jet se inclinó y el otro abogado sonrió antes de pasarle el fajo de papeles al señor Zuko, quien pasó algunos minutos más leyendo. A pesar de lo lacónico de todas las expresiones que le habíamos visto, parecía impresionado. Con un asentimiento, entregó los papeles a su abogado, quien añadió su nombre en los espacios necesarios, y el señor Zuko firmó. 

—Deberías trabajar para mí. Eres un abogado talentoso —comentó por encima de los papeles.

Jet sólo sonrió con cierta frialdad. Él nunca dejaría a los Luchadores por la Libertad. 

Revisó de nuevo los papeles y me los tendió para que yo firmara. Con un último vistazo, asintió.

—Pues, ya. Eso es todo —Jet me miró con una pizca de azoro. Tal vez después de todo sí tenía algún resto de moral en alguna parte.

Asentí y abracé a Aang antes de acompañarlo, junto con Jet, Col y el otro abogado, a la puerta. 

Y cuando ellos salieron, me quedé a solas con Zuko.

Sentía la cara ardiendo. Lo oculté por el bien de Aang y lo que el dinero representaba para ambos, pero estaba  _ aterrada  _ por la incertidumbre  _.  _ Me mordí el labio con fuerza; “terror” no era el único sentimiento que me despertaba estar a solas con él.

Mantuve las manos tensas sobre mi falda mientras me preguntaba si debería quitarme la ropa directamente, o si debía preguntarle a él qué quería que hiciera.

—Quiero llevarte a otra parte. Te alcanzaré allí un poco más tarde —alcé la vista con sorpresa, ¿no quería aprovechar todas las horas posibles? Él no me miró.

—B...bien —fue todo lo que la impresión me dejó decir.

—Un helicóptero te llevará hasta allí. Te puedo acompañar al helicóptero… ¿si no te molesta? —bajo la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana, no había duda: estaba sonrojado. 

—Claro —exhalé con lentitud. Tal vez el terror no era necesario, después de todo. 

—Después de ti —abrió la puerta para que yo pasara y entramos al elevador, sin que él me mirara directamente ni una sola vez. La oreja que asomaba entre su cabello estaba muy roja. Y estaba segura que no era la de la cicatriz.

El trayecto en elevador fue breve, pero se alargó en un incómodo silencio. Volvió a cederme el paso para salir y nos dirigimos a uno de los dos helicópteros estacionados en el techo del hotel. A juzgar por las marcas en el piso, cabían tres. 

Por fin me miraba.

—Llegaré alrededor de las siete —antes de que yo pudiera procesar lo que él estaba haciendo, tomó mi mano y besó el dorso. Solté una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa—. Que tenga… Ten un buen viaje.

Trepé al helicóptero y él cerró la portezuela tras de mí. Luego entró al otro helicóptero, que despegó antes que el mío. 

Conforme nos elevamos, la ciudad hacia abajo se hizo cada vez más pequeña; tenía un revoltijo en el estómago y estaba segura de que no era a causa del vuelo. 

* * *

Una vez fuera del cuarto donde mi esposa se quedaba, apenas fui capaz de mantener la fachada de fortaleza. Col, por otra parte, no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Tal vez le pida algunos consejos, abogado Jet —continuó con alegría mientras bajábamos en el elevador—. Yo solía tener unas pocas tiendas de coles aquí en Omashu, ¿sabe? De alguna manera, siempre terminaba en desastre… Un terremoto, una inundación, un incendio, me pasó de todo. Si no hubiera entrado a la compañía del señor Zuko y el señor Iroh, ahora mismo viviría en la calle. 

—¿Les molesta si me voy a sentar un rato? —no tenía el ánimo de oír cortésmente a Col y sus negocios fallidos cuando ya tenía una angustia por mi esposa, a la que no vería hasta mañana por la mañana. Podrían ya estar haciéndolo...

—Para nada, para nada. No entretendré mucho a tu amigo, les mandaré unas bebidas en cuanto terminemos —me sonrió y se despidió agitando una mano.

Aliviado, me alejé de ambos y tomé asiento en uno de los sillones en rico terciopelo rojo de la recepción. Muy lujosos, pero no eran nada cómodos, no como el sillón de la casa donde Appa siempre dejaba una alfombra de largos pelos blancos.

Me quedé con la mirada tan perdida como mis pensamientos. No podía ni expresar lo agradecido que estaba con mi Katara por acceder… me permitiría salvar lo poco que quedaba del legado de mi gente. Cuando tuviéramos hijos (que ahora, con el dinero, sonaba a un proyecto mucho más cercano y realizable), ellos crecerían en un lugar donde vieran sus raíces.

Aunque para eso, yo necesitaba quedarme quieto mientras mi esposa se acostaba con otro hombre. 

Sentí náuseas y traté de distraerme mirando a Col y Jet mientras conversaban. No alcanzaba a oír lo que Col le decía a Jet, pero todo el color desapareció de su cara.

Un instante después, Jet lo tenía sujeto de las solapas del saco y lo zarandeaba con fuerza. Al ver el alboroto, dos guardias del hotel se acercaron y Jet lo soltó con un empujón. Se alejó con pasos tambaleantes en mi dirección.

—Aaah, Aang… no sé cómo decirte esto… —se apoyó en el sillón—. Te juro por el Reino Tierra que de haberlo sabido jamás lo hubiera hecho, te habría advertido…

Comencé a asustarme de verdad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un problema? —miré con atención a Jet. Se quitó el cabello de la cara; estaba sudando.

—Ese hombre… Zuko… es el hijo de Ozai Azulon.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —empecé a temblar, sin importarme que los otros huéspedes presentes nos voltearan a ver—. ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?

—El muy astuto se cambió el apellido al de su madre —Jet parecía a punto de vomitar—. Pero es el hijo de Ozai, no hay duda…

—VOY POR KATARA —salí corriendo a toda la velocidad que permitían mis piernas.

—¡Aang! —gritó Jet ya muy por detrás de mí. Lo ignoré y tomé el elevador, empujando a las personas que lo esperaban y al vigilante del elevador que no requería tarjeta. Presioné de un puñetazo el botón del piso 40 y la puerta se cerró antes de que pudieran detenerme.

¡Era desesperantemente lento! ¿Por qué no podía subir más rápido? 

—¡Vamos, vamos, muévete! —grité dando golpes y patadas en las paredes del elevador. Si pudiera volar, lo haría en ese mismo instante.

Tropecé y casi caigo cuando salí del elevador y comencé a correr en dirección a la suite donde la había dejado con el hijo del hombre vivo más peligroso, del hombre que exterminó a toda una cultura y había hecho inmenso daño al mundo. Golpeé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡KATARA! —finalmente me abrieron, pero todo mi alivio se hizo polvo al ver que era tan sólo una mucama—. ¿Dónde está? Mi esposa, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Sin esperar una respuesta de la pobre chica, entré al cuarto. Vacío. 

—¡Señor! ¡No puede pasar! ¡Es una habitación privada! —la tomé por los hombros—. ¡Déjeme! ¡No sé de quién me habla, esta es la suite del dueño!

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL, ENTONCES? —ya ni siquiera intenté controlar el volumen de mi voz.

—¡Arriba, arriba, siempre se va en helicóptero! —señaló el techo y eso fue todo lo que necesité para salir de nuevo, y esta vez tomar las escaleras hasta la azotea.

Un helicóptero despegaba, alejándose más a cada segundo. Mi ropa ondeó con las corrientes de aire que salían de la hélice.

—¡KATARA! ¡KATARA! ¡KATARA, NO TE VAYAS! —fue lo único que alcancé a gritar, y ni siquiera yo lo oía a causa del ruido de la máquina. Era demasiado tarde y me quedé viendo cómo se alejaba de mí. 

Lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura racional me instó a caminar de vuelta en el edificio. Allí encontré a Jet sin aliento, recargado en sus rodillas.

—¿Qué… crees… que ha… ces? —preguntó entre resuellos. Tomó aún varios minutos para poder hablar—. El contrato está firmado, no se puede cancelar, a menos que quieras endeudarte todavía más.

Me senté en cuclillas. Si tan sólo Gyatso siguiera vivo… maldita sea, incluso abrazar a Appa sería un gran consuelo.

Jet me puso una mano en el hombro, con un gesto de disculpa.

—Vamos, nos dejaron un crédito para el bar y los espectáculos del hotel. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es pasar el tiempo hasta mañana por la mañana.

Lo último que quería era sentarme entre los otros huéspedes, pero la bebida sonaba tentadora. Confiaba en que al menos haría soportable la angustia de que mi esposa pasara la noche con el hijo de quien exterminó sin piedad a todo mi pueblo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien, Gaipan es al parecer el nombre del pueblo de Jet. ¿Alguien se acordaba? Porque yo no. Tampoco recordaba cómo tradujeron Freedom Fighters. Según encontré, fue como “Luchadores Libertarios”... por las implicaciones filosóficas de la palabra “libertario”, decidí cambiarlo por “Luchadores por la libertad”. 
> 
> Sé que en el canon, Aang estaba mucho más abierto a confiar en Zuko, pero hey, esto es un AU. Otra palabra de aviso: mantendré este fanfic en la clasificación T, así que no habrá escenas explícitas… o no tan explícitas. Y detecté un par de errores de dedo, espacios sobrantes y etcéteras, así que sustituiré los capítulos anteriores por versiones corregidas, espero no causar inconveniente.
> 
> Gracias a quienes comentaron y dejaron kudos :'D


	6. Dragón del Oeste

El destino al que se dirigía el helicóptero no estaba cerca; apenas sentí el largo trayecto, perdida en mis pensamientos como estaba.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Aang en ese momento? ¿Y Zuko? 

Y por alguna razón fue Zuko quien permaneció en mi mente. Al imaginarlo, con la desconcertante y profunda mirada que me había dirigido un par de veces, mi estómago comenzó a revolotear. No podía seguir escapando de esa realidad incómoda, que me había negado a poner en palabras: él me atraía. 

Me sentía superficial y desleal y una basura por pensar que incluso podría disfrutar de verdad de una noche con un hombre que no fuera mi esposo, pero la culpa por sentirme así no hacía que el hecho desapareciera. Y en el fondo, disfrutarlo era preferible a sufrir cada instante, ¿no? ¿O eso era solamente yo tratando de justificarme? 

Debajo del helicóptero, todo era la inmensidad del mar, ajeno a mis debates internos; me esforcé por respirar hondo… siempre me sentí más cómoda cerca del agua. 

Aquí y allá aparecían barcos de varios tamaños, y fue en uno de ellos que finalmente aterrizamos. Objetivamente, sabía que ese era un yate mediano, no de los más grandes, pero igual me daba la sensación de que la barquita de pesca de mi familia parecería una cáscara de nuez al lado.

—Bienvenida al Dragón del Oeste, señorita Katara. Soy el capitán Lee —un hombre con uniforme y gorra de marinero me ayudó a bajar del helicóptero y después me guió bajo cubierta. Abrió la puerta de una habitación que era el lugar cuyo lujo quedaba a la par del de la suite del Loto Blanco y el restaurante del Palacio de Fuego. 

Me quedé en la puerta, sin querer pisar la resplandeciente alfombra guinda y viendo a mi alrededor los exquisitos grabados de los muebles, filigranas de madera fina en tonos cálidos. El tocador tenía un gran espejo, varios paquetes de maquillajes y un platito con chocolates esperaba sobre la mesa.

—Su ropa para la cena está en el armario, señorita —dijo el capitán Lee, como para animarme a entrar—. Si desea alguna otra cosa, basta con que llame por el timbre de allí —indicó un botón cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

—Muchas gracias —finalmente entré y me senté sobre la cama, dejando a un lado mi bolsa de mano. Se veía tan fuera de lugar como yo en ese entorno elegante.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, concentrándome solamente en mi respiración y en el ritmo de las olas que balanceaban el barco con suavidad. Como las veces que salía con Sokka en nuestra pequeña barca a intentar pescar.

El recuerdo de la vez que lo eché por la borda, por atreverse a insinuar que no debía ir con él por ser una chica, me sacó una sonrisa. Con más ánimo, exploré el resto de la habitación, descalza para disfrutar de la calidad de la alfombra. Parecía que Zuko tomaba muy en cuenta lo poco que sabía de mí, pensé al comer un par de chocolates de los que había en el tocador. El platito estaba dentro de un marco de madera, para que el movimiento del barco no lo tirara al suelo.

Dentro del armario, había un par de tacones bajos en color rojo, y una sola prenda colgada de un gancho: un vestido largo de seda roja, con un solo hombro y espalda escotada. Lo suficiente como para poder subir yo misma el cierre. Para bajarlo... 

Me mordí el labio. El capitán dijo que habría una cena. ¿Cómo sería después? Por lo que sabía, él podía simplemente llevarme a su cuarto, arrancarme toda la ropa y… 

Sacudí la cabeza. No tenía motivo alguno para sospechar que Zuko usaría fuerza o sería brusco. Con todo, no podía saberlo de cierto, así que más valía considerar la posibilidad, por pequeña que resultara.

El reloj colgado en la pared del camarote me dejó saber que no tenía tanto tiempo antes de que él llegara y mejor empecé por vestirme. 

Me quité el viejo vestido azul de verano con el que había llegado para ponerme el rojo, que me quedó bien incluso del largo, cosa que me sorprendió. Yo era un poco más baja y robusta de lo que los diseñadores solían considerar: los vestidos que me quedaban del busto y la cadera siempre eran demasiado largos para mí, y los que estaban bien de largo eran muy estrechos. Incluso el otro vestido, el del hotel, resultó un poco largo para mi gusto.

Me examiné en el espejo y noté algo más. Había un par de agujeros a la altura del ombligo, que lo tapaban pero dejaban a la vista algo de piel. No era algo que yo hubiera elegido en una tienda, pero me gustó cómo se veía en mí y mi confianza creció un poco más.

En el tocador no había joyería y yo llevaba puesto el collar de mi madre. ¿Me lo dejaría? Aunque su color chocaba con el del vestido, sentí peor la posibilidad de no llevarlo puesto: me sentía más fuerte, más segura con el familiar peso entre mis clavículas. Eso significaba no quitármelo ni cuando empezara a hacerlo con Zuko. O al menos fijarme muy bien dónde lo ponía. 

Arreglé mi cabello en un medio moño, con la mitad inferior cayendo sobre mis hombros, y me dediqué al maquillaje. Lo que había sobre el tocador bien podría surtir a una tienda pequeña. Muchas de las marcas me sonaban, era un tema favorito de Suki, quien seguramente estaría en el cielo con todo esto frente a ella. Elegí un color café perlado (de lo poco que recordé que ella solía recomendarme) de entre una paleta de sombras que fácilmente tendría 50 tonos. No tenía su talento para el maquillaje, pero me las podía arreglar.

Terminaba de ponerme el labial cuando escuché al helicóptero aterrizar. Se me heló el pecho a pesar del aire cálido de una noche de otoño temprano.

¿Debía salir a recibirlo? ¿Era mejor llamar a algún empleado para que me guiara al comedor? ¡Argh! ¡Era tan frustrante no saber qué hacer!

Llamaron a la puerta, lo que terminó con mi dilema de forma efectiva. 

—Buenas noches —cuando abrí, encontré a Zuko, con el traje cortado a la medida y la camisa rojo oscuro que parecían su estilo habitual, una mano detrás de la espalda en la postura que yo esperaría de un mesero—. ¿Estás lista? ¿para la cena?

Se veía tan nervioso como cuando nos quedamos solos en su suite. 

—¿Es tu bote? —pregunté al salir del cuarto. Su paso era firme, parecía acostumbrado a estar en el mar.

—Técnicamente, es de mi tío —me respondió mientras me guiaba a cubierta. Allí, en dirección opuesta al lugar en que aterrizaron los helicópteros, se encontraba una cabina habilitada como comedor. De entre las cortinas se filtraba una luz cálida—. Solíamos venir aquí todo el tiempo después de que yo… empezamos a venir cuando tenía 13.

Él abrió la puerta para mí, como lo había hecho en el hotel. Al ver la escena dentro, me paré en seco. No estaba preparada para una cosa así.

Era el paquete completo: velas, un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas al centro de la mesa, un violinista privado. Me quedé boquiabierta antes de recordar que debía mantener la compostura.

Él apartó la silla para que yo me sentara. Mi corazón revoloteaba en mi pecho. No importaba la circunstancia (bueno, sí importaba, pero esto debía tomarse en cuenta), él definitivamente había puesto un gran esfuerzo para recibirme. 

Y lo odié por ello. Me estaba quedando sin razones para al menos fingir frialdad con él. 

Un mesero se acercó a servirnos vino espumoso en las copas. 

—Hum… es una noche despejada —Zuko miró por la ventana lateral de la cabina, una cuya cortina estaba abierta.

Así que íbamos a hablar del clima. El violinista debía estar conteniendo la risa.

—¿Dónde estamos? —tomé un sorbo de mi copa, sin responder a su mal intento de conversación. Además, eso me interesaba.

—Er… el puerto que se alcanza a ver —señaló la constelación de luces a través del vidrio, entre las que destacaba un edificio alto, con una luz intermitente en la punta—, es la isla Kyoshi. 

—No estamos tan lejos de casa, entonces —me sorprendí y casi de inmediato me arrepentí de lo que dije. No quería mencionar nada de mi propia vida, de mi hogar, esta noche. Apenas iban 20 minutos y ya había roto ese objetivo. Me sentía _demasiado_ cómoda con él y eso no podía ser bueno.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —-había genuino interés en sus ojos. Una mirada sorprendentemente suave para alguien que tenía casi media cara cubierta por una cicatriz.

—Sí, nací en una villa del Polo Sur. En la otra dirección al puerto, el barco que va de Kyoshi a allá tarda menos de cinco horas. No es lejos.

—Entonces no vives en Omashu —me miró por encima de su copa.

—No. ¿Tú sí? —le devolví la pregunta para ya no decir más de mí misma o de Aang.

—Nací y crecí en Caldera, pero desde entonces he vivido en muchas partes —él tampoco parecía ansioso por hablar de su vida.

Llegó el primer platillo, tres pequeños bocadillos de pan con diferentes guarniciones encima, y nos entretuvimos unos minutos con la comida. Eso me dio tiempo para darme una bofetada mental: me estaba comportando como si estuviera en una cita, y no. No era una cita.

_¿Pero es tan malo? La última vez que salí con Aang a algo semejante a una cita fue mi cumpleaños del año pasado. Siempre tenemos tanto trabajo y es tan difícil coincidir..._

Me di otra bofetada mental. Yo estaba aquí porque quería cambiar eso. Todo sería mejor a partir de la mañana siguiente.

—La única vez que estuve en el Polo Sur tiene varios años. No fue… muy divertido, apenas tocamos puerto. ¿Qué me recomendarías hacer? —me preguntó cuando llegó el plato principal, pescado. Él no tenía forma de saberlo, pero de algún modo logró acertar: pescado halibut con pasta era de mis platillos preferidos.

—¿Visitar como turista? —sonó un poco más seco de lo que yo pretendía. Suavicé mi tono—. Pues… además de pescar y caminar en la nieve, no hay muchas cosas por hacer. Si vas en la temporada correcta, puedes ver la aurora austral… Algunos grupos tratan de recuperar las zonas que contaminaron las fábricas de la _Fire Corp._ Cerraron hace menos de un año y ya se divisaron algunas colonias de tigres-foca y pingüinos-nutria.

—Oh… —se perdió en sus pensamientos y terminamos el plato sin más palabras. Llegó el postre, unas bolitas de masa dulce con relleno que me dejaron con deseos de pedir más; no lo hice porque no quería estar tan llena para el resto de la noche que se avecinaba.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras afuera —dijo cuando se llevaron los platos vacíos. Extendió el brazo como si fuera a tomar mi mano, pero no lo hizo y tuve que contener una absurda sensación de decepción.

—Como tú quieras —traté de parecer despreocupada y lo seguí; después de todo, pagó por ese privilegio. Nos detuvimos cerca de la baranda, mirando la silueta de la ciudad de Kyoshi. Ahora que sabía que _era_ Kyoshi, reconocí más edificios. Principalmente, el más alto. Suki lo había mencionado, un par de años atrás fue un escándalo de propiedades. Para variar, pertenecía a la _Fire Corp._

La voz de Zuko me regresó al presente.

—Me gusta estar en el mar. Las noches no se ven así de despejadas en ninguna otra parte. 

No dije mucho. Yo _amaba_ el mar, pero estaba tratando de mantener una distancia… lo que se hacía difícil con la intensidad de la mirada de los ojos dorados. Muy a mi pesar, me fascinaba. 

La noche había refrescado y me pareció percibir el calor que emanaba de él. Me detuve al notar lo que hacía: me estaba inclinando hacia él como para acurrucarme en su costado. En vez de eso, me abracé a mí misma, lo que atrajo su atención.

—¿Tienes frío? —antes de poder responder, él ya se había quitado el saco y lo ponía sobre mis hombros. La tela cálida me envolvió con un aroma amaderado, con componentes que no sabía nombrar, y que era indudablemente masculino. 

—Gracias —mi voz sonó estrangulada. Demasiadas sensaciones, y el impulso de acercarme a él casi me sobrepasa.

Me miró por el rabillo de su ojo sin cicatriz. Desde ese ángulo, era sencillo imaginarlo sin ella en lo absoluto… 

Las luces del edificio de la _Fire Corp._ se apagaron de pronto, dejando sólo el parpadeo rojo de la punta. Aunque muchos otros pequeños edificios aún tenían la luz encendida, la diferencia se sentía como si hubiera anochecido de nuevo.

—La luna se ve mejor así —me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada con una pizca de orgullo.

—¿Tú lo arreglaste? —alcé una ceja. Debía ser muy influyente para lograr algo así. Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Sí. Es un… edificio de la compañía. De la compañía familiar, podría decirse —dijo en voz baja. Yo abrí mucho los ojos.

— _¿Compañía familiar?_

La implicación era demasiado terrible para ponerla en palabras. ¿Él era uno de… ellos? ¿de los que habían destruido todo? 

—Sí… la _National Fire Corporation_ , fundada por mi abuelo —su espalda se tensó.

Temblé. No pude contener las palabras que me habían envenenado por años.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Disfrutaban con el dolor de los demás? —las lágrimas me nublaron la visión. Me desprendí de su saco y lo arrojé al suelo—. Su maldita compañía acabó con el Polo Sur y con los nómadas del aire. Su contaminación casi acaba con mi gente… envenenó a mi madre. Fue lo que la mató.

Mi mano se cerró sobre el dije de mi collar. Él era el enemigo sin rostro que me había perseguido toda la vida.

Por unos segundos, el único sonido fue mi respiración pesada. 

—La cicatriz me la hizo mi padre —lo escuché susurrar a lado mío—. Es otra de las razones por las que fue a la cárcel. Por eso y porque “desapareció” a mi madre. Así que al menos eso tenemos en común.

Me sequé las lágrimas y lo miré a los ojos. En ellos había un dolor tan crudo como el mío; era un parpadeo de un sufrimiento igual de grande y profundo que el de mi familia. Pero a él se lo infligió su propio padre… 

Traté de retomar el control de mis emociones. En un impulso que no me detuve a pensar, alargué la mano hasta su cicatriz, rugosa y un poco endurecida. Él no se movió.

Lo reconocía, incluso en medio de esta situación absurda: él había sufrido, como yo.

El momento pasó y él retiró mi mano de su rostro. Su mano estaba caliente. 

—Mi padre le hizo daño a mucha gente. Toda mi familia ha hecho mucho daño, en realidad. Estoy tratando de cambiarlo todo lo rápido que puedo… Apenas hace un año que tomé posesión de la compañía y falta tanto por hacer. Además, aún hay mucha gente leal a mi padre entre los accionistas y eso lo entorpece todo. Hasta intentaron matarme una vez —sonrió sin humor.

Me mordí el labio. 

—¿De verdad…? —no supe cómo terminar esa pregunta. Tras la impresión, pude pensar con más detenimiento: si tenía un año en el poder, él fue quien cerró las fábricas contaminantes del Polo Sur y había manejado otros asuntos similares. Él… parecía una buena persona, a pesar de ser hijo de quien era—. Lamento haber gritado. 

—No te preocupes —la tensión pareció dejar sus hombros. 

—En ese caso… ¿amigos? —traté de sonreír. 

Me miró con ojos brillantes. Su mano aún sujetaba la mía. 

—Eso es mucho más de lo que me atrevía a esperar —se inclinó para levantar su saco e hizo ademán de volverlo a poner sobre mis hombros. Asentí y tomé las solapas para envolverme mejor. 

Un tronido me sobresaltó. En la orilla, un estallido de color floreció por encima del puerto, seguido de otro y otro más. Fuegos artificiales.

—¡Oh! —los pequeños estallidos continuaron esparciendo color, fuegos artificiales rojos, verdes y azules que silbaron en su ascenso para iluminar la noche. Resplandecían en una nube de chispas brillantes que no se extinguían antes de que otras vinieran a sustituirlas.

—¿Te gustan? —abrumada por una súbita timidez, me sonrojé como para quedar del color de mi vestido. ¿Lo había hecho él también? ¿especialmente para mí?

Asentí sin palabras. Él alzó una mano como para ponerla en mi hombro, pero se quedó a medio camino entre nosotros. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia mí.

—Lo siento por ser… No te culpo si no quieres… Ya sabes. No te sientas obligada a nada —susurró junto a mi oído—. Lo digo en serio… Esta noche no haré nada que tú no desees. Sólo dilo —al apartarse, su piel pasó rozando mi mejilla. El ligero toque me quitó el aliento. No pude negarlo. Yo lo deseaba, un deseo anhelante que me dejaba las rodillas temblando y el corazón desbocado, como nunca había sentido antes. Ni siquiera el circo de emociones y revelaciones había cambiado la realidad que noté desde que estaba en el helicóptero.

Para tratar de calmar el frenético latido en mi pecho, regresé mi vista al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, al que de pronto no le pude poner toda mi atención. Estaba demasiado pendiente del hombre junto a mí, de cómo su mirada no se apartó de mi rostro hasta varios segundos después de que yo había volteado.

Sí, yo lo deseaba. Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría besarlo, si el resto de su cuerpo era tan cálido como su mano, si su cabello entre mis dedos sería tan suave como aparentaba… 

Ni siquiera pensar en Aang apagó del todo el calor que se acumulaba en mi vientre. ¿Y qué si Zuko me había dado la oportunidad de decidir? Aang no tendría por qué enterarse, él ya sabía lo que estipulaba el contrato. Yo pasaría esta única noche con Zuko, y mañana regresaría a los brazos de mi marido para nunca volver a hablar del tema. Como si jamás hubiera pasado. No tenía por qué contenerme.

Apenas noté cuando estalló el último fuego artificial, morado, y el silencio engulló los segundos siguientes. Hasta que el toque de una mano cálida en mi brazo dejó un rastro ardiente y volvió a acelerarme el corazón hasta el tope. No había fuerza en la mano que me tocaba; era una caricia. 

Cuando Zuko acercó su rostro al mío, sus ojos dorados resplandecían con fuego propio: mitad pregunta y mitad reflejo de mi propio _deseo_. Un latido después, fui yo quien cerró la escasa distancia que nos separaba para besarlo, echando mis brazos detrás de su cuello para evitar que se apartara.

Sus movimientos perdieron toda vacilación: me alzó del piso y me recargó contra una de las paredes. Sus manos quemaron mi piel a través del vestido al acariciar mi espalda, la cintura, los muslos que rápidamente separé para permitirle acercarse más a mi.

Moví ligeramente mi cadera, ganando un gruñido de su parte. Su boca bajó a mi mandíbula y luego hasta el hombro que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, quitando su saco de enmedio para besar todo el camino. Gemí hasta que no lo soporté más; tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo regresé a mis labios. 

—Eres tan hermosa —me susurró al oído entre más besos—. No puedo creer… ¿Es un sí?

—Si vuelves a preguntarlo, se convertirá en un no —jadeé. El corazón me latía contra las costillas y yo estaba extasiada al comprobar que él era tan cálido y su cabello tan suave como yo esperaba.

Sentí la vibración de su risa y la _oí_ , un sonido bajo pero tan lleno de alegría que era difícil creer que proviniera de él. 

—En ese caso… —con una mano en mi cintura y otra detrás de mis rodillas, me alzó en vilo y me llevó escaleras abajo, a un cuarto distinto a donde yo me había vestido. 

No eran velas, pero todas las luces eran tenues y había más flores en todas las superficies del cuarto. Uno de los últimos resquicios coherentes dentro de mí apuntó que era un aroma a rosas y brisa marina y que todo esto parecía una escena cinematográfica de luna de miel. 

Me dejó sobre la cama y medio cayó encima de mí, besándome de nuevo. Sentí mis dedos torpes al luchar con los botones de su camisa, para después pasar mis manos sobre su pecho mientras él bajaba el cierre del vestido, que tanto me había preocupado antes.

Borré de mi mente todo lo que no fueran sus labios y sus manos, porque pensaba disfrutar de esta noche.

Sería la única que tendría con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo reescribí más veces de las que me gustaría aceptar, es de los capítulos que más me he tardado en escribir. Con todo, espero que se sienta fluido y si tienen algún comentario, no duden en decirlo :D 
> 
> ¡Gracias por los kudos, bookmarks y comentarios!
> 
> P.D.:No lo he dicho nunca en esta historia, creo. Lo único mío es la redacción y la adaptación :)


	7. El Banco Beifong

Después de que Jet me obligó a entrar a mi habitación, pasé la noche entera subiendo y bajando la cortina eléctrica, uno de los dispositivos más modernos de los que el hotel se preciaba en el folleto que leí la primera noche.

Jet se quedó un rato a acompañarme, para conversar sin el ruido ensordecedor del espectáculo musical con un pésimo intérprete de cuerno tsungi. Me dijo que Zuko no se atrevería a hacerle nada a Katara, que el contrato la protegía.

—Y si le hace algo, me encargaré de hundirlo. Por completo —me aseguró con una mirada peligrosa. 

Aún así, se fue cuando quedó claro que yo no podría pegar el ojo. 

Con las luces apagadas, el avance paulatino de la luz del amanecer era claro. Sentía que habían pasado horas desde que vi los primeros rayos del sol a través de la ventana, pero aún eran menos de las siete. El contrato daba un margen hasta las nueve de la mañana, sujeto a “condiciones de seguridad en el traslado”. Es decir, dependía del tráfico y del clima, por culpa de sus estúpidos helicópteros.

Cuando alcé la cortina eléctrica por enésima vez, no vi una sola nube. Como las 200 veces que lo había hecho antes. Así que no habría razón para que llegara tarde… ¿verdad?

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cada célula de mi cuerpo se puso alerta. 

Unos pasos lentos e inseguros, amortiguados por la alfombra, se acercaron.

Katara se quedó plantada cerca de la puerta, como un ciervo-gato ante las luces de un automóvil. 

En un par de pasos largos ya estaba frente a mi esposa y bebí de su imagen. El peso que me había aplastado toda la noche se levantó como por arte de magia. Ella sobrevivió la noche con ese hombre.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuré un poco tembloroso, esperando su confirmación.

Mi esposa asintió y me miró a los ojos. Parecía a punto de llorar.

—Él es el hijo de Ozai Azulon —titubeé, aún sin el valor de tocarla. Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Me lo dijo —eso me sorprendió y me impresionó un poco, muy a mi pesar.

—¿Te hizo algo? —la examiné de arriba a abajo. Por toda respuesta, ella negó con la cabeza.

Tenía una pequeña mancha de labial rojo en la comisura del labio. Lo retiré con una mano antes de abrazarla con toda la fuerza que pude. Escuché un sollozo cuando ella me abrazó de vuelta.

—Ya pasó… —murmuré al sentir sus lágrimas en mi cuello—. Todo estará bien ahora.

No dejé de abrazarla hasta que los sollozos desaparecieron. Para ese momento, el sol ya estaba por completo elevado.

—Gracias —se separó de mi. Tomé un pañuelo de papel, doblado artísticamente, de la caja del hotel. Se sonó la nariz.

—Gracias a tí —había amado sus ojos azules desde que la conocí y daría lo que fuera por no verlos llorar. Irónicamente, esta vez la causa directa fui yo—. Esto lo significa todo para mí. 

Terminó de secar sus ojos con otro pañuelo y apretó su bolsa con fuerza.

—¿Hiciste la maleta? —en vez de responderle, le mostré con orgullo la maleta empacada. No logré doblar bien todo, pero cerró y estaba listo para irnos de inmediato… en cuanto ella llegara.

Se dirigió a la puerta y me pareció escuchar un suspiro cuando cerramos.

* * *

A pesar del cansancio, el autobús era demasiado estrecho para que yo pudiera dormir. En cambio, mi esposo tomó mi mano y se durmió casi de inmediato. 

Las horas de viaje se arrastraban en un duermevela que me dejó más cansada que ir despierta del todo. Había muchas imágenes confusas: rosas, fuegos artificiales, el mar en las horas tempranas de la madrugada. Zuko cuando se despidió de mí antes de que yo subiera al helicóptero. 

_Yo no quería irme._

Y posiblemente… no, definitivamente yo era un monstruo por eso. Con todo el amor que mi esposo sentía por mí, pensar siquiera en algo así era imperdonable. Una lágrima más corrió por mi mejilla, sin que yo supiera si se debía a la frustración o a la culpa. Por fortuna, mi esposo no pudo presenciarlo.

De algún modo, las doce incómodas horas de autobús terminaron y por fin tomamos un taxi de vuelta a casa. Al ver aparecer nuestro patio delantero al final de la calle, sentí como si hubiera estado fuera por meses. Habían sido apenas tres noches… pero qué noches, murmuré agotada.

Tan pronto abrí la puerta, me dejé caer en el sillón. 

—Voy a ir a recoger a Appa —mi esposo no cerró la puerta. Habíamos encargado a Appa con uno de los vecinos, y ambos debían estar ansiosos por verse—. ¿Quieres venir? El aire fresco te haría bien.

—Estoy un poco cansada —una vergonzosa pregunta surgió en mi mente: ¿cuánto hubiera tardado el trayecto de Omashu de vuelta a nuestra casa en Ciudad Chin, si hubiéramos ido en helicóptero? Aunque quisiera olvidarlo de inmediato, necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para acomodarme de nuevo a la vida de siempre.

—Regreso pronto —mi esposo me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no tensarme. No tenía idea de cómo debía comportarme.

Una vez que estuve sola, suspiré y me recargué en la pared. Lo último que quería era hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya era todo para él. 

Toqué mis labios. Veinticuatro horas antes, estaba besando a Zuko. Por propia y libre voluntad, el pensamiento martilleaba y revoloteaba a mi alrededor cada vez que veía una fotografía mía con Aang en las paredes, con cada objeto que hablaba de un recuerdo juntos. 

—Fue sólo una noche. Ya pasó y no volveremos a hablar de eso —murmuré para mí misma mientras me preparaba para dormir—. Aang lo sabía y estuvo de acuerdo. 

Sólo esperaba que, con un poco de tiempo, yo dejara de hablarlo conmigo misma.

Escuché los ladridos de Appa y cómo mi esposo le servía la cena. Los sonidos familiares me arrullaron lo bastante para calmar la agitación en mi mente. 

Aún así, cuando Aang entró a nuestro cuarto y se acostó junto a mí, estuve segura de que el beso que depositó con suavidad en mi frente no era un sueño.

El despertador sonó, al parecer un segundo después de que me durmiera. Lo primero que sentí fue mi espalda adolorida por el viaje en autobús. De todos modos me alegré y bendije la rutina mientras me refugiaba en los movimientos memorizados de los preparativos matutinos. 

Mi jefe, mucho más comprensivo de lo que yo hubiera pensado, extendió mi permiso el día extra que necesitamos para… en fin, aunque ahora tuviéramos un millón de yuanes menos el 5% de Jet para su barra de Luchadores de la Libertad, no podía pagarle abandonando mi trabajo sin más. Además, no iba a renunciar mientras Aang y yo no decidiéramos cómo gastar el resto del dinero una vez pagada la hipoteca. 

—Nos vemos por la tarde —me despedí con un beso rápido mientras él terminaba de desayunar. Los besos me estaban saliendo con más naturalidad de lo que esperaba y eso fue reconfortante. 

—Paso por ti cuando salgas —Appa exigió su caricia de despedida también—. Para ir juntos al banco.

—De acuerdo, te veo en la puerta —le sonreí con genuina alegría. Esto era el final de una pesadilla de penurias económicas. 

Caminé las dos cuadras hasta la parada de autobuses y encontré un asiento para el trayecto. El viento era ya un poco frío. Parecía que este año tendríamos un invierno temprano.

Ese mismo viento me acompañó cuando luché contra la puerta de vidrio y entré al edificio de oficinas donde estaba la del señor Tong, donde yo trabajaba.

—¡Katara! ¿Cómo les fue de vacaciones? —Song, mi compañera de trabajo, me recibió con gran entusiasmo. Ambas nos entendíamos bastante bien… ella quería estudiar medicina y este trabajo era un triste “por mientras” que se había alargado ya varios años. 

—Todo excelente —forcé una sonrisa en respuesta. Entre menos detalles diera, mejor—. Omashu es una ciudad muy bonita.

—¡Y llena de celebridades! ¿No encontraron a nadie para pedirle un autógrafo? —su entusiasmo me hizo revolverme con incomodidad mientras dejaba mi abrigo en el perchero.

—No realmente —murmuré, pensando en una tarjeta manuscrita que estaba en mi cartera. No era un autógrafo, ni quien me lo dio era una celebridad. ¿Contaba?

—Bienvenida de vuelta, señora Katara —mi jefe se acercó a nosotras con su pomposa manera de caminar de siempre. 

—Muchas gracias, señor Tong —me instalé detrás de mi escritorio.

—Estos son sus deberes atrasados. Procure terminar entre hoy y mañana —dejó frente a mí una pila de hojas de al menos 30 centímetros de altura. 

—Claro que sí, señor Tong —me embargó el súbito deseo de darle un puñetazo en su mentón débil. Parecía que me iba a cobrar el día de permiso dándome todo el trabajo que le tocaba a él.

Song me dirigió una mirada de resignación y una palmadita de apoyo en una mano antes de concentrarse en sus propios papeles para mecanografiar.

Demasiadas horas después, salí de la oficina, totalmente agotada y con los dedos engarrotados por el teclado. Aang ya estaba en la puerta, esperando a que yo saliera. Me ofreció una rosa, que no había visto en su mano. El gesto me hizo sonreír por encima de una nueva oleada de culpa por mis pensamientos del día anterior.

—Vamos, K —tomó mi mano y con su chaqueta de siempre (que yo no entendía por qué no se congelaba, si era una prenda tan ligera y estábamos tan al sur) enfrentó el aire frío sin mayor preocupación. 

La sucursal del banco Beifong a la que siempre acudíamos quedaba a apenas unos minutos a pie desde mi trabajo, así que estuvimos allí casi de inmediato. La recepcionista forzó una sonrisa al saludarnos. No la culpaba, yo tampoco querría vernos después de la vez en que Aang insistió en traer a Appa que, poco acostumbrado a los espacios llenos, derribó una mesa de vidrio y la rompió. 

—Tomen asiento por favor, el señor Shi Tong los verá en un momento.

Saqué de mi bolsa el papel con los datos de la cuenta a la que habían depositado el millón de yuanes. Menos la comisión de Jet, quedaban 950,000. No usaríamos ni la mitad para liquidar la deuda, contando lo que ya habíamos cubierto y porque pagar de golpe nos libraría de una buena cantidad de intereses. 

—Adelante —nos indicó la secretaria del señor Shi Tong. Guardé de nuevo el papel en mi bolsa y seguí a mi esposo al interior de la oficina.

—Buenas tardes, señor y señora Yangchen —nos dio la mano, el apretón flojo y breve que yo recordaba de cada vez que lo veíamos—. Siéntense y díganme qué puedo hacer por ustedes esta tarde.

Mi esposo se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenemos una hipoteca y conseguimos un dinero inesperado. Venimos a liquidarla.

—Ah, parece un gran golpe de suerte… denme unos minutos para ir por su expediente —el señor Shi Tong se puso en pie con agilidad y se dirigió a la pared detrás de él, repleta de archiveros de piso a techo. 

Sentía el corazón acelerado. Al fin era el momento. Al deshacernos de las deudas, no sólo tendríamos el Templo y el libro de mi esposo, sino que con buena administración, dejar ese deprimente trabajo de oficina para siempre y tal vez hasta podría ir a la universidad. El futuro se antojaba como un paraíso.

—Aquí lo tenemos —el señor Shi Tong regresó a su silla y puso sobre la mesa un fólder grueso—. Veamos… En el año 106, es decir hace cuatro años, ustedes hipotecaron un terreno de 5 hectáreas, bardeado, con una única construcción. De valor histórico… 

—Sí —mi esposo asintió con impaciencia, pero no dijo nada más. 

—Obtuvieron un préstamo de 500,000 yuanes con un interés de 15% anual. Lamentablemente se atrasaron con los pagos un par de veces…

—Sí —admitió él de mala gana. A mí tampoco me gustaba recordar el proceso de préstamo, para él debía ser mucho más doloroso—. Pedimos una suspensión de pagos hace tres meses, porque surgieron imprevistos…

—Ya veo —el rostro del señor Shi Tong parecía de mármol, tan pálido que sus ojos negros casi se salían de las cuencas. La nariz puntiaguda no suavizaba un ápice su gesto adusto—. Me temo que le tengo una mala noticia, señor Yangchen.

—¿Qué ocurre? —fruncí el ceño. ¿Tendríamos que pagar alguna compensación por el retraso? Aún teníamos suficiente dinero, pero no dejaba de ser una mala noticia.

—El plazo de la suspensión está vencido —genial, una penalización por falta de pago. Con lo mucho que costaría reparar el edificio histórico, podía ver mi idea de regresar a la universidad evarporarse rápidamente.

—Debió ser un error mío —se apresuró a contestar Aang—, prosiga con el trámite y pagaremos el extra.

—Eso no será posible —el color desapareció de mi rostro—. Lamentablemente, la propiedad ya no está en nuestro poder.

Si yo me había puesto pálida, mi esposo estaba lívido. Fui yo quien se adelantó a hablar.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿ya lo vendieron? —planté mis dos manos sobre el escritorio del banquero—. ¡Pedimos una extensión del plazo! ¡Y traemos el dinero! 

—Lo siento mucho. La extensión se terminó anteayer a las ocho de la noche —se ajustó los lentes, sin que mi exabrupto lo afectara en lo más mínimo—. De acuerdo a los reglamentos internos del banco Beifong, se puso en el mercado ayer a las diez de la mañana. Recibimos una oferta a las trece horas y para ayer por la tarde se comenzaron los trámites de compraventa. 

—¿Quién es el comprador? —preguntó mi esposo con una voz inhumanamente calmada. Me aparté—. Dígamelo. Ahora.

—Me temo que esa información es confidencial.

—¡DÍGALO! —golpeó el escritorio con suficiente fuerza para tirar algunos papeles y todas las plumas. 

—Señor, si no se calma me veré forzado a llamar a seguridad —respondió Shi Tong, entrecerrando los ojos. 

—¡SÓLO QUIERO EL NOMBRE! ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CON LA PERSONA! —lo último que pasaría sería que él se calmara. Cuando se enojaba tanto, me asustaba… tan sólo había pasado un par de veces, pero era aterrador.

—Retírense. No hay nada más que pueda hacer por ustedes —ni siquiera se levantó del escritorio, pero debió presionar un botón, porque un par de uniformados de seguridad abrieron la puerta y uno de ellos se acercó a tomar a Aang del brazo. 

—¡SUÉLTENME! —se los sacudió de encima como si nada—. ¡No lo entiende, no me iré hasta saberlo! ¡Ustedes nos estafaron, vendieron mi propiedad! 

El señor Shi Tong sólo parpadeó mientras seguridad arrastraba a Aang fuera de su oficina. Me quedé donde estaba de pie, pero antes de que otro de los guardias me tomara del brazo para sacarme, yo misma me fui, sin olvidarme de dirigirle una última mirada asesina al señor Shi Tong.

—¡No vengan a este banco! ¡Son unos estafadores y los engañarán a ustedes también! —escuché el grito de Aang en el pasillo y corrí para alcanzarlo, con los dos guardias más pisándonos los talones. No fui consciente de bajar las escaleras, repitiendo la escena en mi mente una y otra vez, con la secreta esperanza de despertar y ver que era una pesadilla. El dinero que teníamos era completamente inútil… y todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para conseguirlo hacía que quisiera derrumbarme en el suelo.

Una vez fuera, pareció que toda la ira de mi esposo se había esfumado y a pesar de su altura se veía indefenso y agotado. Lo abracé.

—Pensaremos en algo —susurré, no muy segura.

—¿En qué, K? No hay nada por hacer —se encorvó—. Lo perdí. La única herencia de mi gente, de Gyatso, ya no está…

—La herencia eres tú mismo —alcé la voz—. Las tradiciones que aprendiste, las historias que conoces. Todos los dibujos para el libro de Nómadas del Aire. Mientras estés allí, no habrán desaparecido. 

Vi en su mirada que me agradecía las palabras, pero no que dichas palabras hubieran ayudado de verdad. Regresamos a la casa en silencio.

Anocheció y ninguno de los dos tenía mucho apetito. Aún así, fingimos cenar antes de irnos a dormir. 

Me revolví en la cama, inquieta. En cierto punto, mi esposo dejó de pretender que dormiría y se fue a su estudio, dejándome sola. 

La luz cálida de su estudio se filtró por debajo de la puerta; en cambio, la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana era fría. Me recordaba al Polo Sur y a la abuela. Con un suspiro pesado, me senté.

¿Qué podía hacer? La promesa no debía ser vacía. 

No había muchas posibilidades. Conocía a alguien dentro del negocio inmobiliario, que tal vez me ayudaría a saber quién habría comprado el Templo del Aire. Era un terreno con un edificio histórico, de valor alto… no había tanta gente capaz de comprarlo. Eso esperaba, al menos. 

Encontrar al comprador, explicarle por qué queríamos —no, _necesitábamos_ el lugar de vuelta y ofrecerle todo el dinero. Con suerte, la explicación lo conmovería lo suficiente para acceder a revenderlo a menos de lo que había pagado.

Ése era el mejor plan que tenía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, apellidos que no existen en el canon. Quería hacer un paralelo entre los episodios de ira de Aang y el Estado Avatar, al ser un mundo sin magia ni espíritus. Espero que no se vea tan OoC… porque aún faltan algunos de esos episodios.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y kudos!


	8. Norte Inmobiliaria

Qué azul era el cielo sin nubes. Pero no tan azul como sus ojos…

Ya sabía que se veía maravillosa en azul marino y en rojo. ¿Qué tal en verde? O… en otro tono de rojo con dorado, los colores de un vestido de novia tradicional como el de la fotografía de boda de mi abuelo Roku. 

—¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Zuzu! —Ty Lee agitó su mano frente a mis ojos, que se habían quedado viendo al vacío por demasiado tiempo—. Quedan asuntos por revisar.

—¿Eh? —me esforcé por regresar al presente, a los nuevos papeles que ella dejó sobre mi mesa.

—Necesito unas firmas para las nuevas políticas de la empresa. Ah, y la firma de la factura de la semana pasada, que por cierto no me has dicho todavía en _qué rayos gastaste 7 millones de golpe_ —me dijo con cierta impaciencia. Luego su gesto se suavizó—. Nada más estas firmas y puedes regresar a tus ensoñaciones sobre Katara.

Era extraño escuchar el nombre en que tanto pensaba de labios de otra persona. 

Firmé un poco distraído.

—Gracias Ty, no sé qué haría sin ti —solté la pluma, que cayó con estrépito en mi escritorio.

—Perder la compañía, probablemente —se encogió de hombros y se llevó los papeles—. Y no impresionar a ninguna chica.

Me sonrojé. Tenía toda la razón. Si ella hubiera estado ahí para asesorarme durante mi relación con Jin, tal vez no hubiéramos terminado. 

—Sin ti y tus excelentes consejos, por supuesto.

Ella se rió.

—Agni, fueron los consejos más genéricos del mundo. No a todas las chicas les gustan las dalias y las rosas negras —sonrió del modo que siempre lo hacía cuando mencionaba algo relacionado con su novia Mai, quien por casualidad también era mi ex—. Necesitas saber muchas más cosas sobre ella si quieres que eso progrese.

Nada me haría más feliz: yo _quería_ saber todo acerca de Katara. Sus flores preferidas. Qué colores le gustaban. Si por las mañanas prefería el té o el café, si le ponía crema y azúcar o no. Qué le gustaba hacer por las tardes, cuál era su comida preferida, si tenía una mascota. 

Y por ver una sonrisa como la que tenía mientras dormía en mis brazos esa madrugada, sería capaz de repetir la cena y las flores y los fuegos artificiales todos los días.

El anhelo de verla era casi un dolor físico.

—Si pudiera llamarla —me cubrí la cara con las manos. Yo le había dado mi tarjeta, con los teléfonos directos de las oficinas en las que pasaba más tiempo e incluso la mansión que oficialmente era mi casa, en la que apenas pasaba unas noches al mes. Ella, en cambio, no me dio forma de contactarla. 

—Hiciste todo lo posible, Zuzu —Ty Lee lo sabía y me dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de sentarse junto a mí—. Dale un poco más de tiempo, ¿qué han sido? ¿Menos de dos semanas?

—Nueve días —respondí entre mis dedos, aún recargado en mis manos. 

—No pierdas la esperanza, aún es pronto. Además tu aura estaba completamente dorada el día que volviste. El destino no te privará de algo así.

Un súbito ruido en la entrada de mi oficina llamó la atención de ambos. 

—¿Qué hay, Rey de las Especias? —Toph abrió la puerta con su delicadeza de siempre. Es decir, casi la derribó de una patada.

—Tranquilidad, hasta que llegaste —le respondí sin tratar de ocultar la sonrisa en mi voz al ver su familiar diadema y peinado alto, junto al perro con arnés de su lado izquierdo. 

—Veo que te dejo en buenas manos. Hasta después, señorita Beifong —Ty Lee salió de la oficina con la misma energía de siempre. 

—Bye —Toph respondió sin más ceremonia mientras se sentaba y subía los pies al sillón—. Topo-tejón, ¡arriba!

Su perro guía obedeció al instante y se subió con ella, donde se acomodó sobre las piernas de su compañera.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a ofrecerme algo de beber? —yo ya me había puesto en pie y abría el frigobar que se mantenía siempre bien surtido. 

—Tengo los mismos quince sabores de refresco de siempre —saqué uno de mango para mí y de paso uno de durazno luna para Toph, el que siempre bebía.

—¿Nada más _emocionante_? —fingió desesperar. Yo sabía que no pretendía obtener de verdad alcohol de cualquier tipo, pero decía lo mismo cada visita—. Eres peor que mis padres. Todavía los pobres creen que eres una mala influencia para su indefensa hija ciega. 

Le tendí el refresco y ella le dio un par de tragos. 

—¿Día difícil? —me senté y bebí con más lentitud. 

—Ni te imaginas. Insisten en las clases de natación. Odio nadar. Estaba a esto de aventarle algo a mi padre para callar su espantosa condescendencia. Mejor vine de visita.

—Al menos te dejaron ir a Omashu conmigo —comenté. La alianza entre la _Fire Corp._ y el Banco Beifong era beneficiosa para ambos lados. 

—Eso no cuenta, todavía piensan que de pronto decidirás casarte conmigo. No gracias.

Reí en voz baja. Su absoluta sinceridad era refrescante y una de las razones por las que nos llevábamos tan bien. Sin embargo, después de eso, no dije nada y el silencio se prolongó algunos minutos.

—Algo te preocupa y tu silencio tenso no me deja disfrutar mi refresco en paz. Habla de una vez, te hará bien sacarlo. 

Suspiré. Ella tenía una forma de saber hasta las cosas que yo quería ocultar y sabía que sería inútil tratar de distraer su atención una vez que había pescado un indicio.

—Es… la chica de Omashu —me rendí. 

—Debí sospecharlo —se cubrió los ojos con una mano—. A ver, suéltalo.

—Antes de que se fuera le di mis teléfonos. Han pasado nueve días y aún nada. Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero no sé si debo esperar algo o no…

Pareció pensar por un momento, cosa rara en ella. Me hizo concebir esperanzas sobre lo que iba a decir.

—Si te llama, es posible que se queden como amigos nada más. ¿Estás conciente de eso?

La respuesta inmediata, de que con ser su amigo sería ya mucha fortuna, murió en mis labios. No, yo quería más y era inútil engañarme a mí mismo. 

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Es lo que quieres que pase?

—No.

—Entonces lo que quieres es que esté contigo.

—Sí —no había otra palabra para decirlo.

—Dijiste que es casada. Es fácil: nada más tienes que demostrarle que eres mejor que el que tiene ahora —lo dijo con despreocupación, como si se tratara de un round de lucha libre no muy interesante—. Prepara tu ataque y cuando llame… ¡zaz!

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a llamar —ésa era la verdadera cruz del dilema. ¿Conservar o no la esperanza?

—Lo hará, Rey de las Especias, lo hará —sonrió de forma enigmática—. No eres un partido que se presente todos los días. 

Su respuesta no me tranquilizó del todo. Algo me seguía molestando y no atinaba a ponerlo en palabras.

—Y espero que sea pronto, o te pondrás más insoportable que de costumbre —dejó su refresco vacío en la mesilla junto al sillón—. Vamos, tengo ganas de unos dumplings callejeros y después no le diré que no a una taza de té de tu tío.

La seguí y procuré llevar mi mente a otros senderos. De cualquier modo, en algún lugar del fondo de mi mente, Katara seguía presente. Ty Lee fue mi fuente de recomendaciones (prácticas, porque mi tío pocas veces decía cosas que se pudieran aplicar de inmediato), pero no iba a echar el consejo de Toph en saco roto. 

Preparar mi ataque… 

* * *

Tras más de una semana de trabajos forzados en que el señor Tong siguió dejando pilas y pilas de “mis deberes atrasados”, apenas esa tarde me las arreglé para salir a buena hora de la oficina. Me apresuré a alcanzar el autobús que me llevaría al edificio de Norte Inmobiliaria.

La secretaria me reconoció. Gracias a la avanzada hora de la tarde, no había clientes esperando turno y me dejó pasar de inmediato a la pequeña oficina de Yue.

—Hola Yue —saludé, asomada en su puerta. Parecía agotada, pero de todos modos sonrió y me indicó que pasara.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos —dijo cuando me senté frente a su mesa—. Nunca devolví tu llamada, lo siento muchísimo. ¿Cómo han estado?

—En lo que cabe, bien —era más sencillo que explicarlo todo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el mercado inmobiliario?

—Mucho trabajo, ya sabes. Empezaron a construir un nuevo fraccionamiento en las afueras y nos dieron la preventa. No nos dejan ni respirar...

—Qué bueno que el trabajo vaya bien —no dejé de mover mis dedos y jugueteé con el collar de mi madre. No pude evitarlo.

—¿Todo bien? —de inmediato, Yue detectó mi inquietud. Suspiré. No me distinguía por mi sutileza.

—Aang y yo tenemos un problema y pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarnos. Tiene que ver con el Templo del Aire —apreté mis manos.

—Ya sabes que si está en mi poder, claro que sí —me sonrió con una sinceridad tan brillante como su cabello. 

Respiré profundo.

—Se nos pasó el pago de la hipoteca y el banco vendió la propiedad —Yue se cubrió la boca con las manos—. Se negaron a decirnos quién la compró. Es una propiedad lo bastante notoria como para que… puedas averiguar algo.

Al terminar mi voz era prácticamente una súplica. 

—Es… —apretó los labios—. Es difícil para mí, si Norte Inmobiliaria no ayudó en la transacción no tendré información. Si lo hizo, es una violación a la privacidad de los clientes dar sus datos...

—Por favor, es una situación desesperada —le imploré—. Es lo más importante para Aang y para mí. Todo lo que queda de los nómadas de aire.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de convencerla y me alegré por dentro, con cuidado de que no se notara en mi gesto.

—De acuerdo, revisaré la base de datos, en agradecimiento —mi esposo y yo la recibimos cuando huyó de Hahn, el prometido que le consiguió su familia por lo que denominaron “razones económicas”. Cuando Yue se fue, se quedó con nosotros casi un mes, en lo que conseguía un empleo y un lugar para estar. 

—¡Eres la mejor! —casi me hinqué ante ella—. Aang y yo tenemos algo de dinero, pero ya habían comprado la propiedad cuando quisimos pagar nuestra hipoteca.

—Ya, ya. Mejor no me digas nada, así no podré responder si mi jefa pregunta algo. Tienes suerte de que sea una propiedad tan característica, no pueden echarme la culpa por tener curiosidad.

—Te invito la cena —no habíamos sacado un centavo de la cuenta de banco del casi millón de yuanes, así que mis fondos estaban un poco limitados—. Mañana en la noche.

—¿Donde siempre? —fingió que refunfuñaba. Asentí en respuesta.

—Gracias. Te debemos una.

—Ni lo menciones. Un abrazo a Aang de mi parte —se despidió agitando una mano. 

En el camino de vuelta a casa, me sentía ligera como no lo había hecho en las últimas dos semanas. 

Al llegar, arrojé mi bolso sobre el sillón antes de que Appa se me echara encima en un efusivo saludo de bienvenida. A juzgar por la puerta cerrada del estudio de Aang con el letrero _Espacio de concentración_ con una pequeña carita feliz, el de Appa sería el único saludo del día de hoy. Si conseguía sacarlo al comedor a cenar algo, le podría dar la buena noticia de que Yue había accedido a tratar de averiguar quién compró el Templo. 

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —murmuré mientras acariciaba la cálida cabeza de Appa. Gimoteó un poco y pareció señalar la puerta de Aang—. Yo también estoy preocupada, muchacho. 

Tal vez sería mejor decirle hasta que tuviera el nombre del comprador. Si subía sus esperanzas y luego pasaba algo, sería mucho peor que no decirle por un día más. 

Aún era demasiado temprano para empezar a preparar la cena y lo último que quería era barrer los cuartos, el otro pendiente de la casa. Tal vez podría aprovechar el tiempo para llamarle a la abuela… o a Suki, pero como aún no le revelaba a ella ni a mi hermano los _eventos_ de Omashu, prefería no tener que cuidar mis palabras. 

Toda la semana debatí la posibilidad de contarle a la abuela. Pero cada llamada terminaba con los temas inocuos de siempre, pues Aang siempre estaba cerca, podría escuchar. Y yo quería respetar la promesa de nunca volverlo a mencionar entre nosotros. En cambio, si no hablaba con la abuela de los _eventos_ , ¿qué más podía contarle? 

_Me siento sola. Nada está saliendo bien._

Aún así, con ella me sentía en confianza. Ella escucharía, que era lo que yo más necesitaba en este momento.

Le llamaba con suficiente frecuencia como para que mis dedos encontraran el patrón de los números sin tener que ver. Miré por la ventana mientras en mi oído sonaba el tono de espera de conexión. Una, dos, tres. Cuatro tonos. Debía haber salido. 

Con un suspiro, colgué y me sorprendí cuando vi a Aang en la entrada del cuarto.

—¿A quién le llamaste? —fueron sus primeras palabras, con ojos entrecerrados y voz casi acusadora, fría.

—A la abuela —le contesté, desconcertada ante su tono—. No quería molestarte, tenías el letrero en la puerta.

—Gracias —de algún modo, parecía sarcasmo. Me miró fijamente—. ¿Y qué dice la abuela? 

—Nada, no la encontré. Volveré a llamarle más tarde.

—Hoy llegaste tarde —observó con una mirada afilada.

—Te comenté que el señor Tong me ha dado trabajo extra —hice un esfuerzo por controlar mi creciente irritación. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿o qué le ocurría?

Mi esposo gimió, al parecer notando sin mi ayuda lo irracional de su actitud.

—Disculpa. Estos días han sido… lo siento. Me duele un poco la cabeza, voy a recostarme un rato —se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al pasillo que conducía a su estudio y a nuestro cuarto.

—Descansa. Te aviso cuando la comida esté lista —dije a su espalda mientras Appa lo seguía.

Me puse en pie y con un suspiro pesado, comencé con los familiares movimientos en la cocina: sacar la olla, los ingredientes, picar la verdura…

El breve encuentro con mi esposo me dejó agotada... quedarse alrededor de Aang me drenaba la energía. Sólo había dos opciones: o estaba caminando de puntitas a mi alrededor, con voz suave como si yo fuera a romperme con un ruido fuerte, o me miraba con esa frialdad casi rencorosa del momento anterior. Y, en cualquier caso, siempre ignoraba lo que yo trataba de decirle. Sentí un escalofrío al recordar la tercera noche en casa, cuando insistió en revisar que no estuviera herida. Apreciaba su preocupación, me amaba. Era sencillamente que yo necesitaba un poco más de espacio para sentirme cómoda de nuevo en la intimidad con él… espacio para poner orden en mis emociones residuales del _evento_.

Una vez que todo estuvo preparado, lo llamé para cenar y salió del cuarto con pasos cansinos. Se sentó frente a su plato sin otra palabra.

—Mañana no llegaré a cenar —anuncié con fingida tranquilidad y vi cómo de inmediato se tensó—. Voy a ir con Yue al Dragón Jazmín.

—Muy bien —y siguió tomando la sopa, una versión vegetariana de la sopa de pescado que hacía mi abuela. Tenía que prepararla en dos cazuelas diferentes, porque yo encontraba la versión para Aang insufriblemente insípida sin el pescado—. La saludas de mi parte.

Fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió hasta el “buenos días” del día siguiente. Me sentí culpable por el alivio que sentí cuando me fui al trabajo. 

Después del almuerzo ligero que tomaba en la sala de empleados, la parte de mi turno de la tarde lo pasé en un estado de constante agitación e incapaz de concentrarme. Si Yue no era capaz de obtener información, me quedarían muy pocos recursos para averiguarlo.

Casi en el segundo en que el reloj marcó la salida, me lancé a la puerta para dirigirme al lugar preferido mío y de Yue: la única sucursal de la cafetería “Dragón Jazmín” que había en Ciudad Chin. A diferencia de otras franquicias, ésta tenía fama de conservar la calidad de la casa matriz, en Ba Sing Se. Esa buena fama era una de las razones por las que yo quería conocer la gran ciudad amurallada algún día; otra más bien era un sueño: por el prestigio de su universidad. 

—Una mesa para dos, por favor —le sonreí al encargado y tomé asiento en un gabinete, para después dedicarme a vigilar la ventana en busca del característico cabello platinado de Yue.

Los diez minutos que tardó en aparecer se me hicieron eternos. Cuando la vi pasar frente al vidrio y entró, le hice una seña para que se sentara frente a mí. 

—Deben estar por traer nuestras bebidas, pedí los tés de siempre —saludé con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —ella se instaló en su asiento y dobló con cuidado la bufanda que descubrió su cuello, que nunca adornaba con collares desde que comenzó a vivir sola.

La dejé respirar un momento, en lo que pensaba cómo volver a abordar mi petición. Ella me lo evitó, al sacar de su bolso un par de hojas de papel con notas en lápiz. 

—Tuve suerte, no te imaginas. Un compañero tiene un cliente que lo recomendó con alguien importante y fue quien trabajó esa venta. Lo felicitaron públicamente en la junta de esta semana. Nadie pensó que las preguntas fueran raras y todos estaban tan contentos que no notaron que saqué estas copias de los documentos —sonrió con orgullo.

Antes de que pudiera agradecerle de nuevo, puso las hojas frente a mi y señaló algunas líneas subrayadas.

—Mira, quien la compró fue un tal señor Fong. Parece un sujeto influyente en el Reino Tierra, con relaciones dentro del mismo banco Beifong. La inmobiliaria entró cuando el señor Fong la revendió después, la semana pasada. Ese segundo comprador fue alguien llamado Zuko Ta-Min. 

El mundo me dio vueltas y me costó un instante poder enfocar las letras de nuevo. ¿Él? ¿Por qué habría comprado el terreno de Aang? No podía saberlo, ¿o sí? Nosotros no mencionamos nada en el hotel, y yo tampoco lo dije esa noche en su yate. 

Apreté la hoja entre mis manos, arrugándola. Sí, el nombre de Zuko estaba claro como el día, impreso en la copia de la transacción. El señor Fong lo compró al banco por 5 millones, Zuko pagó 7. Y yo, con el magro menos de un millón que él mismo nos había dado. 

—No es posible que él supiera que el terreno era de Aang, ¿verdad? —me humedecí los labios. Tenía la boca seca.

—No, el banco no lo diría —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué te preocupa? ¿Conoces a alguno de ellos?

En eso, llegaron nuestras tazas de té y tuve un momento para organizar mis pensamientos.

—Sí, podría decirse que conocemos al señor Ta-Min—¿no lo sabría Zuko por la demanda de Gyatso contra su padre? La que le dio el terreno a Gyatso en primer lugar. Pudo haber averiguado el apellido de Aang en el registro del hotel. 

Nos entretuvimos unos minutos en ordenar nuestros platillos, pero Yue me veía con abierta preocupación.

—¿Pasó algo que no me estás diciendo? —me mordí el labio y su gesto de inmediato se tornó aún más preocupado—. Claro que pasó, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? No me tienes que contar si no quieres.

Me rendí. Necesitaba decirle a alguien.

Al principio me costó encontrar las palabras. Salían atropelladas, tenía que regresarme para explicar los detalles. La hipoteca a punto de vencerse, el desesperado viaje a Omashu, la propuesta de Col, el contrato y la noche en el yate.

Yue entendió y tomó mi mano con una sonrisa triste. Después de todo, ella había estado dispuesta a casarse con Hahn para salvar a su familia de la ruina. El problema fue que era una mentira: ellos no estaban en quiebra, sólo querían más dinero. Así que Yue escapó. 

Llegó mi emparedado de pato rostizado, especialidad de la casa, y el tazón de fideos de Yue. Concentrarme en la comida me permitió retomar el dominio de mí misma. 

—Lo que hiciste fue muy generoso —tomó un sorbo de té. En todo lo que hacía se filtraba una elegancia innata que a veces yo envidiaba—. Y valiente.

Un temblor me recorrió.

—No fue generoso —me miró con curiosidad—. Nada generoso. Me gustó pasar la noche con él. 

—No tenías forma de saber que te gustaría antes de aceptar. _Eso_ fue generoso.

No tuve un argumento contra lo que ella decía y guardé silencio.

—Y… ¿es guapo? —una chispa de picardía asomó al gesto de Yue.

—Sí, mucho —evoqué sus rasgos angulosos, el cabello suave y los músculos marcados que pude apreciar una vez que se quitó la camisa. No me había permitido pensar en ello y fue un bálsamo para mis nervios.

—Ya veo, ¿y el resto? —la insinuación que acompañó la sonrisa de Yue me sonrojó aún más.

—Fue… —con Zuko, no había la perpetua gentileza de Aang, que me trataba como si fuera de cristal cuando estábamos juntos. Zuko no fue tampoco brusco, pero no parecía temer que yo me rompiera y me permití usar un poco más de fuerza al sujetarme a él mientras se movía dentro de mí—… diferente.

Distraída en la sensación en mi estómago, apenas noté la última mirada que me dirigió Yue. No pude interpretarla antes de que la cambiara por el gesto dulce y calmado de siempre.

—Por lo que dices, no habrá tantos problemas para recuperar el Templo. 

Eso me regresó a la realidad. Era cierto… Aún tenía su tarjeta en mi cartera. La tarjeta con números de teléfono para contactarlo, explicarle. Todo lucía más sencillo ahora que sabía que se trataba de Zuko.

Todo lucía más fácil, excepto decirle a mi esposo. 

Me despedí de Yue en la puerta de la cafetería y tomé otro camión de vuelta a casa. La excusa de no saber el nombre del comprador se había terminado. Pero podía hablar con mi esposo hasta que ya hubiera acordado algo con Zuko, argumenté ante mí misma mientras la ciudad nocturna pasaba junto a la ventanilla. 

Sí, le diría una vez que supiera qué iba a pasar... para mayor tranquilidad de Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude resistir la tentación de poner a Yue… y seguirá apareciendo :D Otra cosa, he leído a Toph llamar a Zuko "Rey de las Especias" tantas veces que ya no sé si viene del canon o sólo está en los fanfics. Como me agrada, también lo adopté.
> 
> Muchas gracias por comentarios y kudos :’3


	9. Ciudad Chin

Remojé de nuevo mi pincel en el recipiente de tinta y di el último toque al dibujo, con la lengua entre los dientes y la otra mano en la barbilla. Ya empezaba a salirme barba, tal vez era momento de dejarla crecer.

Contemplé la obra terminada: una escena de los monjes nómadas de aire. Era una re-elaboración de los dibujos que me había dejado Gyatso, que estaba compilando para mi libro “El arte de los Nómadas del Aire”. El montón ya tenía un grosor muy respetable. Incluso perdido el Templo… con el dinero, el libro podría publicarse. Como un último tributo y disculpa a Gyatso.

Al otro lado de mi puerta escuché el siseo de un sartén al fuego y algunas palabras ininteligibles dirigidas a Appa, quien contestó con un ladrido. No lo culpaba por no estar conmigo, los últimos días yo era una pesadilla para quienes me acompañaban.

No podía continuar así. 

Con frecuencia creciente, estallaba contra Katara, contra mi esposa, por una inseguridad residual de algo que habíamos acordado hacer. 

Tendría que darle más crédito; yo creía -no, _sabía,_ que nosotros éramos capaces de superar todos los obstáculos. Entonces, ¿por qué costaba tanto trabajo?

Incluso mientras trabajaba, mi mente iba de vuelta a la noche que ella pasó lejos de mí. Desde la noche de nuestra boda, nunca habíamos dormido separados. 

Días después de… _esa noche_ , ella no me dejó acercarme mucho. Al segundo día, la obligué a que me dejara examinarla. No quería que me ocultara algún golpe o herida que _él_ le hubiera hecho.

— _Necesito comprobar que estés bien_ — _la tomé por un hombro para evitar que se alejara._

— _¿Qué? No…_ — _trató de zafarse de nuevo._

— _¡Tengo que asegurarme!_

— _Confía en mí, por favor. Dame un poco de espacio._

Se negó a dejar que la viera, incluso a ir a un médico. Me aseguró que no tenía nada, pero no fue sino hasta una semana después que se desvistió en mi presencia.

Aparté de mi mente ese recuerdo y aparté del escritorio mi preciada carpeta de imágenes para el libro y respiré profundo, como me enseñaron desde pequeño. Ni siquiera la meditación había logrado domar del todo mis sentimientos negativos, pero definitivamente mejoraba un poco. 

Tras unos minutos de contemplar el ritmo de mi respiración, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina. 

—Hola K —saludé un poco inseguro. Los últimos días no me había portado muy bien con ella y se notaba en la sonrisa ligeramente cautelosa y sorprendida que me dirigió después del saludo. Hice mi tono lo más suave posible—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Ya no tendrás que volver a ir como hoy, en sábado?

—Todo bien. Ya sabes cómo es el señor Tong… —su expresión estaba cuidadosamente controlada en un gesto amable mientras servía el arroz con verduras de la comida—. A partir del lunes, me habré puesto al corriente y tendré menos carga de trabajo.

Ella se sirvió su propia porción y regresó a la cocina por el sartén donde cocinaba pescado para ella. Después de los años juntos ya me había resignado a que no compartiera mi visión de ser vegetariano. Y no me molestaba particularmente, aunque a veces me preguntaba a qué comida acostumbraríamos a nuestros hijos.

—He estado pensando —con una mano tomé un bocado del arroz y con la otra acaricié la peluda cabeza de Appa—. Ya que el Templo del Aire está... fuera de nuestro alcance, tenemos que pensar en qué invertir el dinero. No conviene que esté depositado nada más, estancado en el banco.

Mi esposa hizo un sonido afirmativo para que yo continuara.

—Pensé en apartar algo del dinero y con el resto empezaré a ver casas. Viste a Yue ayer, ¿no? ¿Sigue trabajando en la inmobiliaria? Iré a verla uno de estos días, para que nos aconseje.

—Sí, sería muy conveniente —movió la cuchara, pensativa—. Me pregunto cuánto costará un lugar en, no sé, Omashu o Ba Sing Se.

Tomó un par de bocados, al parecer distraída y yo fruncí el ceño. 

—Esas ciudades son caras. No alcanzaría para una buena casa y para editar el libro. Una ciudad tranquila, como aquí en Ciudad Chin, es mucho mejor para criar niños.

Ella se puso de pie bruscamente.

—Yo hablaba de rentar un lugar allá para poder ir a la universidad, no de comprar. 

Oh. 

La posibilidad ni siquiera se me había ocurrido.

—¿Incluso con un bebé? —pregunté confundido mientras ella regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua. 

—No. _Sin_ un bebé. Tendría que esperar hasta después de que yo terminara.

Me quedé sumido en un silencio de sorpresa.

—No entiendo. Sabes lo importante que es para mí tener hijos y transmitir lo que queda de mi cultura —la miré fijamente, tratando de averiguar más sobre lo que escuchaba. 

—Y tú sabes lo importante que es para mí estudiar —ella evitó mi mirada—. Seguro puede esperar cuatro o cinco años más.

—No veo que… 

—Olvídalo —me interrumpió—. Mejor lo conversamos después. 

Estaba enojada. No pude contener mi propia respuesta de irritación, no entendía, no entendía por qué. 

—Como quieras —regresé mi atención a la comida y a Appa, que gimió al sentir la tensión del ambiente.

Después de eso, el único sonido fue el de los cubiertos sobre los platos. Cuando ella adelantó su plato vacío, rompió también el silencio.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es pagarle a Sokka el dinero que nos prestó —se puso de pie y llevó el plato sucio de vuelta a la cocina—. Iré al banco el lunes. 

—Muy bien —mi voz salió más sombría y pesada de lo que esperaba mientras la seguía con la mirada.

—Estaré en el patio. Por favor lava los platos —salió seguida por un entusiasta Appa y la escuché empezar a lavar la ropa.

¿Por qué rechazó la idea así, tan en seco? Ella ya tenía una carrera técnica… y yo podría trabajar de todos modos. Una carrera universitaria iba a disminuir el dinero, eso sin incluir la renta y todos los otros gastos. Incluso si las cuentas salían y nos decidíamos por ir a Ba Sing Se u Omashu, ¿por qué no podíamos irnos ya con un bebé? Ella ya me había dicho en el pasado que sí quería tener hijos… no entendía cuál era el problema.

_Debe haber otra razón. Ella no es así de egoísta._

La idea me siguió rondando la cabeza. Me llevé los trastes al lavabo y comencé a tallar, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. La única cosa que se me ocurría era terrible… ella estaba buscando una razón para dejarme. Deslumbrada por el dinero y por esa estúpida noche en un yate...

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de despejar esas ideas malsanas. 

—Katara no es así —susurré para mí mismo, y me concentré de nuevo en los platos. Al menos hasta que mi mirada vagó y una pequeña caja sobre la estufa llamó mi atención. No era la marca de cerillos de siempre; esta estaba decorada con un pequeño dragón rojo, con las palabras “Dragón del Oeste” debajo. 

El frío me recorrió la espalda como si un cubo de hielo bajara por mi espalda, en el mismo sendero de mi tatuaje.

* * *

Normalmente, lavar la ropa no era de mis tareas favoritas, pero el agua en mi piel tenía cierto efecto terapéutico. Cuando todas las prendas estuvieron colgadas y Appa se echó en su lecho para la siesta de media tarde, vi las hojas mustias de la huerta y algunos frutos listos para cortar. Normalmente Aang se encargaba de podar y regar; los últimos días ambos estuvimos demasiado tensos y su olvido era casi lógico.

Esos descuidos de Aang normalmente no pasaba de olvidar algunas tareas de la casa, de recaer en trivialidades que me molestaban como no vaciar la basura o dejar las sillas llenas de tierra cuando regresaba de caminar con Appa. Pero esta vez, uno de ellos me había dolido de verdad: él hizo planes para el dinero y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que yo podría tener mis propias sugerencias para usarlo. Y además, ni siquiera mencionó el pago para Sokka. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo, porque probablemente tendría que decirle cómo conseguí el dinero. 

Y sí, habíamos conversado. Yo quería tener hijos. Pero como él lo acababa de decir, parecía que buscaba tener un bebé para el año siguiente. En ese instante, el peso de la perspectiva me aplastó. 

_No me siento lista. Quiero estudiar, contribuir algo al mundo antes de tener un bebé._

No preguntarme, asumir lo que yo quería… fueron, en el fondo, otros descuidos de su parte. Descuidos como los demás, no hechos con mala intención. Confiaba en poder hablarlo con él más tarde, con más calma. Tal vez antes de dormir.

Respiré hondo antes de volver a entrar a la casa en busca de la cesta y las tijeras de podar. Me puse el sombrero de paja que usaba para trabajar en el jardín y cuando vi a Aang, hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Hay que cosechar algunos tomates, ¿vienes? —quería ofrecer mi bandera de paz.

—Claro —me siguió y se instaló en el borde de la casa mientras yo me inclinaba sobre la planta y comenzaba a cortar los frutos—. Tengo una pregunta, K. Una pregunta importante.

—Dime —tal vez por fin pensaba tomarme en cuenta para decidir sobre el dinero.

—¿Qué es _Dragón del Oeste_? —su tono de voz raro me enervó, era el mismo tono de voz frío. Y tan tristemente común en los últimos días durante nuestras pocas conversaciones.

—¿Dónde lo escuchaste? —un montón de imágenes y sensaciones que _no_ _debía_ recordar aparecieron en mi mente y me puse en alerta. 

—Eso no importa. ¿Qué es? —apretaba algo en su puño, una pequeña caja de fósforos que yo tenía en mi bolso, que tomé la noche en el yate.

—¿Estuviste hurgando en mi bolsa? —mantuve bajo el volumen de mi voz, con cierto esfuerzo. No, no… yo misma dejé fuera esa cajita, cuando se acabaron los cerillos de la cocina y las usé para encender la estufa. Me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta, pero el daño estaba hecho.

—¿Qué hay en tu bolsa? —la caja ya estaba aplastada e inservible dentro de su puño. 

Respiré hondo de nuevo, recordando que él había estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y que yo tenía que ser la persona madura que mantenía la calma. Otra vez. 

—El _Dragón del Oeste_ es un barco —respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de aparecer concentrada en los tomates. _Que el interrogatorio se detenga, por piedad._

—¿Qué barco? —inmune a mis ruegos internos, se acercó un par de pasos y presionó por más respuestas. 

—Dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de eso, Aang —aparté con el pie la cesta de ropa, vacía, y con el brazo una sábana que estaba secándose. Ojalá Aang recordara descolgar antes de que lloviera. Porque el cielo nublado parecía anunciar lluvia. ¿Para qué me había puesto el sombrero?

—Es que necesito hablar de eso, Katara. Pensé que iba a poder olvidarlo… no he podido, es imposible. Me lo pregunto todo el tiempo y me está volviendo loco. ¿Podemos hablar, por favor? Después trataré de borrarlo por completo de mi memoria.

Cerré los ojos un instante.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga. Lo que sea, sólo te lastimará más —traté de razonar. Mis propios sentimientos confusos al respecto de esa noche no tenían nada que ver con no querer hablar de ello. Sobre todo, hablarlo con él.

Para evitar mirarlo, me incliné sobre las otras plantas, pues ya había terminado con los tomates. Examiné las papas, demasiado consciente del humor de Aang que se debatía con lo que quería decirme.

—Por favor. La verdad, la verdad es lo único que quiero. Como mi padre me enseñó siempre, la verdad libera al espíritu. ¡Por eso necesito que me lo digas!

Me puse en pie. 

—¡Muy bien! Si tanto lo deseas, te lo diré —mantuve la canasta con hortalizas mustias recargada en mi cadera. Me di valor—. Me llevó a su yate, el Dragón del Oeste.

—En Omashu no hay mar —su mirada me acusaba. Mi poco ánimo se agotaba; él no quería la verdad, él quería una excusa para su enojo.

—No. Volamos hasta Kyoshi. Era el puerto que se veía desde el yate.

—¿Y qué más? —su mirada estaba llena de una avidez casi enloquecida—. ¿Qué más pasó?

—No. Será peor con cualquier cosa que diga —ver el estado al que llegaba Aang me provocó un vacío de angustia en el estómago.

—Me estás ocultando cosas —por primera vez, veía resentimiento en un gesto dirigido a mí. Me puse a temblar y no pude evitar responder. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te puedo ocultar? ¡Sabes lo que estaba en el contrato! ¿Te acuerdas? Sí, estuve en su lujoso yate e hicimos el amor apasionadamente toda la noche ¿ya estás contento? ¿O quieres que te dé más detalles? 

Había un millón de cosas más que podía decir, que con el tono y las palabras adecuadas serían tan hirientes que el daño sería irreparable. Con un inmenso esfuerzo, me tragué esas palabras y me quedó un regusto amargo en la boca.

—No me has dicho si te gustó —sus ojos grises estaban tan fríos que casi no pude reconocerlos.

La voz se me quebró.

—Si te digo que me gustó, te sentirás peor. Si te digo que no, no me vas a creer. ¿Cómo puedo responderte entonces? 

—¡Con la verdad, ya te lo dije! ¡ _La verdad!_

Quería alejarme de él. Entré a la casa corriendo, pero me siguió, alcanzándome con apenas un par de zancadas gracias a su estatura. Me sentí acorralada en la salita que siempre había sido un refugio para mí. Volteé y lo miré, borroso por las lágrimas que no quería derramar. 

—¿No vas a decirme más? 

En un arranque de ira, tomó del estante mi bolso y lo puso boca abajo. Todo el contenido cayó al suelo. Pasó las manos encima del resto de las cosas y al no encontrar más que lo de siempre, levantó mi cartera y empezó a escudriñar en los compartimentos. Me abalancé sobre él en el instante en que comprendí lo que iba a encontrar allí. La tarjeta.

—¿Y esto? ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? —puso la tarjeta delante de mis ojos.

—Una tarjeta —traté de mantener la calma todo lo posible.

—No me digas. Me pregunto de quién será —arrugó la tarjeta y la aventó al suelo con fuerza—. Me pregunto si ya has llamado a estos números.

—¡No, no he llamado! ¿Por qué ya no confías en mí? —una lágrima traicionera resbaló por mi mejilla, pero por fortuna mi voz no tembló.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de reproche, pero bajó el volumen de su voz.

—Quería hacerlo, ¿pero crees que con tu comportamiento me iban a dar ganas de decirte? —me dejé caer en el sillón, sin fuerzas.

Por unos momentos, Aang siguió sulfurado y después relajó las manos.

—Estaré en mi estudio. No voy a cenar.

Y de un portazo, me dejó de pie en la salita.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas, recogí la tarjeta, ahora un poco arrugada. De cualquier modo tenía que llamar.

Pero era una mala idea llamar desde el teléfono de la casa. Si por alguna razón Aang se asomaba, si escuchaba… todo sería todavía peor. Me estremecí. Como cuando se enfrentó con el banquero Shi Tong, era una ira primigenia que me asustaba. Quería calmarlo, pero ya no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Tomé mis llaves y el monedero. Todavía con la tarjeta en una mano, di mi propio portazo al salir a la calle en busca de un teléfono público. 

Había una lista de cuatro números anotados en la tarjeta. Marqué los primeros dos, sin resultados. Supuse que serían de una oficina, que seguramente estaría desierta el sábado por la noche. 

Marqué el tercer número y esperé. Después del tercer tono, cuando ya estaba pensando en el cuarto número como la última posibilidad, hubo una voz al otro lado de la línea. 

—¿Bueno? —la voz sonaba un poco somnolienta.

—Habla Katara —las emociones del encontronazo con mi esposo comenzaban a pasarme factura, pero no quería llorar al teléfono.

—¿Katara? —una mano invisible me apretó el corazón. Recordé, de una manera muy inapropiada, su voz ronca en mi oído mientras yo gritaba su nombre. Me odié por la inconveniencia de ese pensamiento—. Es… muy bueno escuchar de ti.

—No lo crea, señor Zuko —toda la frialdad que no pude tener para con él esa noche, salía natural ahora, acompañada de cierta amargura—. Yo no quería hacer esta llamada.

Su silencio dolido me trajo una breve y oscura satisfacción.

—Dijo que trataba de corregir lo que hizo su padre. En vez de eso, compró el terreno que estaba en manos del último nómada de aire. Nos lo arrebató de las manos —apreté con más fuerza el auricular del teléfono—. ¿Para qué lo quiere? ¿Va a construir una villa lujosa? ¿Una fábrica o una mina, como quería hacer su padre?

Ya no pude contener los sollozos ni mantener el volumen de mi voz y soné histérica a mis propios oídos.

—¡Fue la única cosa que recibieron los sobrevivientes del genocidio! ¿No le suena a nada el nombre de Gyatso Yangchen? ¡Él fue el padre adoptivo de mi esposo! ¡Tenía una única posesión y ahora está en manos de quienes mataron a su gente!

Curiosamente, no me sentí mejor por haber gritado.

—Escúchame un instante, por favor —imploró su voz, demasiado suave al otro lado de la línea mientras yo tomaba aire—. No sabía que era… que le pertenecía a… al señor Yangchen. Nunca me dieron información de las otras personas que demandaron a mi padre.

Bufé. No le creía nada.

—Yo… yo vi que el terreno y el Templo estaban en venta y de inmediato los compré. Mis planes eran hacerlos un museo, como compensación por lo que hizo mi padre. No tenía idea de que alguien vivo podía reclamarlos. 

Quise gritar.

—Ahora que lo sabe, ¿en cuánto lo revende? —pregunté con voz ácida.

—No. No, fue un error mío. Les devolveré el Templo del Aire, por supuesto. Es de ustedes. Yo mismo les llevaré las escrituras después de hacer los trámites.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron, pero esta vez eran de frustración. ¿Cómo mantener mi ira contra él si se comportaba así?

—Ah… —fue el primer sonido que pude articular. Sólo quería que esa conversación terminara pronto—. Bien.

—Estoy poco en este teléfono —me detuvo antes de que yo colgara—. Para poder seguir el asunto, ¿hay algún modo de comunicarme con ustedes?

Estaba cansada. Tan cansada de preocuparme, cansada de pensar y de estar en guardia.

—Trabajo en la oficina del Juez Tong de Ciudad Chin —susurré con voz quebrada—. Cualquier cosa, puede enviar mensaje allí. 

Colgué el teléfono público y salí al fresco aire de la noche bajo la luz de la luna llena. Inhalé el aire frío, que venía del Polo Sur.

Caminé de vuelta a… no podía llamarlo casa, no si estaba huyendo de ella. A lo lejos vi la luz del comedor apagada, sólo prendida la del estudio. Suspiré. Aang seguramente se quedaría a trabajar hasta la madrugada, como ya había hecho un par de noches antes. Se acostaría una vez que yo me hubiera ido a trabajar. 

No, definitivamente hoy _no_ era un buen día para darle la noticia de que tendríamos el Templo del Aire de vuelta. Le daría una noche para que se calmara (y para calmarme también yo). Le diría mañana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les cuento algo gracioso? En mi primer plano para esta historia, calculaba 12 capítulos y más o menos 18,000 palabras. De alguna manera se convirtieron en 17 capítulos que todavía no termino de escribir, pero lo que llevo ya es más del doble de lo planeado. Jeje…
> 
> También espero que no parezca un maltrato terrible al personaje de Aang. Katara, por otro lado, podía ser muy cruel, aunque me gusta pensar que aquí, donde es mayor, ha cambiado un poco.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por los kudos y reviews.  
> ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	10. Tempestades y lilís de fuego

Ese domingo fue el más miserable de mi vida de casada. 

El día entero lo pasamos pretendiendo que el otro no existía. Incluso la comida que preparé para él se quedó en la mesita fuera de su puerta, sin que la tocara. 

Estaba tan desesperada por hacer algo que saqué algunas de mis prendas que necesitaban remiendos y que llevaba meses posponiendo. Envidié el estudio de Aang y su infinidad de proyectos. Yo no tenía nada de eso, todo mi tiempo solía irse entre el trabajo y las tareas de la casa. 

A media tarde, no pude soportarlo más. Necesitaba salir de allí.

—Voy al supermercado —grité en dirección al estudio de mi esposo, sin recibir confirmación de que me hubiera escuchado. 

La lista de la compra era más una excusa que una necesidad; aún había víveres comprados la semana anterior. Tras dar un par de vueltas en los pasillos de la tienda, decidí que una botella de sidra podría ser un buen pretexto para hablar con Aang y de paso celebrar la buena noticia.

Zuko lo prometió. Nos entregaría las escrituras sin cobrar. Eso significaba que el resto del dinero nos pertenecía y podríamos usarlo para la renovación del edificio, que tan descuidado había estado por casi una década. Eran términos generosos… y ya era hora de contarle a Aang. 

De vuelta en la casa, lo encontré acompañado de Appa en el comedor, con la mirada perdida y el gesto triste.

—Traje algo para la cena —alcé la botella de sidra y obtuve una sonrisa tenue de su parte.

—Déjame ayudarte —tomó las bolsas del supermercado y las llevó a la cocina, para luego tomar la botella y sacar el corcho.

—Yo voy por las copas —nuestra vajilla para fiestas no era demasiado fina.

—Han sido semanas difíciles… —era una manera de disculparse, supuse. Asentí, tratando de sonreírle.

—Mucho. Hay algo que quiero contarte —tomé la primera copa y la lavé—. El viernes que fui a cenar con Yue, le pregunté si supo algo de la venta del Templo.

—¿Sí? —escuché su emoción y sentí su mano sobre mi hombro—. ¿Y sabe algo?

—De hecho, su agencia fue la que tramitó la venta. Me dijo que encontró el registro de la venta —puse la segunda de las copas en la rejilla para dejar que se secara y poder servir la sidra.

—¿Lo sabes? —su voz se tornó urgente—. ¿Quién fue?

—En este momento, el Templo está a nombre de Zu… del señor Zuko —sequé las copas y las puse sobre la mesa. Mi esposo soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—¿Qué tiene esa familia en mi contra? ¿Quiere terminar lo que su padre empezó? 

Lo abracé, pero se quedó tenso, como si no lo sintiera.

—No es tan malo, hablé con él y me dijo que...

—¿¡HABLASTE CON ÉL!? —gritó al sacudirse mi abrazo con fuerza.

Me encogí contra la pared. Nunca me había hecho nada, pero su ira nunca se había dirigido contra mí.

—Hablé con él sobre el Templo, Aang. Es la única razón por la que hablaría con él. ¡La razón por la que hicimos el trato! —mis palabras se hacían frenéticas conforme su semblante se ensombrecía cada vez más—. ¡Son buenas noticias!

—Nada bueno puede salir de gente así, no de esa familia. ¿Qué hablaste con él? ¿Cuántas veces le has llamado? Me mentiste respecto a la tarjeta —me señaló y la acusación me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡No es cierto! Le llamé anoche para tratar de reparar el error que fue toda esta situación del millón de yuanes, ¡de sacar algo bueno de toda esta situación horrible! —perdí el control sobre el volumen de mi voz—. Algo bueno del contrato que cumplí por ti.

Lanzó una risa sarcástica que jamás le había oído en los 10 años que llevaba de conocerlo.

—No me mientas, Katara. No lo hiciste por mí, ¡lo hiciste por tí! ¡Querías hacerlo! —de un movimiento barrió la mesa y envió todo lo que estaba encima al suelo, donde aterrizó con un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —me encogí todo lo que pude contra el mueble de la cocina—. Todo fue por salvar el Templo, por tí.

—Mientes de nuevo, ¡era obvio desde el principio que querías ir con él!

—¡Pensé que era guapo, pero _jamás_ hubiera ido con él de no ser por el Templo!

—¡¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?! —dio un puñetazo a la mesa—. ¡Seguiste tus propios motivos egoístas!

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Egoísta? _¿Egoísta?_ ¿Te estás escuchando, oyes lo injusto que es eso? ¡muy injusto! ¡Desde que nos casamos, todo lo que hemos hecho fue alrededor de lo que tú querías! —mi voz se quebró—. ¡Nos mudamos aquí por la renta barata para pagar la hipoteca, doy el dinero para la casa y que tú hagas el libro, dejé de lado mis sueños para ayudarte! ¡Y como pago por todo eso, ahora te niegas incluso a escucharme!

Me miró impasible.

—No puedo vivir con alguien que me miente —fue todo lo que respondió, y el veneno en su voz fue suficiente como para romperme el corazón. 

No me moví de la cocina, paralizada, y escuché algunos movimientos en el cuarto. Lo vi salir a toda prisa, tomar el collar de Appa y cerrar la puerta de golpe. 

Sin deseos de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, fui por una escoba para barrer los restos de vidrio. Con los mismos movimientos mecánicos, me fui a recostar a pesar de lo temprano de la hora. No podría dormir, pero había trabajo al día siguiente. 

Ya en la oficina, Song notó de inmediato que algo había pasado, pero no me presionó y le agradecí en silencio.

Dos días de trabajo pasaron de manera similar, sin que yo tuviera noticia alguna de Aang. ¿A dónde habría ido? Mantenía el deseo de que, una tarde que regresara, él estaría de vuelta, esperándome. Esa tarde, encontré algo distinto al regresar a casa. Una ausencia incluso más profunda que el silencio ensordecedor de las noches a solas.

Cuando entré a la sala, en lugar de encontrar el sillón, había solamente un hueco. Poseída por el terrible presentimiento que acarreaba eso, corrí a su estudio: vacío. Se había llevado todas sus cosas, quedaban apenas una mesa, el archivero y un librero todavía con algunos libros y cuadernos de dibujos de su carrera. 

Para mi propia sorpresa, no sentí nada. O simplemente la devastación era demasiado aplastante como para reaccionar. Ojalá hubiera alguien aquí conmigo. No me sentía capaz de enfrentar una casa tan vacía yo sola… cuando mi padre se había ido, al menos tuve a Sokka y a la abuela para paliar la peor parte del espacio que dejó vacío.

El sonido del timbre me obligó a cerrar la puerta a la terrible visión del estudio vacío, y salí a abrir.

—¡Suki! —me sorprendí al encontrarla en el porche—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Era una respuesta a mis plegarias?

—Es jueves, ¿te acuerdas? ¿dije que llegaba el jueves? —Suki me miró con extrañeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Yo no recordaba nada al respecto. Probablemente, lo decía en alguna carta que no abrí la semana anterior. El instante en que notó mi gesto, vi cómo se tornaba en preocupación—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Aang se fue —dije sin emoción.

—¿Qué?

—Peleamos el domingo y se fue, acabo de regresar y vi que se llevó todas sus cosas… —sin notarlo, había comenzado a llorar.

— _¿Qué?_ —Suki me tomó por los hombros—. ¡Ustedes nunca pelearon antes!

Fui incapaz de responder y los sollozos ahogaron mi voz.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Vamos, cuéntame dentro —ambas entramos a la salita, a donde Suki arrastró dos sillas del comedor para sentarnos.

Traté de calmar las emociones que me impedían hablar, y por segunda vez le conté todo a alguien. Todo, hasta los celos de Aang y sus explosiones, hasta la llamada a Zuko, la pelea con Aang y los días que pasé sola.

—Se comporta como un niño —comentó con enojo cuando terminé, y me abrazó—. Seguramente hizo esto en un arrebato. Espera a que se calme y él mismo te buscará… 

—Estoy cansada de esperar a que él haga cosas —de que me tomara en cuenta, de que notara el esfuerzo que yo hacía. Estaba harta de esperar por cosas que nunca llegaban.

Suki suspiró, dejando el tema.

—Oh, antes de olvidar decirte… Me imagino que no leíste la carta. Sokka me encargó que te dijera que su padre podrá venir hasta las fiestas de fin de año. La reunión familiar se pospone. 

—Ah, creo que es mejor —sonreí débilmente.

Con mucho tacto, Suki se embarcó en una animada narración de los últimos proyectos del trabajo de mi hermano y del trámite que la traía a Ciudad Chin, lo que me distrajo efectivamente el resto de la tarde.

Al día siguiente, desperté con tan pocos ánimos como los días anteriores. Aunque representó una leve mejoría encontrar a Suki maquillándose en vez de la deprimente atmósfera solitaria donde echaba de menos los sonidos de Appa.

—¿No tienes un poco de corrector verde que me prestes? Tengo ojeras y creo que olvidé el mío —la vi de reojo, mirándose en el espejo del cuarto.

—Sí, debe estar con mis otros maquillajes —yo casi no lo usaba, y de hecho ella misma me había regalado el que tenía—. Toma lo que necesites. 

Comencé a vestirme. Terminaba de ponerme los zapatos cuando Suki soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —me giré a toda prisa, pensando en algún insecto u otra alimaña que de algún modo pasó a la casa, ahora que no había vigilancia de Appa.

—¿Cómo conseguiste este labial? Es una edición limitada, sólo hicieron 100 piezas y lo sacaron hace un mes —sujetaba entre sus manos uno de los maquillajes que estaban en el yate _esa_ noche.

“ _No voy a usarlos. Y por lo que sé, no se pueden compartir. Mejor llévatelos”,_ dijo en la madrugada, cuando ambos ya estábamos vestidos y yo regresé por mi bolso al cuarto donde me había cambiado. Trató de darme también la paleta de sombras, pero no cabía en mi bolso y no quería dar explicaciones. El labial lo acepté porque era pequeño y encontraba el color precioso… aunque no había vuelto a usarlo desde esa noche.

—Fue un… regalo —hubiera preferido no responder. Por fortuna, ella no insistió y mientras yo iba a la oficina, ella fue a atender el trámite que necesitaba y quizá a dar la vuelta a la ciudad.

Mi jornada de trabajo pasó como los otros días y por la tarde sentí a Suki observarme con preocupación. A la mañana siguiente, ya sábado (por la tarde ella regresaba a Kyoshi), se hartó de intentar que me levantara.

—Sé exactamente lo que necesitas —declaró Suki con un ademán triunfal, después de la tercera vez que intentó quitarme la colcha, sin éxito.

—No, no lo sabes —respondí al enterrar la cara en mi almohada.

—Ya verás. Vístete, nos vamos dentro de una hora.

Gruñí. Una hora era una eternidad, y al mismo tiempo, apenas suficiente para reunir ánimos y ponerme en pie. 

Cuando se cumplió el tiempo, salí para encontrar a Yue con Suki en el comedor, con un gesto ligeramente incómodo. Era comprensible, después de todo Suki era esposa de su exnovio. Los murmullos que intercambiaban cesaron en el momento en que entré.

—¡En camino, o perderemos la reservación! —Suki se puso en pie. Interrogué a Yue con la mirada, pero ella respondió con una sonrisa y nada más. 

Tomamos un taxi hasta el centro comercial más grande de Ciudad Chin y nos hizo entrar a un spa con un gran cartel que lo anunciaba como “Dama Elegante”.

No tenía ánimo para resistir y las seguí. Con unas esponjosas toallas blancas, entramos al sauna, lleno de vapor perfumado con esencias aromáticas. Siguió un masaje, un baño de lodo y mascarillas. Al final, varias empleadas se encargaron de manicura, pedicura y maquillaje. En todo ese tiempo, Suki y Yue se encargaron de mantener la conversación centrada en temas ligeros, que me distrajeron con efectividad de mi humor melancólico.

—Nada como sentirse hermosa para levantar el ánimo —suspiró Suki con satisfacción, y sonreí casi contra mi voluntad. La piel quedaba tan suave, y todos los detalles de mi aspecto recibieron atención.

—Nunca antes vine con amigas —rió Yue, quien casi resplandecía con el elaborado peinado que la estilista le hizo gratis, después de casi desmayarse al ver su cabello.

—Todavía hay otra parada —Suki nos tomó de los brazos y nos dejamos guiar hasta otra tienda, ésta de ropa y lencería—. Una mujer se siente 80% más segura si su ropa interior la hace ver sexy.

—Suki, nadie la va a ver —me sonrojé.

—Eso no importa. Saber que la traes puesta es suficiente. Los días que me siento desanimada, siempre me pongo uno como éste —me mostró una pieza de cuerpo completo, hecha por entero de encaje. Yue ya estaba distraída con los estantes de la tienda y Suki se inclinó para susurrarme al oído—. Regresando del trabajo, tu hermano siempre me reitera lo asombrosa que me veo.

—¡Suki! ¡No necesitaba esos detalles! —me giré para tratar de huir.

—Oh no, no escaparás. Seguro hay alguno que te guste —me arrastró a ojear los estantes, sin cesar la charla de colores, estilos y materiales.

Terminé saliendo con una bolsa que contenía tres juegos de lencería en diferentes colores, aún preguntándome cómo espíritus me había convencido. Después de eso, Yue y yo despedimos a Suki en la estación de autobuses.

El lunes acudí al trabajo con el juego de encaje azul debajo de la ropa. Tuve que admitir que Suki tenía toda la razón: no era visible, pero la tela suave me recordaba mi imagen en el espejo. Esa seguridad se traslucía en mis pasos.

Saludé a Song con mucho mejor ánimo que la semana anterior y me puse a trabajar con diligencia en las cartas que quedaban de la jornada anterior. 

Una conmoción en la puerta hizo que ambas levantáramos la vista. Entró un mensajero seguido de lo que parecían todos los empleados del edificio. El mensajero se acercó a nuestros escritorios.

—Buenas tardes, me dijeron que la señorita Katara trabajaba en esta oficina —llevaba una caja en las manos.

—Es ella —Song me señaló antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

—Firme aquí, por favor —me tendió un papel y una pluma y tuve un serio _déjà vu_ al hotel de Omashu—. Muchas gracias.

Se retiró y dejó sobre mi mesa la caja, que dejaba ver a través de la tapa transparente un pequeño ramillete de lilís de fuego, acompañado de una nota. 

—¡Vamos! ¿Quién te lo envió? ¿Tu esposo? Ay, si mi novio fuera más como él —intervino casi sin respirar una empleada de la otra oficina de mi piso, con quien habría hablado a lo más dos veces. Los murmullos en el resto de los visitantes se hicieron oír también.

—Errr... —estaba muy segura del remitente, ¿quién más? Eso no significaba que quisiera decirlo.

—¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ¿Hay alguna emergencia? —encontré en el señor Tong un inesperado salvador. Como la multitud no pudo dar una razón, él se apresuró a sacarlos—. ¡Vamos, vamos, regresen a sus puestos!

Echó una ojeada a las flores en la caja con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos, vuelvan al trabajo también —nos dijo, con mucha menos severidad que a los otros. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? —Song se inclinó sobre mi mesa en cuanto el señor Tong desapareció tras su puerta.

Pasé saliva y abrí la tarjetita.

_Estimada Katara:_

_Los obstáculos burocráticos para los trámites_

_me han impedido resolver el asunto con la rapidez que deseaba._

_Con una reiterada disculpa, tengan por seguro_

_que no he olvidado mi promesa y me presentaré en breve._

_Mis respetos,_

_Zuko_

—Oh —Song se volvió a sentar con los ojos muy abiertos. Seguramente ella asumió también que el remitente era Aang, y ahora no sabía qué pensar al respecto—. Puedo decir que fue Aang, si quieres. 

Eso no iba a detener los rumores, pero era mejor que divulgar la verdad.

—Gracias. Aang y yo peleamos… —no estaba muy segura de por qué dije eso, pero Song asintió. 

—Las flores están preciosas —fue su último comentario antes de que ambas regresáramos a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Sí, yo pensaba eso también, y la mezcla de emoción y culpa diluida en enojo no me impidió apreciarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y… creo que accidentalmente cree un capítulo extra. Ahora serán 17, si no pasa nada más, lol :P 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen la historia semana con semana, los correos que me notifican de los comentarios, kudos y etcéteras nutren mi entusiasmo :’D


	11. Encrucijada

Cuando éramos niños, Sokka siempre era quien hacía los planes y preparaba todos los detalles de las expediciones en la nieve. Solía decirme que yo actuaba sin pensar del todo en las consecuencias o en las cosas que podían hacer falta. Era una dolorosa realidad que _esta_ era una de esas veces. 

Con todo, me negaba en redondo a sacar dinero del _millón_ , así que me las estaba arreglando con lo poco que quedaba en la cuenta donde me solían depositar los pagos por mi trabajo. Así conseguí en renta muy barata un cuarto diminuto y un camión que llevara el sillón donde pensaba dormir y tres cajas con los materiales más importantes que necesitaría para trabajar. Por supuesto, una caja adicional con las láminas de mi libro. 

Todavía quedaban algunos asuntos que requerían de atención inmediata. Parte de las cosas que dijo Katara esa tarde terrible eran ciertas: ella daba el dinero para los gastos de la casa. Y ahora, como yo no tenía proyecto para trabajar, estaba viviendo con el tiempo como enemigo, hasta que se acabara el dinero. 

A juzgar por la luz del sol que me daba en los ojos, ya era pasado el mediodía. Otra vez me había quedado trabajando hasta la madrugada, extrañando mi mesa de siempre, y para cuando conseguí conciliar el sueño, ya los niños del vecino salían en dirección a la escuela. 

Pasé la mano por mi cabeza y mis dedos se enredaron en los primeros rizos. No me había afeitado en varios días… Un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago me avisó que la comida era más urgente. Eché a un lado las cobijas que ponía cada noche sobre el sillón y rebusqué en la mesa, donde encontré solamente una bolsa de papel llena de restos de pan, pero ningún trozo de tamaño comestible. 

—No puede ser —mascullé. ¿Cómo era posible que la comida se acabara tan rápido?—. Si apenas hice la compra hace unos días. 

Al menos el bote de crema de maní estaba casi lleno. Sin cubiertos ni pan disponibles, vacié un poco del espeso contenido en mi mano, para calmar el hambre mientras tanto. Con la tensión de evitar a Katara, había olvidado empacar muchas cosas que estaba echando en falta.

Llamé a Appa y le puse su collar antes de salir en dirección al mercado. Para sacarlo a pasear no necesitaba correa, pero ya tenía una mala experiencia de la perrera intentando llevárselo por no tener su collar puesto.

Ver la vida normal de la gente en la calle mejoró un poco mi humor. Saludé a un par de personas que comenzaba a reconocer mientras Appa y yo caminábamos en la acera. Lo dejé fuera, con la orden de esperarme mientras yo entraba a comprar. 

Traté de recordar qué más necesitaba. Mermelada, panes, fruta. Un jabón, recordé de pronto. Omití de plano muchos de los estantes y puestos, para ir directo a la panadería y la tienda de frutas y verduras, donde compré la bolsa de fruta más grande que pude, y más pan, que era lo que podía comer sin necesidad de una cocina. Y siendo honesto, aunque tuviera una cocina, había bien pocas cosas que supiera preparar más allá de arroz hervido un poco quemado al fondo de la olla. 

Appa, por otro lado, tenía al menos un costal y medio de comida en reserva. Terminé con una última parada en el puesto de periódicos, donde compré un ejemplar de _Bosco,_ uno de los diarios de circulación nacional del Reino Tierra.

Casi en cuanto puse un pie en la calle, Appa me alcanzó con un ladrido. Alrededor ya parecía comenzar el tráfico de la gente regresando del trabajo; así lucía cuando yo iba por K a su salida. Debía faltar como una hora para que terminara su jornada de trabajo. 

Respiré hondo. La meditación te hacía reconocer lo que sentías, sin juzgar, aceptando. Al mirar dentro de mí, sabía que todavía estaba muy enojado.

Una limusina pasó a toda velocidad frente a mí, apenas alcancé a verla por encima de los bultos que traía cargando entre los brazos. Era poco común ver una de ésas, normalmente eran rentadas para fiestas y eventos así. 

Me encogí de hombros y reacomodé mis paquetes mientras el vehículo se perdía calle arriba. Mi nueva casa estaba mucho más cerca del aeropuerto que la otra, era de esperarse ver un tráfico diferente.

—Vamos chico, de vuelta a casa. ¡Yip yip! —y entró en un trote ligero que yo seguí un poco por detrás de él hasta llegar de nuevo al cuartito en que ahora vivíamos. 

Después de servir el plato de comida de Appa y un almuerzo sencillo para mí mismo, me senté en el sofá a revisar el periódico, directo a la parte de ofertas de empleo. Tenía un rango más o menos amplio de habilidades que cubrían al menos tres o cuatro de los puestos anunciados. 

Me había resistido por tanto tiempo a un trabajo como esos, de profesor o dibujante de despacho de arquitectos, porque no había muchos en Ciudad Chin y porque los proyectos (donde había comenzado un portafolio respetable incluso desde antes de graduarme) pagaban mejor por hora y me permitían trabajar en el libro. Y porque en Ciudad Chin Katara tenía trabajo y la casa de dos habitaciones con jardincito era económica. 

Pero ahora, necesitaba reponer mis ahorros, y dejar descansar las cosas con mi esposa antes de volver a contactarla. Era una herida abierta que prefería no tocar hasta que hubiera cicatrizado un poco. 

¿Y si al contactarla ella me pedía la separación? 

No, no. Un día a la vez. Respiré profundo y saqué papel y pluma para escribir la primera de varias solicitudes de empleo. Por fortuna, la habitación ya disponía de una mesa, y me enfrasqué en la tarea sin notar el paso de las horas.

* * *

_El destino es una cosa curiosa._

Apreté con más fuerza el asa de mi portafolios. Las primeras palabras de mi tío seguían resonando en mi mente, completo con su mirada meditabunda y acariciando su barba al hablar. Ese recuerdo se sentía más real que las imágenes de la ciudad que pasaban fugazmente a través de la ventanilla rentada. 

Le había contado a mi tío toda la situación (incluyendo la participación de su amigo Col, lo que obtuvo por respuesta el gesto que ponía cuando no quería reírse enfrente de mí) con la esperanza de que me diera algún consejo críptico, que no llegó. Después de terminar mi explicación respecto al Templo del Aire del Sur, él asintió con gravedad en aprobación a mis nuevos planes.

—Es una mujer de temple si decidió llamarte —fue su única observación.

Por supuesto, si bien esas frases no eran exactamente consejos, tenía toda la razón. Katara era un enigma; parecía que yo estaba destinado a hacer cosas para desagradarle, que sin embargo la hacían buscarme. Eso último me impedía lamentar demasiado los hechos.

Si bien ella no había llamado más que para echarme su enojo en la cara, yo había obtenido el lugar en que podía contactarla, lo que me llenó de una emoción poco adecuada en respuesta a su justificado enojo. 

Como de costumbre, Ty Lee fue la encargada de supervisar los asuntos legales de cambiar los nombres de propietario del Templo del Aire del Sur. Cuando me llamó para darme la noticia de que tardaría al menos otros tres días hábiles, me dijo también que, si quería conservar la poca buena opinión que Katara pudiera tener de mí, tenía que avisarle del retraso para que no creyera que yo lo había olvidado. O peor, que le había mentido. 

Y como no conocía las flores que le gustaban y las rosas serían clichés, Ty Lee lo remarcó, debía probar con otras flores. También con ayuda de Ty Lee, seguí el consejo de Toph: entre los dos, preparamos una lista de cosas, que tan sólo esperaba se presentara la oportunidad de usar. Algunas, yo mismo admití que eran casi irreales (como haber preparado mi casa de Ba Sing Se para recibirla), pero siempre era mejor planear movimientos para todas las posibilidades, eso lo había aprendido de los partidos de Pai Sho con mi tío. 

Tenía un plan en que descansaban muchas de mis esperanzas, no sólo porque me permitiría resarcirme ante ella al menos un poco, sino porque su presencia realmente sería una ayuda. Ella dijo que nació en el Polo Sur. Ya cuando cerramos las fábricas de allí, hice lo posible por impulsar los esfuerzos locales de recuperación. Ahora bien, nadie como alguien del Polo Sur para que se asegurara de que ese esfuerzo estuviera bien invertido...

Era una tentativa difícil, lo sabía. Ella no tendría por qué aceptar acompañarme de nuevo. Agni, ni siquiera tenía por qué escuchar mi oferta. Pero si había algo que incluso mi hermana reconocía, era que yo no me rendía. Esto no era la excepción. 

El automóvil se detuvo y el chofer me avisó que habíamos llegado al destino que yo había solicitado. Di órdenes de que me esperara afuera y me dirigí con paso firme a la puerta del edificio, cinco pisos de concreto y ventanas pequeñas.

No, no pensaba rendirme. 

* * *

El frío pareció hacer que la gente se llevara mejor; había pocos asuntos pendientes para el juez Tong. Incluso la cantidad de cartas por mecanografiar era reducida. Por eso, el sonido del intercomunicador con la recepción del edificio de oficinas se convirtió en el evento más emocionante del día que estaba por terminar.

—Alguien de la oficina del señor Tong, baje por favor. Hay un visitante o un paquete, no estoy muy segura —avisó por la radio una voz ligeramente metálica.

—No te preocupes, yo voy —Song se ofreció al verme a mitad de una carta, a diferencia de ella que apenas iba a comenzar la siguiente.

Le agradecí con un suspiro cansado al verla salir. Estuvo de vuelta unos minutos después, pero en vez de regresar a su lugar, por el rabillo del ojo la vi quedarse de pie cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —no aparté la vista del texto que estaba transcribiendo—. ¿Llegaron más flores?

—No exactamente… Es decir, sí, pero… —Song insistió con un tono raro.

—¿Entonces qué…?

Y yo también me quedé sin palabras cuando por fin alcé la vista. Frente a mi pequeño escritorio gastado por los años de servicio, se encontraba Zuko, con un abrigo largo de lana gris oscuro y una cajita entre las manos. Esta vez no eran lilís de fuego, sino lilís panda. 

—Hola, Katara —su sonrisa tenía una pizca de nervios en los ojos. 

Por varios segundos hubo un silencio absoluto.

—Me llaman en recepción, si me disculpan... —Song se excusó y casi salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Zuko se aclaró la garganta.

—Hum. No supe qué flores te gustarían, así que hoy traje otra distinta —alzó la cajita con las exóticas flores—. ¿Te gustan las lilís panda?

Asentí, demasiado sorprendida para hacer otra cosa. Él cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

—En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por todo el asunto de la propiedad del Templo del Aire del Sur. Me doy cuenta de que pude haber manejado mejor el aspecto de investigación sobre los nómadas de aire, fue insensible de mi parte asumir algunas cosas.

Con un poco más de distancia del momento de la llamada, no solamente ya no estaba enojada, sino que hasta me sentía un poco avergonzada por mis palabras bruscas. Pero no sabía cómo decir eso. 

—Por otro lado, ya tengo las escrituras con el nombre adecuado —alzó el maletín que tenía en la otra mano.

Seguí en silencio, sobre todo porque no sabía qué decir. Todo dentro de mí era una mezcolanza de calidez, nervios y una ligera exasperación. Ante mi falta de respuesta, él depositó con suavidad las flores sobre mi mesa y sostuvo el maletín con ambas manos.

—¿Con quién puedo ver los pormenores? 

—Por el momento mi esposo no está disponible —recuperando el habla, traté de mantener un tono que no revelara mi confusión. Para crédito de Zuko, su única reacción fue un leve desconcierto.

—En ese caso, ¿está bien si contacto a su abogado? —me encogí de hombros.

—El abogado Jet Gaipan estará encantado de llevar cualquier asunto que lo requiera —por instinto, tomé la caja con flores y la acomodé sobre mi mesa—. Le agradezco su visita en persona, ya ve que era innecesaria.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Le lancé una mirada de reojo y él tenía los ojos fijos en mí. 

—En realidad, no es lo único que venía a tratar —se acomodó nerviosamente el cabello, que de inmediato regresó a su desorden inicial, y me esforcé por bloquear el recuerdo de ese mismo cabello entre mis dedos—. Tengo también otra oferta... Una petición, más bien.

Entrecerré los ojos. El trato anterior fue una pésima idea, pero técnicamente ese trato lo propuso Col. Zuko se apresuró a seguir hablando. 

—Recientemente, se liberó un fondo dentro de la empresa para mejorar la imagen pública. Una porción será destinada al Polo Sur… me gustaría que pudieras asesorarme para aplicar ese dinero. 

No pude evitar una pequeña exclamación de extrañeza. Él nunca fallaba en sorprenderme. 

—Serán dos días, a lo más tres, en Caldera. Lo suficiente para que me acompañes a la oficina y escuchemos las exposiciones de quienes tienen propuestas. Leí los resúmenes en el camino hacia aquí: uno de los proyectos busca impulsar un complejo turístico de invierno, otro está enfocado a conservación de especies, uh, y me parece que hay uno más sobre frutos del mar. 

De inmediato se disparó mi interés. ¿Cuál tendría un mayor impacto positivo en las pequeñas poblaciones del Polo Sur? Un millón de preguntas sobre los terrenos que planeaban usarse y los pormenores de los proyectos acudieron a mi mente, pero él siguió hablando.

—Hay otro que no me quedó muy claro, la verdad. Pensé que sería muy conveniente que una persona local, que conozca los negocios y las costumbres, pudiera darme su opinión. Traigo los papeles, si quieres revisarlos.

Adelantó de nuevo el portafolio y me miró esperanzado, todavía de pie frente a mi escritorio.

Me debatí por unos segundos, pensando que tal vez habría alguna trampa, porque la oferta lucía _demasiado_ bien. ¿Asegurarme de que la _Fire Corp._ ayudara a la gente? ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso? Por más que busqué, no encontré desventaja alguna. Al menos el cambio de escenario podría hacerme bien, y con el salario del mes podía comprar un boleto a Caldera… Zuko ni siquiera pedía ir a su casa o que yo compartiera una habitación con él.

—¿Cuál es la trampa? —dije sin poder contener las palabras.

—¿Trampa? —titubeó él, con un leve sonrojo—. Ninguna…

Alcé una ceja con incredulidad. A veces presionar un poco podía dar más respuestas.

—Está bien —alzó la mano que tenía libre, como rindiéndose—. Quiero disculparme por lo del Templo y… y pasar más tiempo contigo. El resto es legítimo, de verdad me interesa tu asesoría para esos proyectos.

Me mordí el labio. Si de verdad no había nada más detrás… Con un sobresalto, me di cuenta de que confiaba en lo que él decía.

—Está bien —me escuché a mí misma decir—. ¿Cuándo debo estar allí? Debo pedir permiso en el trabajo y arreglar lo del boleto.

—Salimos en el avión de esta noche —sonrió y sus ojos resplandecieron.

—¿Esta noche? Es día de trabajo, mi jefe no estará de acuerdo —objeté, ¡era mitad de semana laboral!

—Pero quieres venir —interrogó con la mirada y yo asentí, segura al menos de eso—. Yo me encargo. Dame dos minutos. 

Se encaminó hacia la oficina y tocó la puerta, que cerró tras de sí cuando recibió permiso para entrar. Me senté de nuevo; ni siquiera había notado el momento en que me puse de pie. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Varios minutos pasaron y yo alcanzaba a escuchar las voces y el tono jovial de la conversación, aunque no distinguí las palabras. Luego se escuchó el chirrido de las sillas y pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

—¡Señora Katara! —el señor Tong salió de su oficina con una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko—. Este filantrópico hombre de negocios acaba de hablarme sobre el magnífico evento en que necesita de su ayuda. 

—Sí, me quedaron algunas dudas respecto a las fechas, porque parece que es en días de trabajo… —empecé, y mi jefe me interrumpió con un gesto como si espantara una mosca.

—¿Quién piensa en eso, mi querida Katara? Digo que sí, por supuesto —el señor Tong se deshacía en inclinaciones respetuosas—. Con lo eficiente que eres, adelantas el trabajo de semanas. ¿Qué son unos pocos días para mi mejor empleada? Es más, ¡si quieres tómate toda la semana y la próxima también! Estás libre desde este momento.

El señor Tong sonrió con tal amplitud que me preocupé por el estado en que quedarían sus mejillas.

—¿Lo ves? —me susurró Zuko, inesperadamente cerca. Casi salto.

—E… en ese caso, señor Tong, muchas gracias. Que tenga una buena tarde… —me apresuré a tomar mi abrigo, mi bolso y la caja con flores. 

—Le agradezco infinitamente, respetable juez Tong —Zuko también se despidió.

Todo el recorrido, siempre junto a Zuko, sentí las miradas quemantes del resto de la gente que trabajaba en el edificio. Me compadecí un poco de Song, que se despidió de mí agitando la mano desde el vestíbulo. Seguramente la presionarían en busca de respuestas que ella tampoco tenía; para mí, el infierno del interrogatorio comenzaría cuando regresara de esta excursión.

Un coche que yo clasifiqué como limusina corta esperaba fuera del edificio. Zuko me abrió la puerta antes de subir.

—El avión sale dentro de cuatro horas. Seguramente querrás pasar por algo de equipaje… después, sería un honor que me permitieras invitarte a cenar —la sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos.

—De acuerdo —respondí con sencillez, no parecía un problema—. Después de ir a mi casa, por favor.

—Si le indicas al chofer —me sonrojé y di mi dirección. Un silencio ligeramente incómodo se instaló en el trayecto hasta que apareció la calle de la casa. Era tan extraño, casi surrealista, que ambas cosas coincidieran: la casa rentada de mi matrimonio y Zuko.

—Espero aquí afuera —dijo cuando yo abrí la puerta del automóvil.

Asentí y corrí. En la habitación, saqué la maleta de siempre, la misma del viaje a Omashu. Zuko dijo que serían dos días, máximo tres… Todo lo que sabía de Caldera era que tenía fama de clima templado incluso en invierno. Terminé por aventar mis vestidos de verano, un pantalón y un suéter, además de los enseres básicos de higiene. Y ropa interior. 

Me sonrojé hasta las cejas cuando vi doblados los juegos de lencería que había comprado en la salida con Yue y Suki. Tratando de no pensar en las posibles implicaciones, lo eché también a la maleta donde a pesar de todo, quedaba algo de espacio.

Cuando salí, el chofer ya estaba esperando para recibir mi maleta y ponerla en la cajuela. Abrió la puerta para mí y yo no dejé de sentirme extraña.

—Todo listo —dije sin mirarlo al sentarme a su lado de nuevo. Y carcomida por la curiosidad, cedí al deseo de preguntarle—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al señor Tong para que me ofreciera toda la semana? 

—Le dejé el número de mi oficina. Sugerí que él podría coordinar un proyecto similar con la _Fire Corp.,_ pero exclusivo para Ciudad Chin —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya —entendí el por qué de inmediato. Era fácil ver que lo que le interesaba al señor Tong eran las implicaciones políticas de un vínculo con la nueva _Fire Corp._ Todo el edificio sabía que él tenía la esperanza de subir de categoría hasta llegar a magistrado. Sería mucho más fácil si conseguía las palancas adecuadas.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia para la cena? —sus dedos se movían nerviosamente sobre los botones que controlaban la ventanilla y el vidrio que aislaba al chofer de los pasajeros. 

—No realmente —respondí en guardia, y me tranquilicé cuando en vez de subir el vidrio interno, simplemente bajó su ventanilla. De pronto llegó a mi memoria _La chou brûlée_ , el restaurante que tenía fama de ser el mejor de Ciudad Chin, pero que yo odiaba después de la única visita que hice con Aang. Me asaltó la sospecha de que él tal vez querría llevarme allí.

—Espera, espera, cambié de opinión. Sí tengo una preferencia. Mi favorito es el Dragón Jazmín —tal vez él lo consideraría plebeyo y estaría incómodo. Eso sería un extra.

—Perfecto. También es mi preferido —me dirigió una sonrisa enorme en la que no pude encontrar sarcasmo ni fingimiento, y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta.

* * *

Bendije los conocimientos sobre té que mi tío me había inculcado, porque me permitieron hacer plática durante la cena sin avergonzarme demasiado. Podía sentir que ella todavía estaba en guardia a mi alrededor, así que una conversación que no involucrara muchos detalles personales (como las técnicas de preparación de té) era un tema seguro.

Todo comenzó a adquirir un tinte de ensoñación después de que pasamos los filtros de seguridad del aeropuerto, y aún más cuando nos instalamos en los asientos del avión. Era difícil creer que realmente Katara viajaba junto a mí. No sabía qué hacer con mis manos y constantemente miraba por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que siguiera allí. 

—Es la primera vez que subo a un avión —aceptó al mirar alrededor con ojos muy abiertos y atender a las explicaciones de seguridad de las azafatas—. Se siente distinto al helicóptero. 

Se veía un poco nerviosa, y aunque seguramente se debía a la novedad del vuelo, me preguntaba si no era simplemente resultado de mi imaginación anhelante.

Eventualmente, se hizo de noche y las luces del interior del avión se apagaron. Katara se cubrió con una de las mantas de cortesía y cerró los ojos, lo que me permitió verla unos minutos sin tratar de disimular.

Después de medianoche, ella se durmió. Sin darse cuenta, se deslizó hasta quedar recargada en mi hombro. Y ése se convirtió en algo muy cercano al mejor momento de mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y fue como a la mitad de este capítulo que me di cuenta de que esto se había salido de control. A partir de aquí, nada estaba planeado en la versión original de la historia, lol. Tal vez a excepción del final… ¡Gracias por los comentarios, kudos y por leer!


	12. Caldera

Salí del avión muy despierta a pesar de que eran las 5 de la mañana. Era la primera vez que visitaba la Nación del Fuego, mi pasaporte tenía sellos solamente del Reino Tierra y del puerto del Polo Sur. 

El tiempo que esperamos la maleta en la banda del aeropuerto me costó mirarlo. Me avergonzaba de la forma en que me sujeté de su brazo durante el aterrizaje… en mi defensa, el despegue no me había causado ningún efecto.

Un automóvil ya nos estaba esperando a la salida del aeropuerto y este chofer también me ayudó a llevar la maleta a la cajuela. Apenas escuché lo que decía Zuko, entretenida mirando por la ventanilla la actividad de una ciudad que apenas empezaba a despertar. 

Una vez que llegamos al hotel, bajó conmigo. No estaba segura de si los nervios en mi estómago se debían a que _quería_ que subiera conmigo a la habitación, o a que _temía_ que lo hiciera. Finalmente, encargó a un empleado que me acompañara, cargando mi maleta, y se despidió de mí fuera del elevador. 

—Te veré a las dos aquí en Recepción —estrechó mi mano antes de que la puerta se cerrara. 

Esta habitación era tan lujosa como la del Loto Blanco, pero más pequeña y sin jacuzzi; yo estaba menos adolorida por el viaje en avión de lo que estuve por el autobús a Omashu, aunque el vuelo duró unas buenas ocho horas. Por eso, aunque de inmediato me recosté, fue difícil dormir.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

La tercera vez que me giré en la cama con esa misma pregunta, me di por vencida y me levanté a prender la televisión, que hizo poco por distraerme. 

_Más importante que eso, ¿por qué me siento tan bien por estar aquí?_

Tendría que estar postrada por la pena, lamentando la pelea con mi esposo, reflexionando en qué podía hacer por remediar mi matrimonio. En vez de eso, me encontraba en medio de una expedición solicitada por el mismo hombre que provocó mi pelea con Aang. Sin lamentar mi presencia aquí ni arrepintiéndome en lo más mínimo, podría añadir.

Dieron las ocho, y el buffet que Zuko había mencionado como incluido con la habitación me dio la oportunidad de distraerme. Las últimas semanas me había acostumbrado a desayunar sola. No, “acostumbrarme” no, más bien “desensibilizarme”; siempre había estado acompañada por Aang, Sokka o la abuela, o todos. Era especialmente extraño desayunar sola fuera de casa. 

Sin mucho más que hacer, volví a subir a la habitación y esas horas de soledad me vinieron inesperadamente bien. Más que descansar, me permitieron pensar en cosas que no había querido ni contemplar en la casa, pese a la abundancia de horas a solas allá.

Debajo de la tristeza, del dolor por la huída de Aang… estaba muy enojada. Y aún más abajo de eso, herida. Cuando se llevó sus cosas, al menos pudo dejar una nota, pero nada. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba, si estaba bien, si podría contactarlo en algún momento. Escapó sin ofrecer una disculpa, una explicación o siquiera un “necesito algo de tiempo”. Sólo desapareció.

La familia en el Polo Sur era lo más importante, lo que históricamente nos permitió sobrevivir. Cuando me casé con Aang, lo acepté como mi familia. A la familia, le confiabas tu vida. Apoyo incondicional, respeto a las promesas, la certeza de que estaban allí para ti. 

Él se fue. Llevarse sus cosas era tanto como renegar de la promesa de “familia” para conmigo. Pero, ¿era justo sujetarlo a estándares de una cultura que no era la suya? 

_Sí, porque él sabe lo que significaba._

Me sentí indefensa y sin saber qué hacer. Odié los días de inacción, de quedarme quieta a esperar. Por eso tal vez la necesidad de aceptar este viaje fue tan fuerte. La parte más infantil y mezquina dentro de mí deseaba un poco que Aang decidiera buscarme en estos días, para que no me encontrara en la casa, a ver si le gustaba sentir lo que yo.

¿Y si sí me estaba buscando, allá en casa? ¿Y si no?

Aunque iba a salir en un dineral, seguí las instrucciones del teléfono para llamar a Yue, quien no tenía noticia alguna de Aang. Luego, a Suki, y a la abuela.

—Surgió una oportunidad en Caldera. Por el trabajo —le dije con buen ánimo.

—Me alegro, mi pequeña. ¿Fue Aang contigo?

—No, él se quedó en Ciudad Chin —eso creía, al menos. Tanto por la esperanza de que, al no encontrarme en casa, me buscara con mi familia.

Y aunque estar sola era extraño, también era curiosamente _liberador._

Aún tenía una preocupación residual por la petición de Zuko, pero si algo podía decirse de él, es que de su parte no había recibido nunca una acción menos que cortés, sin importar mi propio tono al hablar con él. Siempre me había dado opciones.

Quedaba una pregunta más; ¿qué sentía por Zuko?

Me ruboricé al pensar de nuevo en la noche del yate. Atracción era uno de los ingredientes y estaba segura de que no era el único, aunque no tenía idea de cuáles eran los demás.

Me temía que tal vez la atracción combinada con la novedad fuera lo que lo hacía tan atractivo a mis ojos. No podía ser nada más, ¿o sí? Me mordí el labio. Eso era algo que no me sentía preparada para enfrentar. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Bajé quince minutos antes de la hora para esperar a que llegara. Fingí distraerme con una de las revistas disponibles, pero mi vista se centraba constantemente en la entrada, en espera de la ya familiar apariencia de Zuko. 

Una vez que lo localicé, dejé la revista sobre la mesa y caminé hacia él. 

—¿Lista? —me preguntó. Pareció dudar un instante antes de ofrecerme su brazo, como la noche del casino. 

Asentí y acepté el apoyo, demasiado consciente de las partes de mi piel que tocaban la tela de su saco. Me guió al automóvil que nos recogió del aeropuerto y abrió la puerta para mí antes de darle instrucciones al chofer. Evitó deliberadamente decir el nombre del restaurante.

—¿Va a ser otro Dragón Jazmín? —me burlé, medio en serio. Me sentiría incómoda en un restaurante lujoso a pesar de mi vestido más o menos nuevo de algodón verde.

—No, de hecho aquí conozco otro restaurante al que quiero llevarte —contraatacó con una sonrisa—. No puedes venir a Caldera sin probar la comida típica.

Contra lo que temía, llegamos a un restaurante pequeño, de paredes de madera pintada de rojo y modestas mesas de tablas. El menú consistía casi enteramente en fideos, en muchas preparaciones distintas.

Nos instalamos en una de las mesas a esperar nuestra orden.

—La primera vez que vine, me trajo mi tío —sonrió, como viendo un buen recuerdo—. Siempre tiene recomendaciones en lo que tenga que ver con comida y bebida, sobre todo si se trata de té.

—Pareces muy cercano a tu tío —lamenté la pregunta de inmediato al ver que su sonrisa flaqueaba por un instante.

—Cuando pasó… —señaló su ojo izquierdo y desvió la vista—, él fue quien se encargó de cuidarme en el hospital y luego me llevó con él. Quiso llevarse también a mi hermana, pero mi padre no lo permitió. El argumento fue que no tenía mucho dinero y que sufría de sus facultades mentales...

Así que era _esto_ lo que vi en sus ojos la noche del yate. Era horrible, y ni siquiera había mencionado la desaparición de su madre, aunque me sorprendió que tuviera una hermana. Con el corazón pesado de compasión y empatía, alcancé su mano y se sobresaltó.

—Al menos lo tuviste a él —estrechó mi mano de vuelta, como disculpándose.

—Perdón. No quiero cargarte toda la deprimente historia de mi familia. En fin, desde que tengo 13 he vivido con mi tío y es lo mejor que me pudo pasar—trató de sonreír.

—Debe ser una gran persona —él asintió con entusiasmo. Me pareció prudente cambiar el tema, no quería que él se sintiera incómodo ni que pensara que invadía su privacidad—. Dime más acerca de lo que estaremos haciendo esta tarde.

Llegaron nuestras bebidas y tomé un sorbo. Era celestial y cerré los ojos un instante. No había tantas frutas tropicales en Ciudad Chin. Él pareció aliviado. 

—Claro… En el presupuesto anual, la compañía designó una cantidad para “responsabilidad social” en los lugares que tenemos edificios. A principios de año se abrió una convocatoria y básicamente, esta tarde y mañana por la mañana vendrán muchos candidatos a presentar sus propuestas —sus manos recorrían el contorno de su propio vaso, pero hablaba sin vacilaciones—. Estaremos nosotros dos, mi asistente Ty Lee y otros dos miembros de la junta directiva. Nuestro trabajo será escuchar y hacer preguntas. Mañana por la tarde, se discute y decidimos cómo se van a aplicar los recursos. 

La comida llegó y el dueño del restaurante en persona se acercó. Al parecer era muy amigo del señor Iroh, me enteré por fin del nombre del tío de Zuko, y apreciaba la visita del sobrino con “tan encantadora dama”. Dicho sobrino se puso del rojo de la pared. Debía ser mayor que yo, pero seguía sonrojándose como un adolescente y era… curiosamente tierno.

Terminada la comida, tomamos el automóvil y en todo el trayecto hacia el edificio de la _Fire Corp.,_ no pude quedarme quieta. Esto era exactamente la clase de cosas que quería aprender en la universidad. Me moría por hacer un buen papel, a pesar de que lo único que realmente tenía era buena voluntad. 

El edificio de la _Fire Corp._ se alzaba hasta tocar las nubes más bajas, todo cubierto de resplandecientes ventanas de vidrio oscuro. Tan pronto entramos, me quedaron claras un par de cosas: una, Zuko no era muy bueno para la gente, y dos, todos sus empleados parecían adorarlo a pesar de eso. Nos tomó un tiempo alcanzar el elevador a causa de todas las personas que se detenían a saludarlo y por extensión, saludarme a mí. 

Finalmente, llegamos a una recepción de un piso alto, donde nos recibió una mujer joven vestida con un entallado traje sastre en color rosa y tacones de aguja. 

—Katara, ella es Ty Lee, mi amiga y asistente sin quien todo este edificio se derrumbaría —había sincero afecto y orgullo en su mirada. Sofoqué como pude la súbita e inexplicable punzada de celos.

—¡Hola! —la trenza de Ty Lee se balanceó de un lado a otro con alegría—. Estoy tan contenta de que pudieras venir, de todos nosotros Zuzu es el único que ha estado en el Polo Sur y fueron como dos horas, en las que se las arregló para meterse en una pelea.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende, _Zuzu_? —volteé a verlo enfatizando cierto sarcasmo en su apodo. Mi gesto se alisó a uno de cortesía ligeramente tensa para responderle a Ty Lee—. Yo también me alegro de estar aquí.

—Por favor, pasen. Ya casi es hora de que comiencen los primeros —Ty Lee miró de reojo a un cercano grupo de tres muchachos que estrujaban nerviosamente un conjunto de rollos y nos miraban con ojos muy abiertos.

Seguí a mis anfitriones a través de otra puerta, donde nos esperaba un hombre mayor sentado.

—Señor Shyu, gracias por su puntualidad. ¿El señor Kaja llegará pronto? —cuestionó Zuko al entrar.

—Recibí la mala noticia de que no podrá acompañarnos por asuntos de salud, nada grave —el hombre se puso en pie con cierta dificultad—. No creo que sea un problema, sobre todo si tenemos más retroalimentación.

Sonrió con benevolencia en mi dirección y me adelanté.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Katara Hannak —extendí mi mano y él la estrechó—. Espero poder ser de ayuda.

—Estoy seguro de que así será —de la mesa, tomó un montón de hojas de las que se acumulaban frente a él—. Me tomé la libertad de preparar esta rúbrica para evaluar los proyectos, hay un espacio para notas. Después de la presentación, podremos preguntar a los expositores cualquier duda.

—Si les parece, haré que pasen los primeros —se ofreció Ty Lee y Zuko asintió. Mientras tanto, me guió a una de las sillas, junto a él. A su otro lado, se encontraba el señor Shyu. 

El nervioso grupo que estaba afuera entró, precedido por Ty Lee que se sentó a mi lado, y uno de ellos los presentó mientras otro extendía sus carteles.

—Titulamos a nuestro proyecto “Paraíso en la nieve” —el que presentaba era el único de los tres que no parecía nervioso—. Nuestra visión es crear un complejo turístico en un terreno cercano a las playas que disponga de todo lo que los huéspedes requieran para hacer un amplio rango de actividades. Para lograrlo, el plan se divide en tres fases. En la primera, se construirá el edificio del hotel con un restaurante y treinta habitaciones, un muelle para ocho botes y el spa. 

Fue señalando en sus carteles los planos y diferentes ilustraciones.

—Para la fase dos, una vez que comience a estabilizarse el flujo de capital, se harán las construcciones de otro edificio, el segundo restaurante y el bar. A mediano-largo plazo, ya que se haya recuperado al menos el 50% de la inversión inicial, se trabajará en infraestructura para esquí profesional, ya que la nieve del Polo Sur es de excelente calidad para los deportes de invierno. Tristemente, es poco aprovechada debido a la falta de infraestructura para recibir turistas. 

Pasaron el siguiente rato explicando la información que estaba en los panfletos, las tres fases de construcción completas con presupuestos y la promesa de creación de al menos 150 empleos permanentes en los primeros dos años.

Anoté furiosamente en la rúbrica hecha por el señor Shyu, aunque no tuve preguntas. Mis observaciones eran más bien acerca de cómo encajaría todo entre la gente del Polo Sur. En cambio, los otros sí cuestionaron al equipo acerca de presupuestos y fechas.

—¿Qué opinas? —una vez que el equipo se despidió, Zuko se inclinó hacia mis notas y su brazo rozó con el mío—. No preguntaste nada.

—La parte económica es su asunto —no separé la vista de mis hojas, era más sencillo—. Después de ver las otras propuestas, tendré más idea de qué aconsejar.

—Mai prefiere el clima frío. Si elegimos este proyecto, cuando esté terminado _tengo que llevarla_ —Ty Lee, a mi otro lado, anotó algo en su hoja con gran alegría.

—Mai es su novia —me susurró Zuko.

—Oh —le dirigí una sonrisa de disculpa que ella no pudo ver. No me explicaba esos celos de un rato antes.

—¿El segundo? —preguntó Ty Lee. Zuko asintió y ella dejó pasar a otro grupo, éste de cuatro personas.

Tras presentarse, nos dieron un juego de hojas con el título “Santuario de las Luces del Sur”. Estilo campamento, también se enfocaba en turismo.

—El público al que está dirigida la propuesta es a turistas de aventura. Acondicionar una parte del bosque para acampar, crear senderos y tener instalaciones de atención médica y de investigación de la fauna local. Ya existe una sección preparada para campamentos, con cabañas limitadas. Estamos en contacto con ellos. 

Observé con atención sus carteles. Parecía que su apuesta se centraba en promocionar el Festival de los Glaciares que se hacía cada año para atraer a más turistas, así como las auroras australes que fuimos a buscar una vez cuando niños y otra cuando Sokka cumplió 18.

—Con las construcciones terminadas en un año o menos, el proyecto se hace autosustentable en cinco años —eso representaba una mejora enorme respecto al proyecto anterior y lo anoté.

Hubo algunas preguntas, pero de hecho yo conocía el campamento con quien ellos trabajaban; comenzaba a sentir preferencia por su proyecto. Después de que salieron, hice algunos estiramientos en mi silla, de alguna manera ya habían pasado tres horas. 

—El último de hoy —Ty Lee reprimió un bostezo, único signo de cansancio en su semblante, antes de ir a la puerta y dejar pasar al grupo de expositores. 

Ese proyecto se trataba de iniciar un comercio más efectivo de la pesca que se hacía en el Polo Sur. 

—Con una mezcla de métodos industriales y tradicionales, pensamos incrementar la producción de pesca y productos como ciruelas de mar, algas y explotación sustentable de focas tigre para carne y pieles, cuya calidad es conocida a nivel mundial —explicó la presentadora, dejando sobre nuestra mesa un muestrario de pieles curtidas de diferentes maneras—. Los mismos barcos servirán para llevar los productos a los puertos del Reino Tierra para su distribución.

El presupuesto era tan alto como los del primer proyecto. Los barcos eran caros. 

—Un beneficio adicional es que, al estar presentes en las aguas, podemos contribuir a vigilar y disminuir los problemas de contrabando de mercancías ilegales y de especies nativas, que son de los más graves en el Polo Sur —terminó en tono triunfal.

—Es una artesanía excelente —felicité a la chica al devolverle su muestrario de pieles—. ¿Dónde tienen los talleres?

—Cerca del Naufragio —me contestó, sonriente—. Mis abuelos comenzaron con su taller. Parte del presupuesto es para contratar más empleados y poder empezar a exportar mocasines, abrigos y otras prendas.

Un par de intervenciones después, se despidieron también. En cambio, entró una persona cargada de sándwiches que al parecer serían nuestra cena y a lo que los otros tres parecían ya acostumbrados.

—Sé que la verdadera discusión es mañana, todavía nos falta un proyecto. De estos tres, ¿qué piensan? —preguntó Zuko, antes de darle un mordisco a su comida. 

—Ninguno compite con el otro, los de turismo son para públicos distintos —el señor Shyu fue el primero en hablar—. El de pesca está bien planteado en su modelo de negocio, pero excede nuestro presupuesto por un margen visible.

—El de pesca y el “Santuario” involucran a la comunidad. Me parecen mejores —me recargué en la mesa. Me negaba a dejar que el cansancio me interrumpiera, y la comida estaba ayudando a despabilarme un poco.

—El público para “Paraíso” deja mucho dinero —apuntó Ty Lee—. Sobre todo porque los precios serían más bajos que en los resorts de invierno del Reino Tierra.

—A esto me refiero con que los tres proyectos no compiten el uno con el otro —el señor Shyu puso una mano sobre su barba gris, donde ahora había algunas moronas de pan—. Dividir el presupuesto que tenemos daría un buen inicio para el “Santuario” pero limitaría mucho a cualquiera de los otros dos a los que diéramos la otra parte del dinero.

Ése era un excelente punto. Pero incluso la menor cantidad de dinero serviría para iniciar la pesca con uno o dos barcos, mientras que el hotel de lujo tendría aún más dificultades para iniciar con menos dinero.

El debate siguió sin que sintiera el tiempo que había pasado, hasta que el señor Shyu se retiró cerca de las nueve de la noche. Aún así, seguí discutiendo con Ty Lee los méritos relativos de cada modelo de hospedaje en el Polo Sur.

Hasta que una hora después ella también bostezó profundamente y aconsejó que siguiéramos la discusión al día siguiente. Y me quedé sola con Zuko en una oficina dentro de un rascacielos casi vacío. 

Mi mano voló al dije de mi collar y froté el familiar dibujo con los dedos. No sabía a dónde mirar, demasiado consciente de qué hicimos juntos la última vez que estuve a solas con él por la noche. ¿Cómo te comportabas con alguien en esta situación?

—¿Cuál es tu proyecto favorito? —juntó las servilletas sobrantes de la cena y usó una para quitar las moronas.

—Falta uno todavía —Ty Lee me había hecho dudar de mis argumentos y me sentía muy indecisa respecto a cuál recomendaría al día siguiente.

—Solamente tu favorito, no necesariamente el que crees que debe ganar —con la jarra de agua en la mano, me ofreció llenar de nuevo mi vaso y acepté con un asentimiento.

Tomé un sorbo antes de responder.

—Cuando mi hermano cumplió 18, fuimos con papá a un campamento, el mismo que mencionan las personas del “Santuario” —Aang no fue con nosotros, porque reprobó una materia y se quedó a estudiar bajo la tutela de GranGran—. A buscar las auroras australes que vimos una vez todos juntos cuando éramos niños. No tenemos muchos momentos como familia, esas dos visitas son de mis mejores recuerdos.

Él asintió con solemnidad.

—Para mí, es una playa de Isla Ember —susurró muy quedo. Él _entendía_. Era una grata sorpresa y sonreí con calidez.

—También recuerdo que mi mamá me consiguió una parka para invierno cuando cumplí cinco años —acomodé las hojas sobrantes. Dejé los montones frente al lugar de sus respectivos dueños, para ayudarlo a poner la mesa en orden—. Era la única cosa que me ponía, todo el día, todos los días. Al principio me quedaba enorme porque la compró para que me durara al menos dos años. Cuando crecí demasiado me compró otra pero recuperó los bordados y adornos de la anterior y los cosió en la nueva… después ella falleció y yo no he vuelto a encontrar una parka como ésa, solamente abrigos de telas sintéticas. Así que aunque no ganen ellos, iré a buscar su taller para mandarme hacer una.

—Por eso preguntaste —un brillo de comprensión alcanzó sus ojos—. ¿Conoces el lugar, el del taller? 

Y esa muestra de interés de su parte fue todo lo que necesité para seguir hablando. Me embarqué en una narración de mis búsquedas infructuosas de parkas, de la comida que no encontraba en Ciudad Chin y los platillos que extrañaba y que sólo comía en los viajes a casa de la abuela. Sentía que habían pasado años desde que pude hablar de todo eso con alguien.

Lo único que me detuvo fue un bostezo que me impidió terminar la frase. Zuko rió.

—Te llevo. Mañana será otro día largo —me dejó pasar en la puerta y apagó las luces al salir. En el camino hacia abajo puso una mano en mi espalda, y ese contacto hizo más por despertarme que un café expresso. 

El vigilante en la planta baja lo saludó con la familiaridad de alguien que lo veía con frecuencia, y le entregó unas llaves de auto.

Cuando llegamos al auto, pareció indeciso de qué puerta abrir para mí.

—Copiloto está bien —obtuve una sonrisa en respuesta y él subió al asiento del conductor—. Pensé que no podías vivir sin un chofer.

—Para el día, es práctico no tener que buscar dónde estacionarse —dio vuelta a la llave e inició el motor—. En la noche… no haría esperar a un chofer si se me ocurre salir de aquí a las 3 de la mañana.

A diferencia de la hora previa, él fue quien comenzó a hablarme de su vida. Curiosamente, como yo y Sokka, aprendió de navegación en el mar antes de aprender a conducir.

—El primer vehículo que manejé fue la camioneta para surtir al Dragón Jazmín. Mi tío tardó varios años en poder levantar el negocio —comentó con la misma sonrisa suave del restaurante.

—¿Tu tío _fundó_ el Dragón Jazmín? —volteé a mirarlo anonadada.

—¿No lo dije antes? —frunció el ceño sin separar la vista del camino.

— _No,_ estoy segura de que lo pasaste por alto —le di un golpe de broma en el brazo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó con una sonrisa—. Lo siento. Un par de años vivimos en el Dragón del Oeste, hasta que mi tío encontró a alguien que lo rentara y con ese dinero consiguió el local para la tienda de té. El negocio pudo empezar a rendir antes, pero mi tío pagó por mi universidad… 

Siguió hablando. Muchos años sirvió como mesero en la tienda de té y luego en trabajos de administración en diferentes empresas pequeñas. Ninguno de esos empleos eran como imaginaba al hijo de Ozai, dueño de la mitad de la Nación del Fuego. Y de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando consiguió trabajo fue empezar a remodelar el yate, para dejarlo como cuando yo estuve allí.

—¿Qué lugares visitaron en el yate? —viajar en el mar era lo que mi padre hacía—. No me hubiera molestado conocer el mundo a bordo de un barco en mi adolescencia.

—Abordamos aquí, en el puerto de Caldera. Los primeros meses yo era una pesadilla… todo el primer año, no sé cómo mi tío me aguantó. No me acuerdo muy bien de los lugares que visitamos en esa temporada.

Entramos al estacionamiento del hotel y se estacionó. Puso el freno de mano y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. No hice el menor ademán de bajar o siquiera de moverme. En la media luz del estacionamiento, sus ojos parecían casi plateados y dirigieron una mirada fugaz a mis labios.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como un tambor, casi temí que él lo oyera. Pero en vez de besarme, se apartó a toda prisa y trató de bajarse del auto sin quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Yo aún reía cuando abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

—Termina de contarme los lugares que visitaron —le pedí, tomada de su brazo mientras entrábamos al lobby del hotel y oprimí el botón del elevador. Sentí su indecisión, pero me negué a retirar mi mano de su brazo y entró conmigo.

—Er… Muchos puertos del Reino Tierra, los impuestos de la Nación del Fuego por atracar en sus aguas eran demasiado altos para nosotros. Fuimos al norte y dimos la vuelta…

Salimos del elevador y su voz sonaba estrangulada en algunas sílabas. Llegamos a la puerta de mi cuarto cuando él enlistaba Kyoshi y el Polo Sur y yo casi lo veía temblar. Dejó de pretender contarme nada.

Nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos. Me sentía ligera, en paz, auténticamente yo. Y halagada por el efecto que mi presencia tenía en él.

—Gracias —lo abracé, y sentí sus brazos tensarse para luego cerrarse alrededor de mi cintura. Me permití un egoísta instante de relajación en la calidez que recordaba de la noche en el Dragón del Oeste antes de separarme de él—. Buenas noches.

Cerré la puerta sin que respondiera, pero su mirada maravillada decía muchas cosas sin palabras.

Era casi medianoche y el día anterior había dormido en un avión. Sin embargo, no me sentía cansada. Al contrario, estaba llena de una emoción que tenía tiempo sin sentir, y si bien una parte se debía a mi deseo de escuchar la última propuesta de proyectos y decidir la que más ayudara al Polo Sur, otra parte tenía razones bien distintas _._

Me preparé para dormir, con la gastada pijama de verano que resultaba perfecta para el otoño de Caldera. En una esquina de mi mente, aún se balanceaban los pros y contras de los proyectos de hoy, pero una parte más grande estaba ocupada con los detalles insospechados de la vida de Zuko y de estas últimas horas juntos. Suspiré, sonrojada al recordar el abrazo, y enterré mi rostro en la almohada.

¿Por qué anhelaba con tanta intensidad que Zuko entrara por esa puerta?

* * *

El sonido del elevador que se abría me sacó del trance y evitó que me quedara allí clavado toda la noche con la vista fija en su puerta. 

No me crucé con otros huéspedes en el camino de vuelta al automóvil y devolví distraídamente la despedida del personal del hotel al salir. 

Fue tan difícil no besarla en el auto. No quería asustarla actuando demasiado pronto. Pero ella tal vez correspondía mi interés. Porque era obvio que yo estaba interesado, ¿verdad?

Era peligrosamente fácil contarle cosas, incluso los detalles deprimentes de mi vida (que hubiera preferido evitar). No quería hacerla salir corriendo antes de tiempo; retrasaría lo más posible que se enterara de todas mis fallos.

Y tal vez… sólo tal vez, ella me daría una oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste fue otro capítulo accidental. Los capítulos 12 y 13 eran, al principio, el mismo. Creció hasta hacerse monstruoso y como sí encontré dónde cortarlo, he aquí la primera parte xD También cambió bastante en los últimos minutos antes de publicarse, gracias a un frenesí de azúcar causado por helado de fresa y chocolates.


	13. Los Sabios de Fuego

El despertador del hotel me dejó un poco desorientada al despertar. La emoción ante los planes del día (que definitivamente no tenían que ver con la cercana presencia de Zuko) instalaron tal anticipación que el cansancio desapareció. Desayuné a toda prisa y Zuko pasó por mí a las 8:30 en punto. 

En el trayecto en auto, me senté más cerca de él. Era demasiado consciente de los pequeños toques casuales y de su sonrisa cautelosa cuando me ofreció el brazo para entrar al edificio. 

Cuando entramos, el señor Shyu y Ty Lee ya estaban preparados y había algunas charolas con bocadillos sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo durmieron? —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante la insinuación en el gesto de Ty Lee, pero no dejó espacio para una respuesta—. ¡Empezamos la última presentación!

Dejó pasar a un grupo de tres personas, y el rostro de Zuko parecía lo bastante caliente para asar algo encima. Evitamos mirarnos, y el discreto señor Shyu fingió no notar nada mientras el equipo se presentaba.

—Queremos descontaminar los cuerpos de agua dulce más cercanos a las antiguas fábricas de la _Fire Corp._ —con eso captaron mi atención, pero tuve que aceptar que eran el equipo menos preparado de los que habíamos visto. No llevaban materiales extra y sus láminas eran pocas. El mayor problema, sin embargo, fue que se trataba de una iniciativa temporal, no de una empresa como tal.

La ventaja fue que terminaron pronto, con una disculpa de parte de Zuko al decirles que no era exactamente lo que la convocatoria había solicitado. 

Ty Lee cerró la puerta tras los alicaídos participantes y regresó a la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es su valoración final para todos los proyectos? —el señor Shyu se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

Me puse en pie, un poco entumida, y me iba a servir más agua, pero Zuko se adelantó al mismo tiempo y nuestras manos se tocaron en el asa de la jarra. En vez de retirarme, le sonreí.

Ty Lee se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de tener tiempo de avergonzarme, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un hombre de mediana edad, con algunas canas en el cabello y barba de candado por lo demás oscuros. Vestido en un traje café, llevaba varios carteles enrollados en un brazo y la curvatura de su boca rezumaba un gesto de superioridad.

—¿Señor Bujing? —Zuko preguntó con voz incrédula. A nuestro lado, Ty Lee también tenía un gesto ultrajado, no parecía buena señal.

— _Maestro_ Bujing, por favor —se acentuaron sus arrugas y los ya de por sí afilados pómulos—. Estoy aquí para presentar mi propuesta.

Hubo un instante de anonadado silencio, en el que volteé a ver a Zuko con desconcierto. Él se veía tan sorprendido como yo.

—La convocatoria prohibía explícitamente que un miembro de la junta directiva o cualquier familiar en primer grado presentara una… —el señor Shyu comenzó.

—Y la junta directiva lo consideró una injusticia —lo interrumpió el maestro Bujing—. Perder buenas ideas en perjuicio del Polo Sur debido a una limitación así… aquí tengo las firmas de una mayoría de los Sabios de Fuego que acredita su acuerdo con mi presencia aquí, y con el proyecto que represento.

La hoja pasó a manos de Zuko, quien no era muy bueno para disimular el obvio desagrado hacia el hombre y quienes lo respaldaban.

Ni Ty Lee ni yo nos habíamos sentado de vuelta y el recién llegado no perdió tiempo. Llamó a alguien más con un gesto y el asistente se dedicó a extender los carteles como lo habían hecho los proyectos anteriores.

—Señor Shyu, estimado señor Azulon —había un dejo de burla en la forma en que se dirigió a Zuko con el apellido de su padre y a pesar de la distancia, sentí la tensión que se instaló en su gesto al ser llamado así—. Mi propuesta es de una naturaleza elemental, evidente y me atrevería a decir que fue omitida por los anteriores participantes.

Desenrrolló el último de los carteles, que mostraba el plano de un edificio.

—Se trata de un nuevo aeropuerto para el Polo Sur —anunció con una sonrisa poco natural—. El inicio de la civilización es conectarse con el resto del mundo. 

La ofensa sonó tan despreocupada que al principio no pude creer lo que oí. Zuko apretó los puños encima de la mesa y desistió de toda pretensión de civilidad para caer en un gesto de abierto enojo.

El _maestro_ Bujing siguió hablando de términos técnicos de materiales de construcción, arquitectura y modelos de avión que parecían tener tan poco sentido para mí como para el resto de los presentes. Pero una parte de todo ese galimatías llamó mi atención.

—Los terrenos que se tramitarán son los contiguos a la Bahía de los Hielos. Resulta ideal en términos de aviación. Con una constructora que tiene experiencia en ese sector, ya no se necesita hacer una licitación para comenzar las obras.

El señor Shyu soltó una exclamación ahogada. Parecía que Ty Lee era la única que no demostraba molestia con el presentador. Excepto que la sonrisa de amabilidad en su rostro parecía una máscara.

—Espero que no haya preguntas. Como lo dice la hoja de los Sabios de Fuego, ya cuento con una mayoría de votos dentro de la organización. Sólo falta que ustedes lo formalicen —terminó con mal disimulado desprecio.

Yo, sin embargo, tenía una pregunta.

—¿Qué terreno dijo que ocupará? —fruncí el ceño. Aún dudaba de haber escuchado bien. La otra opción era absurda.

—No veo cómo los detalles son de la incumbencia de una persona del servicio —arrugó la nariz, sin dignarse a responderme.

—¿Cómo se atreve...? —Zuko hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero le pedí en silencio que me dejara continuar al poner una mano sobre su brazo.

—No importa si la duda es del _servicio,_ si usted tiene la respuesta —me crucé de brazos sin ceder un centímetro. Frunció el ceño, pero respondió ante la presión de los demás.

—Pensé que estaba claro. Como ya lo dije, Bahía de los Hielos —se dirigió a un mapa y señaló el punto exacto en la costa—. Los permisos del gobierno ya están en trámite.

—Supongo que debe tener un impresionante plan de ingeniería si pretende poner un aeropuerto en una zona que pasa al menos un tercio del año inundada. Algo distinto a los edificios que ya existen en el Polo Sur y siempre están en reparaciones. 

Por una razón se llamaba “de los Hielos”. En la época de primavera y verano, se convertía en una serie de ríos rápidos que conectaban el lago con el mar y donde se llevaban a cabo los rituales de esquivar el hielo. Y un conjunto de edificios se construyeron cerca de allí, no se habían podido usar por debilitamiento en las estructuras. Sokka no dejó de hablar de eso todas las vacaciones anteriores y de despotricar contra las compañías constructoras extranjeras y tratos dudosos con el gobierno municipal.

—No pretendo que usted comprenda los detalles más finos de la planeación —entrecerró los ojos—. Solamente necesito la firma del señor Azulon.

Dejó caer un grueso fajo de papeles frente a Zuko, al parecer para que lo firmara.

—Rápido —exigió. El desprecio seguía en su voz, pero una rápida mirada que le dirigió a los papeles traicionó cierto nerviosismo.

—Seguro hará unos minutos para explicarnos su magnífica estrategia de ingeniería, ya que la señorita Hannak lo trajo a colación —intervino el señor Shyu, pues Zuko tenía los dientes demasiado apretados como para hablar.

Esta vez, el titubeo nervioso fue visible. Trató de enmascararlo con más desprecio, y se embarcó en algo que parecía sospechosamente a una repetición de lo que ya había dicho.

—Tenemos la última tecnología en concretos y los pilares estratégicamente dispuestos son todo lo que se necesita para el edificio —su voz se tornaba iracunda. 

—Por eficiente que sea el material, el agua erosiona —la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mis venas; sólo ciertas convenciones sociales parecían mantener a raya su deseo de atacarme físicamente—. Pasaba mucho en los edificios del Polo Sur, por eso no construimos en lugares de deshielo.

A un lado, Ty Lee se había inclinado sobre los papeles y le susurró algo a Zuko.

—¡Es culpa de sus métodos primitivos! —el grito salió junto con una lluvia de gotitas de saliva.

—El mantenimiento es tan importante que debe estar contemplado en el trato —el señor Shyu se había acercado a los papeles y los leía también—. Tanto, que ya existe una concesión a la compañía constructora por 35 años para reparaciones en el edificio. ¿No había mencionado que usted era propietario de una? No puedo recordar el nombre. Estoy seguro de que usted puede sacarnos de dudas.

Abrió los ojos con una mirada aterrada y trató de recuperar el fajo de papeles, pero Zuko ya lo tenía en la mano y lo apartó de su alcance.

—Veo que incluso lo firmó para nosotros, qué considerado —se acercó Ty Lee—. Eso nos libra de tener que demostrar la autenticidad del documento. Algunos miles de millones de yuanes directos a su propia compañía, para un edificio que se concibió como desechable...

La cara del hombre se puso morada. 

—Las estrategias que se usaban en tiempos de mi padre ya no son las privilegiadas por esta compañía. Espero que haya quedado perfectamente claro —la voz de Zuko tenía más filo que una espada.

—Ahora, _señor_ Bujing, sirva a retirarse. Debemos deliberar los proyectos candidatos, entre los cuales no está el suyo —dijo el señor Shyu con una cortesía insultante.

Pareció a punto de explotar de la ira, pero terminó por retirarse con una última mirada que derramaba bilis negra. Verlo desaparecer me reportó una honda satisfacción. 

Ty Lee corrió hasta un intercomunicador junto al teléfono y dio órdenes de que Seguridad comprobara que Bujing salía del edificio.

—¿De verdad acaba de pasar? —Zuko se dejó caer en la silla y alzó los brazos—. ¿Por fin estamos libres de él? _¿Por fin?_

—Falta formalizar la auditoría y seguro habrá represalias por parte de Zhao —anotó con cierta severidad el señor Shyu. Luego sonrió—. Ya no se atreverá a nada ahora.

Hice una nota mental de todo lo que estaba oyendo mientras Ty Lee tomaba las hojas para ponerlas en un cajón con llave.

—Entonces, respecto a lo que el señor Bujing ha declarado sobre su compañía constructora en el Polo Sur y todos los que firmaron… —Zuko dejó la frase en el aire.

—Sé exactamente dónde buscar —Ty Lee sonrió con un brillo asesino en los ojos—. Yo me encargo.

—Antes de eso, necesitamos decidir el proyecto ganador —la detuvo el señor Shyu, porque ella parecía a punto de salir disparada.

A regañadientes, regresó a la mesa y se sentó. La palpitación en mis sienes vaticinaban una migraña, pero me sobrepuse y repasé los apuntes del día anterior. Ty Lee parecía apresurada por irse y su defensa del hotel de lujo fue menos apasionada que antes. Como el proyecto de pesca incluía un plan para transportar los productos con los barcos, decidimos que sería ése. Me parecía maravilloso, porque permitiría producir más prendas tradicionales que de otro modo tal vez desaparecerían, y tal vez llegarían a Ciudad Chin más alimentos de los que extrañaba.

—Su presupuesto era más alto de lo que nosotros tenemos contemplado financiar. Tendrán que reacomodar el plan a un barco menos, o con uno más pequeño —Zuko también hizo algunas otras puntualizaciones.

—Les daré la noticia el lunes —Ty Lee sacó una pequeña libreta de un bolsillo de su saco rosa e hizo una nota antes de dejar la oficina con pasos apresurados.

El señor Shyu ya estaba poniéndose en pie también. 

—Me siento un poco mal por los proyectos que no ganaron —suspiré—. Son buenas ideas también. 

Además de que se habían trasladado hasta Caldera. La chica del muestrario de pieles era evidentemente del Polo Sur, como yo. Lamentaba en especial el “Santuario”, ese campamento tenía mucho significado sentimental para mí… Perdí un poco el hilo de lo que pensaba cuando noté la mirada de Zuko sobre mí. Tanto, que casi me perdí de sus siguientes palabras.

* * *

—Si el grupo del “Santuario” está dispuesto a vender acciones en lugar de aceptar un préstamo, estoy seguro de que podremos impulsarlo. A título personal, estoy interesado —ambos me miraron con sorpresa, pero el rostro de Katara se iluminó con una sonrisa, y esa era la reacción que me importaba.

—Parece un buen plan. Yo estoy interesado en colaborar con la iniciativa del “Paraíso de Hielo”. Me pareció que la señorita Ty Lee también y con ella como aliada, reunirán un grupo de inversores en nada de tiempo —el señor Shyu reacomodó su traje.

Aunque no hubiera estado pendiente, el brillo de felicidad en Katara era imposible de ignorar.

—¡Gracias! —se despidió del señor Shyu, y una vez que él se fue, giró hacia mí—. ¡Es increíble! Claro, no será de inmediato, tardará unos años. ¡Pero todo lo que mejorará en el Polo Sur! Yo diría que salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Y que lo digas —respondí. Y ni siquiera lo dije por deshacerme de Bujing, fiel seguidor de mi padre y luego de mi hermana. Lo decía porque ella estaba allí, hablando conmigo como si me tuviera confianza, como si me considerara un amigo. 

—Tan pronto como pueda ir al Polo Sur, voy a buscar ese taller de pieles. Le diría a Gran Gran que fuera a encargarlo, pero creo que es mejor si toman mis medidas directamente… —siguió enumerando los aspectos positivos del proyecto ganador, y luego sobre todos los proyectos que estarían eventualmente activos, aunque tardaran más. En un nivel de mi mente, la estaba escuchando. En otro, me encontraba embelesado, observando la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con los planes e ideas, la pasión que imprimía a su gesto y toda la energía en su voz y ademanes.

Ya tenía otra razón para querer estar con ella. A duras penas podría imaginar a alguien más idóneo para ayudarme a reparar todos los daños de mi familia en el mundo. Aún mejor, era alguien de quien yo estaba perdida, irrevocablemente, enamorado. 

Ella tenía tanto que ofrecerme en una relación. Faltaba ver si lo que yo tenía bastaba para convencerla. Porque no parecía especialmente afecta al dinero.

—En fin, gracias por invitarme —sus ojos brillaban.

—Gracias a ti por venir —sentí el impulso de abrazarla, lo que me asustó un poco porque no era uno de mis impulsos habituales. Traté de regresar a terrenos neutros—. El resto de la tarde está libre… 

Me miró, sin ayudarme en nada a terminar la pregunta implícita.

—¿Te gustaría conocer la ciudad? Por la noche podemos ir a cenar al centro. No son restaurantes tan buenos como el de ayer, pero valen la pena por el escenario —un poco como yo: bastante mediocre con una que otra cualidad que _tal vez_ podría convencerla de invertir tiempo conmigo.

—¿No tienes mucho trabajo? —me preguntó con una media sonrisa—. No quiero quitarte el tiempo. Es oro y todo eso.

Reí. Gustosamente le daría todo mi tiempo a ella.

—Honestamente, es menos de lo que parecería. La compañía está organizada de modo que muchas cosas funcionan de manera casi autónoma y la única obligación indispensable es acudir a la reunión mensual de accionistas… —había muchos otros pequeños detalles, pero preferí no mencionar que desocupé deliberadamente 10 días para estar con ella—. Así que si quieres te puedo mostrar la Galería Real, están exhibiendo pinturas antiguas, o ir a la Plaza Real y ver las estatuas…

—Si puedes encontrar un lugar que no tenga “real” en el nombre, voy contigo —se puso en pie y tomó su bolso, que era el mismo que llevó al yate—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Considéralo hecho —de nuevo le ofrecí mi brazo. No supe si era mi imaginación o ella en realidad estaba caminando más cerca de a mí. 

Mi última relación, que fue con Mai, terminó antes de que tomara posesión de la compañía. El hecho de verme del brazo con una mujer (sin contar lo que diría Ty Lee a todos los empleados) bastaba para llamar la atención. Era una auténtica fortuna no tener que visitar Caldera con frecuencia.

En el breve trecho entre la oficina y el auto, me devané los sesos pensando en posibilidades. El pasado de la realeza en la Nación del Fuego era algo tan omnipresente que resultaba complicado encontrar un lugar que no se llamara “real”, y la cercanía de Katara no ayudaba a mi concentración. 

Finalmente me decidí por el estanque de patos-tortuga. Posiblemente fue construido por la realeza, pero al menos no lo decía en el nombre. En el camino, seguí la plática.

—La familia real del país se extinguió hace algunas generaciones. Mi abuelo, entre otras muchas cosas, decía que nosotros éramos una rama perdida de la familia real —me encogí de hombros. Nunca me pareció más que una anécdota familiar del abuelo estricto—. En algún momento intentó demostrar que su padre era hijo ilegítimo del Señor del Fuego de entonces.

—¡Wow! Eso significa que eres un príncipe —se cubrió la boca con las manos, en fingida sorpresa—. Y yo una plebeya… disculpe, su majestad. 

—No pudo comprobarlo, por supuesto —me crucé de brazos—. O tendrías que dirigirte a mí como “Señor del Fuego Zuko”.

Reí con ella ante lo absurdo de esa noción y la atmósfera alegre siguió hasta que llegamos a la reja de hierro del parque. En el kiosko compré avena para alimentar a los patos-tortuga y tomamos uno de los senderos empedrados para terminar por instalarnos en una banca junto al estanque.

—No te acerques mucho al principio, espera a que tomen confianza —aventamos los primeros puñados de hojuelas, como yo recordaba con nostalgia de mi infancia—. Mi madre solía traernos aquí cuando éramos niños, a escondidas de nuestro padre. No le gustaba, decía que nos “distraía de nuestros deberes”.

Se revolvió en la banca.

—Si no es una pregunta impertinente, ¿qué pasó con tu hermana? —su mirada decía que ya intuía que no era algo bueno. Los primeros patos-tortuga ya nadaban directamente frente a nosotros. 

—No me molesta contarte —y era cierto—. No es una historia bonita, como todas las de la familia.

Miré mis manos. Había pasado muchas noches insomnes pensando en lo que pude haber hecho para que Azula sufriera menos. Nunca encontré buenas respuestas.

—¿Segura que quieres saberlo? 

En vez de contestar, se inclinó hacia mí con la barbilla recargada en las manos, esperando. Sonreí con cierta tristeza.

—Azula es casi tres años menos que yo y fue una niña prodigio. 

Con un suspiro pesado, seguí la narración. Ella había entrado a la universidad de Ba Sing Se a los 14 años, comenzó a controlar la compañía a los 18, dos años después de que nuestro padre entrara a prisión y que la compañía estuviera en un limbo de propiedad. 

Eran recuerdos sombríos para mí. Siguió los pasos de nuestro padre y los primeros años, toda la junta directiva la adoraba. La vieron decaer gradualmente, hasta su abierta paranoia y agresividad del último año. Tenía varios tratos de abierta corrupción, entre otros uno con el gobernador de Ba Sing Se, y temía ser delatada. Despidió a casi todos los empleados y puso a nuevos, castigó a muchos bajo sospechas de traición, e incluso los accionistas comenzaron a temerle. Despidió a Ty Lee, su amiga de toda la vida. Yo la conocía, pero no éramos cercanos. Aún así, Ty Lee me llamó una noche, aterrada porque temía que Azula hiciera algo irremediable.

—Vine aquí, a la casa familiar donde Azula vivía. El encuentro terminó en que casi me mata —mi vista estaba nublada—. Está internada en un sanatorio de Ba Sing Se. No aprecia mucho mis visitas, pero de todos modos las hago.

Katara me abrazó. Tras un instante de sorpresa, correspondí con gratitud.

—Lo siento tanto. No debí preguntar, solamente saqué a relucir los malos recuerdos —se separó de mí pero nuestros brazos seguían en contacto—. No puedo ni imaginar...

—Gracias por escuchar. Mi tío dice que es bueno hablar de las cosas que nos duelen. Ayuda o algo así —traté de ser discreto al limpiar una lágrima en mi mejilla.

—Lo que ocurrió es terrible. Ojalá no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo eso.

—A veces creo que me lo merezco —confesé en voz baja—. Después de todo lo que hicieron mi padre y mi abuelo.

—¡No digas eso! —volteó a mirarme con enojo—. No puedes cargarte esa culpa. Ni tú ni tu hermana son responsables de lo que hicieron ellos. A ambos les hicieron daño.

Ella estaba sentada a mi izquierda, con mi cicatriz perfectamente visible. 

—Lo importante es que tú eres distinto —me susurró, y despertó un sentimiento crudo en mi pecho que me impidió responder nada. ¿En verdad yo era diferente? Sentí un inmenso deseo de creerle.

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos. Un silencio relativo, porque los patos-tortuga no se distinguían por silenciosos. Recordé que tenía algo más por decirle. 

—Esto… no te he agradecido aún. Así que muchas gracias, por tu ayuda con la presentación de Bujing. Con un cargo de fraude como ése, no hay forma de que mantenga su poder en la junta directiva. Eso me deja a mí una mayoría por un pequeño margen… —dudaba de mi capacidad de poner en palabras el inmenso alivio que representaba la congelación de la influencia de Bujing.

—Hubieran notado la trampa sin mi ayuda —me sonrió—. Estaban muy prevenidos contra él. 

Tal vez, pero eso no me haría agradecerle menos.

—Él es uno de los accionistas más antiguos de la compañía, de los más allegados a mi hermana —comencé a explicar, tentativamente—. Los más jóvenes a veces no están de acuerdo con cómo manejo la compañía, pero no son tan agresivos como él, o Zhao. 

—¿Qué es eso de “Sabios de Fuego”? Los mencionó mucho —frunció el ceño con sincero desconcierto—. Tienen nombre de secta religiosa.

—Mi abuelo era el rey del drama —puse los ojos en blanco—. Así le puso a la junta directiva, nada más por halagarlos. Su visión era tener “la compañía más grandiosa del mundo”. Mi padre lo interpretó como “la compañía que tenga el edificio más alto de cada ciudad importante del mundo” y así es como hay tantas filiales de la compañía.

Vaya que lo había logrado. Todos se alinearon con sus deseos y siguieron haciendo negocios con métodos dudosos. Había pocas industrias en las que no hubiera al menos un participante que perteneciera a la _Fire Corp._

Comenzó a oscurecer, lo que significaba que la hora de cierre del parque se acercaba. Vaciamos lo que quedaba de la avena sobre el agua y caminamos de vuelta a la puerta, donde el auto ya estaba esperando.

—¿Hora de cenar? —ella asintió con entusiasmo y pedí al chofer que nos llevara al centro, la Plaza Real, donde estaban los edificios de gobierno y había varios restaurantes y cafeterías.

Como ya le había mencionado, no se destacaban por la comida sino por la vista. Terminamos por elegir uno localizado en una terraza. El mesero nos guió a una mesa que tenía una vista a toda la extensión de la plaza.

La calidad de la comida no era la mayor diferencia entre la cena que compartimos en el yate y ésta. Era Katara. Ahora ella estaba relajada y sonreía y yo me moría por tomar su mano sobre la mesa. Mi valor no llegaba a tanto todavía.

Se llevaron los platos vacíos y nos quedamos con nuestras tazas de té. La mediana calidad del contenido me hizo fruncir el ceño, y mi descontento se hizo más profundo por notar que me parecía cada vez más a mi tío. 

Ella se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, dando pequeños sorbos a su taza. Parecía un buen momento para preguntar… Mantuve mis manos unidas frente a mí; no estaba seguro de que temblaran, pero así no se notaría en caso de que sí.

—Ya que el señor Tong te ofreció toda la semana libre, me preguntaba si ya querías regresar a Ciudad Chin o… —pasé saliva—… o querías quedarte unos días más. 

—Es cierto que no he podido recorrer Caldera —hubo una reacción de su parte. Esperaba que fuera buena—. No quiero que sigas pagando mi hospedaje, no me parece justo. 

Oh, si supiera que ésa era la última de mis preocupaciones. 

—No es ninguna molestia… —me detuve al ver que su gesto se oscurecía un poco. No era el ángulo adecuado—. ¿Conoces Ba Sing Se? 

Se sorprendió por lo repentino de la pregunta.

—No, es uno de los lugares a los que quiero ir algún día —eso había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Volví a hablar antes de tener tiempo de ponerme más nervioso.

—Entonces si Caldera no te llama mucho la atención, quizá podrías aprovechar… si quieres visitar Ba Sing Se. Te-tengo lugar en mi casa y algunos días libres en los que podemos ir a conocer la ciudad. Es donde está la casa matriz del Dragón Jazmín, hay visitas a las murallas… —traté de hacer la oferta todo lo atractiva que pude—… y no sé si te interesaría conocer el campus de la universidad. Los edificios son muy antiguos también.

—Pensé que tu casa estaba aquí en Caldera —¿eso significaba que quería que la invitara a quedarse en mi casa para seguir en Caldera? Aparté ese pensamiento para más tarde.

—Está la casa de mi familia, pero evito todo lo posible ir. Trato de no estar mucho en Caldera —no la miré mientras daba mi explicación—. Por eso creí que era mejor ir a Ba Sing Se… si quieres. 

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y hubo un silencio que parecía eterno. Hice un esfuerzo por sostener su mirada de la manera más honesta que pude.

_Lo arruiné todo, eso fue pedir demasiado, demasiado pronto, oh no..._

—Me encantaría conocer Ba Sing Se —se había sonrojado de una manera encantadora—, pero…

_Lo arruiné, definitivamente, todo arruinado…_

Suspiré y traté de no encogerme para recibir el golpe del rechazo.

El silencio se alargó de nuevo, lo que me decidió a acelerar el tajo.

—No te preocupes… —comencé a decir, pero comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que yo.

—Hay un problema.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté de inmediato. Si estaba en mi mano solucionarlo, lo que fuera...

Dijo un par de sílabas incoherentes, hasta que sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo. Tardó varios instantes más en hablar.

—No tengo suficiente equipaje —terminó por decir sin mirarme.

—No te preocupes por eso —de seguro yo tenía una sonrisa estúpidamente grande que era incapaz de disimular—. Podemos comprar allá todo lo que necesites.

—¿Tú me acompañas? —lo dijo en tono de burla, como si fuera absurdo. 

—Por supuesto, si me lo permites —respondí sin vacilación. Estaba seguro que ir con ella sería muy distinto a la única vez que acompañé a Mai a ir de compras.

Se quedó sin palabras y un sentimiento cálido floreció en mi pecho. 

—Si ése era el único problema, compraré los boletos de inmediato —para el primer vuelo disponible, antes de que la buena racha se terminara.

Pagué la cena sin hacer caso a su insistencia de cooperar y regresamos al auto. Ella se quedó de nuevo en el hotel, pero como llevábamos chofer, no bajé a dejarla.

Esto era todo lo contrario al resto de mi vida. De algo bueno, pasaba algo aún mejor.

Le dije al chofer que me llevara al aeropuerto y después de comprar los boletos, le pedí que me dejara el coche para regresar al edificio de la compañía. Al llegar, el vigilante me dio paso al estacionamiento.

Puse el freno de mano y apagué el motor. Después, la emoción y felicidad que se habían acumulado desde el día anterior y hasta que ella aceptó mi invitación salieron en la forma de un grito sin palabras que traté de ahogar detrás de mis manos. 

—No entiendo por qué, pero gracias —dije en el silencio del auto.

Agotado, recliné el asiento. Sólo cerraría los ojos un instante y luego subiría de nuevo a la oficina…

* * *

—¿Un unagi, me dijiste? —le pregunté a la niña cuyo cuaderno sostenía en ese momento.

—¡Sí, sí, unagi, por favor! —aplaudió con alegría. Era una criatura extraña para despertar tanto entusiasmo en una niña de 6 años.

—A la orden —tomé el lápiz y comencé a bosquejar al animal lo mejor que pude recordar. No dibujaba animales desde aquel libro que pidió ilustraciones de fauna acuática de los mares del sur.

En uno de mis viajes al mercado, le había mencionado mi situación al vendedor de frutas, quien a su vez se lo había dicho a su hermano, quien se lo comentó a un amigo que le dijo a otro amigo que tenía una tienda de souvenirs y revistas en el aeropuerto. Él me había ofrecido un trabajo para atender su tienda por las tardes y parte de las noches. Esos pagos aliviaron mucho mi situación, que empezaba a ser desesperada mientras aguardaba por una respuesta positiva a mis solicitudes de empleo más acordes a mis habilidades.

Terminé el dibujo y se lo mostré a la niña.

—Es justo como lo imaginé —ella estaba encantada y su madre, sentada en la sala de espera de enfrente, mucho más tranquila—. ¿Está listo? ¿Puedes ponerle un sombrero?

—¿Qué clase de sombrero? —le sonreí y seguí trabajando en su dibujo—. Mi padre me contaba una historia sobre unagis, ¿quieres escucharla?

Sus enormes ojos atentos eran la mejor audiencia que yo había tenido en mi vida. Pero finalmente la niña se fue para abordar su vuelo, que salió poco antes de la medianoche. La había conocido por 20 minutos, pero sentía que la extrañaba. Me imaginaba que así sería tener una hija.

El siguiente vuelo con potenciales clientes llegaría hasta dos horas después. En las tardías horas de la noche, con el silencio frío y hueco de un aeropuerto vacío, saqué mi cuaderno y las cartas que no tuve tiempo de abrir antes de tener que ir a la tienda.

Un sobre era la primera factura de la renta, otro sólo era una oferta del banco. No quería saber nada de bancos y la rompí de inmediato. El tercer sobre era algo distinto y lo abrí, con las tripas un poco revueltas… ya había tenido mi primera solicitud rechazada.

Desdoblé la hoja y escanée rápidamente el contenido. Mi grito de alegría resonó con demasiada claridad en el recinto vacío, sobresaltando a la encargada de la cafetería de enfrente.

Tenía un trabajo como profesor en la Universidad de Omashu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé por qué fue tan condenadamente difícil escribir este capítulo. Era una transición necesaria, de todos modos, y el que sigue ya está en proceso :3 No prometo nada, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia para ese viaje o alguna otra cosa, leeré los comentarios :D
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Ba Sing Se

Desperté con un sobresalto ocasionado por golpecitos sobre vidrio. Al principio no reconocí el entorno. Me había quedado dormido en el automóvil… y Ty Lee estaba al otro lado de la puerta, mirándome por la venta con impaciencia.

—¿Ty? ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté confundido mientras ella seguía tocando en la ventana con los nudillos. Tardíamente, quité el seguro y abrí la puerta.

—¡Por fin! Da gracias a que el vigilante decidió avisarme que dio entrada al coche y no te vio salir —empujó en mi dirección un paquete—. Te da tiempo de cambiarte antes de ir por Katara.

Dentro del paquete encontré un cambio de ropa, que incluía una chaqueta menos formal que a duras penas recordaba haberme puesto alguna vez. Tal vez había sido regalo de mi tío. 

—Y esto —me tendió una llave, la de la casa de la familia en Caldera—. No creo que a Katara le agrade que otra chica pueda entrar y salir de tu casa como si nada, aunque sea tu asistente para ir a traerte cosas.

—Confías mucho en mi éxito para convencerla de que le importe quién entra a mi casa —metí todo al portafolios donde ya estaban los boletos, junto con la llave de una casa que evitaba a toda costa visitar. 

—Sí —dijo con sencillez y una sonrisa radiante—. Sé tú mismo y cuando tengas dudas, pregúntate: ¿qué me aconsejaría Ty Lee en este momento?

—Ya no sé cuántas veces te debo la vida —salí del coche y ambos caminamos en dirección al elevador—. Gracias, Ty.

—Mejor apúrate y me agradeces con una invitación a tu boda —me tropecé.

—¿No es un poco apresurado pensar en eso? —mi rostro ardía. No era como si _yo_ no lo hubiera pensado, pero parecía muy descabellado contemplarlo en este punto.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no tanto como tú crees —guiñó un ojo y se despidió de mí para dejar que me cambiara antes de regresar al coche e ir por Katara, lleno de una nueva energía.

Ya no sólo tenía determinación. Ahora tenía también esperanza.

* * *

Los filtros para entrar al aeropuerto me parecieron más cortos que la vez anterior, o era que ya me resultaban un poco más familiares. El vuelo salía al mediodía y duraría menos que el de Ciudad Chin a Caldera. Posiblemente llegaríamos poco antes de que anocheciera.

Tomamos un almuerzo tardío mientras yo le contaba acerca de mi abuela y mi infancia en el Polo Sur, del silencio absoluto de las noches gélidas de invierno y de la vez que, junto con mi hermano y Aang, esquivamos el hielo en los rápidos de la costa.

La conversación siguió una vez que nos instalamos en nuestros asientos dentro del avión. Al parecer había heredado de su madre cierta afición al teatro. Eventualmente terminó de narrarme la trama de “Amor entre los dragones”, la obra de teatro que más vio en su infancia. Se hizo un poco de silencio y me quedé mirando por la ventanilla, y pensé que un avión se parecía a una sala de cine más de lo que yo había pensado. 

En mi primera cita con Haru, fuimos a ver una película juntos. Una vez que se acabaron las palomitas, nuestras manos quedaron sobre los brazos de las butacas, en posturas un poco demasiado incómodas para ser naturales, pero sin terminar de tomar la mano del otro. Justo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con Zuko.

Me reacomodé de modo que los dorsos de nuestras manos se tocaban y cerré los ojos. Como este vuelo era de día, sería difícil dormir. Más difícil todavía por la agitación que me producía mi compañero de viaje…

Aún así, mantuve los ojos cerrados y por segunda vez en muy pocos días, me hice la misma pregunta.

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

Mi rostro ardió al recordar la patética razón del equipaje que, en mis nervios, le había dado como obstáculo para el viaje de mis sueños. Parecía que podía leer mi mente.

Pero la verdadera razón para que yo titubeara tenía nombre: mi matrimonio con Aang. Estaba lejos de mi esposo y no ignoraba lo que _podría_ pasar durante este viaje. Ya no era una oferta de trabajo… esta vez era una invitación personal.

En el Polo Sur no éramos puritanos, de ningún modo. Lo que pasaba antes de casarse importaba poco. Lo que pasaba una vez casados, por otra parte, ya era harina de otro costal. Una mujer _casada_ que visitara la casa de un hombre soltero, a solas… aún si el esposo supiera de ello, de inmediato se llamaría “traición”.

La noche anterior llamé a Yue de nuevo. Volví a preguntar si tenía noticias de Aang. Ella incluso había visitado la casa para ver si había notas o cartas. Nada. Cuando me despedí de ella, traté de que no se notara el nudo en mi garganta, pero pareció intuir mi desconsuelo.

—Quiero decirte algo. Sé que mis padres me aman y sé también que me hicieron daño al imponerme un matrimonio que yo no quería. Lo que quiero decir es que las dos cosas no se excluyen, así somos los humanos. Tú eres muy generosa, ya te lo dije. Piensa en tí misma esta vez.

Él se había ido primero. Pero yo sabía que él me amaba, y que tal vez me buscaría después… Tal vez lo correcto era esperarlo.

_¿Y si eso nunca pasa?_

_Pero él me ama, sólo necesita un tiempo.._.

 _O podrías dejar de justificarlo,_ susurró una vocecilla muy parecida a la de mi abuela. _¿Cómo se supone que sepas lo que él piensa si desapareció? ¿Si cuando hablas él no escucha?_

Y en la voz de Yue, la lección que a ella le costó tanto dolor aprender. _A veces el amor no basta para mantener unida a una familia. A veces ya no es sano para una misma quedarse allí y simplemente hay que aceptarlo._

Podía aceptarlo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe e inhalé bruscamente, olvidada ya mi pretensión de dormir. 

Que Aang me contactara cuando él quisiera. Yo seguiría con mi vida sin contar con él y ya veríamos qué pasaba. De acuerdo a mis costumbres, él me había abandonado y yo me negaba a languidecer y no hacer nada como si mi vida y mis decisiones y mi bienestar dependieran de él… ya no.

En la butaca de junto, Zuko volteó a verme con cierta preocupación.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, escudriñando mi rostro, en el que seguramente se reflejaba parte de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, todo está bien —sonreí y tomé su mano para estrecharla. Sus ojos se agrandaron, sobre todo el que no tenía cicatriz—. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

—Um… unas dos horas —titubeó un instante, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a nuestras manos unidas.

—De acuerdo —con una extraña paz interna, volví a cerrar los ojos sin retirar mi mano. 

Me recargué de nuevo en el asiento, sonriendo. Empezaba a vivir para mí misma nada más. Y esto era lo que quería hacer. Pareció que le tomó un tiempo confiar en que tomé su mano por decisión y no por error, y su pulgar comenzó a acariciar mis nudillos con la suavidad de un suspiro. 

Fingí despertar para el refrigerio de cortesía que ofreció la aerolínea y hasta entonces solté su mano. Pasamos el resto del tiempo en conversación ligera y me faltó valor para volver a tomar su mano. El tiempo pasó ligero hasta el aterrizaje, cuando nos pusimos en pie y él tuvo que sacar su portafolios de las repisas de arriba de los asientos. 

Después de más trámites (que dejaron nuevos sellos en mi pasaporte), esperamos en la banda para recoger mi maleta patéticamente pequeña comparada con las de otros turistas y después subimos a otro automóvil. Este chofer sonrió con sinceridad al saludar a Zuko y luego a mí. 

Una vez instalada en el asiento trasero, comencé a mover mis tobillos en pequeños círculos. Sentía los pies pesados.

—Eso pasa cuando llevas mucho tiempo sentado —comentó Zuko cuando lo notó. Resurgió mi teoría de que podía leer mi mente—. No me veas así, he pasado varios vuelos más largos que éste. Espera a que lleguen los efectos del cambio de horario. Es bueno que no te haya afectado en Caldera.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia con Ciudad Chin? —de pronto mi cansancio cobraba más sentido. La diferencia de horario entre Ciudad Chin Caldera era de dos horas, y con la casa del Polo Sur era de apenas una hora, por la cercanía con, pues, el polo. Las franjas eran mucho más estrechas allí.

—Cinco horas —bostezó. Yo no era la única cansada—. Comeremos algo y te recomiendo que trates de dormir. Mañana, la luz del día ayudará a que te acostumbres al nuevo horario.

—Suena bien —cerré los ojos hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—Hum… también tenía un favor adicional que pedirte —sonrió como disculpándose y asentí para que continuara—. No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad. Me gustaría que me dijeras qué opinas de la casa. Mi tío no deja de criticar el buen sentido del decorador.

—Veré qué tan malo es —acepté, divertida—. Pero no soy una experta ni nada. Quien sabe de decoración es mi amiga Yue.

Llegamos a una larga calle rodeada de altas bardas de piedra, y una reja de hierro se abrió para dar paso al coche. Seguimos por un camino pavimentado hasta una bahía como si fuera un hotel, directamente frente a la puerta. Zuko me ayudó a bajar y mientras abría, el chofer se llevó el auto.

Apartó la puerta y me dejó pasar a una estancia amplísima, con piso de parquet en intrincados diseños geométricos y con un techo tan alto que podrían acomodar dos pisos de construcciones regulares.

—Esto es una _mansión_ , no una _casa_ —lo único que faltaba era un candelabro. Giré sobre mí misma para ver todo alrededor. Había algunos muebles de sala sobre una alfombra, que se veían pequeños comparados con el ventanal de piso a techo a través del que se veía un jardín inmenso, con árboles que parecían muy adecuados para tener un picnic bajo su sombra. A pesar de la sala, había un gran espacio libre frente a la ancha escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

—¿Qué te parece? —lo escuché a un lado mío, con una gota de nerviosismo en la voz.

—Es impresionante, no puedo negarlo. Pero pienso… —mis ojos vagaron con ligereza sobre los colores coordinados, los elegantes muebles, los adornos cuidadosamente seleccionados. Parecía una sala de fiestas, vacía e impersonal, como esperando muebles temporales y ocupantes de una sola tarde. No había fotografías en las paredes, nada que me hablara de Zuko entre los objetos presentes—. Pienso que le falta calidez. Otros muebles, flores, un perro. ¿Siquiera pasas tiempo aquí?

—No mucho —pareció renuente a aceptarlo—. No hay una oficina fija y me muevo entre tres o cuatro ciudades, a veces más.

—¿En todas tienes _casas_ como ésta? —alcé las cejas.

—No, tengo un departamento en Gaolin, la suite del hotel de Omashu y si no, duermo en la oficina —puso una mano detrás de su cuello.

—¿¡Qué clase de vida es esa!? —me horroricé. Sentirse en casa en alguna parte sería imposible así; él podría pagar los restaurantes más costosos y comprarse ropa nueva cada día, pero de todos modos parecía una existencia incómoda. Yo, con apenas unos días fuera, ya empezaba a extrañar la comida casera.

—Moverme tanto me mantiene ocupado. Aún no encuentro una buena razón para quedarme en alguna parte —me dirigió una sonrisa triste—. ¿Vamos al comedor?

No me dio tiempo para responder. Mantenerlo ocupado… ¿para no pensar en algo? A juzgar por lo que sabía de él, ese “algo” tendría que ver con su familia. Y con el vistazo a esta casa, intuí que también debía sentirse insoportablemente solo. Alcancé su brazo y lo seguí por otra puerta en el lado opuesto del ventanal.

El comedor, para mi gran tranquilidad, era amplio pero tenía una mesa normal. Había temido que fuera una de esas mesas de varios metros de largo donde las dos personas se sentaban cada una en un extremo… 

Una mujer unos diez años mayor que yo se acercó a nosotros con dos platos hondos de sopa ligera con pequeños trozos de carne. Aún me parecía muy extraño tener a alguien que hiciera por mí cosas que normalmente haría yo misma, como servir la comida. O prepararla.

Terminamos de comer en silencio. Un vacío de anticipación se instaló en mi estómago. No podía creer que apenas unos días atrás me hubiera asustado ante la posibilidad de que Zuko me insinuara algo de nuevo, y ahora más bien deseaba que lo hiciera. 

Lo seguí escaleras arriba, demasiado pendiente de mis pasos. 

—Espero que estés cómoda. Cualquier cosa, puedes decirme, ésta es tu habitación —abrió una puerta de cedro que daba a una habitación exactamente como la que esperaría en una mansión así: impersonal y lujosa. En ese sentido, el cuarto del yate parecía más habitado que todo en esta casa.

—Pero yo creí que estaría cont… —me cubrí la boca al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir. 

_Que estaría contigo, en tu habitación._ O al menos que eso iba a sugerirme. ¿Yo estaba leyendo mal sus intenciones? Mis mejillas ardieron.

Zuko ahogó una tos.

—S...si así lo deseas, por supuesto. Eres bien recibida en cualquier habitación de la casa que elijas. Incluso —su voz vaciló un instante—, incluso en la mía.

—Gracias —me aferré a la puerta hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. No había modo de que hubiera escuchado mal _eso_ y aunque era más parecido a lo que había esperado, el pánico me impulsó a fingir que no había pasado—. ¿A… a qué hora debemos salir mañana? 

Mi vista estaba donde fuera que no estaba él. 

—El Dragón Jazmín abre a las 9. Esa hora es perfecta —lo miré de reojo. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y la voz tensa—. Te dejo descansar, hasta mañana.

—Buenas noches —respondí a sus espaldas antes de cerrar la puerta.

Gemí al recargarme en la puerta. Casi cedo al impulso de volver a abrir para ir tras él.

Me asustaba la fuerza del magnetismo que me atraía hacia él. Y al mismo tiempo, lo único que deseaba era abandonarme en él y olvidar todo lo demás. Lo malo era que “todo lo demás” era insistente y difícil de ignorar.

Ya no tenía una relación con Aang, eso estaba decidido. Pero la última vez que lo vi tenía menos de un mes. Y todavía lo amaba, esos no eran sentimientos que pudieran desaparecer de un día al siguiente. 

E igualmente difícil de ignorar era el hecho de que a pesar de todo eso… quería estar con Zuko. Por un tiempo no tan breve. 

¿Me aceptaría él? ¿Querría que me quedara, o me buscaba sólo como algo pasajero? Y si quería que me quedara, ¿me aceptaría a pesar del desastre emocional que significaría la separación de Aang? Las respuestas serían lo único que faltaba para decidirme. Cuando lo supiera, posiblemente dormiría en otra habitación, ya fuera en esta casa o de vuelta en Ciudad Chin.

Le preguntaría. Un poco más tranquila por esa decisión, pude por fin conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Prácticamente corrí sin detenerme hasta que llegué a mi cuarto, el único lugar de la casa donde me sentía a gusto. Me tiré sobre la cama con fuerza y me cubrí los ojos con las manos. 

La maldición humana de la perpetua insatisfacción, del anhelo infinito. Veinticuatro horas antes, yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo tan sólo porque ella estaría en mi casa. Ahora que eso se había cumplido, en cambio deseaba que durmiera junto a mi.

¿En qué estaba pensando para decirle eso?

La sinceridad era la mejor política, ese fue siempre el consejo de mi tío. Esa clase de sinceridad, sin embargo… no estaba seguro de que Ty Lee la aprobaría. 

Aún tenía al menos un día para reparar el daño. No la presionaría, pero esperaba que estuviera implícito que se quedaría el resto de la semana. Si todo salía bien, entonces acordaríamos una siguiente visita, o ella se quedaría incluso más tiempo…

Respiré hondo. La batalla aún no acababa, y me iba a sobreponer al desliz.

* * *

El aullido lastimero de Appa llegaba hasta mi asiento desde la cajuela del camión. Apreté mis manos sobre el reposabrazos del asiento, deseando más que nada en el mundo detener el autobús, sacarlo de la jaula y que se tranquilizara a mi lado. Las condiciones impuestas por la compañía de autobús para transportar mascotas incluían el pago de medio boleto más y que el animal debía viajar sedado, en una jaula transportadora dentro de la cajuela. Acepté únicamente porque mi necesidad de llegar a Omashu con Appa era mayor que mi odio a las condiciones. Lo único bueno sería que al menos, al estar sedado no se inquietaría por el movimiento, los ruidos y la oscuridad. Él odiaba la jaula transportadora y los espacios cerrados.

Hubiera sido pasable, de no ser por la llanta ponchada que aumentó el viaje de 12 a 15 horas. Ahora, en las últimas dos horas del viaje, el efecto del sedante se había terminado y Appa se encontraba solo en la oscuridad de la cajuela, sin nada familiar alrededor y sin que yo pudiera alcanzarlo.

Otro aullido angustiado alcanzó mi asiento y a duras penas me mantuve sentado. Otros pasajeros ya empezaban a notar el sonido. Respiré hondo y traté de tranquilizarme, pero era imposible con los lamentos de Appa que seguían llegando.

—Menos de dos horas, ya falta poco… Appa, lo siento tanto —mis manos se tensaron de nuevo y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Al menos ya tenía un lugar al cual llegar. Contacté a Jet para decirle de mi nuevo empleo, dejando de lado casi todos los detalles de Katara. Él aceptó de inmediato ofrecerme un sillón en su casa hasta que yo tuviera dinero para mi propio lugar.

Pareció que una parte importante de la razón por la que la universidad me había contratado aún sin hacerme una entrevista formal era que necesitaban con urgencia un profesor para el semestre que iniciaba. Ayudaba que yo estaba dispuesto a mudarme a donde fuera y había aceptado sin chistar los horarios más raros, más tempranos y más tardíos.

Las luces de la metrópoli llegaron para iluminar con un poco de esperanza mi angustia por Appa. El tiempo pasaba. Arrastrándose con la lentitud del alquitrán, pero pasaba.

Apenas abrieron la puerta del autobús en la central, salí corriendo a la cajuela donde saqué a Appa y mis tres cajas de equipaje. Se me daba bien viajar ligero y esas tres cajas eran básicamente una mudanza. El resto de las cosas se quedarían en el cuartito rentado, que estaba cubierto al menos por un mes más, para poder regresar por mis pertenencias después.

Pasé varios minutos tranquilizando a Appa. En el Polo Sur, era posible que él siguiera el auto en que yo iba, pero en la ciudad, era una idea terrible. Casi tan mala como intentar que se subiera a un taxi después de la estresante experiencia de autobús. 

Con todo, después de un rato logré que subiera y pagué el taxi con parte de mis preciados ahorros para llegar a la casa de Jet junto con todo mi equipaje. El taxista fue paciente y gentil e incluso me ayudó a bajar mis bultos. Le di una propina todo lo alta que me podía permitir antes de tocar el timbre de la casa, más pequeña que la rentada en Ciudad Chin, pero enorme comparada con el cuartito de las últimas semanas.

—¡Aang! Bienvenido, pasa —Jet me abrió y Appa entró con cierta cautela—. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? Esos autobuses son infames, si lo sabré yo. 

—Sí —todo el agotamiento del viaje me calló encima de golpe—. Un poco infame, tienes toda la razón. Sufrí menos la vez pasada.

—Viniste mucho mejor acompañado entonces —rió y me esforcé por no agriar demasiado mi gesto. Mis nervios desgastados por el autobús lo hicieron más difícil—. ¿Katara se muda contigo después?

—No lo sé. Tenía que arreglar cosas en su trabajo —mi tono sonó forzado a mis propios oídos, pero Jet no le dio mayor importancia.

—Oh, es una lástima. Un amigo tenía unos trabajos bien pagados, pensaba sugerir a Katara —me ayudó a llevar mis cajas adentro y lo primero que saqué fue el plato y una bolsa de comida para Appa—. ¿Algo de cenar?

Acepté agradecido y comí con entusiasmo aunque se trataba de fideos instantáneos. Luego, Jet me llevó al sillón donde me instalé para dormir. Tendría el día siguiente para ordenar un poco mis cosas e ir a hablar con los ejecutivos de la universidad, y la primera clase sería el lunes.

El cambio era bienvenido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, con lágrimas en los ojos, implorando: Detente, deja de escribir cosas que no estaban en la película ni en el plan original de la historia.
> 
> Yo también, con un muro de fuego a mis espaldas: O T R A E S C E N A 
> 
> Gente, esto se está haciendo un monstruo con vida propia. Retiro cualquier aproximado de capítulos que tenía planeados. Ya no tengo idea de lo que puede pasar o de cuánto tarde en pasar. Me rindo. 
> 
> Lo único que espero es que ustedes sigan disfrutando de esta historia como yo disfruto de escribirla ^_^ Gracias por leer :D
> 
> (Y se siguen aceptando sugerencias para el futuro de la historia ^_-*)


	15. El Dragón Jazmín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hay una larga nota al final, si quieren vayan directo a la parte que dice CONSULTA)

A pesar del cansancio, entre el desajuste de horario y la costumbre del trabajo no pude despertar demasiado tarde. Aún eran menos de las 8 de la mañana, y yo ya llevaba unos buenos 40 minutos despierta sin levantarme de la cama. 

Bueno, ya era hora de prepararse. Tomé una ducha en el baño forrado de lujosos mosaicos azules y donde encontré preparado jabón y shampoo nuevos, y toallas suaves. Al salir, usé una de esas para enrollarla alrededor de mi cuerpo y buscar ropa seca.

De pie ante la maleta abierta, la bolsa de lencería que empaqué en Ciudad Chin llamó mi atención como un letrero de neón. No tenía ninguna necesidad de usarla. Aún tenía un juego de ropa interior “normal” que podía ponerme. 

A menos que tuviera en perspectiva realizar otra clase de  _ actividades _ . Actividades que requerían de una pareja. Una pareja que, estaba segura, Zuko aceptaría ser.

Saqué las dos prendas de delicado encaje. El material era fluido entre mis dedos, casi como agua. 

Actuar de acuerdo a la atracción y lo que fuera que sentía, o no hacerlo. 

—En cualquier caso, me vendrá bien la seguridad que mencionó Suki —murmuré para mí misma al ponerme la lencería de encaje color ámbar (pálido comparado con el color de ojos de Zuko) con detalles en negro. Todavía tenía la etiqueta y la quité de un jalón. E ignoré lo mejor que pude la escena imaginaria en que Zuko hacía eso mismo con mi vestido y dejaba el encaje al descubierto, en la cama de su cuarto, que no conocía pero imaginaba parecida a la del Dragón del Oeste.

Encima, me puse un vestido azul claro mucho más inocuo, el último limpio que tenía. Cuando Zuko dijo que compraría todo lo que yo necesitara, pensé que bromeaba. Ahora que sabía que hablaba en serio, más bien pensaba pedirle usar su lavadora. 

En cuanto al maquillaje… examiné los que tenía disponibles. Con la respiración acelerada, terminé por ceder ante mí misma y me puse el labial que traje del Dragón del Oeste.

Abrí la puerta con cautela. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, cosa que nunca pasaría si hubiera un animal presente. Bajé a la sala, donde encontré a Zuko hojeando un libro. En vez de la camisa y el traje, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera debajo de una camisa desabotonada, y el aire de quien ya lleva un buen rato despierto. Se veía como una persona completamente diferente.

Dejó el libro a un lado tan pronto me vio y lo saludé. 

—Eres tempranero —señalé, pensando en lo que dijo el día anterior sobre los cambios de horario.

—Ya no puedo dormir después de que sale el sol —explicó casi como una disculpa—. ¿Lista para irnos?

El auto ya esperaba afuera de la puerta. Parecía que esa casa no estaba diseñada para salir a pie nunca, a juzgar por la distancia a la reja y la falta de una puerta que no fuera para auto. 

El primer Dragón Jazmín que se inauguró estaba cerca del centro de Ba Sing Se, y aunque la casa de Zuko estaba también en la misma zona, los terrenos eran tan grandes que el recorrido duró un rato. Por fortuna, ya no había más silencios incómodos entre nosotros y algunas de sus anécdotas hicieron que me doblara de la risa (a diferencia de sus chistes).

Finalmente, bajamos. La casa matriz del Dragón Jazmín hacía honor a su fama: el edificio era antiguo y estaba bien cuidado, desde la pintura en las paredes hasta el letrero de madera con un dragón y una flor anunciaba el negocio. Por las ventanas, se podían ver las mesas en el interior, de manteles blancos y con un pequeño adorno de flores en el centro.

Zuko abrió la puerta para mí. Empezaba a temer que yo me olvidaría de cómo abrir puertas si él seguía haciendo eso.

—¡Señor Zuko! —el joven mesero pareció encantado de verlo—. Pase, por favor. Aquí está su mesa.

—Gracias, Shoji —Zuko lo saludó con familiaridad, y nos guió a una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Nos sentamos y el mesero nos dejó dos menús.

—Éste siempre es el primer lugar en que se adoptan los nuevos productos —me comentó Zuko al señalar una sección del menú titulada como “Té de perlas”. No me sonaba conocido—. Yo traté de que no implementara estos…

—Bueno, yo le daré una oportunidad —pedí uno de mezcla de frutas para acompañar mi platillo.

—Justamente porque le di una oportunidad dije que no —refunfuñó Zuko mientras el mesero se iba con la nota de nuestra orden.

El servicio era muy rápido incluso para los estándares del Dragón Jazmín de Ciudad Chin, o quizá se trataba de un tratamiento especial para Zuko. Mi té llegó y lo probé. Sabía bien, una vez que te sobreponías a la impresión de las pequeñas esferas masticables.

—¿Dónde vive tu tío? —pregunté por encima de mi vaso—. Si es aquí, parecería una buena razón para quedarte en Ba Sing Se. Digo, si la comodidad de una mansión no es suficiente.

Bufó en respuesta.

—Sí, él maneja todo desde sus oficinas en esta ciudad —dio un sorbo a su taza de té perfectamente tradicional—. Los dos estamos siempre ocupados y es difícil vernos muy seguido. Además, Ty Lee trabaja casi todo el tiempo en Caldera y en Gaolin puedo visitar a otra amiga, Toph. Estaba en la fiesta de Omashu, no sé si se conocieron.

—No estoy muy segura —hice memoria, pero no conversé demasiado esa noche.

—Es ciega y siempre va acompañada de un perro guía, se llama Topo-Tejón —mi gesto se agrió de inmediato. La chica de los comentarios sarcásticos del casino—. Ya. Sí la conociste.

Rió y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Entiendo, no es alguien con quien sea muy fácil llevarse bien al principio —se encogió de hombros. 

No estaba segura de que yo pudiera llevarme bien con ella en lo absoluto, pero la había conocido en una noche en que yo estaba bajo mucha presión. Podría ser un error de juicio de mi parte.

—También tengo un par de amigos de la universidad que trabajan en Kyoshi. Los visito menos seguido de lo que me gustaría —interrumpió mis reflexiones sombrías y aparté de mi mente la noche que lo habíamos perdido todo en el casino.

—Allí viven mi hermano y mi cuñada, pero déjame adivinar. En Ciudad Kyoshi tienes una horrible mansión en la playa en la que tampoco te gusta estar —puse los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando visito, de hecho duermo en el Dragón del Oeste —sonrió con una chispa en los ojos que me subió el color a las mejillas. El recuerdo de la noche que pasé allí era mucho más agradable que el de Omashu.

—Ah —contesté de manera creativa y di un sorbo a mi bebida. Casi me atraganto con una de las perlas de tapioca y recibí un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Le diré a mi tío que quite esas cosas de la carta —se quejó, y no retiró su mano de mi espalda incluso cuando dejé de toser—. Son peligrosas.

—No, es una buena bebida, sólo me distraje —dije avergonzada, con la voz un poco rasposa. Zuko me ofreció un sorbo de su té y dudé un segundo antes de aceptarlo—. Gracias. 

El mesero se acercó a toda prisa, llevando un vaso con agua. Se tranquilizó al ver que todo estaba bien y no tardó demasiado tiempo más en llegar con nuestros platillos.

La presentación de mi sándwich de pato rostizado era diferente a Ciudad Chin. El pan también era distinto, espolvoreado con ajonjolí y semillas, y como decoración una pequeña flor morada hasta arriba. Sin esperar más, levanté una de las mitades y le di una mordida.

Y otra y otra. No había notado el hambre que tenía y estaba delicioso.

—¿No te gustó? —comentó con una sonrisa mientras él atacaba su propio desayuno con el tenedor.

—¡Es incluso mejor que el de Ciudad Chin! —dije tan pronto terminé mi bocado—. Podría mudarme aquí y comer sándwiches así todos los días. 

—Si quieres —había un brillo particular en su mirada y abrí los ojos desorbitadamente al entender lo que dije y lo que él respondió. Pero siguió hablando—. Esa receta de pato rostizado la desarrolló mi tío, es también de sus platillos preferidos. 

Entre bocados, me contó un poco más de las recetas y de la historia del Dragón Jazmín, lo que me salvó de intervenir mucho. Terminé el último borde de pan con la placentera satisfacción que sólo dejaba una excelente comida.

—Estamos muy cerca del centro. Si te parece bien, podemos ir hoy a conocer el Palacio y recorrer los edificios de alrededor —Zuko sujetaba su taza con ambas manos.

Eso me recordaba el resto de los planes para el día y aparté mi trenza que se obstinaba en caer sobre mi plato.

—¿Y la Universidad? —no pude evitar preguntar, esperanzada. Era el otro destino que más me emocionaba dentro de Ba Sing Se.

—Está cerrada hoy, porque es domingo —se disculpó y un leve desánimo opacó por un instante mi alegría—. Pensaba que fuéramos mañana, si quieres. Toda esta semana son vacaciones estudiantiles todavía y no habrá demasiada gente.

—Me encantaría —sonreí de oreja a oreja. Si podía buscar la Facultad donde impartían Relaciones Internacionales, tomaría un folleto para hacerme una idea más precisa de los trámites y los precios. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas, después de todo era la universidad más prestigiosa del mundo y había muchos filtros para entrar, no sólo el económico... pero podía soñar.

Zuko alzó una mano y el mesero se acercó a dejar la cuenta. Antes de que pudiera decirme nada, adelanté una pequeña pila de monedas.

—Es la propina —expliqué al cruzarme de brazos—. Ya que no me dejas cooperar, al menos dejaré eso.

Por un momento pareció querer rebatirlo, pero terminó por sonreír. 

—De acuerdo —dejó otro billete sobre la mesa. El mesero, que estaba atendiendo a unos clientes recién llegados, se acercó.

—Muchas gracias, señor Zuko —se despidió—. Disfrute su visita.

—Hasta luego —Zuko agitó una mano y salimos de la tienda de té para comenzar a caminar calle arriba—. Está cerca, lo prometo.

—No me molesta caminar —me sujeté de su brazo casi automáticamente. Me sentía cómoda así y él no estaba protestando—. Siempre que sepas a dónde vamos.

—No he hecho que te pierdas todavía, ¿o sí? —fingió ofenderse mientras esperábamos al cambio de luz en el semáforo para cruzar a la siguiente calle—. Estas cuadras las conozco bien. Es la zona que más recorrí cuando vivía aquí.

Se notaba el cuidado que la ciudad ponía en ese sector: las anchas banquetas sombreadas con árboles hacían de la caminata un paseo, y los techos alrededor resplandecían bajo la luz del sol con sus tejas doradas.

—Este palacio sí tiene una familia real dentro —me comentó cuando, dos cuadras después, apareció la enorme muralla que separaba el palacio del resto de la ciudad—. Una parte la habitan ellos, otra es una especie de museo.

—Sí que les gustan las murallas en esta ciudad —doble el cuello para alcanzar a ver el tope de los altos muros, coronados también con tejas doradas.

—Son una especialidad local —me dijo mientras nos formábamos en las taquillas (una serie de ventanillas adyacentes a la muralla) a comprar boletos. Parecía que los atajos que él podía conseguir también tenían un límite. Pero la verdad eso me hacía sentir más cómoda. A diferencia de lo que había dicho Col (mis sentimientos respecto al hombre eran ambiguos) sobre que Zuko obtenía todo lo que deseaba, esto lo hacía parecer… más parecido a mí.

Por fortuna, la fila avanzaba rápidamente y una vez con nuestros boletos, nos formamos de nuevo en una sección delimitada con cordones de terciopelo. Cuando se reunió algo de gente, una sonriente chica vestida de verde se acercó a nosotros, sujetando un pequeño letrero con un número 4 en la mano.

—¡Bienvenidos sean, queridos visitantes! Mi nombre es Joo Dee y seré su guía el día de hoy durante su visita al Palacio Real de Ba Sing Se —su entusiasmo me sofocaba un poco—. Somos el grupo 4, procuren no separarse, ¡en la mayoría de las zonas del palacio está terminantemente prohibido que los visitantes paseen solos!

Sí, para nada inquietante. Apreté un poco más mi agarre del brazo de Zuko.

—¡Síganme, por favor! —se dirigió a nuestro pequeño grupo con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a caminar. La seguimos hasta atravesar las puertas de la muralla y comenzó su explicación con voz alegre—. El palacio real se encuentra encima de la parte más antigua de Ba Sing Se, sobre una serie de catacumbas de cristal que en su momento fueron la razón de que la ciudad se estableciera aquí…

Dentro de las murallas, parecía otro mundo. Una profusión de jardineras y fuentes salpicaban el empedrado perfectamente plano y tan pulido que reflejaba la luz del sol. Nos detuvimos para admirar las esculturas de topos-tejones (los animales, no el perro guía de la amiga de Zuko) que eran el emblema de la familia real, un árbol que al parecer sembró el primer rey cuando se empezó a construir el palacio y una de las fuentes. 

Retuve en la memoria apenas una tercera parte de todo lo que la guía decía, hablaba dando demasiados datos, demasiado rápido. Continuó con las explicaciones y entramos al edificio, tan espléndido como sólo lo podía ser un palacio. Hacía que incluso la mansión de Zuko se viera como un armario para escobas.

Llegamos a una galería de retratos de los más de 40 reyes que habían gobernado desde ese palacio y todo estaba tan lleno de fechas y nombres que no conocía que mejor bloquee la voz de Joo Dee, aunque seguí observándola. Poseía la piel de porcelana y cabello lacio y negro como la tinta que tan favorecidas eran por la televisión y las revistas del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko también la veía, lo cual no era extraño en sí. Era la guía de turistas y estaba dando una explicación. Además, él volteaba a verme a mí de vez en cuando, como para dar a entender que estaba al pendiente de mí más que del tour. Así que no eran celos… y sin embargo, una sensación de angustia se instaló por un instante en mi estómago.

¿Por qué él estaba haciendo todo este esfuerzo conmigo? 

—¿Todo bien? —se inclinó hacia mí. Al parecer me lo quedé viendo por demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, sí —respondí un poco tarde—. Todos esos datos me están mareando un poco.

—A mí también, me temo —el aliento de su susurro envió un escalofrío a recorrer toda mi espalda—. Lo siento, es la única forma de poder entrar al palacio.

—No te preocupes. Es un lugar hermoso —su gesto de disculpa fue suficiente para apartar de mi mente los pensamientos desagradables. Seguimos a la guía a través de otras dos salas de artefactos históricos y esculturas que databan de la fundación de la ciudad, pero finalmente salimos a uno de los muchos patios internos del palacio, pero uno de los pocos abiertos al público. Y la parte no tan divertida del recorrido bien valía la tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese jardín.

—Aquí termina el recorrido guiado. Pueden permanecer en el jardín el tiempo que deseen y luego recorrer el museo adjunto a su gusto —nos sonrió de nuevo Joo Dee—. El Reino Tierra les agradece su visita y les desea un día agradable.

Por fin ella y su letrero con el número 4 se fueron y no pude evitar un suspiro de alivio. 

—¿Podemos sentarnos un momento? —le pedí a Zuko al ver una banca cercana desocupada—. Ufff. Eso fue agotador.

—Por el lado bueno, ya somos libres —me contestó con una sonrisa.

Sí, era un lado bueno. Cuando me sentí lista, continuamos al museo, que sin las asfixiantes explicaciones de la guía fue mucho más ameno, y llegamos finalmente a la tienda del museo, donde rechacé la oferta de Zuko de comprarme una reproducción de una de las joyas exhibidas en la sala anterior, unos aretes de jade. 

—Lo normal es que el caballero se niegue a comprar la joya, no al contrario —la empleada del mostrador nos miró divertida. El sonrojo por eso me duró al menos hasta que estuvimos de vuelta fuera de la muralla.

Me dejé guiar por Zuko a través de las calles a las diferentes plazas del centro, todas ellas con jardinería impecable. Entramos a varias otras tiendas de souvenirs y compré algunas pequeñas cosas para mi familia. En una de las tiendas, donde encontré un llavero en forma de abanico perfecto para Suki, Zuko también compró algo.

—Lo siento, es que no puedes quedarte sin una de éstas —y extendió ante mí una de las icónicas playeras de Yo-corazón-Ba Sing Se que no faltaban en una sola de las tiendas. 

Ya era pasada la hora de la comida cuando el cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente.

—¿Quieres regresar para descansar un poco? —asentí con un bostezo. Seguía siendo culpa del desajuste horario. Tomamos un taxi de vuelta a su mansión y descubrí que de hecho sí se podía entrar a pie, por una puerta pequeña y disimulada entre algunas viñas a un lado de la reja para el automóvil.

—Me gustaría usar tu lavadora, si no es una molestia —le comenté con un esfuerzo. Si no lavaba esa tarde, me quedaría sin ropa para el día siguiente. Aunque tenía la playera nueva y mi pantalón… tal vez sí podría esperar.

—Podemos ir a comprar cosas mañana —la sonrisa ladeada traicionaba la burla y le di un leve empujón.

—Creo que está bien lavar la ropa —contuve un bostezo mientras él sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta.

—Pon lo que necesites lavar en la cesta junto a la cama del cuarto y déjala en el pasillo —me dejó pasar—. Duerme un poco, te ves agotada. 

Pensé brevemente oponerme y tratar de lavar la ropa yo misma, pero él tenía razón, yo estaba agotada y posiblemente no me mataría aceptar la ayuda de sus empleados por una vez. 

—Gracias —subí las escaleras a mi habitación y él se quedó abajo. Me quité los zapatos y me tendí en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

Desperté de mi siesta sin notar siquiera el momento en que me había dormido. A juzgar por la ventana, ya estaba por anochecer. Aún no era demasiado tarde, tal vez podría intentar dormirme de nuevo. 

Suspiré y volví a acomodarme, pero mi vista cayó sobre la bolsa que contenía la playera obsequio de Zuko… Regresaron los pensamientos que habían surgido al fijarme en Joo Dee, y se adhirieron a mi mente para darle paso a todo lo que estaba tratando de ignorar. En forma de dudas que daban vueltas en mi cabeza como un león-alce enjaulado y comenzaban a carcomer mi tranquilidad y decisión. 

O yo era una conquista pasajera, sólo interesante por lo “exótico” de mi piel morena y ojos azules, o sentía un sincero interés por mí. 

Me invadió un frío gélido al pensarlo. Estar con él y luego ser descartada… No quería exponerme a eso, por mucha atracción que sintiera hacia Zuko. 

Pero… Me mordí el labio. Pero. Si el interés por mí era sincero, si él estaba dispuesto a intentar algo más, a pesar de todo, de cómo nos habíamos conocido y de lo que ya había pasado entre nosotros… Ya sabía qué era lo que yo quería: estar con él, no como un juego, aunque no tuviera idea de lo que pudiera pasar. En cambio, para saber lo que  _ él  _ quería, necesitaba preguntarle. Y eso haría. No podía soportar más de esas dudas.

Salí del cuarto a una casa muy silenciosa, como por la mañana. A diferencia de la mañana, Zuko no se encontraba en la sala leyendo. Entré al comedor, que también estaba vacío. Me detuve antes de salir al escuchar movimiento en la cocina. 

—...doblar la ropa limpia de la señorita —escuché una voz femenina, seguida de una pausa—. No sé si soy sólo yo, pero me da gusto tener trabajo, siento que por fin me estoy ganando el salario.

—Siempre hay trabajo —señaló la otra voz, también femenina pero que sonaba un poco mayor.

—Claro, barrer y sacudir habitaciones en las que nadie nunca se para —se quejó la primera persona—. Me da gusto que estén aquí. 

La puerta a la cocina estaba abierta y me asomé, sin entrar.

—Hola… —saludé un poco insegura. Quienes hablaban eran una chica joven a la que no había visto, sentada en una silla, y la mujer que sirvió la cena la noche anterior, que acomodaba platos en la alacena. Ambas me saludaron con una leve inclinación que me resultó extraña.

—¡Señorita! —la chica se había puesto en pie—. Ya tenemos su ropa limpia, aún no la doblamos. La íbamos a guardar cuando usted bajara a cenar.

Terminó con un tono de disculpa.

—Gracias por la ayuda —le sonreí—. Pero no hay prisa, más bien venía a preguntar si sabían dónde estaba Z… 

Me detuve al no saber cómo referirme a Zuko con la gente que trabajaba en su casa. Por fortuna, la chica me ahorró el trabajo.

—¿El señor? —respondió alegremente—. Me parece que está en el estudio. Puedo indicarle dónde está.

—Sí, por favor —suspiré agradecida, y la seguí de vuelta a la sala y escaleras arriba hasta una de las puertas. Al ver que estaba tan cerca de mi cuarto, quise darme un golpe en la frente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Yo? —se sorprendió y me miró—. Me llamo Min, señorita.

—Yo soy Katara. Gracias, Min —le dije, y ella se despidió antes de correr escaleras abajo.

Respiré hondo y di dos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante —llegó la voz de Zuko desde dentro. Sentado en el escritorio, sonrió al verme—. Pensaba despertarte pronto, ¿tienes hambre?

—No demasiada —admití—. El desayuno me cayó de peso.

La idea de comer en el Dragón Jazmín todos los días se había hecho un poco menos atractiva. Sólo un poco.

—Entonces pediré un poco de fruta nada más —se dirigió a un intercomunicador como el que teníamos en la oficina del señor Tong y dio un par de instrucciones. Entretanto, me senté en uno de los sillones y acaricié el dije de mi collar. 

Min no tardó en llegar cargando una charola con macedonia de frutas. Sentados en dos sillones contiguos, comimos en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, escudriñando de nuevo mi rostro. ¿En verdad mi humor era tan transparente para él?

—Sí… quiero hablar contigo —no tenía sentido darle vueltas, aunque por un instante, lanzarse a un pozo de agua helada parecía una perspectiva más apetecible que soportar la incertidumbre de esta conversación.

—Escucho —se inclinó hacia mí, recargando los brazos en sus rodillas, y apartó su plato vacío. Por fortuna no había papaya entre las frutas… Me esforcé por concentrarme bajo su atenta mirada.

Tardé un poco en hablar, pero él esperó.

—¿Por qué? —susurré, mirándolo a los ojos. Él me miró sin comprender a qué me refería—. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Todo este esfuerzo? 

Abarqué con un gesto el estudio, la enorme mansión, incluso la ciudad. A mí misma.

—No me conocías. Sólo me viste una vez.

Me miró desconcertado.

—Pero te conocí después. ¿Por qué no lo haría? 

Yo estuve a punto de gruñir de frustración.

—¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? Seguro puedes elegir a cualquier mujer, a una actriz o una modelo o algo así. Entonces, ¿por qué? —presioné de nuevo, sin separar mi mirada de él. 

Pasó un silencioso minuto y terminó por respirar hondo.

—No lo sé —siguió hablando antes de que yo pudiera protestar—. No sé, quería conocerte. Apenas te vi en esa tienda,  _ algo _ me llamó. Muy pocas veces he tenido cosas claras, así que cuando sentí que quería, que  _ necesitaba _ conocerte, hice todo lo posible para que pasara.

Medité sus palabras un momento. Si bien respondía  _ una  _ cosa, no hablaba de lo que quería a futuro.

—¿Es sólo eso? ¿Por mi aspecto? —mi peor miedo encontró su camino hasta mi voz sin que yo pudiera evitarlo—. ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo otra vez pero sin pagar un millón de yuanes? 

Se quedó petrificado un instante y luego se echó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que su cabeza dio un golpe contra la pared.

—¡No! —gritó—. Sí. No. Sí, pero… ugh, espera. ¿Cómo puedo decir esto?

Se puso en pie y caminó en un círculo, presionando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos. También me levanté, mi estómago hecho un nudo de nervios y anticipación.  _ Necesitaba  _ saberlo.

—Quiero… —pareció luchar por encontrar las palabras—… quiero mantenerte en mi vida, bajo la forma que tú desees quedarte. 

Olvidé cómo respirar. Eso era una respuesta mucho más dulce de lo que yo esperaba.

—Sé que sólo han sido unos días, pero bastan para confirmar mi primera impresión. Eres una mujer como nunca había conocido —había color en sus mejillas y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de seguir hablando—. Supongo que sabes que me interesas como pareja. No sé cómo es... cuál es la situación de tu matrimonio. No quiero forzarte a nada. 

—Tú también me interesas —solté sin poder contenerme. Mis manos ardían por acercarme y tocarlo. Di un paso al frente y dejé de contener lo que estaba pensando—. Pero no… no estoy segura de que sea posible.

Desvié la mirada, pese a lo difícil que fue separar la vista de sus ojos.

—No empezamos bien, no puede continuar. Si seguimos, terminará mal... —le di voz a las inquietudes que todavía me frenaban.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se acercó el último paso que nos separaba, lo suficiente como para que yo volviera a sentir el aura cálida de aquella noche en el yate. Como esa noche, toda su indecisión pareció desaparecer en un instante—. ¿Cómo sabes que terminará mal? Nunca he empezado así.

—Yo tampoco —me costaba hilar pensamientos bajo su insistente escrutinio—. Pero…

Con lentitud, alzó una mano y acarició mi mejilla. Cualquier otra objeción se derritió bajo la calidez de esa caricia, y la que trasmitía su mirada.

—No tenemos por qué apresurarnos. Entiendo que es demasiado pronto… yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que tú necesites.

Retiró su mano y de inmediato extrañé su contacto. Algo que venía de muy profundo se asomaba en sus ojos. Si él podía ver dentro de mí del modo en que yo intuía, sabía lo que encontraría. Al menos hasta cierto punto. Habría deseo, sí. Pero también otra cosa, varias más, que había descubierto durante estos días de convivir con él. Quería despertar en sus brazos, bromear por las mañanas, pasar tardes acurrucada a su lado y llevarlo a los paisajes de nieve de mi infancia. Caminar de su brazo, ambos vestidos con los voluminosos abrigos que el clima exigía. No quería darle un nombre a eso todavía, pero sabía que estaba allí.

Yo apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Mantuve mi rostro alzado y me incliné hacia él, dejando espacio apenas suficiente para que una hoja de papel pasara entre nosotros. El más leve movimiento me tendría en sus brazos.

Respiré con cuidado, temerosa de romper el momento. Una última cuerda me retenía: tal vez sí era demasiado pronto, injusto para él mientras yo aún no volvía a hablar con Aang respecto a mi decisión. Pero era imposible localizarlo, podría tardar una eternidad en volver a verlo, y yo, en mi egoísmo, sabía que no quería esperar tanto. 

Los ojos de Zuko eran un inmenso abismo dorado y yo estaba a punto de caer; una vez dentro, existía la posibilidad de que todo lo que imaginaba con él fueran solamente ilusiones. Pero así empezaban siempre las relaciones: con un salto de fe. Yo pensaba tomar este.

Con cuidado, besé sus labios, apenas un roce. Él se quedó inmóvil, respirando con pesadez. Lancé la cautela por los aires y lo abracé, por fin permitiéndome gozar sin limitantes de la sensación. Como la vez en Caldera, él se sorprendió y en cuanto se sobrepuso, me estrechó con fuerza.

—Te tomaré la palabra. Quiero dormir en tu cuarto —suspiré en su oído, finalmente tranquila con mi decisión.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con voz gentil, sin aflojar ni un ápice su abrazo.

—Sí —segura como pocas veces lo había estado en mi vida. Reí—. Y no vayas a hacer trampa, tú también tienes que estar.

También rió y recargó su mejilla en mi sien. Su aliento cimbró mi columna con un tremor de excitación que inundó mi mente la imagen de la lencería y la cama. Pero para mi gran irritación, él no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

—De pronto me siento muy cansada —apreté mi cuerpo contra él, de un modo que ya no podría interpretarse como platónico—. ¿Y tú?

—A...agotado —pasó saliva. Con renuencia, me separé de él—. Vamos.

No le permití volver a distanciarse y tomé su mano. Así fue como llegamos a su cuarto; mi imaginación había acertado, era muy parecida a la habitación dentro del Dragón del Oeste, aunque sin flores. 

Sentía el corazón latiendo en mi garganta y solté su mano para sentarme en la cama. Eché mis zapatos a un lado, subí los pies y abracé mis rodillas.

—No entiendo cómo duermes en una oficina si tienes una cama así disponible —sonreí. Su mirada se oscurecía de deseo y la chispa azuzó el fuego en mi vientre. Sólo él para consumirme así sin haberme tocado siquiera.

Con lentitud, se sentó a mi lado sin mirarme. Me recargué contra su hombro y puse una mano en su barbilla; con delicadeza, giré su rostro hasta que estuvo mirándome. Una mirada cargada de significado.

—Si estás aquí, no volvería a pensar en dormir en la oficina —confesó, y mi pulso se aceleró aún más. Ya no podía esperar.

Debió notarlo y me besó, un contacto ligero y suave. Parecía esperar mi confirmación, pero debajo podía sentir la tensión de lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo. En respuesta, puse una mano detrás de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. Me rodeó con sus brazos de nuevo y me derretí, arrastrándolo hasta que ambos estuvimos acostados. 

Su lengua pasó sobre mis labios y concedí acceso, besando y explorando con la dulce calma del fuego de una vela; que ardiera con lentitud no significaba que tuviera menos fuerza. 

Esta vez, no había prisa alguna. Había más noches por delante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween y Día de Muertos! 
> 
> He visto imágenes de los cómics donde Iroh sirve bubble tea, y si bien de todos modos considero el contenido de los cómics como apócrifo, ese detalle me pareció divertido. Leí en Wikipedia que de hecho esa bebida se inventó en Taiwán a finales de los 80’s y comenzó a difundirse por el mundo en aproximadamente esa época… así que yay por la precisión histórica xD Y no sé si sólo lo pienso yo, pero aceptar de la bebida de alguien más es como una marca de cercanía (no necesariamente romántica) en la relación.
> 
> Además, recibimos a Min, mi primer OC para este universo y que no tengo idea siquiera de por qué tiene nombre. Debe ser algo así como la encarnación de la voluntad propia de esta historia. Tal vez sea un poco más importante después, ¿quién sabe? Porque definitivamente, yo no.
> 
> En otras noticias: El capítulo 15 marca oficialmente las 50,000 palabras de este fanfic y yo no podría estar más feliz de la respuesta que ha tenido :’D ¡muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan! Mantienen vivo mi entusiasmo para seguir escribiendo :3 También les agradezco a quienes leen en más silencio y a quienes han seguido/marcado la historia como favorita, ¡espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura! Un agradecimiento especial para rahidas04, quien me está ayudando a llevar la historia al inglés.
> 
> CONSULTA. Ahora bien, tengo una consulta importante que hacerles (y que debí poner la semana pasada, creo. Ups): este NaNoWriMo escribiré mis 50,000 palabras para otro fanfic. Zutara, se imaginarán. Pero tengo dos proyectos, un nivel de entusiasmo similar por ambos y no sé cuál empezar primero.
> 
> a) Otro AU moderno, con un muy desconfiado Zuko millonario bajo la identidad falsa de Lee y tal vez un yate, y tal vez un trato legal, pero distinto (muy distinto) al de esta historia. También con mucha más Isla Ember.
> 
> b) Un AU de la época de la serie (algo así; Ozai es semi-equivalente a Napoleón) con control de elementos, pero sin Avatar (Aang todavía está, no se preocupen) y donde rearmé familias con los personajes del canon (muchos cambios, en verdad).
> 
> Ambos pertenecerían a los géneros Romance/Drama (como la presente historia). La opción ganadora será escrita (al menos una gran parte) durante noviembre y se empezaría a publicar a mediados de diciembre ^_^ ¡Déjenme un comentario con su opción preferida y lo que opinan! Aún se aceptan sugerencias para esta historia, porque me temo que todavía queda un buen tramo....


	16. Ciudad de muros y sueños

La luz del sol atravesaba mis párpados, y el plácido calor del lecho me mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. El sol bañaba el brazo que dejé fuera de las sábanas y me giré. Tanteé con mis manos, pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Bostecé al incorporarme y no pude contener una sonrisa al par de mi sonrojo. Realmente había dormido en el cuarto de Zuko. Habíamos hecho más que dormir, así que mejor dicho, había pasado la noche en el cuarto de Zuko. 

Esto era… nuevo territorio. No exactamente nuevo, sólo que sí había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había comenzado una relación romántica. No _debía_ sentirme tan emocionada, pero no podía evitar mi entusiasmo. Y menos al sentir la reciprocidad. 

La luz del sol entraba por una ventana con balcón que daba al jardín, como en la que había dormido al llegar. La noche anterior no me había fijado y ahora quería asomarme, aunque eché de menos ropa que no fuera la que estaba en el suelo. Tendría que levantarme sin prenda alguna, o no levantarme. Me decidí por la segunda opción. Estaba a punto de volver a recostarme cuando escuché pasos fuera de la habitación. 

Por el momento, la sábana tendría que bastar. La subí hasta cubrir mis pechos antes de responder que podía pasar. Zuko entró, vestido con una bata roja de ondulantes patrones que parecían volutas de humo.

—Buenos días —el dorado de sus ojos se veía todavía más cálido que de costumbre y me sonrojé más por la ternura de su mirada que por la ropa interior tirada en el suelo. Él sostenía una taza en cada mano y las alzó, para mostrarlas—. No te pregunté si te gustaba el té de jazmín, espero que al menos éste sí… es una mezcla especial de mi tío y la preparé yo mismo. Me gustaría que lo probaras.

Con cuidado de sujetar la sábana pegada a mi cuerpo con los brazos, recibí la taza humeante de sus manos. Él se sentó en la cama y yo aspiré el aroma del té, disperso en una nube fragante. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias —el primer trago extendió una oleada de calor desde mi pecho hasta la punta de mis dedos, pero hizo muy poco por deshacer el nudo. Al contrario, lo apretó.

Desde la última vez que yo había despertado y ya había una bebida caliente preparada para mí… habían pasado más de 15 ó 16 años. Antes de que mamá enfermara tanto que yo tuviera que cuidarla, además de preparar el desayuno para el resto de la familia. Y desde entonces, yo era la encargada. 

La primera lágrima cayó sobre el té.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Zuko se apresuró a llegar a mi lado y puso la taza en la mesita de noche. Luego se acercó a mí, buscando mi mirada mientras yo trataba de secar lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

Sentí su brazo rodearme y pegué el rostro a su pecho, por sobre la suave tela de su bata que comencé a empapar con llanto. Su otro brazo me envolvió también y su barbilla se recargó en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello con movimientos suaves.

Los sollozos terminaron por ceder en poco tiempo, pero no lo solté y él tampoco hizo ademán alguno de separarse de mí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cerca de mi oído.

—N...nada. Perdona. No era nada —traté de apartarme.

—¿Nada? —su voz rezumaba preocupación. ¿Estaba bien contarle? ¿No empezaría a arrepentirse de invitarme?—. ¿No… no fue algo que hice?

—¡No! No… —por fin me separé lo suficiente para verlo y le dirigí una sonrisa un poco temblorosa—. Es que es… es una tontería. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me prepara té.

—Oh… —no contestó nada más y yo volví a abrazarlo. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado la cercanía de otra persona. Y de lo mucho que me gustaba estar cerca de él en particular.

—Cuando vea a mi tío, le diré que su té es tan bueno que lloraste —trató de bromear susurrando en mi oído. A mi pesar, reí y me separé de él para secarme las lágrimas—. ¿Sí te gusta el té?

—Sí. He probado toda la carta del Dragón Jazmín —me extendí para volver a tomar mi taza y dar un sorbo. El sabor era tan delicado como el aroma y suspiré.

—Vaya, es que empezaba a dudarlo después de que pediste esa abominación de té de perlas ayer —se burló antes de volver a tomar su propia taza.

—Hmpf —alcé la nariz—. Es evidente que tu buen gusto no se extiende al té. 

—Puedo vivir con eso —depositó un beso en mi cuello, que me hizo cosquillas y tuve que esforzarme por no dejar caer la taza.

Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y me relajé contra su costado para terminar de beber mi té. Sentí su suspiro cuando recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Hablando de gustos cuestionables, te fascina el rojo, ¿verdad? —me separé de él para dejar la taza en la mesilla de noche y señalé la bata que él vestía en aquel momento. En el cuarto, también la alfombra y la colcha y varios de los muebles estaban tapizados en ese color—. Dicen que no es un buen color para una recámara.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Así lo dejó el decorador, pero si lo dices por la ropa, también tengo una verde —caminó hasta el armario y sacó otra bata, igual a la que traía en todo salvo el color—. No sé si quieras ponerte una… 

Sonreí.

—¿Cómo rechazar tan generosa oferta? —dejé caer la sábana y pude ver cómo su mirada bajaba por un halagador instante a mi pecho descubierto—. Gracias, su majestad.

—Seguro —se sonrojó y desvió la vista—. Podemos ir a la Universidad tan pronto como quieras, ya debe estar abierto.

Me puse en pie de un salto, los restos de somnolencia despejados de golpe.

—Voy a vestirme.

Corrí a la que hasta el día anterior había sido mi habitación y encontré sobre la cama toda la ropa que dejé para lavar, ya limpia y doblada con pulcritud. En vez de elegir uno de los vestidos, saqué la maleta y el otro juego de lencería, el azul que ya me había puesto antes. Luego me vestí con el pantalón y la playera que me había regalado Zuko. La sonrisa que encontré en su rostro cuando me vio vestida así me convenció de que había sido una buena decisión. 

La Universidad de Ba Sing Se se encontraba en la dirección opuesta al centro, en lo que llamaban los Barrios Medios. Así que, aunque tenía una impresionante muralla alrededor, las tejas no eran doradas, como en el palacio real. La misma piedra de los muros era la que constituía los edificios que aparecían en todas las direcciones que miraba.

—Los lugares más famosos son la biblioteca y la escalinata del auditorio principal —me explicó Zuko mientras recorríamos el campus. Era una pequeña ciudad en sí misma, con calles y banquetas y un constante flujo de autobuses que transportaban alumnos de una facultad a otra—. ¿Prefieres caminar o tomar uno de los camiones?

—Caminar —al menos, hasta que me cansara. Miré con ojos muy abiertos todo alrededor, había mucho movimiento a pesar de que parecía haber pocos estudiantes. Al andar sobre esos caminos, era sencillo imaginarme que yo ya era una de las alumnas que estudiaban en los edificios de piedra color hueso.

—En la esquina a la derecha —me guió Zuko, que no se había soltado de mi mano desde que iniciamos el recorrido—. Creí que te gustaría pasar aquí.

Ante nosotros apareció un edificio alto y que se extendía a ambos lados, entre árboles cargados de flores anaranjadas y con un letrero de bronce que lo anunciaba orgullosamente como la Facultad de Ciencias Políticas. Solté una exclamación.

—¡Vamos! —comencé a correr sin soltar su mano y llegamos sin aliento a la puerta. 

Dentro, se veía un poco deslustrado, parecido a la oficina en la que yo trabajaba pero con muebles más finos. Aunque las ventanas eran mucho más grandes… el clima cálido lo permitía. 

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —se acercó a nosotros desde detrás del mostrador una mujer en una elegante blusa de olanes.

—Quiero pedir informes para Relaciones internacionales —mi sonrisa era más amplia que una de mera cortesía. 

—¿Nuevo ingreso o cambio de carrera? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Nuevo ingreso, es la primera vez que vengo —me sentía un poco nerviosa por alguna razón.

—En ese caso, con sus datos postales puedo ofrecerle una sesión de consejería académica de manera gratuita —sonrió, buscando detrás del mostrador una libreta que abrió en una página con columnas para datos.

—¡Gracias! —llené los campos a toda prisa, dudando apenas un instante antes de anotar la dirección del Polo Sur en vez de la de Ciudad Chin. 

—Pase por aquí —abrió la puerta a una pequeña oficina junto al mostrador. Hice un gesto a Zuko para que me siguiera, pero la consejera intervino—. La sesión es personal.

Miré a Zuko con aire de disculpa.

—Aquí espero —sonrió y estrechó mi mano. Antes de seguir a la consejera, vi a Zuko instalarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Después, me concentré por completo en la información que llegaba acerca de un sueño que ya llevaba tantos años pospuesto. 

* * *

Me dejé caer en el sillón con una sonrisa enorme y una alegría que brillaba como un sol dentro de mi pecho. Y pensar que un par de semanas antes, durante mi visita a Gaolin, me había quejado desconsoladamente con Toph…

La euforia que sentía podía impulsarme a correr todo el día a través de la universidad y aún entonces, no me sentiría cansado… No mientras la recordaba entre mis brazos, el sueño cumplido de dormir junto a ella de nuevo, sin ningún burdo contrato de por medio.

A diferencia de aquella otra vez en el yate, hoy no había tenido que despertarla, y me quedé para contemplarla bajo la luz del amanecer. Pero la aplastante felicidad que sentí al ver la leve sonrisa en su rostro durmiente fue exactamente la misma. Aún no estaba seguro de que esto estuviera pasando _de verdad_. 

Ella parecía querer quedarse. 

Mi alegría se moderó un poco al pensar en lo que seguía. Toda la situación descansaba en un delicadísimo equilibrio que la haría huir si yo daba un paso en falso. Su llanto de esa mañana me había alarmado bastante. 

Mi plan para el resto de la semana en mi papel de guía y mantenerlo todo en corresponder lo que ella iniciara. Ty Lee decía que mis instintos para demostrar afecto eran bastante buenos… De todos modos, seguiría pensando en cómo abordar los planes para el futuro cuando llegara ese momento. Había muchos aspectos por contemplar.

La espera me pareció corta y la vi salir de la oficina con los ojos resplandecientes y las manos llenas de folletos, que de inmediato guardó en su bolsa antes de despedirse de la consejera.

—¿Y bien? —me puse en pie de inmediato y ella tomó mi mano sin vacilar. Amplié mi sonrisa un poco más.

—Es increíble. Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar —el brillo en sus ojos competía con el lustre de alegría de su sonrisa. Callé mi ofrecimiento de ayuda. Ella aún estaba procesando las posibilidades, yo esperaría mi oportunidad.

Salimos del edificio y me acoplé a su paso alegre, esta vez en dirección a la zona central del campus. 

—Yo estudié allá —señalé otro de los edificios—. Hay una fuente que se ve desde los salones.

—Llévame —no sólo nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, sino que también nuestros brazos se tocaban hasta los hombros.

Escuchamos la fuente antes de verla. Se alzaba algunos metros en el centro de la explanada que formaban los tres edificios de salones, y había varios grupitos de alumnos alrededor. Un par de ellos lanzaban monedas, murmurando algo sobre exámenes extraordinarios, lo que me llevó de vuelta a recuerdos que creía sepultados.

—Es la fuente que tiene fama de conceder deseos —expliqué ese pequeño fragmento casi olvidado de mis años de universidad.

—¿En serio? —Katara saltó y rebuscó en su bolsillo para sacar un par de monedas—. ¿Hay alguna instrucción especial o sólo tengo que lanzarla?

—La leyenda dice que el deseo se cumple más rápido si atinas al segundo nivel —le señalé el recipiente de piedra donde caía el agua antes de llegar al cilindro que formaba la base de la fuente. 

—Muy bien, estoy preparada —buscamos un lugar entre las demás personas. Ella tomó la primera moneda y contempló un instante cómo debía lanzar, cosa que hizo unos momentos después. Y la moneda chocó contra la columna de piedra y en vez de aterrizar en el segundo nivel, cayó de nuevo en el agua, muy cerca de nosotros.

—Era de calentamiento —se sonrojó y tomó otra moneda. Le tomó cuatro intentos más aterrizarla en el lugar que quería. Y cuando la moneda cayó en el recipiente de agua del segundo nivel, ella lanzó un grito de alegría y me envolvió en un abrazo para después besarme.

Trastabillé de la sorpresa y casi la arrastré a la fuente. Ella se encargó de mantenerme fuera del agua y comenzó a reír. Atrajimos un par de miradas socarronas de parte de los demás alumnos, pero yo no podía pensar más que en la forma que ella me abrazaba.

—Anda, ¿no vas a lanzar tu moneda? —extendió una mano con una moneda, que acepté con una sonrisa, incapaz de resistir su petición.

—S-sí, claro —tartamudeé un poco y cerré los ojos por un momento, contemplando mi deseo. Esta moneda, que ella me había dado y que lanzaría en su presencia, parecía mucho más cargada de significado que las varias que lancé cuando era un alumno. 

_Agni, quiero ayudarla a realizar su deseo. Ojalá ella encuentre felicidad a mi lado..._

Tiré la moneda y un júbilo inmenso me inundó cuando la moneda aterrizó en el segundo nivel, como la de ella. Volteé a mirarla y la encontré sonriendo.

—Presumido —depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

Estuve mucho más parlanchín lo que restaba del recorrido en la universidad. Para el regreso, tomamos uno de los autobuses y encontramos al chofer en el lugar que le pedí que nos esperara. Había calculado bien la hora. 

Me pidió un recorrido completo de la casa; no había notado que en medio de todo no tuve oportunidad de mostrarle el resto de las habitaciones. Se emocionó al ver que había una piscina, pero como yo casi nunca la utilizaba, estaba vacía. A escondidas de ella, pedí que la tuvieran lista para el día siguiente.

Cuando cayó la noche, después de que ella me permitiera apreciar el contraste de su piel con mis sábanas, tardé un poco en dormirme. 

* * *

Los días pasaban en un contínuo de plenitud. Era como dejar el resto del mundo afuera, y sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Mantuve cuidadosamente apartados todos los pensamientos que podrían traer alguna incomodidad en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Me llevó a conocer las murallas y recorrimos el zoológico de las afueras, caminamos juntos por el centro (tardamos más de una jornada entera en recorrer la ruta sugerida por el mapa turístico de la ciudad) y yo disfruté de lo lindo con el jardín y la piscina de la mansión, con un traje de baño que sí acepté que comprara para mí.

Para la tarde del viernes, yo había pedido que me acompañara a tener un picnic en el jardín, como había deseado hacer desde el primer día. Entramos ambos a la cocina a buscar la comida, y de alguna parte él sacó una cesta de picnic. Difería de las cestas normales en los muchos compartimentos para platos y cubiertos y vasos, me explicó. 

—¿Todo esto viene incluido cuando compras una mansión, o se consiguen aparte? —le pregunté, y él se rió. 

—Como casi todo lo que vale la pena, llegó como regalo. De parte de mi tío.

Me senté a observar el atardecer por encima de las copas de los árboles. Las nubes se teñían de rojo y morado claro. Suspiré y me recargué en su hombro. Todo el tiempo, él escuchaba y me miraba con atención, como si yo fuera una prioridad. Era una sensación tan agradable, que me quitaba una carga que llevaba tanto tiempo soportando a solas y de algún modo hacía que el universo _encajara._

Me giré para verlo, y él no contemplaba el atardecer, sino a mí. 

Pero un instante después, me recorrió una ola fría. No podía seguir escapando del paso del tiempo: ya era viernes por la noche, y mi semana libre tocaba su fin. Y eso destruyó el dique que había construido tan cuidadosamente alrededor de los demás pensamientos… Porque pensar en más allá del sábado por la noche significaba volver a pensar en lo que haría respecto a mi trabajo, a mi familia y a Aang, entre otras muchas cosas.

Él todavía no decía nada respecto a sus propios planes, me conformaba con saber qué quería hacer en los meses siguientes. Y no quedaba más que el sábado para hablarlo, ya que yo tendría que estar de vuelta en Ciudad Chin el domingo. El sueño se acababa, y despertar era un trago más amargo de lo que yo había anticipado. 

Tal vez era mejor irme antes de decepcionarme, de que la vida cotidiana acabara con la ilusión como en muchos sentidos había pasado con Aang. 

Pero oh, con qué fuerza deseaba quedarme para siempre.

* * *

Algo la molestaba, estaba seguro, y esa sensación se hizo más pronunciada mientras recogíamos los restos del picnic. 

Sentía el día siguiente acercarse, una sombra amenazadora en esta pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Había una pregunta que necesitaba hacer al día siguiente y estaba aterrado de las posibles respuestas. 

Podía ofrecerle una nueva visita a Ba Sing Se en el futuro… o ir directo a la oferta de que viniera conmigo. Permanentemente. 

De hecho ya había pensado con más detalle del que querría aceptar lo que planeaba decirle en cualquiera de los dos escenarios. No quería hacer la pregunta equivocada. Confiaba en que al día siguiente encontraría una buena oportunidad para sacar el tema sin cometer alguna torpeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, la felicidad es tan aburrida. Mi alma necesita más drrramaaAA… pero estamos en una pequeña meseta narrativa. Sopórtenme un par de semanas más, por favor. A pesar de todo lo que digo, algunas de estas escenas llevaba esperando para escribirlas desde muy al principio xD Creo que ya sobra hablarles de capítulos accidentales, jeje.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a quienes expresaron su opinión respecto a mi pregunta de la semana pasada! En buena medida les pedí que hicieran una elección a ciegas (culpa de mi mala planeación, perdón por eso). A modo de disculpa, les traigo con mucho atraso las sinopsis de ambas historias.
> 
> AU moderno (opción A):  
> Gran Gran consiguió un trabajo cuidando una casa en Isla Ember, y Katara, Sokka y Suki aprovechan para vacacionar. En la playa, Katara conoce a Lee. Él, como Gran Gran, cuida de las posesiones de alguien más. Comienzan una relación de verano que tiene el potencial de llegar mucho más lejos, pero todo se complica con el final de las vacaciones, y Lee puede no ser quien Katara creía.
> 
> AU de época (opción B):  
> Katara nunca pudo salir del lugar en que nació, y tras la guerra que dejó a Iroh en el trono, ha perdido a toda su familia. Es acogida por tíos de los que su padre se había alejado, y anhela reencontrar a la única persona que siente como un amigo. Por otro lado, el príncipe heredero está por visitar la casa, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ella, ¿o sí?
> 
> Así que… fue una votación muy cerrada. Y sí, aún no diré la opción ganadora aunque ya tenga los primeros capítulos escritos xD Probablemente escriba un one-shot en el proceso.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Más que palabras

A medida que avanzaba la tarde del sábado, mi humor se oscurecía más y más. Buena parte se debía al estrés de no saber qué pasaría al día siguiente… y sólo un poquito era enojo dirigido contra él.

Era la tercera vez que intentaba leer los títulos de los libros en el estante. Terminé por rendirme y me dejé caer en el sillón junto a él, con una separación de varios palmos. Me crucé de brazos.

—Tengo que regresar al trabajo el lunes —por fin dejé sobre la mesa las palabras que ambos habíamos ignorado por casi una semana.

Alzó la vista con una pizca de pánico en los ojos y eso me dio esperanza. Pero cuando él dejó a un lado el libro en sus manos y volvió a mirarme, parecía muy calmado, casi indiferente.

—Puedo conseguir el boleto de avión para mañana —me contestó con voz sosegada y la tensión apretó mi garganta—. Para llegar a tiempo, hay que salir temprano.

—Como tú digas, sabes más que yo —me costó trabajo responderle. ¿Eso era todo lo que me iba a decir?

—Me gustaría que regresaras pronto —sugirió con algo que parecía esperanza.

Apreté los labios, molesta. Con él, conmigo, con el universo.

—Cuando resuelva lo necesario para ver lo de la universidad, te avisaré —conscientemente, _sabía_ que no debía enfadarme con él por no querer lo mismo que yo. Pero no pude evitarlo—. Es complicado, en un fin de semana no alcanza el tiempo.

Y a finales de año, en vacaciones visitaría el Polo Sur… Estaba dispuesta a acortar mi estancia allá por venir aquí, pero justo en ese momento no me sentía con la buena disposición para decirle a él.

—Cualquier momento que puedas estará bien —se veía triste y casi me sentí mal.

Asentí sin otra palabra y me quedé quieta por un momento más.

_Pídeme que me quede, por favor. No podría pedirlo yo misma..._

Mi silencioso ruego fue recibido por más silencio. Me di por vencida y giré para dirigirme a la puerta. Era hora de empacar para regresar a Ciudad Chin… una vida insoportablemente sosa y enranciada ahora que había recordado cómo era sentirse viva y con un objetivo puramente _mío_.

Y estaba asustada. Si yo me iba, y él ya no me buscaba… todas mis precauciones habrían sido en vano.

La puerta ya estaba frente a mí cuando él habló de nuevo.

—O podrías mudarte aquí. Conmigo —al escuchar eso, me giré tan rápido que casi me mareo.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Había un tinte febril en sus mejillas.

—Si quieres. Hasta ahora no tengo una oficina permanente —siguió hablando, muy rápido, como por inercia—. Puedo establecerla aquí, para vivir en esta casa. Quédate, y estudia para el examen de admisión del próximo año, decora la casa, que se vea habitada… 

Mis labios no podían abrirse. 

—Ya sé que es muy pronto y que tienes una situación con… —evitó mencionar el nombre de Aang—. Pero lo que quiero es seguir explorando esto, lo que tenemos aquí y ahora. Si tú quieres lo mismo, te puedo ofrecer eso. Quédate conmigo. Ya podremos definir nuestra relación después.

De pronto recuperé el habla. Era casi como poder respirar de nuevo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —concebí nuevas esperanzas.

—Lo que importa es lo que _tú_ quieres —pasó saliva—. Estoy aquí para facilitar eso.

No supe cómo responder. Él también tenía que quererlo, una relación requería de las dos partes.

—Necesitar querer tú también —las palabras hicieron eco de mis pensamientos.

—Lo quiero más que cualquier otra cosa —lo dijo de manera tan decidida y tajante que toda mi vacilación desapareció. Lo miré un instante, comenzando ya a pensar en los asuntos que tendría que arreglar.

—¿Qué hago con mi trabajo? —lo pregunté más para mí misma que para él, pensando en voz alta. No sería tan difícil conseguir otro empleo aquí en Ba Sing Se, y si no tenía que pagar renta… En realidad, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Sí, respecto a eso… —caminó hasta su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones—. Necesitamos conversar. Es un tema espinoso.

—Debo regresar de todos modos, para presentar mi renuncia… —murmuré para mí misma mientras me acercaba a él de nuevo, para lo que fuera que quería decirme. Necesitaría una carta de renuncia, ¿cuál era la política de liquidación de la oficina? Ya no lo recordaba...

—No voy a pedirte que dependieras por completo de mí —sacó una carpeta forrada en piel y escribió algo. Luego hubo un sonido de papel rasgado, y depositó algo encima de la mesa—. No sería correcto.

Me arrancó de la planeación y me costó un instante seguir el hilo de lo que él estaba diciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Puedo trabajar —fruncí el ceño al ver lo que él había puesto sobre la mesa. Un cheque—. ¿Esto es…? 

La cantidad de ceros era alarmante. 

— _¿Crees que estoy a la venta?_ —apreté mis manos en puños. Íbamos bien, estaba segura. ¿Y ahora esto?

—¡No te estoy pagando para que te quedes! —alzó las manos antes de que una nueva protesta terminara de tomar forma en mi mente—. Es importante para mí, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué? —en un esfuerzo por mantener mi temperamento bajo control, deshice los puños. Él tenía exactamente _una_ oportunidad para explicarse, y más le valía que fuera una excelente explicación.

—Mira… soy realista y sé que tengo mala suerte —su sonrisa se tornó amarga—. Estoy consciente de que… tuvimos un inicio extraño, tú misma lo dijiste. Es posible que simplemente, esto no resulte. Yo quiero que tú estudies, que hagas lo que siempre has querido hacer. Más aún si renuncias a tu empleo en Ciudad Chin… 

Seguí mirándolo con fijeza, pero ya sin enojo. Él suspiró.

—No lo entendí cuando era niño, sino hasta mucho después. Mi padre controlaba todas las cuentas de mi madre, nada era solamente suyo. No es la clase de poder que alguien debe tener sobre otra persona… Por eso quiero que aceptes esto.

—Tengo el millón de yuanes —le recordé, ahora intrigada, y él bufó.

—Yo hice ese depósito. Sé que los dos tienen acceso, tú y el señor Yangchen —se atragantó un poco en el nombre—. Este dinero irá a una cuenta que será tuya y nada más. Si nos separamos, quedará a tu nombre.

—¡Yo puedo mantenerme sola! —espeté. Ya lo había hecho. No necesitaba de ese dinero.

—Lo sé. Pero es importante. Para que aunque nos separemos puedas estudiar. Pediste informes… Relaciones internacionales —pasó una mano por su cabello.

—No puedo… —era demasiado grande como para concebirlo. No era un regalo sencillo de aceptar.

—Bueno… si no lo quieres… supongo que puedo ir a apostarlo al Palacio de Fuego —se encogió de hombros con estudiada despreocupación. Detecté su mirada de reojo y él pareció entender que yo no creía en su amenaza—. Es la única condición que pongo si te quieres quedar.

Podía elegir esta batalla para pelear. Usar el pretexto para dejarle perfectamente claro que yo era por completo capaz de ser independiente. Pero tal vez… no era la batalla que realmente valía la pena pelear. Dejé que la sonrisa se extendiera lentamente en mi rostro.

—Sí —me adelanté para tomar su mano y me estrechó con fuerza—. Sí, quiero quedarme aquí.

Me dejé envolver por la calma y tranquilidad que él y mi decisión produjeron en mí. No podía separarme de eso, tenía demasiado miedo de que desapareciera si dejaba de verlo por unos días. Y tenía la confianza de pedirlo…

—Pero con una condición para aceptar tu condición —terminé por decir, y él me miró, en espera de mis palabras. 

* * *

Éste no era exactamente el giro que esperaba de los acontecimientos, pero no pensaba quejarme. Después de todo, el propósito de la visita a Ciudad Chin era empacar lo que ella necesitaba para mudarse conmigo.

—Desocupa tres días más, Ty —pedí en la llamada que le había hecho—. Estaré de vuelta para el miércoles en la noche. 

Ella me respondió en un incongruente tono alegre.

—Bien. Pero los inversionistas no van a estar felices.

Pero _yo_ sí estaba feliz, y eso me ayudó a mandarlos al diablo por una vez al menos.

—Después, empieza los arreglos para que todo se concentre en Ba Sing Se.

—¡Excelente! —casi pude ver su propia sonrisa en respuesta a la mía.

La noche del sábado me desvelé con el resto de los preparativos para el viaje. Saldríamos en la madrugada, para aprovechar el día todo lo posible. Al despertarla, gruñó y se durmió de inmediato cuando estuvimos en el coche. Reí en voz baja, definitivamente no era una persona mañanera.

Siguió somnolienta y de mal humor al llegar al aeropuerto y hasta que nos instalamos en el avión. Por fortuna, eso impidió que ella notara los nervios que no quería admitir que sentía. Me esforcé por dormir como ella en las largas horas de vuelo.

Cuando aterrizamos, Katara ya estaba mucho más despabilada y contraté un automóvil de renta para conducir hasta su casa. Sería útil para transportar de vuelta al aeropuerto las cosas que ella quisiera llevar.

Estacioné el auto frente a su casa y le ofrecí mi mano para que bajara. Dirigió una mirada alrededor y dudó un instante antes de tomarla. De inmediato empecé a buscar posibles cosas que yo hubiera hecho mal. Pero ella me dirigió una sonrisa tensa al agradecerme. Parecía que la razón no era yo y respiré con más tranquilidad mientras la seguía hasta la puerta de la casa.

—¡Buenas tardes, señor Wang! —saludó Katara a un hombre mayor recargado en la baranda de la casa de junto. El hombre la miró, me miró y se volteó, sin contestar al saludo. Puse una mano sobre su espalda, tratando de transmitirle apoyo mientras ella desenredaba las llaves para abrir, azorada por la interacción con su vecino.

—Pues… bienvenido —me dejó pasar y miré alrededor, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por no reflejar nada en mi gesto.

—Gracias —puse un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y llevé la enorme maleta al interior. Había sido más por darle espacio extra en caso de que lo necesitara que por llevar cosas que yo necesitara durante el viaje. 

—Ven, deja la maleta por aquí —tomó mi mano con más comodidad que cuando estábamos a la vista de su vecino y me guió a través de la sala y abrió otra puerta. Daba a una habitación que asumí era la de ambos. _Fue_ la de ambos. No lo había dicho con todas las palabras, pero a partir de algunas cosas que sí había dicho y del hecho mismo de que me había traído aquí, yo podía deducir que él ya no vivía en esa casa.

Dejé la maleta en un espacio debajo de la ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la fotografía colgada en una de las paredes. La mostraba con su esposo, cuyos rasgos se habían difuminado en mi memoria durante el tiempo que pasó desde Omashu. A él no lo volví a ver, y era en Katara en quien yo no podía dejar de pensar. 

Pero allí estaba, la evidencia del pasado. La fotografía me permitía ponerle un rostro preciso al conflicto moral de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella quería estar conmigo, ¿verdad? Me aferré a esa precaria certeza con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella notó la pared que yo evitaba mirar y se sobresaltó.

—Perdona —se apartó rápidamente de mi lado y tomó la fotografía para ponerla sobre la mesa del tocador, boca abajo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —forcé una sonrisa—. Entiendo. 

De cualquier manera, respiré con más facilidad una vez que ella pasó con una caja y recogió todas las fotografías de las paredes en las que aparecía con su esposo.

_Todavía es su esposo._

Me sentí ahogar por un instante. Todas esas fotografías, los recuerdos… ¿Y si yo nunca alcanzaba la altura de _él_ en su vida? ¿Y si después de un tiempo, yo la decepcionaba?

Necesitaba esforzarme más. No entendía todavía por qué ella me dio una oportunidad y ya que la tenía, haría todo lo posible por ser digno.

—¿En qué necesitas que te ayude? —me puse en pie, buscando apagar los pensamientos excesivos con actividad. 

—No necesito llevar trastes ni cosas de cocina, ¿verdad? —me interrogó con la mirada.

—Para nada —afirmé, de eso había bastante allá en Ba Sing Se.

—Entonces voy a empezar por los documentos y la ropa —la seguí de vuelta al cuarto y abrió de par en par el armario. Eso sirvió para confirmar mi teoría: una mitad y varios cajones estaban vacíos.

Después de un rato de sacar y acomodar lo que ella me pasaba en la maleta (a veces acompañado de alguna anécdota sobre la prenda), ella pidió un descanso. El cambio de horario me había alcanzado a mi también. Me senté en una silla junto a la ventana y decidí descansar los ojos un momento… y eso se transformó en una siesta en forma. 

Al despertar, había una cobija sobre mis piernas y un resto húmedo de saliva en la comisura de mi boca, me había recargado en la pared. La cobija no la llevé yo y me sonrojé al pensar que Katara me había visto dormir en esa postura tan poco dignificante.

Me estiré y mi oído bueno captó un ruido en la sala de junto, donde estaba el teléfono. 

—Sí, Gran Gran —hablaba con su abuela, una mujer a la que me daba un poco de miedo conocer—. A partir de la próxima semana, estaré en Ba Sing Se por un tiempo.

Un tiempo muy largo, si de mí dependía.

Sacudí la cabeza. No era bueno espiar la comunicación de las personas, por mucho que quisiera saber cómo le describiría su estancia conmigo a otras personas (si es que lo hacía… un nuevo temor se hizo presente en mi mente, convertirme en un secreto vergonzoso). 

No había mucho que hacer si quería darle algo de privacidad para sus llamadas. En la casa, estaba seguro de que alcanzaría a escuchar fragmentos de su conversación sin importar en qué cuarto estuviera. 

Dejé a un lado la cobija doblada y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando pasé junto a ella, todavía con el auricular del teléfono pegado al oído, señalé la puerta y ella asintió, señalando a su vez el juego de llaves colgadas junto a su bolso. 

—Gracias —gesticulé en silencio y ella me contestó con una sonrisa silenciosa. 

—Aún le voy a llamar a Suki, estoy segura de que ella sabrá —fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

No tenía un plan claro para qué hacer una vez que estuviera fuera, así que simplemente dejé que mis pies me llevaran a donde mejor les pareciera. Una cuadra después, tuve una idea y regresé por el auto. 

* * *

Me despedí de Gran Gran y me costó unos minutos marcar el número de Suki. Agradecí en silencio que Zuko hubiera salido… pensaba que seguiría dormido un rato más.

—¡Hola Suki! —mi timbre de voz se aligeró. Demasiado; sonó un poco forzado, pero no pude hacer mucho por mejorarlo.

—¡Katara! ¿Dónde has estado? Llamé un par de veces, y no has escrito desde después de mi visita —Suki habló rápido y la conocía lo bastante para saber que tironeaba un poco su media coleta castaña mientras me regañaba.

—Todo está bien, es que olvidé avisar… Estuve unos días en Ba Sing Se, hoy regresé. 

—Me habías asustado —suspiró—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Me mordí el labio. No había forma de salvarme de esto.

—Fue una oferta del trabajo —mentí con cierta facilidad. Era lo mismo que le había dicho a Gran Gran, y no era una mentira, sino una verdad estirada.

—Trata de no darnos sorpresas como ésa. Aunque tu hermano sea tan distraído, los dos nos preocupamos —reclamó.

—Por eso llamo, porque tengo otra sorpresa… —cerré los ojos con fuerza, aprovechando que ella no me podía ver.

—Ajá… —me instó a continuar con un tono de advertencia.

—Me voy a mudar a Ba Sing Se —traté de imprimir una nota alegre en mi voz—. Espero entrar el año próximo a la universidad allá.

Hubo un segundo de silencio atónito.

—Espera, _¿qué?_ —me gritó en el oído—. ¿Y el Templo de Aire? ¿No ibas a usar el millón de yuanes para eso? ¿Qué pasó, has hablado con Aang?

Y ya estaba, a punto de sacar el tema que menos deseaba conversar.

—No, sigo sin tener idea de dónde está Aang —y no necesitaba saberlo para decidir sobre mi vida. El enojo me ayudó a retomar valor—. No es con ese dinero que me voy.

—¿Entonces? —su voz chirrió un poco a través de la línea.

—Zuko me ofreció su casa en Ba Sing Se. Iré allá y comenzaré a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión —declaré finalmente, en espera de la tormenta.

—¿Zuko? ¿ _Ese_ Zuko? —había movimiento al otro lado de la línea, como si el auricular se frotara contra la ropa de Suki—. Por favor dime que es su casa pero no va a estar él. 

—De hecho, es porque me voy a vivir con él —me hice un ovillo en el suelo, con cuidado de no jalar de más el cable y cortar la comunicación por accidente.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Katara, sabes que eres mi amiga más que sólo mi cuñada —me encogí con más fuerza, lo que seguía no iba a ser algo que yo quisiera escuchar—, así que te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón: ¿de verdad te parece una buena idea mudarte con un hombre al que llevas dos semanas de conocer? 

Apreté los dientes. Ambas sabíamos también las palabras no pronunciadas, _mientras sigues casada._

—Suki, ¿crees que no lo he pensado? —contra todo lo que deseaba para esta conversación, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentirme tan feliz como la semana pasada. Además, podré dejar el infernal trabajo de oficina y estudiar para los exámenes de admisión de primavera…

—Convenientemente, estás dejando de lado el asunto que te cuestiono sobre la sensatez emocional de lo que estás a punto de hacer.

No tenía una buena respuesta para eso, así que me quedé callada. Ella tampoco añadió nada más.

—¿Es realmente lo que quieres? —preguntó un larguísimo minuto después, en voz mucho más serena.

—Sí —me mordí el labio. 

—En ese caso, yo te apoyo —suspiró finalmente Suki—. Pero tienes que decirme _cualquier cosa_ , ¿me oyes?, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, que parezca una mala señal. 

—Lo prometo —asentí con seriedad—. Empezaré a llamar diario.

—No tanto, no quiero que le pagues todo eso a la compañía de teléfonos… —se detuvo—. No, pensándolo bien, esperaré mi llamada diario.

—Gracias, Suki —salió un poco mejor de lo que había esperado—. Hasta después.

Colgué por fin, agotada. La ventana reveló que la noche había caído en el tiempo que duró mi llamada a Suki, y Zuko aún no regresaba. Y yo empezaba a tener hambre.

Estaba rebuscando en el refrigerador cuando escuché a alguien luchar con la cerradura desde fuera. Me acerqué y abrí para encontrar a Zuko haciendo malabares con dos cajas en una mano y las llaves en la otra. Sólo con verlo, parte de la tensión residual de las llamadas desapareció y agradecí aún más su compañía en este viaje.

—La cerradura tiene truco —me reí mientras lo ayudaba con las cajas—. ¿Y esto?

—No es una mudanza si no hay comida para llevar —volteó una de las cajas de modo que pude ver el logo del Dragón Jazmín en el costado. Me animé de inmediato.

—Excelente idea —saqué los cubiertos—. En el refrigerador no queda mucho para preparar rápido.

Comimos con gusto y el agotamiento terminó por ganar la batalla. Aún no era tan tarde, pero ya no podría hacer más.

—Voy a tratar de darle a alguien toda la comida que todavía sirva —comenté cuando terminamos de comer. Por fortuna, yo mantenía el pescado y la carne para mí en el congelador, así que no les había pasado nada en la semana que pasé fuera. Las verduras que quedaban en el refrigerador estaban algo mustias, pero todavía eran comestibles. Lo único que ya no tenía salvación era una lechuga que se puso de color café y el cartón de leche medio vacío.

Bostecé y fui a prepararme para dormir. Hubo un momento de incomodidad mientras esperaba que él estuviera listo, porque dormiríamos en la única cama de la casa.

Le agradecí en un susurro que sólo me abrazara y no intentara iniciar nada más. Este lugar tenía demasiados recuerdos como para que yo me sintiera cómoda haciendo cualquier otra cosa. 

Dormí mejor de lo que creí que podría, y por la mañana, Zuko me llevó en el coche a la oficina. Fue una agradable sorpresa ver que el asunto de mi renuncia y liquidación tomó menos tiempo de lo que me temía. Parecía que el señor Tong algo había presentido, porque ya encontré cartas casi preparadas por completo.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó Song una vez que salí con mis firmas en mano.

—Sí —mi sonrisa se hizo sincera de inmediato—. Me voy a Ba Sing Se, para entrar a la siguiente generación de Relaciones Internacionales.

—¡Felicidades! —se puso en pie y me abrazó—. No dejes de escribir, voy a extrañarte mucho.

Seguí pensando mientras salía del edificio. Con todo el dinero que me había dado Zuko… una parte para Song (y que también estudiara como siempre había querido) no sonaba tan descabellado. Pensaría en ello.

De vuelta en la casa, la ropa y los documentos importantes ya estaban todos empacados. Faltaba decidir sobre algunas otras cosas (recuerdos familiares sobre todo), que hice a lo largo de la tarde. Más tarde, llamé a Yue para ver si ya estaba de vuelta en su casa. 

—¿Podemos ir a dejarle todo esto a una amiga? —le pregunté a Zuko cuando colgué, segura de que ella podía recibirnos.

—Por supuesto —llenamos algunas bolsas con el contenido del refrigerador y subimos al coche. Yo estaba poco acostumbrada a moverme por Ciudad Chin en automóvil y costó algo de trabajo llegar.

Finalmente, nos estacionamos frente a la pequeña casa de los suburbios y toqué el timbre. Yue nos recibió con una sonrisa y nos dejó pasar para que lo que estaba congelado no se calentara más, pero después se detuvo frente a Zuko, al parecer sin ninguna reacción a su cicatriz.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yue —sonrió y le extendió una mano que él estrechó con una postura un poco tiesa.

—Zuko, es un placer —cierta tensión se mantuvo en su espalda mientras yo conversaba con Yue y aceptaba su ofrecimiento de algo de beber. 

Me aseguré de que Yue tuviera la llave de repuesto de la casa y le pedí que se mantuviera al pendiente, por cualquier cosa. En especial si el asunto era comunicación de parte de Aang, aunque no lo dije.

—Un poco serio para mi gusto, pero nada mal —me susurró Yue cuando me abrazó de despedida. Luego añadió en voz alta—. ¡Suerte y no dejes de escribir y llamar!

Me despedí agitando una mano mientras Zuko echaba a andar el auto.

Lo contemplé en el camino de vuelta. Sí, solía estar muy serio, a menos que estuviera con la guardia baja. Conmigo se comportaba así, pero las murallas habían vuelto a subir cuando estuvo frente a Yue. Me preguntaba si había algo que yo pudiera hacer para que se sintiera más cómodo con la gente...

Pasamos otra noche de buen sueño (y nada más). Tenerlo junto me permitía dormir, a diferencia de los días que pasé sola en la casa… ¿en verdad había pasado tan poco tiempo desde entonces? Se sentía como hacía mucho más.

Quedaba el último asunto antes de tomar el vuelo de regreso. Aunque Zuko insistió en llevarme al banco, dejé muy claro que ese pago lo tenía que hacer yo. 

—Espérame aquí, no tardo —haría un depósito por dos meses más de renta, mientras decidía qué hacer con las cosas que aún se quedaban en la casa.

Esa misma noche abordamos el avión de vuelta a Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Una vez pasada la primera semana de clases, empecé a estar más cómodo con la rutina. Aún me confundía de vez en cuando con los salones en los que debía dar clase, pero nada demasiado grave. Ahora mi fuente de pánico provenía de recibir y calificar la primera tarea que dejaba a mis nuevos alumnos. 

—Eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos el miércoles —los despedí antes de girarme y borrar mis notas en el pizarrón mientras los alumnos se agolpaban en la puerta.

—Profesor —escuché a alguien llamar a mis espaldas. Aún no me acostumbraba del todo a que me llamaran así.

—¿Tienes dudas, On Ji? —recordé su nombre con cierta facilidad. Participaba mucho en clase.

—Esas láminas que presentó hoy —señaló mi fólder de imágenes con gesto tímido—. No se parecen a lo que vimos el año pasado en Historia del Arte. ¿De qué son?

—Arte de los nómadas de aire —respondí con una sonrisa un poco vacía. 

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta quedar como platos.

—¿Podría hablarnos más de eso? —Detrás de ella surgieron otras dos personas, otra chica y un chico de gesto casi enojado. Sospechaba que él sentía algo por On Ji.

—Por mí, perfecto, pero no es lo que piden en el currículo de la clase —intenté disculparme. En otra circunstancia estaría extasiado, pero me sentía inseguro de qué tantas libertades podía tomarme al dar clase con tan poco tiempo enseñando.

—¿Al menos puede revisar? Estamos dispuestos a tomar clases en otro horario —suplicó con un asentimiento de la otra chica detrás de ella y un gruñido de parte del chico. Su interés me hizo sonreír con genuina alegría.

—En ese caso, hablaré con la dirección —dije con más confianza de la que sentía, y los tres se despidieron, dejándome con la extraña y agradable sensación de anticipación de mostrarles lo que mi padre me había legado.

Había pensado en publicar el libro, era mi mayor objetivo y sentía que saldaría parte de mi deuda con mi pueblo, al menos hasta que tuviera hijos. Pero realmente no me había parado a pensar en que la gente pudiera estar interesada. Era la primera sorpresa agradable que tenía en un largo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según yo, sí acabamos antes de que empiece el 2021 xD Aproximadamente 5 capítulos más, a ver si no me tengo que desdecir otra vez. Gracias a quienes leen y a quienes comentan por todo su apoyo :D


	18. Druk

Maldije en medio del desastre que era mi escritorio en el estudio y aparté un montón de libros para seguir buscando el libro que necesitaba.

—¿Para qué servía una derivada y cómo se hacía? —murmuré con cierto enojo. No sólo había olvidado casi todo el contenido de mis clases de matemáticas de la preparatoria, sino que también había olvidado mi antigua aversión por el cálculo. 

Desenterré la guía de estudio (que compré el mismo día que regresamos a Ba Sing Se y de la cual había estudiado por casi tres semanas desde entonces) y busqué la página señalada con el separador. No estaba tan mal en los temas de historia y lengua, y de hecho bastante bien en geografía. Todo, excepto matemáticas, que nunca había considerado tan importantes para lo que yo quería estudiar. Para mi mala suerte, venía en el examen de admisión.

Mis furiosas anotaciones en lápiz resonaron en el silencio de la casa del viernes por la tarde. Zuko había modificado las jornadas de trabajo de sus empleados en la mansión. A partir del viernes a las 2, ellos estaban libres hasta el lunes, lo que nos dejaba una tarde y dos días de tener la casa para nosotros solos. 

Revisé mi resultado y respiré con alivio al ver que coincidía con las respuestas del libro. Luego me volqué de nuevo en la pregunta que me había provocado la duda en primer lugar.

Tras terminar la hoja completa de ejercicios de matemáticas, mi humor había mejorado un poco, pero me dolía el cuello y estiré la espalda después de demasiado tiempo inclinada sobre mi hoja de papel. Al alzar la vista, vi luz proveniente del piso de abajo y maldije. Ya era de noche, y no le pedí a la cocinera que dejara algo preparado porque pensaba bajar yo misma. Pero ya era tarde, Zuko había vuelto y yo ni siquiera me había parado de la silla, ya ni hablar de bajar a la cocina...

Me puse en pie a toda prisa, angustiada. Bajé la escalera corriendo.

—Perdón, me quedé estudiando y no he preparado nada… —entré a la sala, donde había visto la luz, pero estaba vacío—. ¿Zuko? 

Había más luz saliendo del comedor y hacia allí me dirigí con otra disculpa en la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo, no salió ninguna palabra cuando lo vi salir de la cocina con los guantes para horno y sujetando una tetera de la que salía vapor.

—Kat, hola. ¿Cómo va el estudio? —me sonrió mientras ponía la tetera en la mesa después de servir dos tazas, que ya estaban dispuestas sobre una mesa 

—Yo… —balbuceé—. Bie… bien. Estoy repasando matemáticas.

La noción de que él se había encargado de las cosas era tan extraña que no pude reaccionar más que con una mirada anonadada.

—Anda, siéntate —desapareció de nuevo en la puerta de la cocina, para regresar con un wok sujetado con los guantes para horno y fue hasta ese momento que me acerqué a la mesa.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste? —me instalé en la silla que apartó para mí, aún apenada por no haber ayudado en nada. La mesa estaba puesta y la comida lista para servirse.

—No tanto tiempo, subí a verte y te vi tan concentrada que no quise molestarte —tomó un poco de té de su taza y luego tomó una pieza de pan de un platito.

—¿Pero te dio tiempo de hornear? —sólo lo miré con ojos muy abiertos.

—No. Esos los compré en el camino —rió al poner un bollo en mi plato—. Mi tío no me volvería a hablar si supiera que compré pan en una cafetería que de acuerdo a él “destruye” el té. Pero sus bollos valen la pena.

La comida consistía en fideos y tiras de carne mezcladas con verdura encima y me serví una porción más por instinto que conscientemente.

—Lo siento, no soy tan buen cocinero como mi tío y quería preparar algo rápido… —pareció avergonzado y antes de que terminara la frase, yo ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No, no, está perfecto —más que perfecto—. Pero siempre podemos pedir comida para llevar, no tienes que molestarte en cocinar —señalé, evitando decir que a mí tampoco se me había ocurrido cuando estaba arriba, preocupada por la cena que no había preparado. 

—No es una molestia —sonrió antes de que los dos nos centráramos en la comida y las preguntas habituales sobre cómo iba el trabajo y la compañía.

Entre bocados, sonreí, enternecida por su preocupación por las tareas domésticas, más aún por ir más allá y preparar algo que supiera bien. El puñado de veces que Aang había entrado a la cocina, no salían resultados comestibles. Solía aducir que estaba demasiado ocupado y se mantenía alejado de la preparación de comida casi todo el tiempo. Aunque tenía que reconocer que las exactamente dos veces que él había preparado pays de fruta, habían sido comidas de fiesta.

Dejé de lado esos recuerdos antes de que pudieran ponerme triste. Disfruté mejor de la sensación de que alguien más compartía la responsabilidad de llevar una casa. Y que se preocupaba por mis problemas, sonreí cuando él se ofreció a ayudarme con los temas de matemáticas que me estaban costando tanto trabajo.

* * *

Las semanas se sucedían con la facilidad inconsciente de la respiración. La mañana que marcaba los dos meses desde que ella había llegado a Ba Sing Se conmigo, desperté tarde. Al menos, tarde para mis estándares, y con una sensación de plenitud que apenas había saboreado en la vida: cuando la realidad era aún mejor que los sueños. Y con las noches ocupadas, a veces caía presa de las siestas de media tarde. Si ese era el precio, era el mejor trato que había hecho en mi vida.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —le pregunté a Kat mientras preparaba el té para el desayuno.

—Hay un evento en la universidad, es toda la mañana, ¿quieres venir? —me ofreció cuando llevó los platos al comedor.

—Oh… de hecho, iré a visitar a mi tío. Pensé que podrías acompañarme, pero estás ocupada, no hay problema —mi tío querría conocerla, aunque yo temía un poco por lo que podría decirle para avergonzarme frente a ella. Por supuesto, él insistiría en que su intención no era avergonzarme e igualmente lo haría. 

—¿Me dijiste antes? ¡Lo siento tanto! Puedo revisar si hay otro día de puertas abiertas después —miró a uno y otro lado—. Seguro que sí... 

—No, él apenas me avisó ayer que podía verme hoy —traté de tranquilizarla—. Ya habrá otra oportunidad, sobre todo ahora que él también estará en Ba Sing Se.

Se calmó un poco pero aún lucía arrepentida. Una hora más tarde, la llevé a la universidad antes de dirigirme a casa de mi tío. La mansión donde vivíamos era también herencia de mi padre (y que yo podía habitar tranquilamente porque aunque él la había comprado, nunca había vivido allí). En cambio, mi tío no se había mudado del pequeño departamento adyacente al primer local del Dragón Jazmín que se abrió en el mundo. 

El chofer se llevó el auto y yo me acerqué a la puerta para tocar el timbre, inexplicablemente un poco nervioso.

—¡Sobrino! —me abrazó apenas la puerta estuvo abierta—. Siento que han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Hola tío —correspondí a su abrazo y entré—. Fue hace apenas cuatro meses.

—Ah, error mío. Te ves muy cambiado, debe ser por eso —lo seguí hasta la mesita donde nos sentábamos a tomar té desde que nos mudamos a aquella casa—. Mucho más feliz.

—Sí… me ha ido bien en estos meses —la sonrisa afloró a mis labios. Aún no podía creerlo. 

—Intuyo que tiene que ver con la dama que tanto me mencionó la señorita Beifong. En sus palabras, te hacía “insoportable” —asentí mientras él llegaba con la tetera y nos servía. Yo todavía no era capaz de igualar sus resultados al preparar té—. Me tomaré la libertad de asumir que todo va bien con ella, aunque no me hayas llamado con noticias al respecto.

Se sentó y bajé la mirada. Había dejado de llamarle alrededor del momento en que viajé a Ciudad Chin. Era comprensible que estuviera un poco atrasado de noticias.

—Ella y yo… estamos viviendo juntos —mi sonrisa se amplió mientras miraba las ondas en el té—. Está estudiando para el examen de admisión de la universidad, quiere entrar el siguiente semestre.

Los ojos de mi tío resplandecieron, pero no parecía sorprendido.

—Felicidades, sobrino. ¿Cuándo podré conocer a la señorita Katara? Espero que no hayas pensado que mi invitación de hoy no la incluía a ella… 

—No, es que ella ya tenía un compromiso para hoy —al menos no me había regañado—. Le comentaré… ella también quiere conocerte, es una fanática del Dragón Jazmín.

Esta vez su mirada brilló con orgullo. 

—Ahora siento aún más curiosidad por conocer a una chica tan sobresaliente —me ofreció un plato con dulces de almendra y nuez.

—Asombrosa. Sigo sorprendido de que ella quiera estar conmigo —confesé en voz baja. 

—No te subestimes de ese modo, sobrino. Eres un buen hombre, honorable, que es más que lo que pueden decir muchas personas allá afuera. Y muy capaz de hacerla feliz.

—Eso espero —tras estos meses, era un poco más sencillo creerlo. Pero aún sentía que todo podía perderse de un instante al otro. Yo estaba más convencido que nunca de que quería estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera. Ella, por otro lado, no me había dado noticias acerca de sus planes respecto a su matrimonio.

Mi tío sintió el cambio en mi ánimo y desvió la conversación a sus planes de negocios. Yo respondí con las buenas noticias de la _Fire Corp._ , entre ellas el momento en que Katara hundió a Bujing y los proyectos que ya estaban preparándose en el Polo Sur.

—Ya veo por qué pareces tan encantado con ella —rió con ganas, pero un momento después se puso serio.

—Durante mi pasada visita en la Nación del Fuego, me llegó un rumor interesante y vagué por la ciudad hasta encontrar las raíces. Encontré a una preciosa chica que también es la mejor agente de investigación privada que se ha visto en el mundo —tomó un sorbo de té y después se sirvió un poco más—. Me dijeron que no hay nadie que pueda escapar de su investigación, es como si pudiera olerlos por mucho que se oculten o se disfracen…

Mi interés se disparó de inmediato. 

—¿Crees que ella podría encontrar a mi madre? —solté la taza sin cuidado y un poco de té se derramó sobre la mesa. Ya había agotado los recursos disponibles en la Nación del Fuego y la mayoría de las agencias en el Reino Tierra, y todos habían dicho que era ya un caso perdido.

—Es posible —me tendió una tarjeta blanca, con sólo el nombre _Jun_ y un teléfono—. Trabaja de forma independiente y aunque sus honorarios son altos, dice que los resultados están garantizados.

—Gracias, tío —guardé con cuidado la tarjeta. Llamaría tan pronto como pudiera, no importaba el precio. Aún no perdía la esperanza de averiguar lo que le había pasado a mi madre. 

Mi tío resopló un poco al inclinarse y levantar del piso un bulto que puso sobre otra de las sillas. 

—Y esto también —con una amplia sonrisa, me mostró una inquietante estatua en forma de mono-mandril—. Seguramente la señorita Katara tendrá mucho mejor gusto que tú para colocarla en un buen lugar. 

—Se la daré —me comprometí, con la secreta esperanza de que Kat se deshiciera de la estatua apenas la viera.

—Cuando ella decida, invítame a tu casa. Ya deseo ver los cambios que sólo una compañera puede realizar en el hogar de un antiguo soltero —aunque el asunto de la investigadora privada y mi madre permaneció en un rincón de mi mente, aparté el pensamiento con una sonrisa. 

—Ya comenzó con las modificaciones —de hecho, en la semana llegarían los muebles que compramos juntos el fin de semana anterior—. Al llegar, dijo que parecía un salón de fiestas y todo se veía muy solo. Ahora hay flores frescas en cada habitación...

Y cada vez que las veía, no podía evitar sonreír sin control.

—Ah, por supuesto. Perdona a este anciano olvidadizo… Ésa era la segunda razón por la que necesitaba verte hoy —se puso en pie—. Espera.

Salió de la salita de té y regresó con una cesta, básicamente una caja tejida con un agujero que servía de puerta. Me asomé y solté una exclamación que hizo que la criatura roja y escamosa abriera perezosamente un ojo, que de inmediato volvió a cerrar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que uno de los huevos estaba por eclosionar? —alterné la mirada entre mi tío y el dragoncito, los ojos muy abiertos.

—Estabas muy preocupado con otros asuntos —la benévola sonrisa eliminó cualquier tono de reproche que yo pudiera encontrar en sus palabras—. Siempre he dicho que las cosas llegan cuando deben llegar.

Si tan sólo no se viera tan satisfecho con eso.

Tome la canasta de sus brazos. El dragón dentro, a pesar de su corta edad, ya medía lo que mi antebrazo. Como conocía a sus padres, Ran y Shaw, sabía que llegaría a ser lo bastante grande como para montarlo cuando creciera. 

Los dragones no eran animales comunes y corrientes. Como los topos tejones y los perros bisonte, eran especies que tenían una fuerte conexión con la humanidad y poseían una extraña mezcla de naturaleza salvaje y domesticación. 

Aunque los últimos años había dejado de ayudar a mi tío con su asociación de beneficencia (fundada para favorecer la conservación y recuperación de los dragones), todavía recordaba bien parte de los cuidados necesarios.

—No te entretengo más, este pequeño necesita conocer su nuevo hogar —además de la canasta, había otro paquete que pude apostar a que contenía los suplementos alimenticios, juguetes y otros insumos necesarios para el dragón—. ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a lamarlo?

No pude separar la vista del pequeño dragón rojo. La luz se reflejaba en sus crines casi como relámpagos…

—Druk —declaré, considerando que no habría mejor nombre para él—. Se llamará Druk.

— _Dragón trueno_ —asintió mi tío—. Bienvenido a la familia.

Tras despedirme de mi tío y que me ayudara a llevar todos los paquetes al auto, sonreí todo el trayecto y no pude dejar de ver a Druk a través del hueco en la canasta. Esperaba que le agradara a Kat… me moría por mostrarle. 

Tan pronto entré a la casa, dejé la cesta un momento en el suelo. Los últimos minutos, Druk había despertado y no cesaba de moverse, así que tan pronto se vio a nivel de suelo, se estiró y dio sus primeros pasos fuera. Hizo un sonido que interpreté como una interrogación.

—Sí, es tu nueva casa —me hinqué para quedar a su nivel y froté mi mano en su nariz, para que se familiarizara con los olores—. Vas a conocer a alguien muy importante para mí, procura darle una buena impresión, ¿de acuerdo?

Druk me miró con enormes ojos brillantes antes de lamer mi mano. Asumí que entendía.

—¿Zuko? ¿Eres tú? —llegó la voz de Kat desde la biblioteca, sin salir.

—Sí. Tengo una sorpresa —grité de vuelta. Caminé y Druk me siguió—. Recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre que faltaba un perro en la casa.

El pequeño Druk corrió hasta Katara, acompañado del ruido que hacían sus garras en el piso. Ella se sentó en el suelo de inmediato y abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

—Sé que no es exactamente un perro… Mi tío me lo dio en adopción.

—Debí suponer que si traías una mascota, sería un dragón —puso los ojos en blanco, pero la sonrisa traicionaba su alegría—. ¡Es encantador! 

Me senté a su lado, observando con una enorme sonrisa cómo ella le dispensaba atención a Druk. Así querría que transcurriera el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Casi una semana después de la llegada de Druk, Zuko salió temprano por la mañana, refunfuñando algo sobre una junta de emergencia a causa del encarcelamiento de Bujing por fraude, y yo había aprovechado para dormir un rato más. Al menos, hasta que Druk me despertó con sus demandas de atención. Después de jugar con él por casi una hora, por fin se sintió satisfecho y se fue a dormir una siesta en el jardín. 

Pensé en aprovechar para repasar los temas del día anterior, y fui a mi escritorio en la biblioteca. Pero una vez que me instalé, me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de concentrarme. El pequeño calendario plegable atraía mi mirada como un imán… quedaban tres escasos días antes de que la renta se venciera de nuevo. Eso significaba también que las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban, y yo no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentar a mi familia. 

Aparté las fiestas y las reuniones familiares de mi mente, la parte de la renta era más urgente. Tal vez tendría que volver a volar a Ciudad Chin.

 _No tienes que hacerlo_ , susurró la voz de Zuko, casi con preocupación. Me sobresalté. Cierto, si no quería, no tenía por qué hacerlo… evitaría en todo lo posible volver a Ciudad Chin, al menos por lo pronto. Aunque había llegado el momento de hacer algo que llevaba bastante tiempo posponiendo. 

Marqué el número de Yue, y después de los saludos y las preguntas iniciales, me decidí a hacer mi petición.

—Yue, ¿puedo pedirte otro favor? Juro que es el último —estrujé el dije de mi collar.

—Dime, ya sabes que no hay problema —su voz nunca dejaría de ser bondadosa, así le pidieran algún sacrificio. Yo temía estar abusando de su buena disposición. 

—¿Puedes ir a la casa este fin de semana? Necesito que empaques todo lo que Aang dejó para llevarlo a una bodega. De lo demás, puedes tomar lo que quieras.

—¿Ya lo localizaste? —la sorpresa en su pregunta me hizo sentir culpable.

—No realmente, pero creo que ya es el momento —me decidí por una postura más mesurada. Empezaba a tener prisa por separarme de Aang…

—Muy bien, puedo hacer eso el próximo fin de semana —aceptó, y yo hice una promesa mental de conseguirle un enorme regalo de compensación, a sabiendas de que no aceptaría dinero. 

Terminando esa llamada, hice otra a Song, con la misma petición. Le dejé mi dirección y la promesa de un pago que supe que apreciaría. Al colgar, suspiré. Todavía quedaba un asunto pendiente. El peor de todos, de hecho.

Revisé en la agenda de contactos que llevaba desde Ciudad Chin y marqué el número con la secreta esperanza de que no contestaran.

—¿Sí? —la versión comedida de la voz de Jet me contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Jet, habla Katara —ni siquiera intenté sonreír. Al menos, podía aprovechar que no me veía.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió—. Vaya, qué curioso que llames. 

Apreté los dientes. Hoy me sentía especialmente irritable.

—Sí, Jet, verás… —no había una forma suave de introducir lo que iba a decir, así que solamente procedí—. He tenido… problemas con Aang...

—¿Llamas por eso? De hecho Aang está justo aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con él, Katara? —escuché al fondo un sonido apresurado y un golpe—. Oh… no, acaba de saltar por la ventana.

Giré los ojos. Jet vivía en una casa de un solo piso. Y la exasperación enmascaró un dolor sordo a la altura de mi esternón. 

—¿Lleva todo este tiempo contigo? —por semanas, _meses_ , ni una noticia de él. Si por eso fuera, daba lo mismo que se hubiera perdido en el mar. 

—No, coincidimos hace poco… —noté su incomodidad a través del teléfono y conté hasta tres antes de volver a hablar.

—De cualquier forma, no quería hablar con él. Decidí que lo mejor para mi situación era mudarme y Aang dejó algunas cosas en la casa. Me gustaría que le dijeras que todo lo que no sea mío exclusivamente lo dejaré depositado en una bodega para que pase por las cosas cuando quiera, sin tener que verme o hablar conmigo, ya que está tan empeñado en evitarme a toda costa —en esa última frase se coló un tono cáustico en mi voz.

—Katara… Eso es un paso muy grande —de pronto Jet se oía serio como pocas veces recordaba haberlo oído—. Como yo lo veo, está sencillo: él te ama, tú lo amas también. ¿Por qué no se ven un día para intentar resolverlo?

Su tono de voz se convirtió en el más carismático del que disponía. Sin embargo, la voz sola era menos convincente que cuando la respaldaba con el lenguaje corporal, y me dejó poco impresionada.

—¿Juras que él me ama? —dije con sarcasmo—. No se abandona a la gente que se ama.

Callé mis reproches antes de que se desbordaran, Jet no era realmente a quien estaban destinados.

—No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero sí estoy seguro de que él te ama —intervino con valor. Yo no quise escuchar más.

—Te enviaré la dirección de la bodega en una carta —me negaba a llamar de nuevo, ahora menos que nunca—. Los gastos de renta corren por mi cuenta.

—Katara, por favor, tienes que hablar con él… —intentó intervenir de nuevo y yo contuve el deseo de gruñir.

—Sólo dile —harta, colgué el teléfono sin darle oportunidad de que me dijera nada más. Sequé una lágrima con un movimiento brusco, _no pensaba hablar con Aang,_ ¡ni siquiera intentó acercarse! Por lo que yo había visto y lo que Yue decía, tampoco se enteró de que la casa de Ciudad Chin estaba desocupada. 

Me consolé con la idea de que otra de las cuerdas que me ataban a Aang acababa de desaparecer.

* * *

Disfrutaba de dar clases mucho más de lo que hubiera creído un par de meses antes. Además, la gente en las “clases” (que más bien eran charlas informales) acerca del arte de los nómadas de aire aumentaba semana a semana y ya tenía un pequeño grupo de seis alumnos que escuchaban semana tras semana mis relatos y observaban las láminas que nadie más que yo había contemplado en mucho tiempo. No sólo aprendían de las láminas, sino también de la cultura detrás, y yo no podía estar más feliz. 

Había solicitado un aula para esas charlas, y de hecho la dirección había dado el permiso. Esa mañana me había mandado llamar para pedirme que diseñara un plano de clase, porque querían solicitar la creación de una materia optativa para el siguiente semestre. 

Planear cosas no era algo que me naciera de manera natural, y además quería hablar con un amigo de las buenas noticias, así que esa tarde después de las clases visité a Jet. Por fortuna también había conseguido un apartamento pequeño para dejar de vivir en su sillón, y aunque no era lo más cómodo para Appa, podía llevarlo al campus universitario durante el día y allí tenía suficiente espacio.

Cuando llegué, él ya tenía bebidas preparadas y brindamos por el éxito de mis clases. Esquivé otra pregunta de Jet que buscaba averiguar si Katara eventualmente llegaría a Omashu y escuché sus comentarios acerca de los últimos casos que había llevado con los Luchadores de la Libertad.

Ya iba por mi segundo vaso cuando sonó el teléfono, y Jet contestó.

—¿Sí? —por mi lado, tomé un sorbo de mi lata de refresco con alcohol. No entendía cómo Jet podía soportar un líquido tan amargo como la cerveza—. ¿En serio? Vaya, qué curioso que llames. 

Me dediqué a jugar con la corcholata de su botella, haciéndola girar entre mis dedos con aire distraído.

—Sí, de hecho Aang está justo aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con él, Katara? —escuchar el nombre de dejó petrificado y la corcholata cayó al suelo. Gesticulé con energía un gigantesco “no” con los brazos. Él no me vio o me ignoró y salí corriendo hasta la ventana abierta y salí de un salto—. Oh… no, acaba de saltar por la ventana.

Puse la espalda contra la pared y cubrí mis orejas con mis manos. A pesar de eso, seguí escuchando el leve murmullo del resto de la conversación. El tono de Jet era mucho más serio que antes… No serían buenas noticias.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo esperar buenas noticias? Después de huir para no enfrentarla, dejé pasar el tiempo y lo único que había conseguido era que la situación entera empeorara. 

La conversación se prolongó por lo que parecía una eternidad, en la que no me descubrí las orejas hasta que Jet sacó su torso por la ventana para buscarme, encontrándome al mirar hacia abajo.

—¿Qué fue eso, Aang? —se recargó en el alféizar y frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

Me encogí y abracé mis rodillas.

—Desde… ¿la tarde que me fui de la casa? —no lo miré al confesarle la verdadera situación entre Katara y yo. Por meses, había evadido una respuesta clara, escudado tras frases vagas que hicieron que él eventualmente dejara de insistir (mucho).

— _Eso es grave._ ¡Por lo que dijiste, pensé que solamente estaban un poco distanciados! ¡”Un poco distanciados”, no “básicamente separados”! —masajeó sus sienes—. En la barra de abogados, por menos que eso llegan solicitudes de divorcio.

La palabra retumbó en mi cerebro como si tuviera una campana de catedral en el cráneo. _Divorcio. Ella está a punto de dejarme._

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté temblando, sin intentar levantarme de mi posición en el suelo bajo su ventana.

—Lo veo grave —repitió al tensar y destensar sus puños—. Katara se va de Ciudad Chin. Dice que lo que dejaste en la casa estará en una bodega cuando quieras ir a buscarlo.

—¿A dónde irá? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Dijo algo al respecto? —busqué su mirada con fervor. Mis extremidades hormigueaban con el deseo de moverme.

—No, nada de nada. Solamente que me enviaría la dirección de la bodega, y que me asegurara de que tú te enteraras. Ella va a pagar la renta de la bodega.

Me hundí aún más en el suelo. No me quedó más que rendirme ante la verdad: aunque aún si supiera dónde estaba, no sabía si me alcanzaría el valor para ir a buscarla. No tenía el valor de enfrentarme a mis palabras de aquella tarde…

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —mis pies comenzaron a moverse sobre la tierra, dando incesantes golpes.

Jet suspiró y volvió a entrar. Cuando regresó a la ventana, dio un largo trago a su botella de cerveza.

—Como yo lo veo, y creeme que tengo experiencia, te queda poco tiempo antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda —arrancó una pequeña rama del arbusto y la llevó a su boca para mascar el tallo—. Ella no quiere ni pensar en hablar contigo, de algún modo tienes que conseguir aclarar las cosas con ella.

Incapaz de seguir sentado un segundo más, me puse en pie de un salto.

—Tengo que preparar mis clases —si no pensaba en ello, los problemas no existían. Me encaminé a la puerta para recoger a Appa y el reclamo de Jet me siguió.

—¿Es todo lo que piensas hacer? _¿Preparar tus clases?_ ¡Es tu esposa, pero si sigues así no lo será por mucho tiempo más! —volví a encontrarlo en la puerta.

Él tenía razón y quise patear algo.

— _¡Ya lo sé!_ No necesito que me recuerdes que me he comportado como basura, Jet, ¡eso ya lo sé! —apreté mis manos en puños hasta que mis nudillos estuvieron blancos—. Si tienes tanta experiencia, ¡entonces dime _tú_ qué es lo que debo hacer!

— _Ya te dije._ Tienes que buscarla y hablar con ella. ¡Tan pronto como puedas, o será demasiado tarde! 

—¿Y cómo voy a encontrarla? —quise esconderme detrás de mis manos. Era una pregunta retórica sólo a la mitad. Jet podría tener alguna idea.

—Empieza por Ciudad Chin, puede que ella aún no desocupe la casa —sonaba un poco más calmado, pero aún peligrosamente cerca de que una vena saltara en su frente.

—No puedo ir antes del próximo fin de semana, tengo clases —la ira me abandonó para dejar solamente la angustia. 

—Haz lo que puedas, y a ver si es suficiente —alzó la vista al cielo mientras Appa corría hacia mí. No me despedí cuando él cerró la puerta de su casa y comencé la larga caminata de vuelta a casa. 

Aunque costara todo, buscaría a K, decidí. Lo único más grande que mi miedo a enfrentar mis acciones era mi terror a perderla. 

Tenía que ir a Ciudad Chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como tal vez puedan observar, considero que Druk es de las pocas cosas rescatables que se hicieron dentro del universo canon de Avatar después del episodio del Agni Kai al final de la serie. Lo amo con intensidad y pasión y mientras encuentre una manera de introducirlo, lo haré. 
> 
> *Mi mejor voz de infomercial* ¿Quieren averiguar más sobre la noche que Katara y Zuko compartieron en el yate? ¿Un vistazo a la “mañana después”? ¡En ese caso, llegaron al lugar adecuado! Vayan a mi perfil y abran la historia “Las noches entre los días” y no olviden comentarme qué les pareció. *cinta promocional*
> 
> Ya en serio xD publiqué un one-shot que cubre la noche del capítulo 6 de este fanfic, ése sí tiene contenido explícito. Es la primera vez que escribo contenido de ese tipo y espero que no sea algo tan terrible...
> 
> En otras noticias, tuve una epifanía (en palabras de mi pareja, mi mente se torció como cheeto): el ship Yue/Zuko existe @_@ Sé que, a diferencia de Katara, el contenido de Yue en la serie acabala apenas un capítulo y no tiene relación alguna con Zuko… pero los paralelos sol/luna funcionan tan bien como en Zutara y al mismo tiempo la dinámica entre ellos sería tan radicalmente distinta TToTT. 
> 
> Ya, perdonen el lapsus. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y gracias por leer :D


	19. Cerca del fin

Ba Sing Se no era tan cálido como Caldera. Sin embargo, los últimos meses del año significaba invierno en el hemisferio sur, y verano en el hemisferio norte. Era la primera vez que, tan cerca del fin de año, yo podía usar camisetas sin mangas y no morir de frío.

Desayunar con té helado era otra novedad que disfrutaba. Aunque aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme a que dejaran el correo sobre una bandeja plateada, sobre la mesa. Estaba más acostumbrada a ver llegar el fajo de papeles en la boca de Appa. Sin embargo, entendía que así era mejor, porque si Druk intentara traer el correo, ya no llegaría legible a nuestras manos. 

La presencia del dragoncito (que había crecido al menos veinte centímetros de altura en el tiempo que llevaba en la casa) era algo que agradecía profundamente. Ya no había más mañanas solitarias y silenciosas cuando Zuko tenía que hacer algún viaje corto a otra ciudad.

El día de hoy, la cantidad de correo que me hizo recordar a Appa resaltó porque era más numerosa que de costumbre, y una de las cartas estaba dirigida a mí, cosa bastante poco común.

—Para ti —Zuko tomó sus propias cartas y las guardó en un bolsillo. En cambio, yo la abrí de inmediato, como siempre lo hacía. Ya tenía una pequeña colección de cartas que enviaba mi abuela a esta nueva dirección.

Paseé la mirada con rapidez sobre las letras, en una caligrafía notablemente más cuidada que la de mi padre. Aunque había estado llamando a Suki diariamente como había prometido, pocas veces podíamos tomar más tiempo para charlar, y en cambio mi abuela prefería la correspondencia a las llamadas telefónicas. 

El último párrafo me hizo detenerme en seco. ¿En serio ya era tiempo de las fiestas? Gran Gran escribió que tendría la casa lista para recibirnos a mediados de diciembre. Ella prepararía mi alcoba de siempre, donde dormí cuando niña y que después había compartido con Aang y Appa desde el primer año que estuvimos casados.

Pero esta vez no había Aang y Appa. Y yo no tenía idea de qué acostumbraba Zuko para las fiestas de fin de año… 

Este era un detalle en el que no había pensado cuando me mudé, y ni siquiera había salido a colación en las llamadas que le hacía a Suki. Todavía tenía muy presentes mis deseos de mostrarle a Zuko la tierra que era mi hogar, toda la nieve y las largas noches de invierno. Pero forzarlo a convivir con mi familia, que probablemente no tomaría tan bien mis acciones...

_ No tengo idea de cómo hablar esto con él. _

Alcé la vista de golpe, buscándolo, pero su silla estaba vacía. No noté el momento en que él se había ido, y salí del comedor para buscarlo, ya olvidados los restos de mi desayuno.

—¿Zuko? —busqué en las habitaciones del piso de abajo, la sala, la biblioteca y el jardín. Lo encontré arriba, ajustando las mangas de una camisa verde claro con flores bordadas en los puños. Una vez confesó que era obsequio de su tío.

—¿Lista para irnos? —volteó a verme con una sonrisa cuya suavidad nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Tras la breve distracción de sonreír de vuelta, quise darme un golpe en la frente. Por supuesto, este sábado íbamos a visitar a su tío.

—¡Enseguida! —corrí a mi propio armario, para cambiarme a alguna de las nuevas prendas que ahora formaban mi guardarropa. Con la prisa, no parecía un buen momento para discutir los planes de fin de año… Tanto me distraje con la idea de esa conversación que ni siquiera disfruté de su usual nerviosismo cuando me cambiaba frente a él. 

—¡Lista! —depositó un beso en mi sien y salimos al auto. En el trayecto me mantuve callada y puliendo el dije de mi collar con los dedos. Él de inmediato sintió que algo me molestaba. 

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Si es por mi tío, no hay ningún problema si no quieres venir —colocó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—No, no, quiero conocerlo —traté de sonreír, y de hecho pensar que él quería presentarme a su familia (la parte que no lo había lastimado, al menos) me llenaba de una alegría cálida. Alguien que no deseara que yo me quedara no lo haría.

—Gracias —me abrazó, y me desconsoló un poco que pensara que debía agradecerme. Como si no lo mereciera...

El auto se detuvo frente al Dragón Jazmín y parpadeé con desconcierto. No tuve tiempo de preguntar nada antes de que él me guiara a través de un pasillo lateral a la entrada, con una sencilla puerta encajada en el edificio.

—Aquí vivimos por muchos años —sonrió ante el recuerdo después de tocar el timbre—. Me mudé después de terminar la universidad, no quería seguir siendo una carga para mi tío.

Quise reclamar que no creía que su tío lo viera como una carga, si él era quien había decidido llevarse a Zuko, pero la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre mayor de larga barba gris y silueta ancha, vestido en una camisa de seda bordada de flores blancas. Sin pretender ofensa alguna, era  _ exactamente _ como yo esperaba que el fundador del Dragón Jazmín luciera.

—¡Señorita Katara, sobrino! —con los brazos abiertos, nos dio la bienvenida y pasamos a la casa.

—Katara solamente, por favor —sonreí con una mano extendida hacia él, que estrechó sin dilación. Su apretón era firme y cálido y de inmediato me sentí más cómoda. No es que en algún momento le hubiera temido, a juzgar por el evidente afecto que Zuko sentía por él, pero temía un poco no agradarle.

—En ese caso, puedes llamarme tío Iroh, o sólo tío —seguí a los dos hasta una salita con una mesa que ya tenía preparados tres tazas y un juego de té. De la tetera ya salía un hilo de vapor.

—Mi sobrino me dijo que te agradaba el Dragón Jazmín —me senté en la silla que Zuko apartó para mí—. Me permití preparar una de mis especialidades, como celebración de conocernos.

—No debió molestarse —sonreí por encima de mi taza, ya disfrutando del aroma—. Pero muchas gracias.

—No es ninguna molestia —se sentó también y dio el primer trago con un suspiro satisfecho—. Es un raro placer tener tan buena compañía para disfrutar de una taza de té. Dime, ¿te agrada vivir en Ba Sing Se?

—Oh, por supuesto —mis manos alrededor de la taza estaban un poco sudorosas—. Es una ciudad tan… cuidada.

Tío Iroh se rió.

—Sí, todos estos muros pueden ser un poco asfixiantes por mucho que los adornen.

Me sonrojé. 

—Me refiero también a la jardinería y las banquetas… Siempre está limpio y caminar por el centro es muy agradable. El campus de la Universidad es tan grande, no deja de asombrarme —sonreí al pensar que pronto yo podría estar estudiando allí—. No puedo creer que necesites un camión para moverte entre las facultades.

Por unos minutos escucharon mi narración sobre la universidad y ambos contribuyeron con algunos otros comentarios sobre la ciudad. Iroh no había estudiado en Ba Sing Se, sino en Caldera, pero de todos modos mencionó uno que otro consejo.

Se disculpó un momento y salió a la cocina.

—Mi sobrino me dijo que eres del Polo Sur —dijo cuando regresó con un platito de pastelitos que me hicieron la boca agua sólo de verlos.

—De allí es toda mi familia —asentí mientras él me ofrecía el plato y tomé uno de los pastelillos, uno con pequeñas flores de loto hechas de merengue. Suspiré con la primera mordida.

—¿Cómo celebran el Fin de año? Me temo que la única vez que visité el Polo Sur tiene demasiado tiempo y no es un recuerdo del todo afortunado.

Zuko carraspeó y desvió la mirada. 

—¿Eso tiene que ver con la pelea que mencionó Ty Lee? —lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Sobre ese episodio, Zuko había guardado un silencio sepulcral cada vez que intentaba preguntarle.

—¿Así que ya te llegó el rumor? —Iroh rió por lo bajo—. Mi sobrino ha mejorado mucho su carácter en los últimos años, pero no siempre fue así. ¿Te ha contado de la vez que salió en medio de una tormenta a maldecir su destino?

—Tío, por favor —Zuko hundió entre sus brazos, recargado sobre la mesa—. No me hagas esto.

Su voz salió amortiguada, y por tentadora que fuera la posibilidad de adquirir más anécdotas de ese estilo, se veía tan consternado que decidí cambiar el tema.

—Estoy segura de que fue muy dramático y el destino se merecía el reclamo —le di una palmadita en la espalda antes de regresar a la pregunta inicial. Él me dirigió una mirada agradecida—. En fin de año, hacemos un Festival de los Espíritus. Por varios días, hay una feria de puestos, juegos y celebraciones de Tui y La, los espíritus de la Luna y el Mar. Hacemos ofrendas en los altares familiares y salpicamos las casas con agua de mar.

—Muy interesante —tío Iroh acarició su barba—. Quisiera volver a visitar, pero me temo que el rigor del invierno sería demasiado para mis huesos. Me inclinaré por el clima templado de Omashu este invierno.

Sonrió mientras me ofrecía rellenar mi taza.

—¿Omashu? ¿A qué te refieres, tío? —Zuko lo miró con cierta suspicacia mal disimulada.

—Exactamente eso. Me pareció un buen momento para avistarles que este fin de año lo pasaré en Omashu. Mi viejo amigo Bumi dará una fiesta de aniversario —tomó alegremente otro pastelillo y lo ingirió de un bocado—. Me tranquiliza ver que te dejaré en una compañía mucho más agradable que la de algunos viejos llenos de nostalgia.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Su tío era aún mejor que el propio Zuko para adivinar los asuntos que me causaban inquietud.

—¿De qué son los pastelillos? No me parece haberlos visto en el Dragón Jazmín —interrumpí. El tema de las vacaciones lo trataría con Zuko un poco más tarde.

—No, son recetas que aún están en etapa de perfeccionamiento —regresó su atención al plato casi vacío de bocadillos.

—Están deliciosos —le aseguré, antes de que él se embarcara en un relato de sus aventuras de repostería que yo seguí sólo a medias. Hornear no era mi especialidad, aunque de todos modos acepté su oferta de que algún día me mostraría sus recetas.

—Prepararé los ingredientes para algún fin de semana en que podamos coincidir. Pero por hoy no los entretengo más. Seguramente tienes mejores planes para la tarde del sábado que aburrirse aquí.

Pese a las protestas de Zuko sobre cómo no era una molestia visitar a Iroh, él ya estaba decidido a que nos fuéramos.

Entre despedidas y halagos de último momento para el té y la comida, salimos por una puerta que llevaba al Dragón Jazmín en vez de al pasillo por el que habíamos entrado. Me quedé un instante a inspeccionar los pastelillos expuestos en la vitrina de la tienda de té mientras ellos dos intercambiaban sus despedidas

—El señor Iroh mandó preparar esto para que lo llevaran —el mismo mesero que nos había atendido la vez anterior se acercó a mí con una caja de cartón cerrada con un moño.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —acepté con sorpresa, y le dirigí una sonrisa al tío Iroh, quien ya estaba por desaparecer de nuevo tras la puerta hacia su casa.

Junto con Zuko, subimos al auto y emprendimos el regreso. No pude resistir y me asomé a la caja: un surtido de la repostería del Dragón Jazmín. 

—Hornear no es mi fuerte, pero haré todo lo posible cuando vengamos —prometí fervientemente al ver los pequeños adornos de chocolate y caramelo garigoleado. Zuko rió.

Una vez que entramos a la casa, dejé la caja en la mesa de la sala y lo llamé. Por fortuna, el resto del sábado estaba libre y él no tenía prisa por llegar a la oficina, lo que nos dejaba un amplio margen para charlar. 

—Hum… Zuko… —de inmediato, posó su mirada en mí y escuchó, atento a que continuara—. Me preguntaba…

—¿Sí? —me instó a seguir.

—Respecto a lo que dijo tu tío… —de pronto mi boca se sentía completamente seca—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para las fiestas de fin de año?

Evité mirarlo. 

—Oh, bueno, ya que él estará fuera, pensaba pasarlas aquí contigo… no sé qué te apetezca hacer. En la ciudad hay varias fiestas a las que se pueden comprar boletos. Empezarán a promocionarlas durante el próximo mes, supongo —sugirió con voz cautelosa.

—Eh… es que… —mi mano voló al dije de mi collar—. Es la época en que mi familia se reúne…

—Lo mencionaste, claro —se dio un golpe en la frente—. Dime, ¿cómo es?

—Cuando vivía en Ciudad Chin, me movía a la costa y luego tomaba una barca hasta Kyoshi. Allí me veo con mi hermano y su esposa para tomar el barco hacia el Polo Sur. Vamos con mi abuela y pasamos unas dos semanas todos juntos.

Buena parte de aquello ya se lo había mencionado en nuestras charlas sobre mi familia, pero nunca todo junto como ahora. 

Absorbió la información y asintió antes de intervenir.

—¿Qué tanto saben… ya sabes? ¿Sobre nosotros? —su voz tenía un tono aún más cauteloso y evitó mirarme al preguntar aquello. 

—Sólo le he dicho todo a mi cuñada… —estaba segura de que tanto Sokka como la abuela intuían algo ya. Papá sería, como siempre, el último en enterarse de las cosas.

Era por eso precisamente, ellos no sabían casi nada (y Suki no lo había dicho) y me esperaban para visitar, como cada año. No quería imaginar la llamada en que les dijera que claro, iba para fin de año, pero sin Aang.

¿Qué era peor? ¿Llegar sola, o con un nuevo novio?

—¿Quieres que vaya? Puedo quedarme aquí —intervino con suavidad. 

Podría ser la mejor idea… no estaba segura de cómo recibiría mi familia mi cambio de estatus romántico. La mitad de ellos no sabían siquiera que ya no estaba viviendo con Aang, aunque supieran que me había mudado a Ba Sing Se.

Después de todo, no podía esperar que él se sometiera dócilmente al infierno en que seguramente lo pondría mi familia, sobre todo si alguien tomaba el lado de Aang. Suki no lo había hecho, y no creía que mi hermano lo hiciera. En cambio, papá y Gran Gran… ellos probablemente estarían decepcionados y dirían “¿Recuerdas que te lo advertí antes de que te casaras? Te dije que lo pensaras mejor” en cuanto me vieran llegar sola.

—¿Seguro? —me mordí el labio. Eso lo protegería a él, pero lo extrañaría muchísimo. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que contaba con su apoyo hasta que se me ocurrió prescindir de él.

—Es importante para ti. No me molesta esperar para conocer a tu familia, pueden pensar que… esto fue un poco súbito —evitó mirarme. 

Lo imaginé pasando las festividades solo con su tío y el pequeño Druk. Y si su tío se iba… él y Druk, en la enorme mansión…

No, no era la mejor solución.

—Es importante para mí, sí. —miré mis manos, descansando sobre mi regazo. Él aún podía decir que no...—. Pero si prefieres quedarte aquí, lo entenderé completamente. 

—Solamente si tú quieres que me quede aquí —me devolvió la pregunta implícita. Por un momento me puse nerviosa, pero al siguiente reí con estruendo. Era un poco tarde para dudar tanto. Me miró como si hubiera enloquecido, y tal vez tuviera razón. 

—Quisiera que me acompañaras. Para que conozcas a mi familia, como yo conocí a tu tío —lo miré con una chispa de diversión—. Aunque te advierto que mi familia se puede poner un poco difícil. Por eso te doy la opción de rechazar la oferta y quedarte aquí. 

Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Puede ir Druk? No debe quedarse solo tanto tiempo, aún es pequeño y la conexión familiar es importante durante su desarrollo —como para subrayarlo, el dragón en cuestión corrió hasta nosotros y pidió subir al sillón, cosa que hizo incluso antes de que le dijéramos que sí.

—Podemos llevar a Druk, eso no es un problema. Aa… —me detuve, pero luego continué. Tendría que mencionarlo en algún momento—. Aang llevaba a su perro-bisonte cada invierno. El único problema es que el clima puede ser demasiado frío para él. 

—¿Llega a temperaturas negativas? —preguntó mientras pasaba los dedos entre la melena rojiza de Druk.

—Si no hay tormentas, más o menos unos -12 grados centígrados —asentí, un poco nostálgica por el aire frío y la nieve. Estaba disfrutando del clima en el hemisferio norte, pero… el frío era la marca de mi hogar.

—Tendré que preguntarle a alguno de los expertos, pero creo que nos las podremos arreglar —sonrió—. Me encantaría ir contigo al Polo Sur.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja, y él me abrazó.

Sentí la garra de Druk posarse en mi rodilla, reclamando atención. 

—Mejor lo llevo al patio antes de que ataque otro cojín —se rió antes de ponerse en pie. Precedido por un saltarín Druk, Zuko salió al jardín; allí ya había empezado a armar una especie de carrera de obstáculos con barras, escaleras y plataformas que Druk necesitaría conforme creciera.

Dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones; la tensión previa me había estresado más que la conversación misma, como si acabara de correr medio maratón.

Una preocupación menos, y comencé a acumular anticipación respecto al viaje en que llevaría a Zuko al lugar donde nací.

Ese lunes, cuando Zuko salió y me ocupé de algunos de los miles de asuntos que siempre surgían en una casa, me senté frente al teléfono para llamarle a Suki.

—Voy a llegar con Zuko —le anuncié tan pronto noté que ella insinuaba la cercanía de las fiestas. Imprimí en mi voz toda la seguridad que pude. Era una decisión tomada.

Suki soltó un grito emocionado que me tomó por sorpresa.

—Ya quiero conocerlo —rió—. Aunque no te envidio por tener que decirle a los demás toda la historia.

—Sí… —la parte del contrato era algo que definitivamente  _ no  _ iba a decirle al resto de mi familia—. No voy a hablar de Omashu si tú no lo haces.

—Mis labios están sellados —prometió con vehemencia—. De todos modos vas a tener que explicar cómo lo conociste, espero que lo sepas.

Suspiré. Aún tenía algunas semanas para pensar en eso.

—Bueno. A la segunda parte del asunto. ¿Cómo van a llegar ustedes?

—Como siempre, tu padre nos verá en Kyoshi y tomaremos el barco con todo y coche para cruzar.

—Entonces los podemos alcanzar allí nosotros también —zanjé el asunto.

—Oh no, nada de eso. No me harás conducir la camioneta si están los tres juntos en el mismo vehículo —era la clase de voz que no admitía réplica.

—Se van a comportar —giré los ojos y me recargué sobre la mesa, cambiando de mano el teléfono—. Zuko no los va a provocar, es una persona decente.

—Podrás asegurar eso de tu nuevo amor —no la veía, pero estaba segura de que Suki había puesto los ojos en blanco—. Conozco a Sokka y conozco a tu padre,  _ un viaje con los tres juntos sería un infierno.  _ Me niego a pasar por eso. No, ustedes dos lleguen un día antes o algo así y nosotros los alcanzamos ya que estén con la abuela. 

—Quieres evitar las presentaciones con Gran Gran —la acusé. 

—¿Me culpas por querer protegerme del fuego cruzado? —dijo en un tono ligero—. Mira, yo me encargo de decirle a Sokka que traerás a Zuko y que vaya borrando a Aang del árbol genealógico, creo que es suficiente de mi parte.

—Está bien —concedí entre dientes, Suki tenía razón—. Gracias.

Siguió una breve conversación de trivialidades y un resurgimiento de mi emoción por visitar el Polo Sur. Por otro lado, la charla con Gran Gran fue menos mala de lo que yo había temido. 

—Aang no vendrá conmigo. Llevo a otro acompañante. Y un dragón —añadí, esperando que me preguntara por lo último en vez de lo del acompañante. 

—Iré a recibirlos al puerto —fue todo lo que comentó al respecto, sin siquiera mencionar que llegaríamos con un  _ dragón _ —. Tengo una noticia sorpresa para todos cuando lleguen.

Suspiré con alivio una vez que todo estuvo solucionado. Esa tarde rapté a Zuko para comprar los boletos y algo de ropa adecuada para el clima. El abrigo y las botas sería mejor comprarlas ya en el Polo, pero aún necesitaría ropa térmica, calcetas gruesas y suéteres para debajo del abrigo. 

—¿El abrigo va encima? ¿ _ Otra capa _ ? No voy a poder doblar los brazos —se quejó mientras se probaba las cosas que yo había seleccionado en una de las tiendas.

—La otra opción es congelarte —le respondí con una gran sonrisa y tono cantarín. 

—Está bien —fingió hartazgo, pero pude ver la chispa de diversión en su respuesta cuando volvió a entrar al vestidor para cambiarse.

La sonrisa se negó a abandonar mi rostro. 

_ Soy feliz. _

* * *

Los días después de mi entrevista con Jet, tuve que elegir el deber sobre los sentimientos. Empleé todo mi tiempo en terminar de estructurar un plan de estudio para una clase sobre el arte de los nómadas de aire… No podía fallarle a la universidad, no después de las oportunidades que me estaban dando. 

(Aunque en mi opinión, ir a salvar mi matrimonio y tener hijos era una jugada superior a sólo difundir la cultura de mi pueblo).

El viernes siguiente, al entregar el papeleo, me aseguraron que la aprobación no sería un problema y que tenían otra noticia aún mejor.

—Recibimos una invitación formal de parte de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se para que usted forme parte del panel de conferencistas de la Semana del Arte —el subdirector me sonrió con todos los dientes—. Además, se empezará a tramitar su contrato para una plaza de tiempo completo.

Sonreí sin poner verdadero entusiasmo en el gesto. No estaba seguro de que atarme de ese modo a Omashu fuera lo que de verdad deseaba… Aunque la Semana del Arte sí me hacía ilusión. Era uno de los foros más importantes del arte y era una plataforma con la que sólo había soñado desde que estudiaba.

Al día siguiente, tomé los pocos ahorros que había acumulado en esos meses (hubo muchos gastos, con el depósito de la nueva renta, cosas que hizo falta comprar y un par de vergonzosos errores al tomar el transporte público) y compré mi boleto de avión a Ciudad Chin. La idea era ver que las escasas cosas que dejé atrás, pero sobre todo, tratar de contactar de nuevo a K. 

Por supuesto, antes que cualquier otra cosa, intenté ir a la casa que había compartido con ella durante todo nuestro matrimonio salvo los últimos meses. Me recibió un letrero de “Se Renta” y la desoladora ausencia de tapete de bienvenida y cortinas en las ventanas. Mi siguiente parada fue con Yue.

—¿Ya visitaste la casa? —me contestó con una sonrisa incómoda—. No sé, no tengo modo de comunicarme con ella… Lo último que supe es que planeaba mudarse a una ciudad grande.

La noticia me hizo trastabillar a mitad de un paso. 

—¿Tienes su dirección? —rogué, con la esperanza de que quien la hubiera ayudado a ubicarse allá hubiera sido Yue.

—No, Aang, lo siento. Ella arregló sus asuntos ella misma —desvió la mirada. Algo sabía que no quería decirme.

Después de eso, se esforzó por desviar la conversación a las cosas que seguían en la bodega y cómo pensaba llevarlas conmigo. Sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna otra información de su parte, me despedí para ir a la dirección escrita en la carta que le había llegado a Jet. Aquella carta tenía la letra de Katara y le pedí a Jet poder quedármela. Al menos eso. 

En el deprimente cubo de cemento que rentaban como bodega, encontré exactamente cuatro grandes cajas más. La primera contenía mis cuadernos de bocetos de la universidad, la segunda había algunos libros que dejé atrás. En la tercera, había un surtido de cosas: adornos de repisas, vajilla, ropa de cama y una alfombra enrollada. La última tenía al fondo papeles de mi archivo (unos que de hecho ni siquiera contemplé llevarme) y encima, los cuadros fotos que teníamos colgados en las paredes.

Las primeras eran grabados o pinturas que yo había hecho, pero las demás eran las fotografías donde salíamos juntos. 

Nuestra boda improvisada, el primer año nuevo después de eso, una de los dos con Appa en el parque. Dos de nuestros viajes cortos a aldeas cercanas a Ciudad Chin, otra donde salíamos abrazados en una banca. Faltaba una donde estábamos los dos con su familia.

Pero éstas, éstas ella las había dejado atrás.

Sin querer pensar en por qué lo hacía, saqué las fotografías de los marcos, que eché a un lado con furia. Puse las fotografías en la primera caja. Sólo iba a llevarme las de cuadernos y libros. Las otras dos las dejaría al dueño de la bodega, no las quería.

El servicio incluía transporte y pedí que se llevaran los paquetes a la estación de autobús. Faltaban horas para la salida marcada en mi boleto, y no me sentía capaz de sentarme en las incómodas bancas de la estación por tanto tiempo.

Salí sin un objetivo. Invadido por una arrasadora nostalgia, mis pasos me llevaron de vuelta a la casa, ahora vacía. Tantos años de recuerdos, de risas y besos, de mañanas juntos y de paseos en el pequeño jardín. 

_ ¡Desde que nos casamos, todo lo que hemos hecho fue alrededor de lo que tú querías!  _

Su reproche, tembloroso de ira, regresó a mí con más fuerza incluso que la horrible tarde en que me lo dijo por primera vez.

_ ¡Dejé de lado mis sueños para ayudarte! ¡Y como pago por todo eso, ahora te niegas incluso a escucharme! _

Caí de rodillas sobre el césped fuera de la ventana del que fue nuestro cuarto, incapaz de reunir la fuerza para mantenerme en pie.

—¡Lo siento K! ¡Te amo! ¡No debí dudar de tí! —murmuré entre dientes apretados, mis manos hundíendose en la tierra suave frente a mí.

—¿Muchacho Aang? —escuché a mis espaldas que alguien se acercaba. Arrastraba un poco uno de los pies, algo característico del vecino, a quien encontré cuando me di la vuelta.

—Señor Wang —mi saludo fue un poco deslustrado—. No me despedí de usted, ahora estoy viviendo en Omashu. Conseguí un nuevo empleo.

—Felicitaciones, muchacho —se apoyó en su bastón, quedando de pie junto a mí—. Pero a mí me parece que no estás del todo bien.

—Es… —yo no estaba  _ nada  _ bien—. Es Katara.

Hizo un gruñido de asentimiento. 

—Entiendo. Como me lo temí, entonces —abrí mucho los ojos y él suspiró—. No señor, no está bien lo que le hizo esa mujer a un muchacho tan bueno como tú 

Mi pecho se congeló con el temor de lo que él estaba por decirme. 

—No puedo soportar que estés así a ciegas.

—¿Qué pasó, señor Wang? —a duras penas extraje voz de mi garganta.

—Joven Aang… —volvió a suspirar con pesadez y reacomodó su bastón en otro punto de la tierra. Contuve el deseo de zarandearlo para que hablara de una buena vez—. No fue ella quien desocupó la casa, vinieron dos chicas distintas. Una era la de pelo blanco que vivió un tiempo con ustedes.

—Yue —susurré. Me mintió… Sabía más de lo que había dicho.

—Mi esposa vio a tu mujer por última vez hace unos tres meses. Llegó en un carro elegante que la esperó afuera —frunció el ceño con evidente desaprobación—. Salió con una maleta. Fui yo quien la vio cuando regresó una semana después, en compañía de un hombre. Sacó una maleta más grande y otras cajas más. No la hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—¿Vino un hombre? —mi voz salió como un chillido estrangulado.

—Alto, de pelo oscuro y piel clara —asintió. Mi estómago se llenó de plomo—. Con la más desagradable cicatriz en la cara que yo jamás haya visto.

El plomo se congeló.

—Sobre todo su ojo, hasta la oreja. Un mafioso, no me cabe duda —apenas lo escuché terminar. El peso de plomo me estaba arrastrando al fondo del mar y me ahogaba.

Luché por respirar y no supe en qué momento el señor Wang se fue, o si dijo algo más antes de retirarse. 

Sentí mi relación con Katara más cerca del fin que nunca antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ya estamos regresando a la acción y paradójicamente, nos acercamos al final. Otra cosa, el tío Iroh es uno de los personajes más coherentes que he encontrado a lo largo de mis lecturas de fanfics. El 93% de las veces, es como si él estuviera hablando directamente desde su guión canónico TToTT. En parte por eso tenía cierto respeto por escribirlo y me tardé tanto en que él y Katara se conocieran xD Además, el señor Wang es un desgraciado :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por seguir la lectura hasta este punto! (Y por sus comentarios :D)
> 
> Próximo capítulo: visita al Polo Sur (y tener que enfrentar mi terror paralizante de escribir a Sokka, yuju).


	20. El Polo Sur

_ Paseaba de la mano de mi esposa, hasta la cima de una pequeña colina, donde nos sentamos en el césped. Ella me sonreía, sus ojos azules y brillantes fijos en los míos. Un poco más adelante, Appa corría y ladraba entre el pasto crecido, persiguiendo mariposas. Al girar la cabeza, el paisaje revelaba de pronto un edificio: el Templo del Aire del Sur, pero en una versión distinta: pintado, restaurado, con una nueva puerta decorada con tres espirales grabadas en la madera. _

_ Puse una mano sobre el vientre de K. _

— _ ¿Cómo está nuestro futuro nómada del aire _ ? — _ estábamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo. El primero al que yo criaría como Gyatso me crió a mí, en los preceptos de mi cultura. _

_ Algo se rompió sobre nosotros, como si una grieta se abriera en el cielo, esparciendo tonos grisáceos en vez del azul que había tenido un momento antes. El gesto de mi esposa se hizo agrio de inmediato. Rehuyó mi vista, que siguió buscando su rostro, con pánico impulsándome. _

— _ No hay. No estoy embarazada  _ — _ se sacudía mi mano de encima _ —.  _ Me voy.  _

— _ ¿K? K… por favor, ¿qué ocurre?  _ — _ le imploré mientras ella se ponía en pie y alzaba una maleta que yo no había visto. _

_ —Qué rápido olvidas. No tienes suficiente dinero para que yo sea feliz. Estoy cansada de tí…  _

_ Una voz retumbó en mi mente. No era la de mi esposa, pero era como si ella me hablara: “Me llamaste mentirosa, me ignoraste, me exigiste demasiado”. _

_ Había atardecido de pronto y el cielo pasó del gris al anaranjado. Sin otra palabra, ella me dio la espalda y caminó a la silueta roja cuyo rostro estaba en sombras. Ahora la sonrisa de K iba dirigida a él, que dió un paso al frente. La luz naranja por fin iluminó su cara para revelar una cicatriz de quemadura sobre todo su ojo izquierdo. Volteó a mirarme, con una sonrisa de burla sangrienta.  _

_ —Ella es  _ mi  _ chica para siempre ahora —rió antes de besarla. _

_ Traté de caminar hasta ellos, pero mis pies estaban sujetos a una plancha de cemento. _

_ —¡K!  _ — _ mi voz se perdió con el viento y ella me miró. Con lástima, con desprecio. Se volteó y ambos avanzaron. Con cada paso, bajaban de la colina en que había estado con K. Un instante más y ella desaparecería para siempre, no sólo de mi vista, sino de mi vida. Mi grito derrumbaba el Templo del Aire detrás de mí, pero no podía detenerme—. ¡KATARA! _

Desperté con un grito, bañado en sudor frío.

Appa se acercó con un gemido desamparado y yo lo abracé. Enterré el rostro en su cálido pelaje blanco y beige, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Aquel sueño -la pesadilla, siempre la misma, detalles más o detalles menos- había comenzado la primera noche que regresé de Ciudad Chin. Incluso cuando no dormía, las imágenes me perseguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Procuraba dormir únicamente cuando me agotaba lo bastante como para no soñar nada, y evitar las pesadillas en todo lo posible.

—No me cansé lo suficiente ayer, Appa —murmuré en voz quebrada, sin soltarlo. 

Junto con las vacaciones de invierno, había llegado también la ausencia de horas de clase. Y con eso, la única razón que me obligaba a tener percepción del tiempo y alguna clase de objetivo. Ya tenía listas mis presentaciones para la Semana del Arte que sería en enero en Ba Sing Se, y ni siquiera las láminas para mi libro (y algunas copias extras que hice para que los chicos interesados practicaran) podían mantener mi interés.

Era siempre el rostro de mi esposa el que terminaba mirándome desde el papel en que comenzaba a trabajar. Ni pinturas ni acuarelas tenían el tono exacto de sus ojos, por mucho que insistiera y buscara y mezclara y encimara más colores hasta perforar el papel.

Yue dijo que K había ido a una ciudad grande. No tenía idea de en qué ciudad, dónde viviría ella, se moverían, algún lugar donde yo pudiera encontrarla y hablar con ella. 

O si vivía acompañada, como estaba convencido el señor Wang.

También sabía que a estas alturas del año, ella estaría por visitar el Polo Sur, íbamos juntos cada año. Quería ir a buscarla, pero había dos cosas que me lo impedían: primero, sencillamente no tenía más dinero, mis ahorros se habían evaporado con el viaje a Ciudad Chin; pedir un préstamo estaba fuera de mis capacidades. Segundo, ella podría no estar allí, y pasar el Año Nuevo con…  _ él.  _ Si realmente lo que dijo el señor Wang era cierto, estaba seguro de que ella no querría presentarse ante su familia sin mí. No tendría el descaro… sencillamente, ella no era así.

Pero sin más datos, no tenía forma de encontrarla. Alcé la cabeza de pronto, sobresaltando a Appa. No, no podía encontrarla a ella, pero sí a su hermano…

Salté hasta mi mesa y saqué papel para una carta. Sería más fácil explicar todo por escrito. Y si me apresuraba, mi carta podría llegar a Kyoshi antes de que Sokka saliera de visita al Polo Sur.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana, tomamos un avión a la ciudad costera más cercana a Kyoshi. Era una ruta al Polo Sur cuya existencia conocía, pero que sólo había tomado una vez, y en el sentido opuesto. 

Al parecer, la asociación del tío Iroh para Conservación de Dragones proveía a todos los individuos con una licencia diplomática como “Embajadores de la Tolerancia y la Conservación Natural”. Eso le permitió a Druk ocupar un asiento de avión junto a nosotros, aunque más bien iba sentado  _ encima _ de nosotros, extendido sobre los regazos de ambos. Había crecido mucho en muy pocos meses.

En el aeropuerto de llegada, Zuko se encargó de la maleta y yo de Druk antes de tomar el taxi al puerto. El barco de pasajeros que salía al Polo Sur era una de las maneras más cómodas de llegar. La de Kyoshi era la otra, y ambas vías eran las previstas para que los futuros turistas llegaran al Polo Sur cuando los hoteles estuvieran terminados.

Ya desde mi viaje con él a Caldera le había comenzado a hablar de mi familia. Nuevos detalles, pequeñas manías de cada uno de los integrantes… Aproveché las horas que pasamos en el barco para prepararlo todo lo posible para el encuentro.

—Te recibirán bien, estoy segura —dije, más para convencerme a mí misma que a él.

—Kat, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien —acarició mi mejilla—. Estoy contigo, eso es lo importante.

—Tengo miedo —admití.  _ No quiero que pienses que no valía la pena venir conmigo _ , reconocí sólo para mí misma.

—No lo tengas. Te… —se detuvo a media frase y me abrazó. 

Procuré calmar mi ansiedad, con el abrazo de Zuko y la cercanía de Druk. ¿Qué era lo que no había terminado de decir? 

Algunas horas después, bajamos del barco con la maleta. Tan pronto pusimos un pie afuera de la cabina de pasajeros, el frío golpeó en una ola que aspiré con profunda alegría. Aún no había nieve, aunque a juzgar por el aire, la habría pronto.

—¡Uf! —exclamó Zuko cuando el frío lo alcanzó—. No sabía que podía sentirse tanto frío.

Reí ante eso y la obvia sorpresa de Druk al pisar el suelo helado, pero antes de poder responderle nada, avisté a la abuela entre la pequeña multitud que esperaba la llegada del barco.

—¡Gran Gran! —me lancé a abrazarla. Era difícil verla más de una vez al año y cada vez que la visitaba, volvía a sorprenderme de cuánto la había extrañado.

—Katara, mi niña —besó mi mejilla antes de que nos separáramos. Entretanto, Zuko y Druk habían llegado a mi lado. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Gran Gran, él es Zuko —tomé la mano con que él sujetaba la correa de Druk, esperando que eso enviara el mensaje y no tuviera que decirlo. Además, si lo hiciera, no estaba segura de cómo tendría que llamarlo. Pareja, novio, amante… por alguna razón no se sentían adecuados.

—Es un honor conocerla, señora —Zuko hizo una leve inclinación. 

Gran Gran se acercó a examinarlo y él se tensó. Estreché su mano con un poco más de fuerza, esperando que entendiera mi apoyo.

—Me resultas familiar… ¿No estuviste aquí en el puerto hace muchos años?

Zuko abrió los ojos con terror, tratando de articular una respuesta. Gran Gran no esperó tanto, surgió un brillo de reconocimiento en su mirada.

—Claro, ¿no eras tú el muchachito que me llamó "entrometido saco de huesos"? —casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso. Zuko no estaba mucho mejor que yo.

Juntó las palmas en gesto de ruego.

—Yo… esto… Le ofrezco una sincera disculpa —Zuko estaba completamente rojo—. Sé que no es excusa para mi comportamiento, pero en estos años he aprendido mucho y comprendo mejor las consecuencias de mis acciones…

Pareció buscar más palabras, frenético, pero para sorpresa de ambos, Gran Gran se echó a reír.

—Está bien, te perdono. No te preocupes, soy demasiado vieja como para tomarme a pecho los comentarios de los niños.

Nos dio la espalda e inició el camino de vuelta a la casa. Un par de pasos atrás, le di un codazo en las costillas a Zuko.

—¿En serio? ¿En tu única visita al Polo Sur insultaste a mi abuela? —susurré a toda prisa; él estaba tan rojo que temí que empezara a derretir la nieve alrededor de sus pies.

—Empecé a pelearme con unos chicos en el puerto, y llegó tu abuela y… al final mi tío me sacó arrastrando de vuelta al barco —contestó sin mirarme. Se mantuvo con la vista baja y sin disminuir el color rojo que permitía su piel clara. 

—Tenemos que pasar por un abrigo, Gran Gran —le señalé a mi abuela cuando estábamos por pasar junto a la tienda. Aunque Zuko traía puesto el abrigo de lana gris encima de un par de suéteres, ese arreglo no resistiría a la nieve o al frío por la duración de nuestra estancia. Ella asintió.

—Bien, vamos —cruzamos la calle. Era la misma tienda un poco destartalada que año con año nos recibía al llegar al Polo Sur. En ella, solíamos comprar los repuestos del equipo de invierno que se dañaban o perdían: guantes, botas o abrigos.

Entramos a la tienda y Gran Gran se sentó mientras nosotros elegíamos las prendas necesarias. Una vez con un nuevo abrigo para Zuko, en color azul marino, así como un juego de guantes y gorro, me quedé junto a él mientras pagaba. En todo ese tiempo, él no había dicho una palabra y arriesgó una mirada hacia mí.

—Si ella te perdona, yo no tengo problema —le susurré antes de besar su mejilla—. No volverías a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—¡Lo juro! —prometió con vehemencia.

—Entonces, estamos bien —asentí, antes de sonreír con amplitud—. Aunque nunca te permitiré olvidarlo. 

Volvió a hundir los hombros, y murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír, con tono de arrepentimiento. Ajusté su gorro y abrigo antes de volver a salir al frío. 

Tomamos un taxi para el resto del camino, que transcurrió en un relativo silencio. Casi toda la charla se trató acerca de Gran Gran contándonos sobre el incremento de gente en los puertos, y sobre que ya me había hecho una cita con las personas que trabajaban pieles cerca del Naufragio.

La casa no había cambiado desde el año anterior o del anterior a ese. Las mismas ventanas con cortinas azul claro, paredes oscuras y tejas marrones sobre un techo de cuatro aguas. 

Gran Gran nos abrió y me entretuve unos minutos explicándole a Zuko el procedimiento de dejar las botas y los abrigos a la entrada. Traté de que él no notara nada raro cuando le asigné el perchero que antes le tocaba a Aang.

—Ven, nuestra habitación es arriba —lo tomé de la mano y Druk nos siguió con paso alegre, indiferente a mis nervios—. Bienvenido.

Me sentía un poco vulnerable al mostrarle ese cuarto. De algún modo, incluso más que cuando estaba desnuda frente a él. Era mucho más íntimo mostrarle mis fotografías de la escuela y el peluche de foca tigre con que había dormido toda mi infancia.

—Estaremos un poco apretados, espero que no te moleste —procuré no mirarlo mientras acomodaba la maleta en una silla cercana. Mi cama aún era individual, incluso después de todos esos años. Siempre había algún gasto más urgente, y nunca había llegado a cambiarla—. Pero tenemos nuestro propio baño.

Uno de mis peores recuerdos de cuando recién me mudé con Sokka era el de compartir el baño con él. Con Aang, las cosas habían mejorado un poco (aunque no mucho). 

—No hay problema —me sorprendió su abrazo. Al separarnos, miramos por la ventana, que de mi cuarto daba al patio—. Entiendo por qué te gusta venir. 

—Y aún no has visto nada —esa semana se pronosticaban nevadas, y el paisaje sería digno de una postal.

Cuando bajamos, Gran Gran nos estaba esperando en la cocina, removiendo una olla sobre la estufa.

—Qué bueno que bajaron. Estoy preparando la cena —a juzgar por el aroma, serían ciruelas de mar y suspiré con satisfacción—. Jovencito, ¿puedes ir por pan? Bollos de los de sésamo, en la panadería a dos cuadras de aquí. No hay pierde.

—Por supuesto, señora —respondió Zuko de inmediato, yendo a buscar su abrigo.

—Voy contigo —ofrecí de inmediato, recibiendo una mirada pesada por parte de mi abuela. 

—Contaba con tu ayuda para terminar de preparar la comida —pidió ella, logrando detenerme. 

—Ehm… —titubeé un instante. Gran Gran se acercó a Zuko.

—Recuerda, de sésamo —le repitió con desparpajo. Yo lo miré con un poco de angustia, alternando entre él y Gran Gran.

—¿Seguro que puedes ir solo? —me mordí el labio—. No conoces por aquí y no sabes cuáles son los mejores panecillos...

—Kat, fui mesero en una cafetería. Creo que puedo distinguir bollos buenos de malos. Si me pierdo, siempre puedo preguntar —me sonrió y miró de reojo a mi abuela. Ambos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ella quería hablar conmigo. 

—Toca el timbre cuando regreses —instruyó Gran Gran un segundo antes de que él saliera. Druk, en cambio, estaba demasiado cómodo junto a la chimenea como para que algo lo convenciera de salir de la sala.

Pasaron unos tensos instantes de silencio. 

—Gran Gran… —comencé, insegura. Ella no contestó y me dirigió una mirada inescrutable—. Te decepcioné, ¿no es cierto? 

Bajé la vista. Al menos no se había desquitado con Zuko por mis acciones…

—Katara, mi pequeña —se acercó para abrazarme, lo que me tomó por sorpresa—. Puede que haya visto a Aang crecer junto a ustedes, y lo quiera como a un nieto honorario. Pero nada cambia el hecho de que tu seas mi nieta, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones que yo tengo que respetar y apoyar incondicionalmente. ¿Acaso me molesté cuando te casaste? 

Sonrojada, negué con la cabeza. 

—Me recibiste con un abrazo cuando regresamos —esa vez había estado incluso más aterrada que ahora de volver a verla. 

—Exactamente. Tuve miedo de que descubrieras que no era lo que habías pensado, al casarte tan joven, pero nunca he estado decepcionada —me tomó de los hombros y fijó su mirada en mí—. ¿Te trata bien?

—Sí —mi sonrojo se acentuó—. Más que bien.

—Entonces está bien para mí —declaró sin más, dando por cerrado el asunto. 

Regresó su atención a la comida en el fuego y me pidió algunas de las especias. Tras sazonar, nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, sin quitar la vista de la olla.

—Tu padre puede ponerse un poco gruñón —admitió después de pensar un poco—. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y si mi hijo te da problemas, dime.

Sonó el timbre y fui a abrirle a Zuko, con una enorme sonrisa. Gran Gran estaba de nuestro lado. Con ella y Suki, mi hermano no tenía esperanza de oponer resistencia.

Cenamos en un ambiente mucho más relajado que durante la caminata, ahora que él sabía también que Gran Gran estaba bien con el cambio. 

—Gracias por la cena, señora —comentó Zuko al final, después de terminar sus ciruelas de mar con ayuda de generosas porciones de pan. Reí por lo bajo, a Aang tampoco le gustaban. Eran un poco de gusto adquirido.

—Puedes decirme Gran Gran, lo prefiero así —le sonrió—. Anden, vayan a dormir. Los demás llegarán mañana y no habrá más calma en esta casa.

Dormimos acurrucados en un nudo apretado en mi antigua cama. No era muy distinto a como dormíamos en la casa, y desperté de muy buen ánimo. 

La mañana siguiente no hubo mucho movimiento aparte del desayuno. Por mucho que Zuko dijera que sus habilidades de cocinero no se comparaban a las de su tío, Gran Gran estaba encantada y lo adoptó como ayudante de inmediato. Alrededor del mediodía, ella salió en dirección al puerto. Yo quería ir también, pero como Sokka, Suki y papá traerían coche, no cabríamos todos para el regreso.

El momento de las presentaciones alcanzó una tensión que se podía cortar. Los gestos y posturas de inconformidad de Sokka y papá eran idénticas y gélidas. Suki, en cambio, se esforzó por aligerar el ambiente y mantener una conversación con Zuko, en la que de vez en cuando intervenía yo. De parte de papá había un silencio sepulcral, durante el cual no separó su vista de nosotros. Aunque no pudo mantener su gesto serio y esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando Druk se acercó a olisquearlo, además de acariciar la melena rojiza del dragoncito.

No mucho tiempo después, Gran Gran nos llamó de vuelta al comedor, donde Zuko se instaló entre Suki y yo. Le agradecí a mi cuñada con una sonrisa. 

Podía detectar las miradas desconfiadas y casi acusadoras de papá y Sokka. Por encima de la mesa, estreché la mano de Zuko con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo lo posible por transmitirle todo mi apoyo y agradecimiento.

_ Por favor, no quiero que lamentes haber venido conmigo. _

—Dime,  _ Zuko,  _ ¿en qué trabajas? —era la primera vez que Sokka le dirigía la palabra y una sonrisa afilada. No propiamente hostil, pero tampoco amable…

—Hum… —Zuko volteó a verme. Gran Gran no había preguntado eso todavía. Era una torpeza de mi parte no haber preparado una buena respuesta desde antes.

—Es empresario —intervine con una mirada de advertencia dirigida a mi hermano.

—¿De qué? —replicó Sokka. Incluso había puesto de lado su comida. 

—Antes eran fábricas textiles, ahora nos enfocamos más en electrónica —Zuko habló muy rápido y luego tomó un trago de agua. Respiré con alivio. Ya les explicaría a todos la parte de  _ Fire Corp.  _ con más calma después. Tal vez el siguiente año o algo así.

—¿Y tienes negocios por aquí? Me extrañaría mucho encontrar un empresario honesto —mi hermano entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Sokka! —Suki intervino con una sonrisa un poco forzada, como de advertencia—. ¿Quieres más pan? 

—¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad —Sokka no se dio por aludido e ignoró la mención de comida. Era grave.

—Siempre hay espacio para mejorar, pero procuro mantener una política de negocios honorable —Zuko contestó en tono plano. Sokka se lo quedó mirando, y Zuko aguantó el escrutinio sin bajar la vista.

Gran Gran se aclaró la garganta, lo que terminó el concurso de miradas con eficacia.

—Como ya les mencioné a todos, tengo un anuncio que hacer.

—Vamos Gran Gran, quieres matarnos con el suspenso —se quejó Sokka mientras se servía otra generosa porción de sopa, como si su enojo de un momento antes no hubiera ocurrido jamás.

—Sí, ¿de qué se trata? —sonrió Suki. Aproveché el momento para recomponerme un poco.

—Voy a casarme dentro de seis meses —Gran Gran anunció con solemnidad, que contrastaba con la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron. 

—¡Mamá! ¿En serio? —mi padre se puso en pie, con un gesto de sorpresa condensada que estuvo por tirarle la mandíbula al piso—. ¡Nadie aquí me dice nunca nada!

Sin embargo, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro traicionaba la seriedad de la queja.

—¡Gran Gran, felicidades! —recuperé el movimiento de mis extremidades y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer?

—Su nombre es Pakku y tenía más de cuarenta años sin verlo cuando me lo encontré el año pasado. Fue mi novio cuando éramos jóvenes —la sonrisa acentuó más las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos—. Lo invitaré a cenar uno de estos días. 

—Felicidades, señ… Gran Gran —Zuko trastabilló un poco con las palabras. Su felicitación fue bien recibida de todos modos, y el ambiente se transformó de inmediato en una celebración, con las tensiones echadas a un lado. 

Más tarde, antes de que todos nos fuéramos a dormir, encontré a Gran Gran mirándome. Le agradecí en silencio y ella me sonrió. Su estrategia de opacar con su propia noticia toda la incomodidad dejada por mis decisiones sentimentales habían dejado una atmósfera más parecida a la de cada año…

Dos días más tarde, visitó el prometido de mi abuela. Resultó ser un hombre calvo de blanco y largo bigote que se veía perfectamente a gusto con el clima. Miró con desconfianza a Zuko y a Druk, pero hizo un esfuerzo por ser cordial. 

A pesar de todo, se notaba que para cualquier asunto prefería hablar con mi hermano que conmigo. Incluso con Zuko, a pesar de su obvia desconfianza hacia él. Para la tercera vez que me ignoró al hablarle, estuve a punto de estallar. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Gran Gran llegó y se lo llevó.

Fulminé a Pakku con la mirada en cuando estuvo de espaldas. Lo toleraría por la abuela, siempre que él no se pusiera más grosero... Sokka, que al parecer había visto todo desde la distancia, me guiñó un ojo antes de correr hasta alcanzar a Pakku y empezar a acribillarlo a preguntas molestas. 

—Ya que serás de la familia, ¿puedo llamarte Gran Pakku? —no dejó de insistir, para gran molestia del hombre. Yo sonreí mientras Zuko estrechaba mi mano.

Una semana más pasó como agua de deshielo. Le mostré a Zuko todos los alrededores, a veces acompañada por mi hermano y Suki, a veces sólo Suki. Él fue conmigo a la cita de sastrería para mi nueva parka y aproveché para mostrarle el famoso Naufragio, un antiguo esqueleto de barco congelado en el permafrost, bastante alejado de la costa.

Por las noches (que más bien eran tardes, por lo temprano que oscurecía), visitábamos la feria. Era la tradición familiar pasar la noche de Fin de Año así, de preferencia llegando temprano. 

Casi toda la población celebraba esa noche en la feria; esa tarde, apenas podía dar un par de pasos sin que algún conocido me detuviera con un saludo y miradas de muy diferentes sentimientos dirigidas a Zuko y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Algunas personas daban sinceras felicitaciones, otras me ofrecían una sonrisa tensa y cortaban pronto la conversación. Hice todo lo posible por que eso no me afectara.

En un puesto de juegos de destreza, Zuko ganó un peluche de pingüino-nutria para mí. Era tan grande que no podía rodearlo del todo con solamente un brazo. 

—Espero que Druk no crea que es un juguete para él —comenté al abrazar mi nuevo regalo—. Lo llevaré de vuelta a casa.

—Tendrás que vigilarlo unos días, pero después de eso, entenderá que no debe tocarlo —me contestó con una sonrisa, aunque su vista se había desviado a uno de los puestos detrás de mí. Me giré, en busca de lo que había llamado su atención.

El puesto vendía pequeñas chácharas y juguetes baratos, y tuve que buscar con más atención. ¿Habrían sido las espadas de juguete? ¿Las cámaras fotográficas desechables? Él ya no estaba mirando y decidí confiar en mi instinto. 

—Deme una —pedí al vendedor y pagué, bajo la mirada atónita de Zuko—. Vamos, necesitamos una foto bajo el arco de hielo. 

El arco marcaba la entrada de la plaza en invierno y era un punto fotográfico popular. Después de pedirle a una antigua compañera de clase que encontré cerca que nos tomara algunas fotos, me di cuenta de la hora y comencé a buscar al resto de mi familia. Solíamos estar juntos para cuando llegara la medianoche del Año Nuevo.

Suki me hizo una seña desde el otro lado de la explanada justo en el momento en que sonó la primera de las doce campanadas del Ayuntamiento. Bueno, los había encontrado a tiempo. En vez de correr, me detuve, procurando recordar la dirección en que había visto a Suki.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —exclamé. Zuko me miró con asombro y le eché los brazos al cuello antes de besarlo. El borde de piel de su capucha me hizo cosquillas en el rostro, pero él contestó al beso de muy buen grado.

—Feliz Año Nuevo —me susurró cuando nos separamos, cerca de la última campanada.

Mientras soltaban algunos fuegos artificiales (todos ellos azules, era nuestro color nacional), nos encontramos con los demás. Zuko no dejó de mirarme con ternura, con sus ojos dorados que resaltaban como teas entre su abrigo.

Regresamos a la casa, agotados y sonrojados por el frío (tal vez no sólo por eso). Dormimos hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente, incluso Zuko, que tanto se preciaba de levantarse con el sol.

Nuestra estancia allí estaba cerca de terminar y había nieve fresca. La decisión era sencilla, realmente. Preparamos el trineo con la intención de dirigimos a la colina más cercana.

—¿Es que no puedes traer a nadie con una mascota normal? ¿Un gato-hurón o algo así? —se quejó Sokka la tercera vez que Druk mordió su bota cuando el pie de Sokka aún estaba dentro—. Sé que soy delicioso, pero me gustaría tener mis botas sin agujeros para salir a la nieve.

—Lo siento —sonreí sin sentirlo en lo más mínimo, y aparté a Druk de las botas de Sokka.

El trineo no era tan grande como para que cupiéramos todos, así que tomamos turnos para lanzarnos colina abajo.

—¡Sujétate! —le grité a Zuko cuando fue nuestro turno. Él se instaló detrás de mí y Suki nos empujó. Grité mientras bajábamos a toda velocidad y terminamos (demasiado pronto) medio enterrados en un banco de nieve—. ¿Todo bien?

—¡Excelente! —rió y me estrechó contra su pecho, llenando toda mi ropa de pequeños copos de nieve—. ¿Cuándo nos toca de nuevo? 

Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y sentí un ligero eco de tristeza. Aang era un entusiasta de los trineos. Lo aparté de mi mente y le sonreí a Zuko. Era de esperarse sentirme triste por mi antigua relación, pero no dejaría que arruinara mis vacaciones.

Varias horas más tarde, regresamos agotados a la casa. Gran Gran se limitó a mirarnos, divertida, mientras aliviábamos el dolor de los músculos con el calor de la fogata.

Con el nuevo amanecer, el final de mis pequeñas vacaciones llegó demasiado pronto. Para ese último día completo juntos, papá sugirió salir a pescar al lago, que ya estaba congelado. Aang nunca se había unido a una de nuestras expediciones y nunca tuvo el equipo de pesca, pero improvisamos uno para Zuko con los repuestos de todos y nos dirigimos al lago.

Papá fue quien se encargó de cortar los agujeros en el hielo y le mostré a Zuko los fundamentos de lo que necesitaba hacer. Él aprendió con rapidez y no tardó en tener su primer pez. En el proceso se cayó en el hielo dos veces, pero para el final de jornada tenía tantos peces como Sokka, a quien miré con aire de superioridad.

—¡No cuenta porque lo estás ayudando! —reclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y papá le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

—Es noche de banquete —lo calmó papá, que era quien había pescado más que el resto de nosotros. Regresamos a la casa y entre todos arreglamos los peces para cocinar. Nos sentamos a cenar en cuanto salieron del horno y todos comimos hasta reventar. Aún le quedaría un poco a Gran Gran e incluso Pakku podría comer de esa pesca. Esperaba con todo mi corazón que le indigestara.

Entre la abundante comida y la despedida inminente, todos estuvimos reacios a irnos a dormir. La conversación prosiguió alrededor de la chimenea hasta bien entrada la noche, mientras Sokka sacaba una botella de jugo de cactus y repartía tragos para todos.

—Jovencitos, mis viejos huesos ya no aguantan las madrugadas. Pasen una buena noche —con movimientos un poco tiesos, Gran Gran se puso en pie y la vimos desaparecer en el pasillo que conducía a su cuarto. 

Papá no tardó mucho en retirarse también. Por primera vez me fijé en que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se veían más profundas de lo que yo recordaba. Me abrazó y luego a Sokka. Parecía tan cansado que hasta olvidó dirigirle una mirada hostil a Zuko.

—Procuren no romper nada, niños —bostezó y también entró a su cuarto, frente al de Gran Gran y en el que dormía tan pocas noches al año.

Nosotros cuatro nos quedamos sumidos en un ligero silencio.

—Acompáñame por un trago aquí al patio —Sokka puso una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko, quien lo miró con cierta sorpresa. 

—¿Por qué quieres salir al patio a estas horas? —protesté, sólo un poco a la defensiva—. Estamos perfectamente bien aquí. 

—Se trata de una conversación de hombre a hombre —Sokka me miró con una obstinación que rivalizaba con la mía. 

—¿Ah, así que es alguna clase de código masculino o algo así? —pregunté al cruzarme de brazos. 

—Tranquila, no le haré nada si da las respuestas correctas —Sokka rodeó los hombros de Zuko con un brazo—. Será solamente una pequeña plática amigable.

—Vamos, no te preocupes —Suki me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera objetar. Fue la sonrisa de Zuko, que parecía decir “ve, estaré bien”, la que terminó de convencerme de no continuar las protestas—. Voy a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente. 

Antes de seguirla en dirección a la cocina, los observé a través de la ventana. Se sentaron en los troncos que servían de sillas, y la interacción parecía civilizada. Respiré hondo.

—Salió mejor de lo que me temía —suspiró Suki a un lado mío—. Él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—Sí —y yo le agradecía. Le agradecía con toda el alma que se hubiera enfrentado a mi familia con tanta decisión…

—Es una buena señal —puso a calentar leche para el chocolate—. ¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer? Respecto a Aang, me refiero. Zuko está completamente dispuesto a quedarse.

Busqué el tarro de chocolate en polvo y se lo pasé. La leche parecía a punto de hervir.

—Quiero hacer oficial la separación —fue difícil decirlo, pero cuando las palabras estuvieron entre nosotras, me sentí muy ligera. Encontré en el rostro de Suki una sonrisa que no esperaba.

—Aquí estaré para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites.

—¿No te molesta ni un poco que me vaya a divorciar? Aang es tu amigo también —le sugerí, un poco desesperada sin entender por qué. 

—Sí, pero no es mi esposo, no tengo idea de cómo es estar casada con él —frunció levemente el ceño antes de volver a sonreír con suavidad—. Y es tu decisión, solamente tuya.

La leche hirvió y la espuma comenzó a derramarse en la estufa. Nos entretuvimos un momento en limpiar el desastre y poner el chocolate antes de bajar el fuego.

—¿De verdad crees que es lo correcto? ¿Que hago bien? —me mordí el labio. Me sentía un poco perdida.

—Lo correcto es lo que sea mejor para tí —Suki puso una mano sobre mi hombro—. No lastimes a Aang sin necesidad, pero tampoco renuncies a lo que quieres para evitarle dolor.

Asentí, pensativa. Por mucho que quisiera evitar la situación, en el fondo ya sólo había una posibilidad.

* * *

Salimos de la casa y los primeros pasos fueron como entrar a una gelatina. El frío en el aire se sentía casi sólido.

Sin que yo entendiera muy bien por qué, él corrió al buzón, que tenía alzada la señal de que había correo. Sacó de allí un sobre, y alzó las cejas al leer.

—Huh, es para ti —me tendió el sobre cuando regresó. Un telegrama, que sólo podía provenir de Ty Lee, a quien le había dado la dirección por si ocurría una emergencia. Debía tener un par de días que me había contactado, no había correo en días festivos.

—Gracias… —lo guardé en un bolsillo. Lo que fuera, podría esperar una noche más si ya había esperado dos días. Aunque posiblemente lo abriría tan pronto terminara esta “conversación amigable”.

—Esta noche Año Nuevo tuvimos clima tibio —Sokka se estiró con despreocupación. En mi opinión, hacía tanto frío como los días anteriores, y sentía que me iba a congelar si alzaba los brazos como él hacía. 

Me envolví un poco mejor en mi abrigo y ajusté el gorro para que me cubriera las orejas antes de sentarme en el tronco al lado de donde Sokka se había instalado. De algún lugar detrás de otro de los asientos, sacó dos botellas y me pidió mi vaso con un gesto. Lo extendí en su dirección y él procedió a llenarlo con una mezcla de jugo de cactus y refresco antes de ir a su propio vaso.

Di un sorbo. ¿El líquido al centro del vaso comenzaría a congelarse pronto? No me sorprendería que así fuera. Sokka tampoco rompió el silencio por varios minutos más. Como era él quien quería hablar conmigo, decidí esperar. 

—Hay algo raro en cómo se conocieron ustedes dos, algo de lo que Suki no me quiere hablar —fueron sus primeras palabras y de inmediato toda mi atención fue directo a él. Quería dar la mejor impresión posible, y aunque Kat aseguraba que yo iba bien, no quería arruinarlo—. Está bien, mi hermana necesita su privacidad, no quiero todos los detalles. Aunque no puedo decir que no me preocupé cuando Suki me avisó que vendrías.

Aún no sabía cómo intervenir y seguí esperando mientras Sokka miraba a la distancia en su larga pausa. Estábamos más cerca del amanecer que del atardecer, aunque eso no era raro considerando lo temprano que anochecía tan al sur. 

—A mi hermana le costó siete años iniciar una relación seria con Aang. A ti, te trae a la reunión familiar a apenas unos meses de conocerte.

Juzgué más prudente no decir nada. 

—Así que te he observado en estos días, para tratar de ver qué encontró ella —di un trago, sólo por hacer algo con las manos. Estaba a punto de empezar a sudar a pesar de todo el frío—. Me tranquilicé, ¿sabes?

Si el vaso no hubiera sido de cerámica, lo hubiera estrujado accidentalmente por la sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Digo… ¿Miraste bien? —yo mismo no estaba seguro de ser su mejor opción.

—Sí. A veces parecía que Aang era demasiado infantil para ella. Como que no estaban en la misma sintonía, no sé si me explico. No sé en qué consiste si me lo preguntas —rascó su cabeza por encima del gorro azul con un bordado de lobo con que se cubría—. Él es casi como otro hermano para mí, y con todo, me daba cuenta de eso.

Traté de ocultar mi incomodidad ante la mención de Aang. Aquel era un tema alrededor del cual Kat y yo seguíamos haciendo piruetas para evitarlo. 

—Honestamente, no creo que seas una relación de consolación —terminó por decir Sokka y yo exhalé con lentitud. Esto debía ser una alucinación. Nadie podía pensar tan bien de mí.

—No me importaría aunque fuera así —murmuré por lo bajo. Él no me oyó.

—Probablemente mañana me odie por decirte esto —sirvió más jugo de cactus en su vaso. Yo estaba pendiente de cada palabra, al borde de mi asiento de tronco—. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, vas bien. Nunca antes vi a mi hermana con esa chispa en los ojos. 

Sus palabras me golpearon como un tren.  _ Eso  _ era lo que menos esperaba escuchar, aún menos que su velada aceptación de antes.

—¿Gracias? —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—No tan rápido. Antes, una pregunta para ti —fijó sus ojos en los míos. Eran del mismo color que los de Kat, aunque tenían una forma ligeramente distinta a la que ella compartía con su padre. Debían ser como los de su madre—. ¿Piensas quedarte con ella?

Tomé un instante para asegurarme de que mis palabras salieran con claridad. Esta era una respuesta importante.

—Sí, por tanto tiempo como ella quiera que me quede —y en la forma que ella quisiera que me quedara. Eso estaba decidido desde antes de invitarla a Ba Sing Se.

Sokka asintió, al parecer satisfecho.

—Normalmente, esta es la parte en que te amenazaría, pero no voy a molestarme en hacerlo. Ella puede patearte el trasero sin mi ayuda —se encogió de hombros—. Eso sin contar a Suki.

—¿Y tu padre? —no pude evitar la pregunta. Aún sentía que él era el más reticente a mi presencia.

—Dale un poco más de tiempo. Estuvo tan lejos toda nuestra infancia, que a veces le cuesta trabajo ver que ya crecimos. Para él, Aang no era pareja de mi hermana, sino más bien como su compañero de escuela o algo así.

—Ya veo… —asentí sin comprometerme mucho. Pero Sokka ya había pasado a otra cosa.

—Las noches de luna me ponen nostálgico. Me recuerdan a mi primera novia —dio otro trago a su bebida, observando el cielo—. Ella era como la luna. Distante, imposible de alcanzar incluso para un ingeniero.

—Eso es intenso, amigo —me aclaré la garganta.

—Tenía la más hermosa cascada de cabello rubio, tan claro que parecía blanco… —miró fijamente la luna en cuarto creciente.

—¿De casualidad se llama Yue? —alcé una ceja. El alcohol quitaba parte del filtro de mis palabras, y otra parte se había ido al sentirme más en confianza con Sokka.

Sus cejas llegaron hasta el borde de su gorro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres adivino?

Reí.

—No, la conocí en Ciudad Chin. Es amiga de Katara.

No dejó de observarme con cierta precaución, pero finalmente se puso en pie y se asomó por la ventana. Había pasado más tiempo del que yo creía (y del que pensaba que aguantaría en el exterior con ese clima).

—Mira, parece que las damas ya se retiraron a la cama. Esa es mi señal. Que descanses, amigo.

Lo observé entrar a la casa y me quedé unos minutos más sentado y estupefacto. Parecía no pensar mal de mí. Era una noción casi absurda, pero era la única conclusión a la que pude llegar a partir de sus palabras.

El frío me impulsó a entrar de nuevo a la casa y cerré detrás de mí. Comenzaba a hacerse un reflejo, y me despojé de mi abrigo y botas, para dejarlos en el perchero y la charola de la entrada. Subí, más ebrio de alegría que de jugo de cactus, y abrí la puerta del cuarto de Kat. 

Ella estaba dormida, con la lámpara encendida. Recargada sobre su pecho, estaba la guía de estudio que se obstinó en traer al viaje (y que apenas había abierto una vez). Sonreí sin poder contenerme. Daría mi vida por verla feliz.

Con cuidado, retiré el libro y apagué la lámpara de noche. Me recosté en la cama junto a ella, la abracé y ella se acurrucó contra mí de manera instintiva. Estar aquí con ella, el presente, era mejor de lo que jamás había soñado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es algo así como lo más cercano a un episodio “navideño” que voy a escribir (y creo que me excedí un poco, quedó larguísimo xD). En mi familia se le da más énfasis al Año nuevo que a la Navidad, así que es lo que les puedo ofrecer ahora :3
> 
> Si ningún otro capítulo hace mitosis espontánea (ya me ha pasado demasiadas veces como para descartar por completo la posibilidad de que pase de nuevo), quedarán básicamente tres capítulos.


	21. Jugo de Cactus

En cuanto estuvimos de vuelta en la casa de Ba Sing Se, fui directo a dormir un rato. La desvelada del día anterior y el cansancio del viaje. Sin embargo, Zuko se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina. 

Desperté con un bostezo un par de horas después, y él seguía en su estudio. La puerta estaba abierta y me asomé.

—Toc, toc —hice amago de tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Él estaba guardando en su portafolios el sobre que había llegado a la casa del Polo Sur. 

—Buenos días Kat —alzó la vista hacia mí, con una sonrisa un poco incómoda. 

—¿Qué decía la carta? —me acerqué a su escritorio—. Debió ser muy urgente para que te lo enviaran allá.

—Er… tendré que visitar Gaolin. No veo por qué Ty Lee lo envió con tanta urgencia, es un aviso de que la junta de inversores va a ser allá —se encogió de hombros y guardó la carta—. Estaré fuera unos días a fin de mes.

Suspiró.

—Y me temo que tendré que ir a la oficina hoy. Alguien va a enviar unos documentos urgentes por fax.

Me incliné para besar su mejilla.

—Gracias por tomarte los días para acompañarme —se puso en pie y me sujetó para un beso en forma—. Te espero para cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Llegaré temprano —prometió antes de guardar varios papeles más en su portafolios y salir del estudio a toda prisa. 

Me dirigí a mi propia mesa, donde dos semanas antes había suspendido toda tentativa de estudio para los exámenes. La guía de estudio que llevé a pasear seguía en mi maleta, y fui por ella al cuarto. Acababa de instalarme en el escritorio y trataba de recordar en qué tema me había quedado cuando sonó el teléfono. Con un gruñido, me puse en pie para contestar.

—¿Bueno? —dije sin poder ocultar cierta molestia.

—¿Katara? —fue la voz de Suki la que estaba al otro lado de la línea. 

—Juro que te acababa de ver anteayer —bromeé—. No creí que me extrañarías tan pronto.

—Ayer… ayer cuando llegamos a Kyoshi hubo un problema —no respondió a mi intento de humor y su tono estaba serio. Me preocupé de inmediato—. Aang le escribió a Sokka. La carta nos estaba esperando cuando regresamos del Polo Sur.

Dejé de respirar un instante.

—¿Qué escribió? —apreté el teléfono con más fuerza. 

—Sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes. Pregunta dónde estás y cómo puede contactarte.

Reí, no por alegría sino por amargura.

—Un poco tarde para eso —¿dónde estuvo la voluntad de buscarme cuando estaba en Ciudad Chin? ¿O cuando aún le llamaba a Yue en espera de noticias? Una simple nota hubiera hecho tanta diferencia en nuestra historia. Suki suspiró.

—Eso no fue lo único que escribió —sonaba agotada—. Sokka estaba furioso, ni siquiera terminó de leerlo. Yo sí la leí completa después.

—¿Qué es lo que decía la carta exactamente? —clavé las uñas en la palma de mi mano. Había una gran cantidad de detalles que prefería que Sokka no supiera.

—Leyó la parte del millón de yuanes y hasta cuando Aang aceptó que se había ido. En ese momento se puso lívido. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado —continuó con premura—. Empezó a gritar cosas sobre que Aang te abandonó, que ya no sería un hermano para él después de eso, y otras cosas sobre “darle la espalda a la familia”...

—Es la costumbre en el Polo Sur —expliqué a medias, concentrada realmente en la angustia y vergüenza de que ahora Sokka lo sabía todo—. Es un asunto importante dejar una casa.

—Eso entendí al escuchar a Sokka —Suki bufó—. Y muchos detalles no coincidían con lo que pasó. Aang escribió que Zuko propuso el trato y los amenazó. Tú te “sacrificaste” para salvarlos a ambos y conseguir el dinero. Luego Zuko compró deliberadamente el Templo del Aire para chantajearlos y tú, cito: “estabas confundida”.

—No puedo creerlo —se me revolvió el estómago. ¿De verdad Aang era capaz de mentir tan descaradamente? ¿O de verdad así vio él la situación?

—Sokka me pidió que te llamara. De todas formas iba a hacerlo, quiero que me digas si puedo decirle lo que de verdad pasó, lo que tú me dijiste —al escuchar aquello, cerré los ojos. Ante mi silencio, Suki volvió a hablar—. Si no quieres, está bien, ¡pero me enoja tanto que él cuente las cosas así!

—Supongo que es peor que se quede solamente con lo que dice la carta —si ya sabía la peor parte, mejor que tuviera mi versión. Cuando decidí no decirle nada a mi familia, lo hice en parte para no hablar del episodio de Omashu. Era mejor para Aang porque no decía nada acerca de cómo él se había ido… pero si él lo había revelado ya, no tenía sentido ocultarlo por más tiempo.

—Me reclamó por no contarle después de la vez que te visité —admitió ella—. No sobre lo de Omashu, sino que Aang se había ido. Sokka estaba convencido de que tú habías dejado a Aang. Por eso estuvo tan hostil al principio, dijo que le debía una disculpa a Zuko.

—Gracias por no decir nada —la precaución resultó ser en vano, pero el apoyo de Suki había sido invaluable.

—Sokka también tenía una pregunta. Quiere saber si puede decirle al resto de la familia la verdad sobre… —dio a entender toda la situación—. No quiere contarlo sin tu consentimiento. Estaba muy molesto porque Aang lo hubiera hecho.

—No… todavía no —me dejé caer en una silla cercana—. Solamente voy a decirle a Gran Gran que no le dé a Aang mi dirección si la contacta…

—Puedo encargarme de eso —se ofreció Suki y suspiré, aliviada.

—Gracias —lo único que deseaba era no pensar en aquello—. Por decirle a Gran Gran y por avisarme. Por todo, de hecho.

—No te preocupes —ella también sonaba más tranquila—. Hasta después.

—Hasta luego —finalmente colgué. Abandoné la mesa de trabajo. No había forma de que pudiera concentrarme después de esto. 

En vez de eso, bajé a distraerme en la cocina, para preparar la cena. La única manera de terminar con ese asunto implicaba tomar una acción más directa.

Y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

* * *

Al otro lado de mi oficina, el fax seguía imprimiendo. Agradecía la excusa que me había brindado para ir a la oficina, porque por primera vez, le había ocultado deliberadamente algo a Kat. Sí, tendría que ir a Gaolin y sí, a fin de mes habría una junta de inversores con el Banco Beifong. Pero también en esa misma visita vería a Jun, que me había citado para decirme los avances de la investigación sobre mi madre. 

En el telegrama, Jun decía que la información que me daría no se podía transmitir adecuadamente por escrito, y que tendría más información en un par de semanas. Eso significaba que había encontrado algo. Algo grande.

No había dado más información y mi mente traicionera oscilaba ansiosamente entre la expectación y la angustia. Podía ser la confirmación de mis peores miedos, pero saber que mi madre había muerto daría una sensación de cierre. En cambio, encontrarla viva… la posibilidad existía y me aterraba lo mismo que lo ansiaba.

El trabajo atrasado por las vacaciones con Kat me permitió calmarme un poco. Un par de horas después, una vez que estuve seguro de poder fingir cierta semblanza de calma, regresé a la casa. Encontré a Kat peleando con el contenido quemado de una olla, al borde de las lágrimas. 

—Vamos, podemos cenar fuera —sugerí con suavidad cuando ella parecía a punto de arrojar la olla contra la pared.

Terminamos por acudir al restaurante más cercano. Durante la cena, ella estuvo inusualmente callada y cabizbaja, pero no quiso decir nada cuando le pregunté si todo estaba bien.

  
Aunque seguí esperando a que ella se acercara a decirme qué la estaba molestando, las dos siguientes semanas guardó un silencio extraño. Había ratos en que se comportaba como siempre, como la primera semana en Ba Sing Se, pero en otros momentos se distraía, con la mirada ausente de vez en cuando en las horas que pasábamos juntos por las tardes. De cualquier manera, no llamé la atención hacia eso porque yo mismo no estaba en el mejor estado. 

Dolía fingir que todo estaba normal. Me aterraba la posibilidad de que ella se estuviera alejando. Que, de algún modo, estaba reflexionando sobre si estar conmigo la estaba decepcionando y ya no quería quedarse. Pero, con mis propios secretos a los que dedicaba varias horas de angustia, era incapaz de intentar hablar con ella.

Varias veces en esos días me debatí entre contarle todo eso a Kat. ¿Pero cómo traerlo a colación? “Hey Kat, ¿recuerdas a mi madre desaparecida y casi seguramente muerta? Pues nunca he dejado de buscar y contraté a otra investigadora privada, que me escribió al Polo Sur para decirme que tendrá información importante a fin de mes”. No, no parecía una buena introducción, menos cuando ella parecía tan distante.

Aún así, era peor idea ocultarle cosas. Suspiré encima de los informes mensuales que no había sido capaz de revisar con la atención que siempre lo hacía. Pasara lo que pasara, le diría la noche antes de salir de viaje. 

Al día siguiente.

* * *

Gracias al regreso a clases, las primeras semanas de enero pasaron rápido y con menos pesadillas. Aunque también sin respuesta de parte de Sokka. Decidí enviarle otra carta, por si la primera se había perdido. Era la única explicación, las respuestas por correo normalmente tardaba unas dos semanas a lo mucho. 

Para el final de mes, aún no había respuesta de parte de Sokka y la Universidad me dio mis boletos de avión para Ba Sing Se, y un gafete de “Conferencista” para la Semana del Arte. 

Había alguien para recibirme en Ba Sing Se, que me instaló en el hotel y luego me llevó a la sede del evento, un centro de convenciones. En el transcurso de la Semana del Arte, di tres conferencias acerca del arte de los nómadas de aire, mostrado buena parte de mis láminas y hasta recibido varias ofertas para dar otras conferencias y vender piezas. Mis notas para todos esos compromisos cayeron en el caos, normalmente nunca tenía más de un proyecto activo simultáneamente. Esperaba no perder nada.

Finalmente, esa mañana había sido la última sesión y yo quedaba libre hasta el día siguiente, cuando saldría mi avión de vuelta a Omashu. Sabía exactamente en qué iba a ocupar mi tarde libre.

Casi en cuanto llegué a Ba Sing Se, me enteré de que la _Fire Corp._ tenía una oficina en esa ciudad. Eran patrocinadores de la Semana del Arte y sufrí cada vez que veía su logo de una pequeña flama roja en los paneles y las lonas. Durante esos días, decidí algo: al final de mi semana en la ciudad, después de cumplir con las clases que debía dar, iría a ese edificio. 

No me paré a pensar en la posibilidad de que el hombre, Zuko, podría no estar allí, o que mi oportunidad de encontrarlo en la entrada era pequeña. Verlo y poderle gritar en la cara tres o cuatro cosas que necesitaba decirle eran lo único que podía pensar.

Pasé por una tienda de conveniencia en mi camino hacia el edificio. Junto con algo de comer, tomé una pequeña botella de jugo de cactus que guardé en un bolsillo mientras terminaba mi merienda improvisada. 

El edificio se alzaba varias decenas de pisos hacia el cielo y reflejaba las nubes que cubrían el sol. Por un momento consideré entrar a buscar su oficina, pero parecía una mala idea. Sería difícil que me dejaran pasar a verlo sin una buena razón. 

En vez de traspasar las puertas de vidrio, me instalé junto a una columna, lejos de la vista del vigilante dentro del edificio. Desde allí, podía ver la entrada y salida de las personas, la mayor parte de ellas de traje. Había un tráfico constante de coches que recogían o dejaban personas, y a los que también vigilaba.

La escasa luz de sol entre las nubes se fue evaporando poco a poco, hasta descender a un gris que presagiaba lluvia. El color me recordaba al cielo en mis pesadillas. Aparté la vista y me decidí por fin a dar un trago de la botella de jugo de cactus. 

La bebida dejó una sensación de calidez que me vino muy bien, sobre todo cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, cuando tomé otro trago, seguido de otro más cuando encendieron las farolas de la calle.

Sabía que debía detenerme y dejar guardada en mi bolsillo la botellita de jugo de cactus. Considerando mi baja tolerancia al alcohol, para cuando llegara el momento yo ya estaría tambaleante. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada trago era un golpe de valor que se extinguía tan pronto el líquido terminaba de bajar por mi garganta. Y al desaparecer, me dejaba sediento de más.

Mi vigilancia se mantenía a pesar de la pesada cortina de lluvia que de vez en cuando oscilaba ante mis ojos. Desde un buen rato antes, la gente había disminuido, así que noté de inmediato al automóvil que se detuvo en la bahía. De él bajaron dos personas. Escuché una risa por encima del golpeteo de la lluvia en el suelo. Un sonido cantarín que reconocería en cualquier parte… la risa de K. 

Ella estaba con Zuko.

* * *

El día antes de que Zuko saliera a Gaolin, él decidió tomarse la tarde libre. Habíamos pasado un par de horas en uno de los jardines del centro, donde también había un estanque para patos-tortuga. Aún no dejaba de sorprenderme lo sencillo que resultaba estar con él… con una pequeña sonrisa, estuve aún más segura de mi decisión y feliz de la parte que ya había hecho.

—¡Ay! —me sobresalté lo mismo que los patos-tortuga cuando un enorme perro-oveja blanco se acercó corriendo y ladrando.

Zuko lo ahuyentó y el dueño se disculpó, pero me tomó un poco de tiempo recuperar el aliento. Por un momento había pensado que se trataba de Appa...

Ya estábamos por regresar a la casa cuando llegó otro de los choferes de la _Fire Corp_., con un mensaje urgente de parte de Ty Lee, que le pedía a Zuko que fuera al edificio a firmar unos papeles, de parte del gobierno. Era lo último antes de que Bujing fuera encarcelado.

—Lo llevo, señor —terminó por decir el chofer.

—Puedo alcanzarte en la casa, será rápido… —comenzó Zuko, pero yo ya estaba subiendo al auto también. Pensaba aprovechar el tiempo con él antes de que saliera de viaje. 

Apenas habíamos cerrado la puerta cuando resonó el primer trueno, presagiando la intensidad de la tormenta que se avecinaba. El resto de las personas en el parque apresuraban el paso hasta la salida. 

—Hace horas que comenzó a llover en otras partes de la ciudad —comentó el chofer cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo y toda la gente llevaba ya un paraguas—. Es pronto para que sea la temporada de lluvias.

Fuera, ya parecía cerca de anochecer, o tal vez se debía solamente a que estaba tan nublado. A mi lado, Zuko se aclaró la garganta. 

—Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. Regresando a la casa, si no hay problema —sus dedos no dejaban de moverse sobre los puños de su camisa, jugueteando con las mancuernillas y los botones del saco.

—Claro —un temblor de emoción se instaló en mi estómago. Aunque no tenía idea de qué podría tratarse, debía ser algo importante. Y un rincón de mi mente se emocionó pensando _una relación más formal, más permanente, tal vez ponerle un nombre a nuestra relación…_

Procuré tranquilizarme. Eso no podía ser, después de todo, yo le daría las noticias sobre el inicio del divorcio hasta su regreso de Gaolin. Y pedirme matrimonio antes de eso tenía poco sentido.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya te pareces a mi abuela, creando anticipación para dar sus noticias —me recargué en su hombro. Ya comenzaba a conocer la ciudad y estábamos por llegar al edificio.

—Aspiro a ese nivel de dramatismo —giró los ojos.

—A juzgar por lo que dice tu tío, dramatismo no es lo que te falta. Mira, hasta es una noche de tormenta, perfecta para maldecir al destino.

Reí ante su gesto ofendido y esperé a que él estuviera fuera del auto y con el paraguas abierto. Para cuando me ofreció una mano y me ayudó a salir del auto, él también sonreía. Me sujeté a su brazo, por mantenerme protegida de la lluvia y también porque así lo deseaba, simplemente. 

—Vamos —comenzó a avanzar. Había un trecho de unos cinco metros entre la orilla de la bahía para el auto y el inicio del techo que cubría las puertas del edificio.

—¿Y si mandas extender el techo? —las gotas de agua me salpicaron las piernas al caminar.

—No llueve tan seguido… —iba a continuar con la explicación, pero la silueta de alguien que se acercaba con paso decidido nos hizo detenernos por un instante.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, con un gorro tejido en la cabeza, cuyos rasgos no pude distinguir con la tenue luz de las farolas.

—¿Señor Zuko? Permítame unas palabras —horrorizada, apreté con más fuerza el brazo de Zuko. La voz era familiar, aunque no así su entonación, la forma en que arrastraba algunas sílabas.

Era Aang.

Traté de decir algo, de comunicarle a Zuko de quién se trataba, pero me había quedado completamente helada. Él se había detenido y esperaba.

—Su estúpido barco no debería llamarse Dragón del no sé qué. Debería cambiar el nombre a Sanguijuela de codo, ¿sabe por qué?

—Vámonos —susurré tan bajo que apenas lo escuché yo misma. Pero Zuko debió entender, porque reanudó la caminata. 

—¡Déjame terminar! —Aang se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo, jalando para que Zuko volteara a verlo. Por extensión volteé también yo, porque seguía tomada de su brazo—. Porque la sanguijuela de codo es un parásito que se aprovecha de los animales que se alimentan en los lagos… los dejan débiles y confundidos, ¡destruye sus vidas!

Apreté el brazo de Zuko con más fuerza, temblorosa. No. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—¡Y la sanguijuela de codo se parece a usted! No es más que un parásito, ¡un monstruo, como toda su familia! Pudo habernos ayudado sin más, ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que cobrarse de algún modo! Y lo hizo, se llevó a mi esposa con engaños, me la quitó como el Templo del Aire...

—¡Ya basta! —grité sin poder contenerme más. Zuko parecía petrificado y Aang volteó hacia mí por fin.

—Hola K —la luz de la farola alumbró sus rasgos iracundos. Como el día del banco, como el día que peleamos—. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí. Te he estado buscando.

No pude responder, no tenía palabras. Pero se giró y de nuevo su ira no se dirigía a mí. 

—Le diré algo más, _señor Zuko_. K y yo tenemos un secreto. Somos invencibles —tomó a Zuko por la solapa del saco. De algún modo eso logró que yo me moviera y me adelanté para empujarlo lejos de Zuko.

—Por favor, Aang… —el nombre se sintió poco familiar. Nunca lo había tratado de decir en tono de calma cuando lo que de verdad sentía era enojo y frustración. 

Volteó a verme, directo a los ojos.

—Sé que al final K va a terminar por hacer lo correcto, siempre lo hace —abrí los ojos ante su tono condescendiente, incapaz de procesarlo. _¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?_ —. Se alejará de usted y su familia podrida hasta la raíz.

Zuko me dio el mango de la sombrilla que nos cubría de la lluvia y se adelantó.

—Ya lo toleré suficiente —gruñó en un tono peligroso—. Ella no es propiedad de nadie y decide por sí misma lo que hace o deja de hacer. 

Aang lo empujó, pero Zuko apenas se movió, bien plantado entre Aang y yo. Lo único que yo deseaba era salir de allí

—¡Aang, detente! ¡Este no eres tú! —le espeté, incapaz de fingir calma para a su vez calmarlo a él. Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario y él avanzó un paso más hacia nosotros. Bajé el paraguas para cerrarlo, sin importarme la lluvia que me empapó casi de inmediato. Si tenía que usar el paraguas para apartarlo de Zuko y de mí, lo haría. Cuando alcé mi improvisada defensa entre ambos, su mirada horrorizada me dijo que había entendido.

—¡No, K! ¡Tú eres buena! ¡Él te tiene confundida! —gritó Aang dirigiéndome una última mirada de desesperación, antes de intentar asestar un puñetazo a Zuko. Tenía la ventaja de un palmo extra de estatura, pero estaba tambaleándose y el golpe no acertó. Zuko lo tomó por debajo de los brazos en vez de intentar golpearlo, cosa por la que yo no lo culparía en lo absoluto. El desmanejado Aang no entendió el propósito de eso y se debatió para tratar de salir de su agarre. 

Antes de que siguiera luchando o intentara golpear de nuevo a Zuko, una chica en un traje sastre rosa se acercó a toda prisa desde el edificio y dio tres golpes en diferentes puntos de la espalda de Aang. Con eso, él se derrumbó en toda su altura sobre Zuko.

—Gracias, Ty —su voz aún sonaba oscurecida de ira.

—Yo me encargo de que llegue a su casa, no te preocupes. Sube a cambiarte y a lo de las firmas —ella se despidió sin soltar a Aang, a quien se echó al hombro como un costal de papas. Mi consternación me impidió sorprenderme de su fuerza, y antes de que otra cosa pasara, tomé a Zuko del brazo y lo arrastré conmigo bajo techo. 

—Señor, disculpe, no entendí la situación, debí haber salido antes… —se disculpó el vigilante, a quien Zuko despidió con un gesto.

—No se preocupe —siguió avanzando, tan rápido que casi me quedo atrás. 

Una vez detrás de las puertas de vidrio, subimos a su oficina por el elevador. Él estaba empapado y tan pronto pudo, se quitó el saco. Debajo, la camisa se pegaba a su cuello y parte de la espalda, pero parte aún parecía seca.

Sacó ropa seca de uno de sus cajones (mucho más informal que la que traía puesta) y entró al baño, cerrando de un portazo. 

Me encogí sobre mí misma en uno de los sillones. Seguramente lo dejaría mojado, yo misma estuve bajo la lluvia unos minutos, pero no pude lograr que me importara. En cambio, sujeté mi collar con fuerza y froté el conocido diseño de líneas fluidas tratando de que ese movimiento se llevara el nudo en mi garganta y el sentimiento de horror en mi estómago.

¿Qué hacía aquí Aang? ¿Cómo nos había encontrado?

No estaba preparada para verlo, menos para sus reproches no del todo infundados. Mis acciones no habían sido perfectas, desde luego, pero él se consideraba el agraviado, ¡él se fue primero!

Me sobresalté cuando se abrió la puerta y Zuko salió del baño, con una toalla en la espalda. 

—Perdóname —le dije mientras me ponía en pie. No trató de acercarse a mí, pero tampoco se alejó cuando yo alcé una mano hasta su brazo—. No pensé que haría algo así… es la primera vez que lo veo en meses, te lo juro…

—Hay otra toalla, entra a secarte un poco —no me miró ni respondió a lo que acababa de decir—. Voy por los documentos y regreso.

Asentí aunque él ya había salido. No pude contener una lágrima mientras me quitaba el vestido mojado y usaba la toalla para secarme todo lo posible. Él había dejado una muda de ropa, que parecía un uniforme de algún tipo. Me quedaba grande, pero estaba seco y me lo puse, agradecida. A pesar de todo, se había preocupado.

—Todo listo, ya podemos irnos —él ya esperaba afuera cuando salí del baño. 

—Gracias por la ropa —dije en voz queda. Todo ese episodio había sido mi culpa—. Perdona. 

Me ofreció el brazo, como siempre lo hacía, aunque esta vez estaba demasiado tenso, frío.

—No es tu culpa cómo actúa él —contestó con una suavidad ausente. No me miró. Caminamos sin otra palabra, directo al estacionamiento donde el chofer ya esperaba con el coche listo. Fue el chofer quien abrió la puerta para mí mientras Zuko subía por el otro lado. Me abracé a mí misma. Después de todo lo que él había hecho, y por mi culpa había sufrido todo esto… Me había tardado demasiado en decidirme y ahora no tenía idea de cómo disculparme por el mal rato y de asegurarle que todo estaba por mejorar… 

—No sabía que Ty Lee estaba en la ciudad —hice un tibio intento por reanudar una conversación amigable.

—Se quedará aquí un tiempo. Los envíos a Caldera tardan demasiado —respondió con el mismo tono controlado, su postura aún tensa. Desistí de mi intento y hubo un silencio tenso en todo el trayecto de regreso a la casa. 

Entramos e incluso Druk intuía que algo andaba mal. En lugar de su usual entusiasmo, se acercó con cautela y se frotó contra la pierna de Zuko.

—Voy a mi estudio —anunció—. Hay algunos asuntos que debo tener revisados para las reuniones en Gaolin mañana.

—Te esperaré en la habitación —dije, un poco desesperada por encontrar un indicio de normalidad entre nosotros.

—Puede que tarde. No te preocupes —la tensión poco natural de sus hombros fue lo último que vi mientras él entraba a su estudio, esta vez sin cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—Está bien —dije, demasiado tarde para que me oyera. Subí a nuestro cuarto y, sin esperanza de dormir, me bañé antes de cambiarme de ropa. Una hora después, él aún no había regresado y limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

No él, no él también… No podría soportar que Zuko también se molestara del modo en que lo hizo Aang, allá en Ciudad Chin. No podía permitir que se fuera.

Esperaba no haber tardado demasiado.

* * *

Me dejé caer en la silla del estudio. Mis últimas reservas de energía se agotaban en mi enojo y aún así no podía calmarme. Apreté y relajé mis puños, molesto. _Sabía_ que no tenía derecho a sentirme así. No tenía derecho a nada. 

Eso era lo que me molestaba tanto.

Con el paso de las semanas, y luego de los meses, mi esperanza se había solidificado tanto, que parecía bien fundamentada. _Ella quiere quedarse conmigo._ Me permití vivir ese sueño, dejar que ella barriera mi vida como una ola y se filtrara en todos los rincones. Yo había estado encantado, pero ahora había llegado el momento en que tenía que aceptar lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a su presencia. Tanto, que me costaba imaginarme sin ella.

Encontrarlo a _él_ en Ba Sing Se, mientras estaba con Kat, fue la materialización de una pesadilla. Tan pronto como comprendí de quién se trataba, me puse a la defensiva. Porque estaba asustado.

Quise responderle que Katara ya había decidido y que me había elegido a mí, que yo no era como mi familia… Pero no podía decirle eso al que aún era su _esposo_. Esa era la prueba lacerante de que Katara aún no me había elegido a mí. 

¿Qué más tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué yo aún no era suficiente?

Todo lo que había entre ella y yo, los meses alrededor de los cuales había rearmado mi vida, todo eso era tan frágil. Esa visita de su esposo había bastado para recordarme que era una construcción de humo. Y aunque fuera así, yo debería sentirme agradecido sólo por eso. No lo merecía.

Pero, como cuando ella llegó a Ba Sing Se, en vez de agradecerle, yo deseaba con desesperación poder tener más de lo que ella ya me otorgaba con generosidad. Quizá, si en todo este tiempo no hubiera sido un cobarde y le hubiera dicho que la amaba...

Cerré los ojos, agotado y cortando de golpe ese pensamiento. No había dormido bien los últimos días; probablemente esa noche no dormiría en lo absoluto. Y necesitaba estar concentrado cuando viera al padre de Toph. Él siempre buscaba un modo de adquirir ventaja en los negocios conmigo… no siempre de una manera justa. 

Y después de lidiar con él, tenía una cita importante.

La madrugada me encontró todavía sin reunir el valor de regresar al cuarto que habíamos compartido por meses, que ella ya había llenado de recuerdos también. No tenía fuerza para enfrentar verla en la cama que compartíamos, mientras ella aún tenía un vínculo tan fuerte con alguien más.

Salí de la casa de madrugada, sin despertar a Kat. Dejé una nota para ella, incapaz de ignorarla por completo a pesar de mi enojo. Casi toda esa ira era contra mí mismo, por ser insuficiente, como toda mi vida. No contra ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADIVINEN QUÉ ♪♫ Capítulo espontáneo. Básicamente se hizo del largo de dos capítulos y fue mejor cortarlo y hacer algunas adecuaciones menores. Con esto se terminan mis escasas esperanzas de terminarlo antes de que empezara el 2021, ni modo. Por el lado bueno, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo llegar a esta escena, jejeje.
> 
> En otras noticias, sé que la idea era empezar a publicar el siguiente proyecto de fanfics (el que comencé en noviembre), pero creo que la temporada navideña no me permitirá manejar terminar éste (Contrato de una noche) y al mismo tiempo comenzar el que sigue… por lo que se pospone hasta enero.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	22. La carta de Ursa

_Kat:_

_Lamento la frialdad de ayer. Necesitaba espacio para procesar el encuentro._

_Hay aspectos de mí que no me gustan y prefiero que no los veas._

_Regresaré pronto,_

_Zuko._

Apreté la nota en mi mano. Yo no me había portado amablemente con él todo el tiempo. Había sido abiertamente agresiva, incluso, y aún así, él sentía que debía esconderse de mí… Tenía que dejarle más claro lo absoluto de mi aceptación. Otra cosa en la lista de lo que necesitaba aclarar con él.

Miré el reloj y me apresuré a regresar al cuarto, donde armé una maleta con dos cambios de ropa y un par de cosas necesarias. La última de ellas se encontraba de nuevo en el estudio, en el que se había convertido en mi escritorio.

La semana anterior, busqué un abogado en el directorio. Elegí uno casi al azar y visité su despacho para preguntarle qué procedía en mi situación. 

—Va a tener que hablar con él, señora —ya me lo temía, pero saberlo no fue agradable de todos modos—. Al menos dos veces, para las firmas. Estos documentos son el primer paso. Incluyo una copia para usted, firme ambas.

—Gracias —tomé el folder que me ofreció. Sabía exactamente a quién iba a contactar para no tener que hablar con Aang hasta que fuera indispensable.

Los documentos descansaron en mi escritorio, sepultados entre mis libros de estudio, durante la semana que precedió a la salida de Zuko (y el horrendo encuentro con Aang).

Había llegado el momento de la acción directa.

Una vez que el reloj marcó la hora en que el avión de Zuko a Gaolin despegó, armé una maleta con dos mudas de ropa y le pedí al chofer que me llevara al aeropuerto. Agradecí por primera vez la tarjeta de débito que Zuko había puesto a mi nombre y que yo apenas había usado en esos meses.

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¿A… a dónde va? —Min se acercó corriendo en el tiempo que el chofer había ido por el auto—. ¿No pensará…?

Parecía completamente aterrada. Traté de sonreír para tranquilizarla; de hecho, el propósito de mi salida era todo lo contrario a abandonar a Zuko. 

—Tengo un asunto que atender en Omashu. Voy a estar de vuelta mañana por la noche o a lo mucho la mañana siguiente. 

El chofer se acercó a nosotras, y sus manos temblaron cuando tomó mi maleta. Mortalmente pálido, le dedicó una mirada de pánico a Min.

—Llamaré para decirles a qué hora deberá pasar por mí al aeropuerto cuando regrese —dije antes de que él también se alarmara—. Mañana o pasado.

—Estaré pendiente, señorita —el chofer asintió. Sin embargo, todo el viaje siguió mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Sonreí un instante al mirar por la ventanilla. Esa era una clase de lealtad hacia Zuko que no nacía sólo del dinero. 

No sentí el tiempo del vuelo. Había demasiadas cosas en mi mente, siempre cambiantes y moviéndose tan rápido que me mareaba. ¿Zuko aún me querría a su lado, después de lo de Aang? Había estado un poco raro toda la semana, y se veía tan molesto antes de irse. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaría el proceso legal? ¿Qué haría Aang cuando se enterara? 

Entre ese mar agitado de preguntas e inquietudes, la única isla inamovible era mi decisión de continuar con el divorcio. Lo que fuera a pasar, ya lo enfrentaría. Pero sin estar casada con él. 

Era pasada la hora de la comida cuando el taxi me dejó directamente afuera del edificio de los Luchadores por la Libertad.

Enderecé los hombros y subí la escalinata para entrar por las puertas de vidrio. Me dirigí al gran escritorio de la recepción, pero no alcancé a llegar. Alguien se había acercado a mí, cargada de carpetas, y me sorprendí al encontrar su imagen en mi memoria.

—¿Katara? —Smellerbee aún tenía el cabello corto y desordenado, y aún prefería los trajes con pantalón que con falda. No había cambiado en los últimos años, y al parecer yo tampoco, porque me reconoció de inmediato—. ¿Eres tú? ¿No estabas en Ciudad Chin?

—Hola, Smellerbee —me esforcé por sonreír—. Sí, aunque ahora vivo en Ba Sing Se. Vengo a buscar a Jet.

Me miró con cierta sorpresa, pero me indicó que la siguiera con un movimiento de su hombro.

—Claro, está terminando una reunión con un cliente, le diré que te alcance en cuanto se desocupe. Ven, justamente iba hacia allí.

Me guió hasta una sala con paredes de vidrio esmerilado, que no permitían ver más que las siluetas del mobiliario al otro lado. Por lo demás, estaba vacía.

—Jet vendrá en cuanto se desocupe —dejó sobre la mesa un par de carpetas de las que llevaba en brazos. Al salir, la puerta se quedó abierta, y yo me senté en una silla al azar de las que estaban alrededor de la enorme mesa ovalada.

Mientras esperaba, frotaba el dije de mi collar, sumergida en una repentina oleada de recuerdos. Como en una película, se repetían las escenas de la primera vez que vi a Aang, de pie en la puerta de la escuela con la mano de Gyatso en uno de sus hombros; de nuestra adolescencia juntos, todas las excursiones en la nieve; de cuando nos alcanzó en la ciudad, y el silbato en forma de Appa que compró en un mercado de pulgas. De nuestra boda, y del tiempo después. Había tantas cosas que pude haber hecho de modo diferente, otras que ahora ya no aceptaría y me sorprendía que las hubiera aceptado antes.

Yo no era esa figura abnegada y perfecta que Aang dio a entender en Ba Sing Se. Nunca lo había sido, aunque había tratado de serlo… 

Alguien se acercaba y se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta. Jet me miró con mal disimulado asombro.

—Gracias por venir, Jet —me crucé de brazos y él entró por fin, para sentarse frente a mí en la mesa.

—De verdad eres tú, no puedo creerlo. Señora Hannak —dijo mi nombre con énfasis—. ¿O tal vez se cambiará el apellido a Azulon?

—No veo por qué mencionas mi apellido —mantuve la barbilla alta—. No me cambié el nombre cuando me casé con Aang, mi nombre sigue siendo el mío. 

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? —hizo una reverencia sarcástica desde la cintura.

—¿No te lo imaginas? —respondí con falsa amabilidad—. Hablé con otro abogado en Ba Sing Se y tengo los papeles para que Aang y yo nos divorciemos. De inmediato pensé en ti, porque sabes cómo localizarlo y yo no —saqué el fólder que me dio el otro abogado y lo puse sobre el escritorio—. Espero que tomar el asunto no esté muy por debajo de sus capacidades, abogado Jet.

Se apartó del fólder con un movimiento súbito.

—Si esto tiene algo que ver con ese bastardo de la _Fire Corp.,_ juro que... —aún no tocaba los papeles.

—Eso no importa —apreté los dientes.

—¡Importa porque deben hacerse arreglos! Las propiedades, lo que le pertenece a Aang… —sus manos temblaban cuando abrió por fin el documento y comenzó a leerlo.

—Yo ya tengo todas mis cosas y le di lo que era de él —no pensaba pelear por eso—. Lo único que quiero es que el trámite corra lo más rápido posible, necesito que firmes esta copia de recibido.

Puse frente a él el segundo juego de documentos, y firmó a regañadientes. 

—¿Y la propiedad? —prosiguió con su examen del texto.

—Zuko puso las escrituras del Templo del Aire a nombre de Aang —respondí, y Jet maldijo en voz baja.

—No puedo creer que dejes a Aang por ese… —no alcancé a escuchar el sucio calificativo que seguramente profirió Jet y lo callé con un ademán.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿o sí? —lo fulminé con la mirada. Él se recargó con ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

—Escúchame bien Katara, te lo digo como tu amigo: no lo hagas. No dejes a Aang. Eres el amor de su vida, la única para él.

—Exactamente. Llevo toda la vida siendo lo que otros necesitan que sea. Por una vez, estoy haciendo algo _para mí_ —me adelanté hasta casi quedar cara a cara con él.

—No entiendes, no lo viste en sus primeras semanas aquí en Omashu, ¡no puede vivir sin tí! —su tono cambió casi a uno de ruego—. No sé qué problemas tuvieron ustedes dos, pero él cambió. Pueden volver a intentarlo, por favor piénsalo.

—Me da gusto ver que Aang ya tiene un abogado —me burlé—. ¿Él te pidió que dijeras todo esto? No va a funcionar, menos después de que me lo encontrara en Ba Sing Se y se pusiera a gritarme y a verme por encima de su nariz con sus pretensiones morales.

Me esforcé por mantener mi voz en un volumen normal. No valía la pena explicarme ante Jet, me recordé a mí misma.

—Ah, y respecto al dinero, dile a Aang que puede quedarse con todo. Yo no lo quiero ni lo necesito —aparté de golpe mi silla y salí de la sala de conferencias con los papeles firmados de recibido bien sujetos en mis manos.

Detrás de mí, Jet se puso en pie y me siguió hasta el pasillo.

—¡Algún día vas a arrepentirte! ¡Te vendiste como una puta a un perro de la _Fire Corp.!_ —su grito me persiguió mientras salía, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de todos alrededor. Mantuve la espalda erguida, sin mirar atrás.

Mi mandíbula resintió la fuerza con que apreté los dientes, pero me negué a bajar la vista o a encorvarme mientras salía con pasos mesurados. Sobre mi espalda quemaban las miradas (y los murmullos) de todos los presentes. Era de esperarse, considerando quién era el enemigo principal de esta exacta barra de abogados. Una vez que estuve segura de quedar fuera de la vista desde dentro del edificio, me eché a correr, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas.

—¿¡Qué derecho tiene él para juzgarme!? —maldije, asustando a las dos personas que caminaban al otro lado de la calle—. ¡No sabe nada! 

Sin querer pasar un segundo más en esa ciudad, conseguí un taxi tan pronto como pude. Si me apresuraba, aún podría alcanzar el avión que salía en la noche para irme de Omashu lo más pronto posible. 

En cuanto tuve mi boleto, llamé a la casa para pedirle al chofer que estuviera en el aeropuerto a las 7 de la mañana.

El vuelo nocturno me cayó de maravilla para llorar en silencio y sin ser vista todo lo que necesitaba llorar. Con los ojos hinchados pero secos, correspondí a la sonrisa de alivio destilado que me dedicó el chofer al verme de regreso, y en la casa, que ya podía empezar a llamar hogar, Druk me recibió con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Derramé algunas lágrimas más en su melena rojiza. Él pareció saber que yo necesitaba del consuelo y se dejó abrazar sin removerse.

—Gracias, pequeñajo —lamió el costado de mi cara y reí, sintiéndome liviana de súbito—. Vamos, Zuko me dijo que necesitarías al menos un paseo diario en el campo de obstáculos.

Me encargaría en los dos días que aún tardaría él en regresar de Gaolin. Y cuando volviera, tendría una buena noticia para darle.

Por la tarde, más calmada, salí a la ciudad de nuevo, llevando en mi bolso el rollo de fotografías de las vacaciones. Lo entregué a una tienda de revelado, que me prometió las impresiones para el día siguiente. De regreso a la casa, a mi _hogar_ , sentía que flotaba. Empezaba una nueva etapa de mi vida.

* * *

El trabajo era bueno para distraerme de cosas en las que no quería pensar. Lo había sido por años, y esta vez no fue una excepción. Tres días de áridas juntas después, los números y los porcentajes seguían bailando frente a mis ojos y no desaparecieron sino hasta que llegó el momento de encontrarme con Jun. 

Incluso había sido capaz de no pensar mucho en el incierto futuro de mi relación con Katara.

Salí de la junta y le di una dirección al chofer. Con instrucciones de que me esperara, entré al bar de mala muerte en que Jun me había citado. La localicé de inmediato en la barra, contando algunas pilas de monedas. 

—Mi estimado príncipe —me saludó con una sonrisa lánguida—. Olvidó mencionar esos detalles familiares cuando me explicó el encargo.

—No eran más que chismes infundados de mi abuelo —gruñí en voz baja.

—Se equivoca. Era información importante. Al menos, pude enterarme a tiempo —guardó las monedas en una bolsa y se puso en pie—. Vamos, por aquí. 

La seguí a un salón privado dentro del bar. De tan mala muerte como el resto, las paredes sucias reflejaban la deprimente luz proveniente de un foco sin lámpara.

—Bienvenido a mi oficina de Gaolin —dijo con sorna mientras se sentaba y señalaba la otra silla frente a la mesa—. ¿Algo de tomar? 

Sacó dos botellas de cerveza sin esperar a que yo contestara, y quitó las corcholatas. Tomé la que me ofreció sin otra palabra, y la dejé en la mesa sin beber.

—Es uno de los casos más difíciles con los que me he topado. Le agradezco por el reto, hace _años_ que no invertía tanto trabajo en un encargo.

Aquello probablemente se vería reflejado en los honorarios, pero lo que yo quería era la información.

—¿Piensa decirme qué encontró o no? —me crucé de brazos y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Estamos impacientes, ¿huh? —alzó una ceja, pero un instante después su gesto se hizo mucho más serio—. Sigo sin encontrar rastros de ella, como tal. 

No dio tiempo para que yo registrara la mezcla de alivio y tristeza ante el hecho de que mi madre seguía desaparecida antes de que Jun volviera a hablar.

—Pero sí tengo información interesante. 

De una bolsa de mensajero que traía al hombro, sacó un expediente, que puso sobre la mesa sin quitar las yemas de sus dedos de encima. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para detener mis manos y no alcanzar el documento.

—Hablé con alguien, señor Zuko —me miró directo a los ojos—. Me costó un tiempo acercarme y que me diera toda la información que tenía. 

—¿Quién? —apreté mis manos en puños. Si no había encontrado a mi madre, ¿qué era esta información que tanto había ofrecido?

—Un hombre llamado Ikem Hira'a. Se trata del antiguo prometido de la señora Ursa. Antes de que se casara con Ozai Azulon, por supuesto.

—¿Prometido? —dije entre dientes apretados. No estaba seguro de poder resistir el efecto de la información, y aún así no podía sino buscar más—. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Jun abrió por fin el expediente, completo con la fotografía de un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño y piel clara.

—Antes de que Ursa Ta-Min llegara al acuerdo con el señor Ozai, ella estaba cerca de casarse con este hombre. En aquella época, él era un aspirante a dramaturgo que intentaba vender sus primeros manuscritos a alguna compañía de teatro. La influencia de la familia Ta-Min ayudó a que acomodara su obra en un teatro de Isla Ember. 

Absorbí la información. Mamá hablaba muy poco de su familia, Azula y yo ni siquiera habíamos conocido a nuestros abuelos.

—Su éxito fue mediano, pero el resultado final fue que la familia consintió en su matrimonio de Ursa e Ikem. Hasta que asistieron a una fiesta ofrecida por la familia Azulon. Ozai de inmediato propuso un matrimonio entre él y Ursa, que la familia de ella rechazó.

Me había olvidado de respirar. Ni siquiera mi tío había tenido noticias de aquello. En ese tiempo, él estaba lejos de la familia en Caldera, ya casado y criando a mi primo. 

—Ozai no estuvo contento con la negativa. No pude conocer exactamente cuáles fueron las amenazas que empleó para cambiar la respuesta. Él y Ursa se casaron unos meses después y ella no volvió a salir sola de Caldera.

Tomé un trago de la botella de cerveza más por hacer algo con las manos que por estar sediento. El sabor amargo me ayudó a centrarme de nuevo.

—Al morir los padres de Ursa, todos los vínculos se borraron. Una exempleada del teatro fue quien finalmente me dio el nombre de Ikem. Actualmente, él tiene un puesto en un estudio de cine, adaptando guiones y haciendo uno propio de vez en cuando. Está casado y tiene una hija, de quienes he podido averiguar muy poco. Él se negó a que yo hablara con ellas.

Había otras fotos detrás de la primera, de la familia completa sonriendo a la cámara. Luego ella misma sacó una hoja de papel de entre el montón.

—También conseguí esto. Por razones obvias, no me dio el original, sólo una copia de la carta. La última comunicación que él recibió de Ursa.

—Sí —fue todo lo que pude responder, tomando los papeles que me tendía. No estaba seguro de que tendría el valor de leerlo todo.

—La información está completa en el expediente —señaló, con la extraña gentileza de no hacer notar los movimientos erráticos de mis manos.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —saqué una chequera y firmé incluso antes de poner la cantidad.

—Necesito 50,000 yuanes de adelanto y gastos —anoté sin chistar y ella recibió el cheque antes de hacerlo desaparecer en un bolsillo de su ropa negra—. Seguiré investigando, señor Zuko.

—Es más que todo lo que conseguí antes —tratando de mantener la compostura, guardé el expediente en mi portafolios—. Avíseme cuando sepa algo más.

Sin más, la dejé en su “oficina” y respiré el aire de la noche. El auto ya me esperaba para llevarme de vuelta al hotel.

Un sollozo quedo escapó de mi garganta. No era difícil imaginar la naturaleza de las amenazas, conociendo a mi padre. Y lo que realmente le había interesado al querer casarse con mi madre.

Ella era hija única y lo heredó todo cuando los abuelos habían muerto, poco después de que Azula naciera. Pero fue mi padre quien se quedó con eso… y fue la evidencia que lo había incriminado por la desaparición de mi madre.

Todo tenía mucho más sentido. Muchas veces antes me había preguntado qué la habría convencido de casarse con mi padre. Chantajes y amenazas, todas las necesarias hasta que mi padre consiguió lo que quería.

Una noche de casino y las escrituras de un edificio acudieron a mi mente, acabando con la poca paz que quedaba.

Tan pronto llegué a mi habitación de hotel, llamé a Ty Lee.

—¿A que no sabes qué hacía Aang en Ba Sing Se? —entonó con alegría después de mi saludo seco.

—Buscar a su esposa —respondí en tono cáustico. 

—Bueno, también —sonó a que había fruncido el ceño, pero de inmediato retomó su voz habitual—. Era un conferencista para la Semana del Arte, por lo de los Nómadas de Aire y todo eso. Trabaja en la Universidad de Omashu.

Guardé silencio.

—Toda su habitación estaba repleta de bocetos de Katara, era un poco... perturbador —terminó, y mi corazón se cayó directo hasta mis pies. Él debía extrañarla muchísimo… podía comprenderlo. Ty notó mi desánimo y no esperó mi respuesta—. Todo lo demás está en orden, es una lástima que no alcance a verte antes de regresarme a Caldera.

—Sí… —y llegamos a la razón por la que le había llamado—. Por favor dile a Katara que surgió un imprevisto y que al llegar a Ba Sing Se iré directo a la oficina.

Yo no sería capaz de hablar con ella sin derrumbarme por completo. Necesitaba procesar de lo que me había enterado y lo que aún faltaba por saber… sobre lo que tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ty sonó preocupada y tan despierta como siempre, a pesar de que era la mitad de la noche.

—Nada importante —murmuré antes de colgar, incapaz de articular una mentira medianamente convincente.

Y sin más pendientes que pudieran retrasar el momento, ya sólo quedaba revisar los papeles que Jun me había entregado. 

Con manos temblorosas, puse el fólder en la mesa de la habitación del hotel. Lo abrí con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una bomba. Casi podía escuchar el _tic, toc_ que anunciaba una explosión que se llevaba todo lo que yo creía saber de mi madre.

Dentro, lo primero que encontré fueron documentos oficiales con el nombre de Ikem. Contratos, recortes de periódico, algunas otras fotografías de él con sus compañeros de trabajo. Con su familia... Esa fotografía la examiné con atención; estaba marcada con una fecha de casi una década atrás.

La pareja sonreía, y entre ellos había una niña que mostraba con alegría un hueco en su propia sonrisa. La mujer parecía tan feliz, sin preocupaciones. Abrazaba a su esposo e hija frente a una estatua en forma de cono de helado, una escena familiar con la que no pude encontrar un paralelo en mi propia infancia.

Aquella podría haber sido mi madre, si Ozai no se hubiera entrometido para destruir su vida…

Después, había una lista de las películas en las que Ikem colaboró con el guión. Ninguna me sonaba demasiado, a excepción de una de las adaptaciones de “Amor entre los dragones”. Recordaba haber visto esa película con mi madre y con Azula, poco antes de su desaparición.

Y al final, la carta. Cada palabra se sentía como un nuevo corte en mi piel, una nueva quemadura, pero me forcé a continuar con la lectura de las pocas líneas de texto en la hoja.

_Ikem, amor mío:  
_

_Hay tanto que quisiera explicarte, en tan pocas líneas. No tengo la manera. Voy a casarme con Ozai, es la única forma de_

El resto del renglón estaba tachado.

_Ojalá todo fuera distinto. Sería más fácil si te amara menos... No me busques, tan sólo recuérdame cuando rehagas tu vida._ _Todo lo hago por el bien de ambos y de mi familia._

_Tienes talento, estoy segura de que mis padres te seguirán apoyando en el teatro. Te deseo el mayor éxito del mundo._

_Con amor,_

_Ursa_

No había nada más. Esa carta era el testimonio de la vida que le habían arrebatado, incluso antes de que desapareciera. 

Todo tenía tanto sentido… Por eso estar con ella y mi padre nunca se había sentido como estar en una familia, por eso la perpetua tristeza de mamá. Azula y yo no fuimos sino el resultado de una vida que no había elegido. De una decisión imposible que terminó por quitarle todo.

Y a pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que ella nos había amado. 

Dejé la carta de nuevo en el fólder. Repasé de nueva cuenta los documentos que Jun consiguió. Cada vez que la imagen de Ikem aparecía ante mi vista cansada, sus rasgos se transformaban en los del desesperado hombre de ojos grises que nos había encontrado fuera del edificio de la compañía. 

Recargué mi cabeza en mis manos y no pude contener un sollozo de desesperación y arrepentimiento. 

Yo era más parecido a mi padre de lo que creía. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de remediarlo, y eso haría. Sin importar el precio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo es que semana tras semana siguen faltando dos capítulos? :’v A ver si ahora sí es la buena. 
> 
> Por último, hay un nuevo capítulo que narra la noche del capítulo 15. El Dragón Jazmín, disponible en mi otra historia “Las noches entre los días”, por si alguien desea leerlo… ¡Felices fiestas navideñas y muchas gracias por leer!


	23. Contrato de una noche

Desperté sin reconocer mis alrededores y con el dolor de cabeza activamente impidiendo que razonara con libertad. Tomó unos minutos de inspección y una dolorosa serie de movimientos para incorporarme antes de que me ubicara en la habitación de Ba Sing Se.

Un punto rosa no terminaba de estabilizarse en mi visión borrosa. Me incliné y resultó ser un objeto, tirado en el suelo: un botón, grande, redondo y rosado, que me retornó de golpe recuerdos que se evaporaban en la nube etílica de la tarde anterior. Después de ver a K en compañía de ese hombre.

Recordaba despertar de vuelta en esta habitación, sin la menor idea de cómo había llegado de regreso y con un dolor infernal en la espalda. Una chica con una trenza alta ligeramente despeinada se inclinaba sobre mí, quitándose un saco rosa mojado.

—¿Ya despertaste? ¡Qué bueno! Temí pasarme con la fuerza.

Revoloteó fuera de mi campo de visión y me costó trabajo volver a ubicarla. 

—¿Semana del Arte? ¿ _Conferencista_? ¡Wow! —la encontré hojeando las cosas sobre mi mesa, que incluían los bocetos de K que había hecho en las altas horas de la noche entre eventos. Los había dibujado con un bolígrafo en la parte de atrás de todas las hojas de programas y promociones que me habían dado, que era un montón respetable—. Ah, esto es… un poco excesivo, ¿no te parece?

—Es una muestra de mi amor por ella —recuperé el habla para defenderme.

—No soy nadie para recomendarte nada… —comenzó, y yo bufé.

—Entonces no lo hagas —mis palabras salieron un poco pastosas.

—No, lo haré de todas maneras, porque parece que necesitas el consejo y soy la única aquí —sonrió, acomodando su flequillo—. Hay asuntos que se deben enfrentar sin alcohol. Le hiciste más daño que bien a tu causa.

Cerré los ojos. 

—Ya lo sé. No sé qué más hacer —sentí una palmadita sobre mi hombro y cuando abrí los ojos, encontré una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa? No pareces dispuesto a fluir —me dirigió una mirada significativa, que no pude descifrar. Fruncí el ceño—. El dolor de espalda desaparecerá en uno o dos días, antes si sabes _dejar ir_ las cosas. 

Volvió a mirarme, como queriendo que comprendiera algo más. Al ver mi gesto malhumorado, suspiró.

—Procura descansar.

Y desapareció tras la puerta sin otra palabra.

Dormí varias horas después de que la extraña chica se fuera. Aún con la cabeza retumbando, llegué al aeropuerto y arrastré mi maleta y el portafolio especial para mis láminas. Casi me tuerzo el cuello por la velocidad con que volteé a la sala de espera de enfrente. El hombre de traje y cabello oscuro… algo en él me recordaba a _Zuko_ y estaba entre los pasajeros que esperaban el avión de enfrente.

El hombre abordó su vuelo a Gaolin sin que yo pudiera verle la cara. 

El constante dolor de cabeza que me acompañó en todo mi propio viaje a Omashu sirvió como recordatorio de las razones por las que evitaba las bebidas alcohólicas más fuertes que el vino.

La Universidad había cancelado mis clases del lunes para darme tiempo de regresar y descansar un poco, pero el martes acudí a dar clases de nuevo, a estudiantes alegres tras su semana de vacaciones (al menos de mi clase).

El miércoles, regresé agotado después de una de las sesiones extras sobre Nómadas del Aire. Appa estaba tan ansioso por entrar a la casa como yo. Le serví un plato de comida y estaba a punto de dejarme caer sobre el sillón cuando sonó el timbre. Extrañamente, Appa alzó la cabeza de su plato y gruñó. De cualquier manera, abrí de nuevo la puerta y encontré a Jet al otro lado.

—Hola —saludé con un intento de sonrisa sobre mi mal presentimiento—. Pasa, por favor.

Entró y miró alrededor, incómodo.

—Aang, tengo una mala noticia —observé el portafolio en su mano y mi alma se evaporó de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —no, no, no. No podía ser _aquello…_

—El lunes Katara me dio los papeles del divorcio —declaró Jet con una finalidad que hacía real la pesadilla.

El mundo dio vueltas a mi alrededor en un vórtice negro. A lo lejos escuchaba a Appa ladrar, apenas distinguible sobre la capa de dolor que me aisló del mundo de golpe.

* * *

La vida me otorgaba una migaja de consolación en el hecho de que Ty Lee estaría en un avión al momento en que yo llegara a Ba Sing Se, y sería incapaz de perseguirme a golpe de llamadas telefónicas hasta algunas horas después.

Claro, era una recompensa insignificante comparada con lo que estaba a punto de perder. Pero, en realidad, no podía perder algo que no había tenido, y no debía lamentar la pérdida si nunca _debí_ aspirar a ello en primer lugar…

Una palpitación en el fondo de mi cráneo se hizo presente. No tenía sentido pensar en los pormenores; dolería igual si trataba de justificarlo como si no.

Llegué a Ba Sing Se temprano, y como lo había anunciado, fui directo a la oficina. Debía reunir valor para lo que necesitaba hacer al regresar a la casa. Aunque hubiera preferido volver a pasar por la quemadura que hacer eso.

Las primeras horas hice un sincero esfuerzo por trabajar. Entregué los documentos resultantes de las reuniones en Gaolin, corregí los reportes, redacté dos informes con cada vez menos concentración. Para una hora después del mediodía, era incapaz de leer una cifra más, y la pila de papeles pendientes se acumulaban sobre mi escritorio sin que yo tuviera la menor intención de lidiar con ellos. La tercera vez que sonó el teléfono, descolgué para decir que no me encontraba disponible y luego desconecté el aparato. 

Que todo se derrumbara en aquel instante, a ver si me importaba.

Lo único en lo que podía fijar mi vista era el expediente que Jun me había entregado. Extendí las fotografías a mi alrededor, sobre el escritorio. En el centro, dejé la que mostraba completa a la pequeña familia de Ikem. Ikem, el antiguo prometido de mi madre. El hombre al que ella amaba, y que mi padre obligó a abandonar para que se casara con él. 

¿Cómo era distinto a lo que yo había hecho con Katara y su matrimonio?

Sonreí con amargura. Y pensar que unos días antes había estado tan enojado por la indecisión de Katara respecto a su esposo. Aún dolía, pero ahora comprendía que, a fin de cuentas, había sido mejor. 

A través de la ventana, el atardecer teñía las nubes de anaranjado. Mi tiempo se agotaba. La excusa del trabajo pendiente se acabaría pronto y yo tendría que regresar a la casa. Y hablar con ella para intentar reparar el daño que le hice. 

Cada movimiento entre la puerta de mi oficina y la entrada de la casa era una lucha constante contra mí mismo. La dificultad se intensificó cuando entré a la casa y vi luz proveniente del piso de arriba.

—¡Zuko! —la encontré en nuestra -mi habitación, cepillando su cabello—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Su reflejo en el espejo me sonreía, lleno de sincera alegría. 

—Bien —sentía la lengua pesada y me refugié en el trabajo, como siempre—. Hay nuevos acuerdos con el Banco Beifong.

Aunque ni siquiera había podido ver a Toph, después de lo de Jun, había sido mejor también.

—¿Tienes tiempo? Tengo algo que hablar contigo —se volteó para mirarme directamente, no a través de su reflejo—. Ahora que recuerdo, tú me ibas a decir algo antes de irte…

Mi fallido intento de contarle acerca de mi madre, por supuesto. Ya que ella lo mencionaba, no haberle dicho era otra cosa por la que _debería_ alegrarme.

—Sí, algo que decirte —algo muy distinto a lo que había planeado, y quise reír ante la ironía. Tanto había cambiado en apenas tres días.

—¿Y bien? —me miró con límpidos ojos azules, llenos de la confianza de siempre. ¿Cómo no aprecié más ese brillo en la temporada que estaba por truncar con mis siguientes palabras? Me tragué la bilis que surgió con la idea de romper esa confianza, y continué.

—Es algo que debí decir antes. Mucho antes —mi voz no parecía pertenecerme. Ella evidentemente también notó algo extraño y se puso en pie para acercarse a mí.

—¿Decirme qué? ¿Zuko, qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? —pareció tan llena de preocupación que casi quiebra mi voluntad de callar todo lo que estaba mal. Desvié la mirada.

—Decirte que eres sólo una de tantas —forcé las palabras de mi garganta—. ¿No te dije? Una de las muchas chicas con las que cerré un contrato de una noche. 

Solamente un crujido del suelo interrumpió el silencio que siguió. Me pregunté si había sido mi corazón.

_O el de ella._

Ese pensamiento casi me hace caer de rodillas para disculparme. Pero el dolor de este momento le ahorraría mucho sufrimiento en el futuro, ¿no? Para que fuera la mujer en la fotografía, no la que estaba atada al dueño de la _Fire Corp._ Eso me dio fuerzas para mantenerme firme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —me tomó de un hombro, obligándome a quedarme en el lugar.

—Eso, nada más. Felicidades por pertenecer al club de chicas de un millón —traté de encogerme de hombros, pero más bien me encogí en espera de un golpe. El sonido llegó, pero no el dolor. Cuando volteé a verla, noté que había lanzado el cepillo contra una de las paredes.

—No te creo —su voz tomó un tono casi asesino, con el cabello suelto y esponjado a sus espaldas, casi tan furioso como ella misma.

—Como quieras —las frases que diseñé con tanto cuidado para ofenderla y alejarla se hicieron cenizas en mi boca y reconstruí una a toda prisa, antes de que mi silencio se hiciera sospechoso—. Aún así, te compré como a ellas.

Su mirada reflejó un dolor profundo por un segundo, antes de que lo enmascarara con ira. Claro, para lastimarla _sí_ tuve suerte y talento...

— _Fuera_ —señaló la puerta de la habitación que habíamos compartido por tantos meses. Salí respirando a duras penas, sin cerrar la puerta. Ella se encargó de eso y el eco de la madera me siguió escaleras abajo, un sonido hueco que me hacía temblar con cada repetición en mi memoria.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, mis pasos se dirigieron al bar que ya estaba ahí cuando llegué a la casa y que pese a que apenas lo usaba, mantenía siempre bien surtido. Saqué uno de los sifones de agua mineral y la primera botella de alcohol que alcancé en la repisa. 

Serví proporciones iguales de las dos bebidas en un vaso y me senté en el suelo a contemplar el resultado de mis acciones en las burbujas que se adherían al vidrio. No podía forzarme a darle siquiera un trago, a pesar de mi boca seca. Ella debía estar arriba empacando. En cualquier momento bajaría con sus maletas… o tal vez estaba empacando mis cosas y quien tendría que irse sería yo. Dejarle la casa de hecho no me molestaba.

Podría regresar a Caldera, o a Omashu. En cualquiera de las ciudades, necesitaría una casa nueva con un gran patio, para Druk. Me alegraba que estuviera durmiendo y no presenciara el momento en que mi vida se caía a pedazos.

¿Iba Druk a extrañarla tanto como yo?

Las paredes se cerraban sobre mí. Pensaba que estaría preparado para la sensación, tan parecida a cuando mamá desapareció, tan parecida a cuando me di cuenta de que mi vida no valía nada a ojos de mi padre. 

Pero no lo estaba. Cada respiración dolía como si fuera a ser la última, y tenía que luchar a cada segundo con una inmensa presión sobre mi pecho para ingresar algo de aire a mis pulmones. 

Esto era lo correcto. No sería como mi padre, rompiendo una relación por un capricho, por codicia y por el deseo de poseer a una mujer que estaba con otro hombre.

_Pero la amo._

No la quería “poseer”, con las connotaciones de poder, como mi padre tuvo a mi madre. Como un ave canora en una jaula, a la que… _eliminó_ cuando dejó de cantar como él quería. No, _jamás._ Yo quería que Katara fuera feliz…

Y por un breve tiempo, ella me había elegido a mí. Cuando me pidió ir con su familia y me defendió a capa y espada. Eligió llevarme en vez de ir sola. Y cuando encontramos a su esposo fuera del edificio de la _Fire Corp.,_ al menos esa vez… al elegir entre él y yo, vino conmigo.

Me aferré a esa idea con la desesperación de un náufrago. Tendría que bastar.

Escuché sus pasos bajar por la escalera. Cerré los ojos. No era tan noble como para poder verla irse. No confiaba en mí mismo para ver y no hacer nada.

El sonido se acercó hasta que estuvo junto a mí, y luego se detuvo. Aún así, no pude alzar la vista. Me preparé mentalmente para las posibilidades que más sentido tenían para mí: algún insulto, un ataque, un recordatorio de lo patético que yo era.

Pero no para que se sentara junto a mí.

* * *

Una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de Zuko, me recargué en ella con la respiración pesada, en un sollozo sin lágrimas.

_Te compré como a ellas._

Así que yo me había vendido, como Jet puso con tanta elocuencia. Excepto que no era cierto. No _podía_ ser cierto. 

Frenéticamente rebusqué en mi memoria cada detalle que confirmara la sinceridad de Zuko. Cada gesto, cada palabra dulce, todo el tiempo y esfuerzo y atención que me dedicó en esos meses. Si de verdad me había “comprado”, hubiera sido mucho más egoísta al tomar su placer conmigo noche tras noche. Mucho menos se hubiera preocupado por mis aspiraciones personales fuera de nuestra relación...

Pero si era mentira, ¿entonces por qué me había dicho aquello? Me mordí el labio, dudando a pesar de mí misma. 

¡Había alguien que sabría la verdad! Me puse en pie de un salto y corrí al teléfono. Saqué del cajón la agenda de números telefónicos y busqué. Fue un poco difícil marcar el número; me costaba concentrarme y terminar la secuencia. Tras varios intentos fallidos, me vi recompensada con el sonido del timbre de conexión.

—Ty Lee, habla Katara —apreté el auricular del teléfono contra mi mejilla—. Necesito hacerte una pregunta. Zuko dijo que ha habido muchas “chicas de un millón”. ¿Es cierto?

—Eh… Zuko… pero… —titubeó, perdida. No tenía tiempo para disculparme—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Es cierto? ¿Hay muchas chicas a las que ha pagado un millón por tener sexo con ellas? —repetí sin mucha paciencia. El silencio se alargó unos segundos eternos en los que la sangre retumbó en mis oídos.

—S...sí. Sí, es cierto. Varias… —sus palabras me atravesaron como un sable antes de poder notar el pánico en su voz. ¿Podría tratarse de una mentira nacida de la desesperación?—. Yo… um, superviso sus cuentas. 

—¿Cuántas chicas? —proseguí el interrogatorio sin piedad, ansiosa por las respuestas.

—¡No sé! —Ty Lee saltó, acorralada—. ¡No le pone asunto a sus gastos personales!

La llamada terminó bruscamente con el golpe de Ty Lee al colgar. Estupefacta, me debatí un momento entre volver a llamarle o no. No creí que me volviera a contestar.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. La llamada no había aclarado casi nada… Excepto que si Ty Lee supervisaba sus cuentas y él no le ponía asunto a sus gastos, ¿cómo podía estar segura de que había gastado en _eso_?

Mi esperanza resurgió. Eso significaba que era una mentira, seguro. ¿Verdad? Si era una mentira, no aguantaría muchas preguntas antes de caer por su propio peso. Y una vez que supiera de cierto que mintió, le diría a Zuko lo que pensaba sobre querer mentirme de ese modo.

Siempre que no hubiera salido huyendo como Aang, sin enfrentarme. Salí de la habitación y desde el segundo piso busqué con la mirada. Me alivió encontrarlo sentado en la alfombra junto al pequeño bar con un vaso lleno entre las manos. 

No alzó la vista cuando me acerqué. Tomé otro de los vasos de la cantina y decidí sentarme a su lado, en la alfombra.

—Muy bien, ahora cuéntame sobre esas otras “chicas de un millón” —me serví del contenido de las dos botellas. Agua mineral y un destilado que no conocía y al que no le di trago alguno.

—¿Qué? —alzó la cabeza y su agarre sobre el vaso se tensó.

—Las otras chicas por las que pagaste un millón a cambio de una noche —me expliqué, fingiendo una indiferencia que se contradecía con los latidos rápidos, expectantes, de mi corazón—. Me acabas de decir que hubo muchas. Háblame de ellas. 

Tenía un gesto como si acabara de preguntarle por un pescado que pasó volando hacia la cocina. Alcé una ceja, secretamente llena de esperanza, y proseguí. 

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué número soy yo? Dijiste que era una lista larga —di un trago al vaso. El horrible sabor me hizo toser un poco.

—Uhm… —su tez ya de por sí pálida se hizo mortecina y yo sonreí. Había sido una mentira, ¿verdad?

—¿Perdiste la cuenta? Es comprensible, me imagino —no separé de él mi mirada y se encogió, lo que me hizo relajar la presión sobre él. No quería hacerlo sentir peor, quería explicaciones—. Sé a cual debes recordar: a la primera, ¿quién fue la primera?

Habló tras un largo silencio, alargado aún más por lo pendiente que estuve de cada movimiento suyo.

—Jin —susurró después—. La conocí aquí, en Ba Sing Se. 

La seguridad en esa respuesta me paró en seco de nuevo. ¿Me habría equivocado yo, y era cierto? Tomé aire. Era momento de comprobar.

—¿Y a ella también le ofreciste venir a vivir a tu casa? —no pude evitar que la desesperación y el fervor de mi esperanza se filtraran en mi voz—. ¿También fuiste con su familia a celebrar Año Nuevo?

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, temblando.

—Er… ella… —no pudo armar una frase completa.

Me arriesgué a seguir mi intuición. Había sido una mentira. 

—Creo que es un insulto a mi inteligencia pretender por más tiempo —lo miré, mientras mi corazón se relajaba después de la adrenalina, como si yo misma me desinflara—. No sé cuál sea la justificación para tratar de mentirme así, o qué es lo que querías lograr. Pero esperaba que confiaras más en mi criterio para tomar decisiones.

Había defendido esa misma capacidad frente a Aang, pocos días antes… ¡Aang! ¿Sería por eso? Sacudí la cabeza, agotada. Debí haber hablado con él antes, desde la llamada de Suki, desde que decidí divorciarme.

—Si de algún modo extraño esto tuvo que ver con que yo regresara con Aang… —quería dejarlo muy claro. Mejor tarde que nunca—. No va a pasar. Aún si nosotros dos no funcionamos, ya es demasiado para esa relación. 

Por alguna razón aquello lo hizo temblar, lo suficiente para que fuera visible. En pánico, anuncié lo que esperaba que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

—El divorcio estará listo en un par de meses a lo mucho. Fui a Omashu a arreglar los papeles.

Por fin volteó a verme. Con una mirada de desesperación, de tal angustia muda que me aturdió. ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad?

Con un nudo en la garganta, hice un esfuerzo por concentrarme y volver a hablar.

—Si no tenía nada que ver con Aang y lo que quieres es que me vaya, está bien: dilo directamente. Si ya no quieres que estemos juntos o si quieres tomar las cosas con más calma, podemos hablar. Pero no esperes que me vaya sin al menos intentar preguntarte las razones —sabía de primera mano lo mucho que dolía eso… no se lo haría a alguien más.

Un silencio aplastante nos envolvió. Él ya no me miraba; esperé, con el corazón en un puño. El silencio prosiguió.

Ya había perdido la esperanza de que fuera a contestarme y comencé a plantear la posibilidad de ponerme en pie y dejarlo solo un rato.

—No quiero ser como mi padre —llegó un hilo de voz, tenue y quebrado.

—¿Cómo? —me incliné hacia él con un gesto desconcertado, mi hombro tocando el suyo. Él era lo más distinto a Ozai Azulon que yo podía imaginar.

—Mi… mi madre ya tenía un compromiso de matrimonio cuando mi padre la conoció. Él la quería como su esposa. Cuando la persuasión no funcionó, la amenazó. Hasta que consiguió que ella rompiera su compromiso y se casara con él. 

Su mirada estaba fija en el piso, pero parecía ver cosas muy lejanas.

—Yo no quiero ser como mi padre. Y si ya destruí tu matrimonio, no veo por qué sería distinto a él. 

Lo abracé con el corazón oprimido.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —una lágrima ya resbalaba por mi mejilla—. ¿Cómo? Nunca fui tan feliz como en estos meses contigo. No hables de eso como si fuera malo…

Se relajó en mi abrazo un ápice, pero luego regresó a su postura tensa, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

—Puede que Aang haya tenido razón —sus dedos se aferraban al vaso—. Puede que yo sea un monstruo y todo esto fue egoísta de mi parte. Debí haberte dado el millón de yuanes sin exigir nada a cambio y dejarlos ir. Estarían juntos todavía.

—No, Zuko, no —imploré. Se veía tan triste, desprovisto de su usual determinación—. Aang y yo ya teníamos problemas, problemas que yo era demasiado joven para ver al principio, demasiado acostumbrada a estar con él para verlos después. 

Con cuatro años más de experiencia, mi perspectiva de la vida era otra.

—Aún así… —su voz se desvaneció. 

—¡Es completamente distinto! —aumenté mi tono de voz—. No sé de dónde sacaste la idea, pero por si lo dudas, _todo_ lo que hice desde que te vi de pie en mi horrible oficina ha sido _mi propia decisión,_ no algo inspirado por la necesidad o el miedo. Sigo aquí, eso debería decirte algo —terminé, un poco malhumorada. 

—Te obligué a estar conmigo por el dinero —objetó, al parecer obstinado en ahogarse en su autodesprecio.

—Yo no hablé de la parte del contrato, sólo de después —me negué a alejarme de él—. Pero por si necesitas un recordatorio, esa noche tú me ofreciste la opción de no tocarme y de todos modos me darías el dinero. _Yo decidí_ acostarme contigo también esa vez. —me encogí. A la distancia, veía que esa decisión hizo evidente los inicios de la grieta entre Aang y yo—. Lo que, en retrospectiva, no fue algo gentil para con mi esposo… pero lo hice _yo,_ no tú.

¿Las cosas hubieran cambiado si hubiera sido honesta con Aang? No tenía sentido preguntarse aquello, que no podía cambiar. 

—Pero… —parecía buscar una nueva manera de desacreditarse.

—Divorciarme es mi asunto, no tuyo. No intentes culparte por las condiciones de mi vida matrimonial —aquello era consecuencia de mi irreflexividad juvenil, mucho antes de siquiera conocerlo. Al ver que él seguía escéptico, continué—. ¿Preferirías verme regresar a una situación donde no soy feliz para calmar tu conciencia?

Me dirigió una mirada trémula.

—Sólo quiero que estés bien —enterró el rostro en sus manos—. No creo ser la persona correcta para eso. No con mi historial familiar.

Empecé a perder la paciencia.

—Tú no eres tu padre. Y si no quieres dejar de insultarte a ti mismo, entonces hazlo por dejar de insultarme a mí —buscaría la manera de hacerle comprender, no importaba las veces que tuviera que repetirlo, que yo _quería_ estar con él—. Creí que habíamos establecido que yo decido si pienso que eres bueno para mí o no.

Respiré hondo. Él parecía a punto de quebrarse.

—De todo esto, lo único… —terminé, tentativamente—, lo único que lamento es no haberte conocido antes.

Me miró con una sorpresa genuina, tan _vulnerable_ , como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le dijera algo bueno sobre él mismo. Había un nudo en mi garganta.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me vi envuelta por la misma reconfortante calidez de siempre, la calidez que se había transformado en sinónimo de seguridad y tranquilidad y confianza. Lo sentí depositar besos ligeros en mi cabello y algo que tal vez era un sollozo muy quedo. 

Por un tiempo que no pude (ni deseé) medir, lo sujeté contra mí, en un suave balanceo, hasta que lo sentí respirar hondo. Me separé de él apenas lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Sonreí; ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas que su felicidad era tan importante para mí como la mía propia.

—Vamos —sin soltarlo, me puse en pie, arrastrándolo conmigo—. Descansa. Cuando te sientas mejor, cuéntame todo.

Me siguió dócilmente escaleras arriba, al mismo cuarto donde poco antes yo estaba teniendo una crisis existencial sobre los meses más recientes de mi vida.

—¿Kat? —se detuvo a la mitad del cuarto y volvió a abrazarme—. Gracias. No me lo merezco.

—Voy a discutirte eso tantas veces como sea necesario —murmuré en su oído—. Te amo.

Las palabras encajaron con total naturalidad; decirlas se sintió bien, adecuado. Él, en cambio, se tensó de inmediato.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con cautela.

Me separé de él para poder verlo a los ojos. No quería más dudas ni malentendidos.

—Te amo. Eso también lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario.

Abrió enormes los ojos, un eco de todas las veces que me había mirado con sorpresa.

—Kat, yo también… te amo —parecía poco acostumbrado a las palabras. Mi corazón estaba lleno y se desbordó en una lágrima.

Se inclinó hacia mí y sus labios buscaron los míos con movimientos tentativos, inseguros. Vertí mi alma en ese beso, tratando de transmitirle la verdad de mis palabras, lo importante que él se había hecho en mi vida, lo _amada_ que me sentía a su lado desde incluso antes de que él dijera las palabras.

Sin notar realmente cómo, el beso se volvió insistente y de pronto encontré el borde de la cama detrás de mis rodillas. Me dejé caer sin soltarlo. Una vez acostados, de un movimiento, giré para dejarlo debajo de mí, una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera. Disfruté de cada punto de contacto entre nosotros, deseosa de asegurarme de que él seguía allí, de que no intentaría alejarme de nuevo. Él se aferraba a mí con un fervor semejante.

Respirando pesadamente, hablé tan cerca de él que nuestras narices se tocaban.

—No voy a irme sin hablar. Nunca —prometí—. Siempre que no se te ocurra volver a mentirme. O querer decidir por mí.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron.

—Lo prometo —esas palabras colgaron entre nosotros con la finalidad de un pacto, sellado con un beso. 

Más que final, era un principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Esto cuenta como final? Personalmente, no lo sé, así que les pregunto a quienes llegan hasta este punto: ¿parece un final? Lo digo porque aún falta el epílogo, pero en teoría la historia debería funcionar bien sin epílogo…
> 
> Traigo un dato curioso, ahora que me puse a leer notas de mi libreta. Cuando apenas estaba contemplando escribir esta historia y en los inicios de la planeación, por un breve tiempo me planteé la opción de escribirla con los papeles invertidos: Katara era la millonaria, y Zuko y Mai eran el matrimonio desheredado por sus familias que estaba por perder su casa. Mai sugería ir a apostar a las carreras de caballos-avestruz, como había visto hacer a su padre, y ya se imaginan el resto. Curiosamente, en las dos versiones Jet era el amigo abogado, jaja. 
> 
> ¡Tengan un feliz Año Nuevo! Mis mejores deseos para el 2021, que verá el final de esta historia :D


	24. 24. Paraíso de hielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es, en esencia, una colección de escenas “eliminadas” que en lugar de borrar como una persona decente, amplié y modifiqué para convertirlas en capítulo. Eso lo hice en lugar de terminar el epílogo... No sé ni cómo llamarlo, porque podría ser “final, parte 2” o “epílogo, parte 1”.

Frente al espejo del tocador en la habitación no tan familiar para mí, abroché el último botón de mi vestido blanco. La ropa se había comprado expresamente para la ocasión, como el traje blanco de Zuko. El color del duelo en la Nación del Fuego…

Cuando salí, él ya estaba esperando en uno de los sofás de la sala, en la casa de Isla Ember que tenía su familia.

—Ya es hora —me acerqué a Zuko. Asintió y se puso en pie, con un gesto cuidadosamente inexpresivo. Estreché su mano, esperando que sintiera mi apoyo, y subimos al auto que nos esperaba en la puerta. El viaje prosiguió lentamente, con el ritmo en que la vida transcurre lejos de las grandes ciudades, y apenas noté los paisajes marítimos al otro lado de la ventanilla.

La madrugada después del regreso de Zuko (y de su cuestionable intento de “reparar el daño que me había hecho”, como lo llamó después durante nuestra conversación), terminó por contarme todas las piezas que faltaban en la historia: Jun, Ikem, la historia de sus padres.

—Me dijo que seguirá buscando —terminó con voz ronca, parcialmente iluminado por el resplandor de la aurora. Lo abracé y se aferró a mí como si temiera ser arrastrado por la marea.

Y si algo tuve que aceptar, era que definitivamente Jun era excelente en su trabajo. Dos meses y medio después, llegó con la triste noticia de que había encontrado el cadáver de Ursa, dentro de una bolsa de plástico al fondo de las criptas reales de Caldera. 

El cuerpo había sido identificado, algunos otros asuntos legales saldados, y finalmente, a falta de una voluntad por escrito de ella misma, el cuerpo fue cremado, como lo habían sido los abuelos maternos de Zuko. Las cenizas se esparcirían en el mar de Isla Ember, también como ellos. 

Una tarde en medio de ese remolino de trámites, lo escuché hablar por teléfono en un tono extraño, casi nostálgico, y me acerqué después de reorganizar mis libros de estudio.

—Azula va a estar presente en la ceremonia —me anunció cuando colgó el teléfono, con una expresión que no pude interpretar. Ella había dejado de estar internada un par de meses antes para pasar a una casa propia, pero de todos modos yo no la había conocido. Aunque tampoco podía decir que realmente deseara conocerla.

Aún así, no hubo oportunidad de preocuparme demasiado por cómo sería su hermana, pues ella rechazó hospedarse en la casa de Isla Ember, donde estaríamos nosotros. Llegaría directamente al momento en que la urna de cenizas se llevara al mar.

Cosa que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Cuando el auto se detuvo en la fracción designada de la costa, ya había algunas personas en pie. No podría considerarse numeroso, pero sabía que estarían presentes otras personas, antiguos amigos de la familia Ta-Min que aún recordaban a Ursa y deseaban despedirse de ella.

A quienes nos acercamos primero fue al tío Iroh, a quien reconocí de inmediato, aunque no a la chica que estaba junto a él. Maquillada con sobriedad, su cabello negro suelto caía hasta sus hombros, y los mismos ojos dorados de Zuko me devolvían una mirada aguda. Ella debía ser Azula.

—¡Señorita Katara! Siempre es un gusto verla, aún en circunstancias tan sombrías como las de hoy —estrechó mi mano con la misma calidez de siempre y un destello triste en su mirada.

—Tío, Azula —saludó Zuko con cierta torpeza, inseguro—. ¿Qué… er, qué tal el viaje?

Sabía que él quería hacer un esfuerzo por reconectar, pero esperaba que fuera un poco mejor que esto...

—Igual que todos los viajes, Zuzu —Azula agitó una mano con impaciencia—. Aunque extrañaba viajar en primera clase y salir de Ba Sing Se, Isla Ember no era exactamente mi destino ideal. ¿Y ella?

Me examinó de pies a cabeza, una ceja arqueada con elegancia.

—Er… Azula, ella es Katara. Kat, ella es Azula, mi hermana —no me había soltado de su brazo en el trayecto y asentí ante la presentación.

—No supe que te casaste. Temo que me ofenderé si no fui contemplada para la boda —su gesto no cambió un ápice, la ceja aún arqueada.

—No es… —se sonrojó Zuko. Traté de ocultar mi propia mortificación.

—¿Entonces tu novia? —comentó Azula, poco impresionada—. Sigo sorprendida. Tú y Mai hacían mejor pareja.

A pesar de que no quería reaccionar, mi sonrisa se tensó. En cambio, la de ella se ensanchó.

—Encantada de conocerte. Espero que Zuzu te haya hablado de mí. De lo que hice —alzó sus manos en una parodia de garras—. ¿No te da miedo que la cuñada loca te ataque?

—Yo estoy segura de que _Zuzu_ no te ha hablado de mí —sonreí con frialdad—. Tal vez eres tú quien debería tener miedo. 

Por un momento, ella se congeló en una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto. Luego sonrió, de una manera que encontré un poco inquietante.

—Tu novia me agrada, Zuzu —rió Azula.

La encantadora reunión familiar se vio cortada por la hora de inicio de la ceremonia, y respiré con más tranquilidad. Los asistentes nos distribuimos en un medio círculo alrededor del lugar en que se vaciaría la urna. El tío Iroh se mantuvo a mi lado mientras nos entregaban pequeñas velas encendidas. Un hombre en una túnica larga dijo algunas palabras a las que no presté mucha atención, con la mirada fija en Zuko.

Él se adelantó para recibir la urna, decorada en rojo y dorado. En lugar de caminar en dirección a la orilla del mar, se quedó quieto y miró a Azula. Con un gesto de la cabeza, la invitaba a acompañarlo. Ella dudó un momento, con una mirada incierta, pero terminó por acercarse y sujetar un borde de la urna, que Zuko había ofrecido. Juntos, caminaron hasta el borde del risco y volcaron la urna. Las cenizas cayeron al agua y se esparcieron en el oleaje.

Cerré los ojos para elevar mi plegaria.

_Lamento tanto lo que le pasó. Desearía haberla conocido. Gracias por todo lo que hizo por Zuko y Azula, no debió ser fácil, casada con Ozai…_

Abrí los ojos para ver que la velita se había consumido casi por completo y estaba por quemarme los dedos. Zuko y Azula se vieron rodeados por los otros asistentes, para recibir los pésames hombro con hombro. A juzgar por lo que sabía, era lo más cerca que ambos habían estado en mucho tiempo. Y no me refería a cercanía física.

No mucho después, la gente se dispersó y ellos dos regresaron con nosotros. 

—Lo siento —dije en voz alta, dirigiéndome a ambos. Zuko me abrazó. Por encima de su hombro, vi cómo Iroh abrazaba a Azula. Pensé que ella se resistiría, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando Zuko se separó de mí, suspiró. 

—Duele. Pero en cierto modo, me siento mejor —observamos el mar donde acababan de verterse las cenizas—. Es bueno saber lo que ocurrió.

La propia Azula lucía pensativa, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. 

—Por muchos años pensé que nos había abandonado —Azula se veía más pequeña, sin el filo de un rato antes—. Pero no fue su decisión.

El tío Iroh puso una mano sobre su hombro y el gesto de Azula se suavizó un poco más.

—De todas formas, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí —enderezó la espalda, recuperando la fachada de control como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado—. Voy a visitar Omashu, pasar unos días relajados en el Palacio de Fuego antes de regresar a Ba Sing Se. Hasta luego, Zuzu, Katara.

—Nos veremos después —se despidió el tío Iroh también, con una sonrisa bondadosa.

Azula volvió a barrerme con la mirada.

—Ésa es una plebeya interesante, no sé cómo la convenciste —le dijo a Zuko antes de darse la vuelta y no miró atrás a ver si el tío Iroh la seguía. 

Alcé una mano, con toda la intención de protestar por aquello, sin estar muy segura de si eso era un insulto o un halago enredado. Para mi sorpresa, Zuko exhaló algo que fue casi una risa.

—Parece que de verdad le agradas —lo miré con ojos entrecerrados—. Vamos a casa.

Decidí no reclamar durante ese día. Pero nada más por ese día, me prometí a mí misma al tomar su mano.

o0o0o

Buena parte del duelo de Zuko por su madre ya se había hecho cuando ella desapareció. Aún así, él siguió cabizbajo durante todo el mes después de la sombría visita a Isla Ember. Mandó imprimir una fotografía de Ursa y la colgó en una pared del estudio. Cada vez con más frecuencia, sonreía al ver la imagen. Probablemente nunca dejaría de extrañarla (si lo sabría yo), pero pareció encontrar cierta paz con el hecho.

Más o menos en ese momento, yo terminé mis trámites de inscripción para el examen de admisión que sería en junio. Las semanas previas, básicamente vivía en el estudio, con horas de sueño cortas que hacían mi paciencia aún más corta. Zuko, sin embargo, hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en mi lado bueno y dejarme tiempo para estudiar (incluso dedicándole un tiempo diario a repasar matemáticas conmigo).

El día que presenté el examen, él me esperó afuera del edificio de la Universidad, hecho un manojo de nervios. Al salir, me derrumbé sobre él e hice poco más que comer y dormir en los tres días siguientes. Mi etapa de hibernación se hubiera prolongado a la semana completa, de no haber sido por la llamada telefónica que recibí de parte del abogado el cuarto día.

El proceso del divorcio estaba a punto de concluir, por fin. Había tomado más tiempo del que yo (y el abogado) había esperado, considerando que no había niños de por medio y yo no quería pelear por bienes. Con todo, Aang había tratado de oponerse y presentó varios recursos que añadieron tiempo al proceso. Por fortuna, mi abogado había tomado muy en serio mi caso y mi deseo de no estar presente en las negociaciones, o las menos posibles.

Por eso, a Aang lo vi sólo una vez en todo el proceso. 

Me había librado de las malas sensaciones simplemente al no pensar en ello, en rememorar las ofensas y apartar la mayor parte de los buenos recuerdos. Pero tenerlo frente a mí, con la desesperación cruda en los ojos… No podía escudarme tan sencillamente detrás de la excusa de que yo no era feliz para haberlo lastimado de ese modo. 

Si lo hubiera pensado mejor todos esos años atrás...

—Señora Katara, el acta se verificará en quince días hábiles. Al término del periodo, obtendré los documentos oficiales sellados y usted estará divorciada —la voz del abogado me devolvió al presente.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —mi voz tembló en la última sílaba—. Avíseme tan pronto todo esté listo.

—Lo haré, que pase buen día —se despidió antes de colgar. Miré el teléfono en mi mano, la incredulidad cediendo primero con lentitud y luego de golpe.

Era libre. O lo sería en tres semanas más, justo a tiempo para recoger los papeles antes de ir al Polo Sur para la boda de Gran Gran.

Callé la noticia hasta el día en que fui al despacho del abogado por los papeles. Esa tarde, esperé la llegada de Zuko con expectación e inquietud simultáneamente. ¿Se alegraría como yo? A estas alturas era absurdo dudarlo, pero los sentimientos no se distinguían por racionales.

El entusiasmo de Druk anunció la llegada de Zuko a la casa. Me puse en pie y lo abracé.

—Tengo una buena noticia —dije sin separarme de él. A pesar de todo, los nervios hormiguearon por toda mi espalda—. Ya tengo los papeles de divorcio firmados —no pude mirarlo directamente—. Es oficial. 

—Kat… —me quedé sin aire por la fuerza con que me abrazó.

—Así que técnicamente deja de ser ilegal que vivamos juntos —sonreí con amplitud—. ¿Vamos a celebrar?

Lo arrastré al jardín sin que él protestara. Había preparado una cena en picnic, que fue un poco más movida de lo que esperaba gracias a Druk y su entusiasmo por probar el contenido de todos los platos.

Más tarde esa noche, poco antes de caer dormida, lo observé en silencio. Zuko se había alegrado, por supuesto. Aang, en cambio… él aún había tenido esperanzas en nuestra relación. Incluso a pesar de que yo lo había lastimado, todo se lo achacó a alguien más. Y si yo hubiera querido regresar, él hubiera perdonado todo, todo.

Aunque cerré los ojos, su gesto de desconsuelo se filtró en mi mente, y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Vivir con ese recuerdo, el de haberlo destruido así, sería el precio a pagar por esta libertad.

* * *

Dos días antes de hacer el viaje al Polo Sur (y un día después de que ella me dijera que estaba oficialmente divorciada), Ty Lee visitó Ba Sing Se. Cuando entré a mi oficina esa mañana, encontré a dos personas en vez de una.

—¡Mai! —me sorprendí al verla, en su usual vestido oscuro de mangas amplias—. ¿Qué haces aquí? E-es bueno verte, desde luego...

Haciendo caso omiso de mis frases enredadas, Ty Lee soltó una risita.

—¡Sorpresa! —se acercó a abrazarme.

—Hola, Zuko —Mai me saludó tan lacónica como siempre, y con el más leve movimiento en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba genuinamente feliz de verme.

—¿Cómo está Katara? ¿Y Druk? —revoloteó Ty Lee mientras Mai y yo nos sentábamos en la pequeña sala dentro de la oficina.

—Ya presentó su examen de universidad —y con una sonrisa enorme, confesé por fin—. Y ya está libre, le dieron la noticia del divorcio hace unos días.

Ty Lee aplaudió, entusiasmada.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso me recuerda algo! Ya regreso —salió brincando al pequeño salón adjunto, con una porción extra de energía gracias a la presencia de su novia.

—Felicidades. ¿Eso significa que la siguiente boda se acerca? —los ojos de Mai resplandecían con más alegría de lo que creí que ameritaba para ella mi noticia. 

—¿Es una buena idea? ¿No es demasiado pronto para hablarle de eso? Acaban de darle la noticia hace dos días —me debatí, inseguro.

Mai giró los ojos, lo que en su escala de expresividad era diagnóstico de su impaciencia para con mi indecisión.

—Zuko, has tenido ese anillo por _meses_ —ni siquiera me pregunté cómo podía saber aquello, si yo tenía más de un año sin verla—. Yo diría que te estás tardando. 

Sí, era un poco vergonzoso. En un impulso, había comprado el anillo casi al día siguiente de que me dijera que se divorciaba, apenas unos siete meses después de haberla visto por primera vez en una boutique de Omashu. Claro que de comprarlo a hablarle de eso a ella, había un abismo...

—Lo sé, pero… 

—Pero ella lleva meses en los trámites y viviendo contigo. Deberás al menos hablarlo con ella —intervino Ty Lee llegando de un salto, con un sobre en una mano—. Puedes aprovechar _nuestra_ boda para sacar el tema. ¡Mira! ¡La invitación oficial!

Me tendió el sobre que llevaba en la mano, en color palo de rosa con una flor seca decorando la portada, debajo de los nombres _Mai + Ty Lee._

—Será en el Paraíso de hielo en diciembre, justamente en la inauguración —incapaz de contener su entusiasmo, tomó la mano de Mai y su cintura para bailar algo que parecía una versión muy energética de un vals—. ¡Dime que van a ir!

—No me lo perdería por nada —sonreí, mi alegría por ellas dando paso a la curiosidad—. ¿Desde cuándo están comprometidas? No tenía idea de que estaban planeando su boda.

—Más o menos cuando te enteraste de lo de tu mamá —Ty Lee me miró con ojos de disculpa—. No me pareció bien decirte en ese momento.

—Oh… —eso tenía sentido. De cualquier manera, me alegraba por ambas—. Gracias por eso. Felicidades, le diré a Kat y estaremos allí.

Estaba seguro de que ella accedería, porque era una visita al Polo Sur, al hotel que era resultado de una campaña de inversión orquestada por Ty Lee. Al parecer, lo había hecho para conseguir el lugar ideal para su boda. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

—¡Bueno, te dejamos! —tomó a Mai del brazo—. Tenemos muchas de estas invitaciones por entregar.

Así que para eso pensaba usar sus días libres.

—Nos vemos —me despedí mientras las dos recogían sus pertenencias y se iban. 

Aunque esa misma tarde le dije a Kat acerca de la boda, seguí callando sobre mi propia propuesta. La excusa que me dí a mi mismo fue que sería bueno ver cómo se celebraban las bodas en el Polo Sur ahora que ocurriera la de su abuela, y podría hablar con alguien de su familia (seguramente sería Sokka) acerca de las tradiciones…

El día antes de la boda, Kat pasó la tarde en una reunión con su abuela y otras mujeres. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta, muy a mi pesar, y no tardé en encontrar a Sokka en la sala, sentado en el piso frente a la mesa de centro.

—Oye, Sokka… —me acerqué a él, pasando una mano por mi cabello—. Tengo una, ehm, varias preguntas sobre el evento de mañana.

—Sup —ni siquiera volteó a verme, luchando con un nudo de anzuelos de su equipo de pesca.

—Oí que la abuela mencionó algo sobre un collar tallado en concha —comencé con cautela. Enterarme de eso y pensar en el anillo que ya había comprado me tiró el alma hasta los pies. Pero si cambiarlo por un collar tallado era lo que debía hacer, lo haría.

—Esa es una costumbre de otra región —alzó triunfante el anzuelo que acababa de sacar del enredo—. El hombre talla un collar y lo ofrece a la mujer, si ella lo acepta, es que acepta casarse con él. De hecho, el que trae Katara es uno de ésos.

—Pero era de su madre, ¿no? —algo no cuadraba del todo, si Sokka acababa de decir que era costumbre de otra región… porque si Aang lo había tallado para ella...

—Lo hizo Pakku para Gran Gran, pero ella huyó y cuando papá se casó, Gran Gran se lo dio a mamá —sin notar mi súbita angustia, Sokka explicó con el ceño fruncido, concentrado en los anzuelos—. Ella me contó que Pakku pensaba decirle a Katara que lo devolviera, pero en lugar de eso Gran Gran lo obligó a tallar otro.

—Hum —asentí. Kat no me había dicho nada acerca de eso, pero debió ser porque no le habían dicho nada a ella.

—Sí, Gran Gran no quería quedarse sin novio antes de la boda —me contestó Sokka, intuyendo mis pensamientos—. Mi hermana hubiera enloquecido con la mera sugerencia de quitarle ese collar.

Me quedé en silencio, para reflexionar en esa respuesta. Siempre lo traía puesto. 

—No creo que quiera sustituirlo, entonces —murmuré para mí mismo. Tal vez el anillo no estaría tan mal, yo no pretendía que ella tuviera que elegir sólo un collar…

—¿Sustituirlo? —Sokka alzó la vista de golpe y se puso de pie—. ¿Hablas de lo que creo que hablas? ¿Ya tallaste uno para...?

—No, compré un anillo… —tartamudeé, tomado por sorpresa. 

—Anillo, ¿huh? Así que es una costumbre de verdad —pareció quedarse pensando un instante antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Asentí, con el rostro caliente. Bien por la sutileza.

—Ven, voy a explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre las costumbres del Polo Sur —me tomó de un hombro, para luego llevarme en dirección al patio—. ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

Negué con la cabeza, un poco asustado de lo que Sokka planeaba.

—Bien hecho, es mejor que sea sorpresa. Así lo hice cuando Suki, ella se puso tan feliz… —respecto a eso último, algo me decía que Suki sería una fuente más confiable que Sokka en este asunto. 

Un par de horas después, Kat llegó a salvarme de largos recuentos de historias que muy pocas veces tenían que ver con el asunto. Y al día siguiente, la ceremonia en sí misma no resultó tan distinta a las de la Nación del Fuego, aunque la ceremonia incluía la unión de manos con un listón. En la fiesta después, no pude encontrar un momento para hablar con Suki, y tuve que regresar a Ba Sing Se sólo con el consejo de Sokka.

Una vez de vuelta en la casa, pude sentir cómo su intranquilidad crecía conforme se acercaba la fecha de anuncio de los resultados del examen. Aunque la amara, comencé a estar ansioso también, con la esperanza de que su buen humor regresara una vez que se acabara la incertidumbre.

La carta llegó un miércoles, y ella saltó, el desayuno olvidado, en cuanto vio el sobre en la mesa. 

La abrió a toda prisa y escaneó el contenido. 

—¡Estoy dentro, estoy dentro, _estoy dentro_! —gritó después de un momento en que me asusté.

La abracé, sin palabras, y con su entusiasmo casi me tiró al suelo. 

Los siguientes meses, siempre hubo lo que parecía una buena excusa para no sacar el tema de matrimonio. Ella comenzó a tomar clases. Se atravesó la temporada de exámenes. No, mejor que descansara el fin de semana, ya hablaríamos al siguiente.

Y de pronto, ya eran vacaciones y tiempo de ir al Polo Sur a la boda de Ty Lee, y luego con su familia. Esperaría hasta encontrar una señal que marcara el momento _adecuado..._

* * *

Mis clases en la Universidad habían comenzado en septiembre y aunque amaba el reto, las vacaciones de diciembre vinieron como un muy necesitado descanso tras tres meses de reajustarme al ritmo de tomar clases. Gran Gran ya me había prometido una cena de celebración para felicitarme cuando llegara a visitarlos. Pero claro, eso se había retrasado algunos días más por el compromiso de acudir a la boda de Ty Lee.

El Paraíso de Hielo era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado en el Polo Sur unos años antes. El amplio salón del hotel ya estaba lleno a reventar, con un par de cientos de personas ocupando filas y filas de sillas frente a un altar decorado con flores. 

La cercanía de Zuko con la feliz pareja nos aseguró un lugar en la segunda fila. No en la primera, porque la numerosa familia de Ty Lee ocupaba por completo, y hasta parte de la segunda. Varias de sus hermanas ya estaban llorando a moco tendido, mientras otras debían estar todavía preparando a Ty Lee para que saliera. 

Fue precisamente el regreso de las dos hermanas a ocupar las dos sillas vacías lo que me avisó que el momento de la ceremonia se acercaba.

—Ya es hora —le di un codazo a Zuko, quien dormitaba en la silla junto a la mía. No le caían bien las noches tempranas de la región sur.

Se irguió a toda prisa, a tiempo para verlas entrar tomadas de la mano y aplaudir mientras ellas avanzaban en el paso que dejaban las sillas. El vestido de Mai era rojo oscuro con orillas doradas, y la falda se arrastraba por el suelo, mientras que el de Ty Lee era rojo brillante y corto hasta la rodilla, con un tocado dorado en la cabeza que parecía casi una corona. Ignoraron los aplausos y las otras muestras de afecto de los presentes, cada una demasiado perdida en el rostro de la otra.

—Cuando me llevaste a Caldera, estaba un poco celosa de Ty Lee, ¿sabes? —confesé en un susurro, sin despegar la vista de las dos mujeres de pie frente al altar. Sus vestidos, ellas mismas no podían ser más contrastantes y sin embargo, tan complementarias. 

—Esta noche, presenciamos la unión ante los espíritus de las vidas de estas dos almas… —comenzó el ministro, su voz resonando en todo el salón.

—¿En serio? —me susurró de vuelta Zuko, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

—No tengo una explicación, ¿sí? —entrecerré los ojos, de buen humor—. Tú y ella parecían tan cercanos, yo no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar nada…

—Sí lo tenías, yo te lo había dado —rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me recargué en él mientras el ministro continuaba con su discurso—. Lo tienes ahora más que nunca.

—Pero ahora te conozco. Confío en ti —me abrazó con más fuerza, y la conversación se detuvo para que yo pudiera centrarme en la ceremonia, que aún se alargó muchas frases más. Tal vez, algún día yo misma… Robé una mirada en dirección a Zuko y sonreí de lado con un revoloteo en el estómago. Algún día.

—Las declaro unidas ante los espíritus —terminó el {ministro} con su sonsonete, y Ty Lee se lanzó sobre Mai para besarla. Se separaron con una ovación de todos los presentes, y una lágrima brilló en el rabillo del ojo de Mai.

Toda la gente se puso de pie y algunos trataron de acercarse a ellas para felicitarlas, mientras algunos empleados del hotel retiraban las sillas y transformaban el salón en pista de baile. Las primeras ocupantes fueron las recién casadas, seguidas después por otras parejas.

—¿Bailamos? —Zuko me ofreció su mano, y yo estaba muy equivocada o él estaba sonrojado.

—Déjame pensarlo —sonreí con amplitud, mientras tomaba su mano y ya estaba a medio camino de la pista—. Bueno.

El ritmo lento de la música no permitía grandes despliegues acrobáticos, y aún así Ty Lee parecía desafiar la gravedad y la inercia con sus vueltas y piruetas alrededor de su esposa. Sonreí, con una gota de tristeza; su estilo de baile me recordaba al de Aang.

La pista de baile redujo su tamaño conforme avanzó la noche, con menos gente bailando pero nunca vacía del todo. En lugar de una cena formal en tres tiempos, ellas habían optado por una versión de bocadillos en charolas que recorrían el salón constantemente.

—¿Podemos descansar un momento? —le pedí a Zuko cerca de medianoche, cuando la música subió de volumen junto con las voces de los invitados que más vino habían bebido.

—Hay un salón pequeño de aquel lado —me ofreció su brazo y caminamos en la dirección que él había señalado. Al llegar el mismo día, no tuvimos realmente tiempo de disfrutar de las instalaciones del hotel, que recordaba vagamente enunciadas durante una exposición en Caldera más de un año atrás. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. 

Salimos a una sala lateral, que tenía un domo abierto al cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas. Me senté con un suspiro en una de las bancas disponibles, con Zuko siguiéndome un momento después.

Un rato estuvimos en silencio, observando la noche y disfrutando del relativo silencio de alejarnos de la fiesta. Zuko estrechaba mi mano y era _cómodo_ , sin más. Algunos destellos de colores parecían formarse, pero no podía ser tanta buena suerte, ¿o sí?

—¡Mira! ¡Aurora austral! —di un salto y señalé los inicios de coloridas cintas que decoraban el cielo, ondulando y con colores que iban del verde al morado—. ¡No creí que tendríamos la suerte de verlo!

Me aferré a la baranda más cercana al vidrio y observé a través del domo, pensado exactamente para permitir a los visitantes observar el cielo sin tener que congelarse afuera. Aunque estar al aire libre tenía su encanto.

Zuko se instaló junto a mí y se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo tampoco… Debe ser una señal —lo sentí revolverse a mi lado, sin entender a qué se refería. 

Finalmente volteó hacia mí y tomó aire. 

—Kat, ¿te casarías conmigo? 

En su mano relucía una pequeña caja abierta, con un anillo plateado que tenía una esmeralda engarzada al centro.

—Sé que hay mucho que hablar al respecto y debí decirlo antes. No será enseguida, pero es algo que llevaba un tiempo queriendo, hum, llegar a esto… —su voz se desvaneció y me miró con fijeza, mientras yo era incapaz de articular mis pensamientos.

—Zuko… —lo miré con ojos muy abiertos. No creí que lo diría tan pronto, y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas—. Esto… Yo… ah...

—Dime —me miró a la espera de que continuara. Para mi gran tranquilidad, no pareció angustiarse por mi duda. Sólo había un brillo de expectación y deseo de escucharme.

—Quiero un tiempo antes de llegar a eso —dije finalmente—. Muchas cosas pasaron tan rápido...

Sonrió con un suspiro ligero.

—Pude haberlo dicho mejor —concedió—. Podemos tomar todo el tiempo que quieras. Lo que quiero decirte en realidad es que… quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que sea posible. Estoy seguro de eso.

Mi propio suspiro fue tembloroso. Por unos segundos, sólo lo miré, inundada de amor.

—Mi respuesta de todos modos es sí —con cierta timidez, volví a hablar—. Sí quiero casarme contigo.

Lo abracé, y él suspiró aliviado en mi oído. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos antes de que me separara un poco, disimulando al secarme una lágrima.

—Lo siento si te incomodé. El anillo es una costumbre más de la Nación del Fuego —comenzó, un poco inseguro—, y si quieres, más adelante puedo tratar de hacer un collar como el de tu abuela...

Con una sonrisa radiante, le tendí mi mano para que colocara el anillo.

—Es perfecto —le aseguré, abrazándolo de nuevo. Mi madre había recibido el collar de Gran Gran al casarse con papá, y a su muerte quedó en mis manos. Prefería conservarlo así…

Suspirando, me recargué en su hombro. Claro, había mucho por charlar. Aunque sí quería casarme, también estaba decidida a hacer un esfuerzo consciente por pensarlo bien. No sería impulsiva, como la vez anterior, con Aang… Confiaba en tener _al menos_ un año y medio más antes de la boda, y considerando la universidad, podría ser incluso más tiempo.

Y aunque estaba segura de que en el pasado yo había cometido errores, no dejaría que eso me paralizara para siempre. Ambos merecíamos una nueva oportunidad, después de todo lo que ya había pasado.

Allí junto a él, en la tierra que consideraba mi hogar, y bañados por el resplandor de las luces australes, tuve confianza. Con un poco más de tiempo, todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz inicio de año 2021!
> 
> Espero que la línea temporal de todo esto no haya sido tan confusa, básicamente cubre eventos a lo largo de todo un año… fue demasiada tentación y terminé por escribirlo. Contemplé la posibilidad de ya no publicarlo, pero ya que estaba escrito, ¿por qué no? xD
> 
> Ahora sí va la buena, lo juro. La próxima semana, esta historia se despide con la última publicación.


	25. Epílogo. Azul, rojo y oro

La intensidad del sol me despertó y refunfuñé, aún medio dormida, una queja sobre Zuko y las veces que olvidaba cerrar la cortina por la noche. Alargué una mano para pedirle que fuera a cerrarla, pero para mi gran desconcierto, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. 

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé. En un torrente de recuerdos, todo regresó a mí: la llegada de mi familia a Ba Sing Se el día anterior, instalarnos en el hotel que el tío Iroh había reservado y terminar de preparar todos los detalles del evento.

De mi boda con Zuko.

Contemplé las partículas de polvo que relucían bajo un rayo de sol a través de la ventana. Una larga cadena de acontecimientos me habían traído hasta aquí, todo surgido de una simple casualidad: entrar a una tienda a ver vestidos justo en el momento en que un hombre conversaba al otro lado de las vitrinas.

Aunque iba un poco más atrás. Todavía a veces me preguntaba cómo hubiera sido si yo no hubiese seguido la terrible idea de Aang la mañana que sugirió ganar dinero en un casino. Si le hubiera puesto un límite, como me lo rogaba mi instinto. 

Pero entonces, mi vida seguiría justo como entonces, exactamente igual.

Tendría ya un niño pequeño en los brazos y tal vez otro bebé en camino. Seguiría cocinando dos ollas de sopa, una sin pescado, en el mismo horrible trabajo de oficina y esperando. Siempre esperando el momento en que él cumpliera sus sueños para comenzar a pensar en los míos. 

No estaría a un año de conseguir mi título universitario, ni desarrollando mis propios proyectos para el Polo Sur, con la capacidad de ayudar a la gente… No estaba orgullosa de todo lo que hice en ese proceso, había cosas que desearía que hubieran sido distintas, pero de ser necesario, volvería a hacerlo.

Me puse en pie para estirarme. Hoy no podría permitirme dormir hasta tarde. Alguien tocó a la puerta, y me acerqué a abrir.

—Buenos días, vengo como servicio de despertador —encontré a Zuko, esbozando una gran sonrisa al otro lado de la puerta.

—Buenos días —lo abracé y deposité un beso sobre su sonrisa—. El truco de la cortina abierta siempre funciona, acabo de despertarme.

—Y… —se asomó a la habitación, posando un momento la mirada sobre la maleta deshecha en un banco y el maniquí cubierto que el tío Iroh había dispuesto para el vestido de bodas—. ¿Sin pensamientos de escape?

—¿Qué dijimos acerca de dudar de mí? —contesté con un tono jocoso, pero la llamada de atención iba en serio. Él no debía menospreciarse a sí mismo de ese modo, menos después de casi cuatro años juntos—. Dije que me casaba contigo hoy, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se acercó, con tono de disculpa, y lo abracé de nuevo. 

—Mantenlo en mente —susurré contra su oído, y me sujetó con más fuerza.

—Es que… no puedo creerlo. Nunca pensé que _mi_ vida podría ser así de buena —se pasó la mano por el cabello, en un gesto de nerviosismo que ya conocía de memoria—. Todavía siento que voy a despertar, y estaré de vuelta en el día antes de conocerte.

—Pues me volverías a conocer y listo —me encogí de hombros—. Tendrías un buen incentivo para acercarte a mí si recuerdas esto, ¿no?

Abrió la boca para darme la razón o (más probablemente) para protestar, pero se vio interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose de nuevo.

—¿Cómo está la novia? —Suki entró, y su sonrisa sólo se amplió cuando encontró a Zuko allí—. Sokka te está buscando en el restaurante. Quiere asegurarse de que no te escapes en el último minuto.

—¿Escaparme? _¿Yo?_ —Zuko la miró lleno de incredulidad.

—O sólo quería hablar contigo, no puedo recordarlo bien. Vamos, fuera, fuera. Ya es hora de preparar a la novia —Suki sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras echaba a Zuko de la habitación, sin que él dejara de protestar todo el camino. Aún se oía después de que mi cuñada cerrara tras él—. ¿Lista? 

—Sí —al pensar en la perspectiva del resto del día, mi estómago se inundó con un océano repleto de peces-mariposa—. Un poco nerviosa, supongo.

—No lo creía de tí —bromeó mientras levantaba el lienzo que cubría el maniquí con el vestido. Largo, de seda roja y azul con bordados dorados, no era lo que yo hubiera imaginado que usaría en mi boda. Pero ya que lo tenía, no cambiaría nada—. Y eso que es la segunda vez 

—¡Sabes que una fuga no cuenta! —protesté, pero incluso mi indignación fue devorada de nuevo por los nervios—. ¿También te sentiste así cuando te casaste con Sokka?

—Un poco, pero nada más porque temía que él insistiera en llevar su bumeran e hiriera a algún invitado por accidente —luchaba con los botones y nudos del vestido y soltó un bufido de frustración—. Voy a necesitar refuerzos, ya regreso.

Entretanto, yo comencé a alistar lo que podía: sacar el resto de la ropa y cepillarme el cabello. Para ahorrar tiempo esa mañana, me había bañado la noche anterior, con el predecible resultado de que mi cabello estaba ingobernable y esponjado. 

Estaba leyendo la etiqueta de la crema para peinar en busca de instrucciones cuando Suki regresó, flanqueada por Yue, Song y la estilista, que de inmediato me sentó frente al tocador y se dedicó con diligencia a someter mi cabello para lograr (lo que yo esperaba que sería) una trenza elegante.

—¿Necesitas algo? —me ofreció Yue después de casi una hora bajo el calor constante de la plancha para el cabello y la secadora.

—Agua, por piedad —imploré, mientras Suki y Song seguían examinando de cerca las diferentes capas del vestido. 

—Gracias —resopló Song cuando Yue regresó con bebidas para todas. Ella también estaba por entrar a medicina en Ba Sing Se, y estaría viéndola mucho más seguido en el campus. Era algo que me emocionaba de mi último año allí.

Antes de que la peinadora arreglara la línea del cabello, le pedí que dejara los mechones con las cuentas azules. Era lo más cercano posible a que mi madre estuviera presente…

Cuando se fue, yo quería descansar un poco, pero Suki de inmediato puso su maleta de maquillajes en el tocador que la estilista acababa de desocupar. Ella había insistido en hacer mi maquillaje, cosa que había aceptado encantada en el momento, pero ahora hubiera matado por estirarme en la cama durante diez minutos.

—No. Tenemos el tiempo muy justo y nos tardaremos en encontrarle el modo a ese vestido. Así que podemos empezar con la base… —Suki negó mi solicitud y se dedicó a trabajar en mi rostro. De vez en cuando se detenía para pedir las opiniones de Yue y Song, porque yo no contribuía mucho cuando me preguntaba.

—Sé que el vestido tiene azul, pero un tono cálido favorece más los subtonos de su piel… —sentí a Yue examinarme con ojo crítico mientras Suki asentía seriamente. 

—Lo que sea, pero rápido —suspiré con desamparo. Empezaba a pensar con cierto anhelo en la oferta de Zuko de hacer la ceremonia más pequeña, contra los deseos del tío Iroh.

Y por fin llegaron a los toques finales. Me dejaron ponerme en pie un rato para descansar de la silla mientras Song y Yue iban a prepararse ellas mismas para el evento.

—Definitivamente, el lápiz labial en rojo… —Suki rebuscaba en su bolsa y yo me adelanté para sacar algo de mi maleta.

—Pensé en éste —se lo tendí con timidez y ella lo tomó rápidamente.

—¡Awwww! —Suki leyó la etiqueta y lo reconoció de inmediato—. ¡Es el mismo que él te regaló esa vez! 

La sangre subió a mis mejillas como el flamazo de gasolina a la que llegaba un cerillo encendido.

—Estoy demasiado vieja para esto —me aparté en dirección a la ventana. 

—¡No digas eso! Lo único que demuestra esto es que ustedes dos están destinados a durar —rió—. Es un gesto muy dulce de tu parte.

Sonreí a mi pesar.

—Pero el lápiz labial hasta justo antes de la ceremonia —lo depositó en el tocador—. Y ya que estás maquillada, hora de pasar a la ropa.

El vestido, de seda rojo oscuro con secciones en azul marino, estaba bordado profusamente en hilo de oro con motivos en espirales abstractas que en la base me recordaban las olas del mar, y más arriba, a volutas de humo. Las anchas mangas tintineaban con diminutas láminas de oro en los bordes y el sol bailaba en el resplandor de los bordados. 

Me encantaba.

Me quedé en ropa interior, y Suki me ayudó a entrar en las primeras capas del vestido sin descomponer el peinado ni dejar huellas de maquillaje. Para la última parte, el vestido en sí mismo, comencé a temer. La falda tenía tres capas, intrincadamente entrelazadas las unas con las otras de modo que los colores se intercalaban y el vestido mantenía cierto volumen. Los numerosos nudos para lograr esos efectos hicieron sencillo no manchar el vestido al ponérmelo, pero el problema era volver a atarlos todos. 

En el ínter, llegaron Yue y Song de nuevo, ya con sus propios vestidos largos, y trataron de ayudar a Suki. Después de casi veinte minutos de forcejeo, quedó claro que aquello iba a tardar un rato. Suki pidió salir para avisar a Sokka y Zuko que habían “surgido algunos imprevistos”. 

Me senté un momento, hastiada del problema. Disfruté del breve descanso, preparándome para una nueva sesión de nudos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo para dejar paso a Suki. Y a alguien más, que casi la apartó para entrar.

—Escuché que se necesita de mi ayuda —Azula se encontraba de pie en la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de superioridad que, sin embargo, no llegaba al desprecio—. No me sorprende. 

—Me escuchó quejarme del vestido y dijo que sabía cómo atarlo todo —se disculpó Suki en un susurro, mientras Azula daba órdenes y explicaba el orden de los nudos en la falda y luego de la larga cinta que rodearía mi cintura. Ésa la hizo ella misma, en un moño complicado que observé en el espejo, impresionada a mi pesar.

—Gracias —concedí un poco a regañadientes. Los ojos de Azula brillaron.

—Aceptable —comentó ella con una sonrisa altiva—. Las dejo —y al salir, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Eso fue raro —Song se estremeció y me alegré de que hubiera aguantado hasta que Azula estuvo fuera del cuarto.

—Nosotras también nos vamos —Yue me abrazó—. Descansa un poco, queda algo de tiempo antes de la ceremonia y Suki aún tiene que arreglarse.

Asentí, pero cuando salieron, no me recosté. Más bien me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo completo en el baño. A duras penas reconocía mi imagen. Parecía tan distinta a la chica que vivía en Ciudad Chin, hacía no tanto tiempo…

Respiré hondo. A pesar del cansancio, me sentía incapaz de permanecer sentada. En vez de eso, me puse a pasear de lado a lado de la espaciosa habitación. Los tacones de los zapatos no eran muy altos, pero aún así, me sentí mejor al practicar un poco. Sokka jamás me permitiría olvidarlo si trastabillaba el día de mi boda.

Un comedido golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis reflexiones. No podía ser Suki, ella simplemente entraría, y aún era muy pronto...

—Señorita Katara —se inclinó uno de los organizadores cuando abrí la puerta—. Alguien la busca. No quiere pasar. Dice que es urgente.

—¿No dio su nombre? —fruncí el ceño. Estaba segura de que había dejado todo arreglado…

—No, sólo pidió hablar con usted, dijo que sería corto. Lo instalé en una de las salas de espera —miré al reloj. Si eran unos minutos, no tendría por qué pasar nada.

—En ese caso, iré a ver —fruncí levemente el ceño. ¿De qué se trataría, que no podía esperar a que pasara la ceremonia?—. Busque a Suki y avísele dónde estaré.

Seguí al organizador a través de uno de los pasillos laterales, que evitaban el patio en que se preparaba todo para el inicio de la boda. Abrió la puerta para mí, y entré. 

Mis pies se quedaron pegados al colorido piso de mosaicos.

* * *

No recordaba cómo me convenció mi tío de que hacer de la boda un gran evento era una buena idea. Incluso había varios periodistas circulando en el cuidado jardín repleto de flores, molestos como moscas con sus preguntas y sus flashes. Por fortuna, su permiso para cubrir el evento incluía no molestarme y algunas otras personas de hecho disfrutaban de la atención, como Ty Lee. Parecía que ya le estaban haciendo una entrevista completa.

Me sobresalté al sentir una mano sobre mi brazo. 

—¿Cómo te sientes, _cuñado_? —Sokka llegó cuando yo terminaba de ajustar el cuello de mi camisa, que por alguna razón encontraba asfixiante sin importar cómo lo acomodara.

—A esto de desmayarme —pasé saliva. La ropa no ayudaba; el traje tradicional masculino era menos vistoso que el femenino, pero aún así, con los colores y bordados del saco largo y el pantalón, me sentía como un pavorreal rojo parado sobre un campo de nieve. Toda la gente miraba, y eso no ayudaba con mis nervios.

—No puede ser tan malo —sonrió con desfachatez—. ¿O será que te arrepientes de haber planeado un evento tan grande?

—Eso no fue exactamente mi idea —refunfuñé, tomando una pequeña flor de un arbusto cercano y haciéndola girar entre mis dedos—. Yo soñaba en casarme con Katara, mi tío soñaba con organizar mi boda.

—Al menos él lo está pasando bien —concedió Sokka, al señalar al otro lado del jardín, donde mi tío resaltaba con su corona de flores blancas e iba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa enorme. Por la puerta, seguía entrando un flujo constante de invitados, a la mitad de los cuales no podía ponerles nombre, pero al parecer había hecho negocios con ellos en algún punto de mi vida.

—Le dije a Kat y ella aceptó. Espero que no se arrepienta al ver todo esto —mi tío argumentaba que era bueno para la imagen pública de ambos y sobre todo, de la propia _Fire Corp_. En el momento, había parecido importante, pero ahora, comenzaba a dudar que tantos inconvenientes valieran la pena. Lo que importaba era que estaría con Kat...

Justo en aquel momento, Hakoda se acercó a nosotros con grandes zancadas y una sonrisa aún mayor.

—Estás por convertirte en parte oficial de la familia —rodeó mis hombros con un brazo, casi repitiendo las palabras de su hijo un rato antes—. Tenemos que organizar una salida de pesca nosotros tres juntos…

Sokka asintió con entusiasmo y dediqué un segundo a mi asombro. Vaya que la actitud del padre de Katara había cambiado desde que lo conocí.

No hubo tiempo para seguir planeando una excursión de pesca, ya era cerca de la hora de inicio de la ceremonia. Mi tío se acercó y nos llevó, todavía con su estrambótica corona de flores en la cabeza, hasta los lugares reservados para la familia. Del lado mío, había realmente poca familia. A partir de la segunda fila, los invitados se mezclaban sin muchos miramientos a qué lado de la boda los había invitado. Para ser justos, casi todos eran invitados de mi tío, o gente con la que debíamos quedar bien en la compañía.

Mai y Ty Lee tenían asientos reservados en primera fila, y ya estaban allí. No tardaron en notarme y acercaron a mí, con un brillo de felicidad idéntico en los ojos, aunque sólo Ty sonreía con amplitud. 

—¡Te dije que la boda no era una idea loca! —fueron las primeras palabras que me dirigió cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca—. Tengo un sexto sentido para la compatibilidad de las auras.

Me miró con honda satisfacción, como si todo hubiera sido obra suya. Para ser sincero, sí le debía algo de crédito, por toda su ayuda tras bambalinas.

—Gracias por todo —terminé por decir, sin tener otro modo de expresar mejor lo que sentía.

—¿Y yo qué, Rey de las especias? —Toph surgió detrás de mí, produciendo un sobresalto—. No me dirás que no ayudé en nada.

—Gracias también a ti, Toph —su única respuesta a eso fue un golpe en mi brazo.

—Me alegro por ti —rió ella por lo bajo. Topo-tejón se sentó junto a los pies de su compañera y pude ver cómo Ty Lee se contuvo para no acariciarlo. A pesar de las veces que Toph y ella habían coincidido, a Ty le seguía costando trabajo no acariciar a un perro que tuviera cerca.

Vislumbré a Azula caminar en dirección a nuestro pequeño grupo, y mis acompañantes se pusieron en guardia de inmediato. 

—¡Suerte! ¡Estaremos aquí para aplaudir! —Ty se despidió a toda prisa y se llevó a Mai a sus sillas. Toph las siguió; ella apenas conocía a Azula, pero la relación de mi hermana con Ty Lee y Mai nunca se había recuperado del todo después del episodio del ataque. 

Al llegar a mi lado, Azula fingió que aquello no le había importado, pero ya la conocía lo bastante como para saber que sí le había importado, lo que dio un poco de brusquedad a su voz.

—En serio Zuzu, son un montón de plebeyas —giró los ojos—. Ni siquiera sabían cómo se anudaba el vestido.

Abrí la boca para protestar y defender a mi prometida, pero Azula no me dejó terminar.

—Le sentaba bien, no lo creía posible para su piel oscura. Felicidades —puso una mano en mi hombro y me dirigió una sonrisa auténtica, no de las demasiado pulidas que le veía casi siempre. Luego se dirigió a su asiento junto al tío Iroh, quien de inmediato se puso a conversar sobre los arreglos florales. Azula asentía con placidez de vez en cuando.

Ella aún tenía demasiado fijos muchos de los principios de nuestro padre, pero ya había cambiado, al menos un poco...

Por fortuna, el traje tenía bolsillos y saqué mi reloj. Ya era casi hora, y Suki no venía. Me dirigí al edificio y ya estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando me encontré frente a frente con Suki, quien me tomó del brazo. 

—¿Puedes venir un momento? —estrujó sus manos y se mordió el labio, lo que de inmediato me puso en alerta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Katara está bien? —pregunté al instante, mientras ella me guiaba a toda prisa por una puerta lateral del jardín. ¿Y si de cualquier manera, ella había decidido que ya no quería casarse y se iba y Suki sólo me estaba distrayendo para que ella tuviera tiempo de escapar…?

—Piensas demasiado fuerte, tranquilízate. Ella está bien, pero puede que necesite tu apoyo.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta más pequeña, lo que no respondía a mis dudas, pero decidí no preguntar nada más.

—Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Es algo que tiene que hacer ella sola, pero quédate al pendiente. Si escuchas algo raro, entra —me dirigió una mirada ligeramente acuosa y asentí—. No antes, sólo si crees que es necesario entrar.

—Entendido —respondí con un asentimiento seco. No estaba seguro de qué pasaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero presentía que podía ser grave.

Suki se alejó con una última mirada hacia atrás. Yo enderecé la espalda, armándome de valor. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera. 

Aunque de corazón esperaba que no pasara nada.

* * *

De pie frente a mí estaba Aang, completo con tatuajes y la media capa anaranjada que vestían él y Gyatso al principio, y que tanto los hacía resaltar en el invierno blanco del Polo Sur…

No debía sorprenderme tanto, sabía que verlo era una posibilidad. No porque le hubiera enviado una invitación, yo no era tan insensible. Pero sí le pedí a Sokka que le dijera… Usar a Jet me hubiera dejado temiendo alguna jugarreta desagradable. Y, después de todo, Aang era miembro honorario de la familia, algo más como un hermano que como una pareja. Eso debí haberlo comprendido mucho antes, y nos hubiera evitado mucho dolor. 

Él había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo. Ya había un inicio de bigote cubriendo su labio superior, que evocó en mí los recuerdos de Gyatso, aunque el resto del cabello seguía tan rasurado como siempre.

—Te ves hermosa —fueron sus primeras palabras, colmadas de adoración. No supe cómo reaccionar a eso.

Ante mi súbita mudez, él volvió a hablar.

—No voy a quedarme, espero que entiendas —más allá de los otros cambios en su aspecto, estaba ojeroso y pálido. El instinto estaba tan enraizado que de inmediato los consejos volaron a mi boca: no te desveles, ¿has comido bien?, trata de que te dé el sol una hora cada día… los acallé antes de que salieran como palabras.

—Gracias por venir —le susurré. Quería abrazarlo, pero me temí que incluso estrechar su brazo con una mano podría ser malinterpretado. En el gris de sus ojos había una desesperación dispuesta a aferrarse hasta a la más nimia esquirla de esperanza. Aunque la esperanza así de afilada lo cortara.

—No podía dejarte ir sin verte una última vez —su respiración temblaba, interrumpiendo las palabras de vez en cuando.

Suspiré, sin querer señalar que debió haberme dejado ir desde mucho antes, cuando legalizamos nuestra separación. 

—Pensé que serías mi “para siempre”. No entiendo cómo pasó todo esto —parecía buscar una respuesta en mi rostro.

—No éramos la mejor combinación —una chispa de irritación nació y se extinguió. Él no lo veía porque había estado del lado que recibía todo lo que yo daba, no se había agotado a sí mismo en el proceso. 

A pesar de todo, no dije nada más. Ya lo había herido suficiente en el pasado. 

Temblando visiblemente, tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Sólo quiero decir algo, lo último —mantenía sus manos pegadas a sus costados, demasiado rectas para que la postura resultara natural.

Esperé, mientras él tomaba aliento y por fin me miraba a los ojos. Brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar.

—Por el resto de mi vida y cuando reencarne en la siguiente, siempre lamentaré haberte arrastrado a Omashu ese día —la primera gota resbaló por su mejilla—. Mil veces hubiera perdido el Templo del Aire para conservarte a ti.

Me encogí ante el inesperado aguijonazo de dolor. Usando toda mi voluntad, volví a alzar la vista. Debía contemplar la obra de mis decisiones impulsivas del pasado, de la yo de 21 años que había aceptado fugarse con él sin más de un minuto de reflexión, sin otro pensamiento.

—No —forcé las palabras a través del nudo que cerraba mi garganta—. No lo lamentes. Busca lo que te haga feliz, tan feliz que cuando recuerdes nuestro tiempo juntos, rías y te preguntes cómo pudiste extrañar eso en el pasado.

El intento de sonrisa, llena de lágrimas, me dejó claro que no lo creía posible. Estaba en mi mano darle lo único que remediaría esa tristeza… pero no podía, ya no. Ya le había dado todo lo que era capaz de darle sin empezar a diluirme irremediablemente, incluso un poco más. El resto dependía de él únicamente. 

—Yo lo encontré. Tú también puedes —en cualquier otro momento, lo hubiera abrazado. Ahora, sentía que le haría más daño, que le daría un recuerdo al que aferrarse para evitar seguir con su vida.

Soporté como pude al ver su última esperanza desvanecerse en sus ojos grises. Encorvó los hombros, como si fuera un títere y le hubieran cortado las cuerdas de pronto. 

—Te deseo lo mejor, K...atara —titubeó entre el nombre de cariño y mi nombre completo, lo que me arrancó una sonrisa triste. Era el primer paso. 

—Yo también, Aang —esperaba que él pudiera ser feliz. Que rescatara su cultura, que encontrara una nueva pareja, que tuviera los hijos que tanto anhelaba. Estaba segura de que él sería un buen padre.

No podía quedarme allí un segundo más, no sin llorar. Me despedí con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de dar la vuelta y apretar el paso hasta salir de la pequeña sala de espera. Sin ver a dónde me dirigía con tanta velocidad (para estar usando tacones), choqué con alguien en la entrada. El impacto fue de lleno con el pecho del hombre.

—¿Kat? —de manera instintiva, Zuko me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me aferré a él con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —no me separé de él, así que no pude ver su gesto.

—Suki me dijo que estuviera listo para entrar, en caso de que me necesitaras —mantenerlo cerca de mí era un bálsamo para las estridentes emociones residuales del encuentro con Aang. Encajaba junto a mí como si el lugar para él hubiera estado siempre allí. Cuando vio que yo parecía a punto de llorar, su tono cambió a uno de urgencia—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Aang vino a despedirse —respiré hondo—. No creí que lo haría.

Su respiración se detuvo por un instante.

—¿Y…? —lo leía en sus ojos. La incertidumbre, la agonía que encontraría si le dijera que me iba. Pero también que respetaría lo que yo decidiera sin otra palabra. Suspiré, tratando de expulsar lo que quedaba del nudo en mi garganta.

—Está herido todavía —contesté con esfuerzo. Había tanto dolor en sus ojos...—. Espero que pueda recuperarse pronto. Sokka me dijo que ya estaba trabajando en el borrador para el libro.

—¿Entonces…? —no terminó de preguntar, pero sabía a lo que se refería sin necesidad de que lo dijera.

_Sí, voy a quedarme contigo._

—Vamos, ya casi es hora, ¿no? —tomé su mano y sentí la fuerza de su apretón mientras caminábamos de vuelta al jardín donde sería la ceremonia.

Suki esperaba detrás de una columna y su rostro se inundó de alivio al vernos llegar. ¿Exactamente qué había pensado cuando recibió mi mensaje? ¿Cómo había sabido decirle a Zuko que debía esperarme fuera? Le agradecí con una sonrisa silenciosa

—¡Toma! —se acercó para depositar en mi mano el lápiz labial, que en medio de todo, había olvidado por completo allá en el cuarto. Enseguida se fue corriendo en dirección a su asiento junto a Sokka.

Destapé y apliqué el color rojo en mis labios y por un segundo busqué dónde guardarlo. Pero el único gran defecto del vestido era su carencia de bolsillos.

—Yo lo guardo —ofreció Zuko, con una chispa en los ojos cuando se lo pasé. ¿En verdad lo había reconocido de aquella noche? 

Reanudamos la caminata con mucha más calma que Suki, y nos tardamos un poco aún en divisar las filas de asientos del jardín. Del mismo modo que lo habíamos visto a Mai y Ty Lee algunos años atrás, avanzamos por el pasillo tomados de la mano hasta el altar.

—¿Comenzamos? —nos preguntó con voz amable el ministro, ataviado con una larga túnica rojo oscuro.

—Sí —asentí, y Zuko sonrió.

—Bienvenidos sean todos los presentes. El día de hoy, bajo la luz de Agni, uniremos a dos almas… —las palabras del resto del discurso se perdieron entre miradas furtivas en dirección a Zuko. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y fui incapaz de apartar la vista.

El nerviosismo de la mañana renació, y comenzó a burbujear en mi estómago. Era un nuevo compromiso, aunque ni yo ni mi vida cambiarían drásticamente con esto, era importante. Y tal vez ésa era una de las mayores diferencias respecto a mi boda anterior, cuando todo mi universo se había redefinido alrededor de mi casamiento. 

Ahora, si bien todas las consecuencias de mi encuentro con Zuko había afectado toda mi vida, me quedaba con él por un acuerdo, por un sincero deseo de hacerlo y después de pensar largo y tendido acerca de ello, incluyendo los seis meses que viví sola con un intercambio en una universidad del Polo Norte.

Desde luego, yo podía parecer la villana. La mujer infiel e interesada que abandonó a su esposo por un hombre rico. Sin discutir las minucias, lo que mucha gente no vería detrás de mis acciones era el resto de las circunstancias. Me había casado con Aang por un impulso y por sentirme necesaria, aunque también por amor… y sin embargo, no había pensado en lo que ambos queríamos de la vida, lo que al final fue una diferencia irreparable. 

Y aún así, aún sabiéndolo… era difícil. Esperaba un día quedar en completa paz con mis acciones del pasado.

Ahora, quedaba el futuro. Y el presente, al que las últimas palabras del ministro me llevaron de vuelta después de haberme perdido casi todo el discurso de mi propia boda. El ministro había alzado los brazos, y la realidad nunca se había sentido tan tangible como en aquel instante.

—Bajo la mirada del sol, rezamos a la tierra y pedimos abundancia, que este matrimonio se haga más fuerte con cada estación. Rezamos al fuego y pedimos calor y luz para esta unión y el con amor en sus corazones. Rezamos al aire y pedimos que les permita navegar con seguridad a través de sus vidas. Rezamos al agua y pedimos que limpie y calme la relación, que nunca haya sed de amor. 

Pasé saliva con esfuerzo, de nuevo inundada por un océano de emociones sin nombre, pero que me cubrían como un manto en una noche de invierno, dejando fuera todas las preocupaciones.

—Al tratarse con respeto, compasión y ternura, tengan siempre en mente aquello que los unió en primer lugar. Cuando haya frustración, dificultades o miedos amenazando su relación, como amenazan toda relación en un momento u otro, miren también lo que está bien entre ustedes, no sólo lo que parece malo. Así, navegarán las tormentas cuando las nubes oculten al sol en sus vidas, recordando que aún cuando no lo vean por un momento, el sol sigue allí. Y si cada uno de ustedes toma responsabilidades iguales para con su vida juntos, ésta será marcada por la abundancia y el gozo.

¿Había hecho aquello con Aang? ¿O me había dejado llevar por lo malo? Cerré los ojos un instante. Si había faltado en el pasado, no podía remediarlo. Pero había aprendido para esta nueva oportunidad.

—Ahora, serán el refugio mutuo, compañía y calor. Que haya felicidad y una larga vida juntos sobre esta tierra —era el momento del intercambio de anillos. Sentí mis dedos torpes al poner el aro de oro en la mano de Zuko, y cuando él puso otro en mi mano. 

—Agni bendiga esta unión —terminó el ministro. El último paso, como era costumbre, fue un beso rápido.

Sonreí con un sonido a la mitad entre risa y sollozo, y en ese momento una ola de algarabía recorrió las filas de invitados. La fiesta no tardó en manifestarse, y por largos minutos me dediqué a aceptar apretones de manos y sonreír en respuesta a felicitaciones de desconocidos y casi desconocidos.

Tardamos un poco en tener un respiro, después del inicio del baile y luego de la comida. Pero en cuanto pudimos escabullirnos por un segundo, Zuko me estrechó contra sí. No necesitaba más que eso para transmitirme todo lo que yo necesitaba saber. Éramos complementos, para lograr lo que separados hubiera parecido imposible, para ayudarnos mutuamente y hasta hacer un mundo mejor en el camino.

Nunca antes yo había sido tan feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y… fin. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura de escribir un fanfic alrededor de 100 mil palabras, por darme el ánimo para continuar y publicar semana a semana y por fin plasmar la historia por escrito, que le permitió desarrollarse de maneras inesperadas que como archivo en mi mente hubiera sido imposible.
> 
> Es mi trabajo completo más largo hasta ahora, y aunque sin duda está lleno de defectos (algunos que regresaré a corregir, otros que sólo considero aprendizajes), espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia.
> 
> No me despido, porque tengo aún varias cosas en el tintero para este fandom :) incluyendo un pequeño one-shot para lo que pasa con Aang después de esto (porque no supe dónde ponerlo :( se quedará aparte) y al menos otras tres historias largas que tardarán tal vez un par de meses todavía (porque, como en esta historia, quisiera evitar a toda costa un hiatus). Si deciden subirse a alguna de esas otras historias futuras, nos seguiremos leyendo. Si no, les agradezco de todos modos haber llegado hasta aquí, significa todo para mí.
> 
> Y si alguien tiene un perfil por allá, estoy como moneneki en Tumblr :3 
> 
> P.S.: los votos están inspirados en lo que internet declara como de la cultura Cherokee y Diné, culturas nativas de América del Norte, y un poquito en el budismo. No pretendo ninguna falta de respeto y estoy atenta a cualquier comentario al respecto :)
> 
> P.S.S.: En las próximas semanas, estaré corrigiendo los capítulos de este fanfic, por pequeños ajustes, dedazos y pulido general. 
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
